RIO: Further Stories
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Blu and Jewel, after getting out of the hands of poachers, decided to be together. It turns out that life is not only samba and joy. Experience the adventures of the last two blue Ar in the world! During the story, the characters will know what love, commitment, dedication and even more are...
1. Rescue

**Here is the first chapter of the new story! The story is called "Rio: Further Stories." I hope you will like it! I invite you to write reviews, give us the ideas that you can improve! Have fun reading!**

 **Author's notes: The story begins when Blu jumps from the plane.**

Blu noticed how the wounded Jewel slides out of the plane's flap.

-Blue! she shouted, terrified. Blu tried to catch her, jumped to the edge of the hatch, but he did not make it. He saw Jewel try to fly with one healthy wing, but inexorably fell to the deep ocean.

-Jewel! he shouted, his heart beating like crazy. Blu, without much thought, jumped after her. The plane was flying towards the rocks, so he wanted to die in his arms with his sweetheart. Blu was also falling, seeing how Jewel was constantly trying to fly. He caught Jewel in the air, hugging her to him. She was shocked.

-Blue! You know what you did ?! You're crazy?! she shouted at him.

-You will not leave you like that! If I'm to die only with you. Jewel just noticed that Blu loves her. Tears began to come out of her eyes. Suddenly, Jewel kissed Blu. He was surprised, but he dared to give a short but passionate kiss. Blu's heart began to beat impulsively, he felt the real rhythm of life. He caught Jewel in claws and slowly spread his wings. And suddenly a miracle happened. He began to fly! One short kiss, he made the flightless bird fly! Blu was stunned. He could not believe he was flying.

-Blue! You fly! - she shouted with happiness, Jewel.

-Yes! You were right, I'm not an ostrich, I'm not an ostrich! shouted Blu, excited about his first flight. He flew quite slowly, holding his beloved gently in the claws. Blu was still experiencing his flight, thinking about it, but he almost hit the rocks if it was not for the Jewel. They were flying to the airport, where Linda was desperate on the wing of the plane, with saddened Tulie and bad Fernando on himself. Suddenly Fernando jumped up, showing his hand to the sky, which was still covered with several stars.

\- See it! It's Blu, Jewel is there too! he shouted excitedly. Linda, hearing this, rose like lightning on her straight legs, and then she really saw her pet.

-Blu summer! He really is flying! He is flying! Linda exclaimed happily. Tulio also approached Fernando hugging Linde. After a while, Blu was close to the ground of the airport, after he gently placed the wounded Jewel in front of his friends. Tulio wanted to take the wounded Jewel, but she protected herself with her healthy wing.

-He wants to help you, it will be good. - said Blu to Jewel, then listened to him. Tulio took her on his hands, watching her wing.

\- It does not look good, we have to hurry! "asked Tulio. They approached the vehicle they had come to the airport. Everyone was happy but nervous because, as Tulio said a moment ago, "It does not look good." Linda arrived as soon as possible to the hospital where the treatment was to take place. Blu was looking at Jewel, who was very nervous about the incident.

"Relax, I am with you, I will be fine. he tried to calm Jewel, but she was still nervous. After 30 minutes of driving, they came to the place where the knowledge of Jewel from Blu began. Tulio came in first with Jewel. The employees looked at him in surprise when he saw him dressed in Ara's dress, they were even more surprised when they saw Linda in a similar outfit. Some began to giggle.

\- Is it so important, where did I get this outfit? Quickly, prepare the rooms, surgery must be done for a moment! - Tulio said, showing the wounded Jewel. The doctors left the room and began to prepare for surgery.

-Blu ... I'm afraid - she stammered, swallowing tears.

\- Relax, do not be afraid, I will be with you, I promise. said a subdued Blu, but he did not show it. They transported the injured beloved to the operating room. They used a shot to fall asleep so that Jewel would not feel pain. Linda came up to Blu, who was walking around the desk, making laps around him.

-Hey, relax! It will be good, Tulio knows what he's doing.

Linda said. Blu just looked at her. She saw Linda in the eyes of Blu, how much Jewel cares about him.

"Maybe you want to go to the room where you met," Linda suggested. Blu because of it to calm down he agreed. He hopped over Linda's shoulder, and she marched toward the room. She opened the door, Blu flew into the room and stopped by the lake. He was thinking what would happen next. He wanted to be with her, but how can such a domesticated bird be with such a beautiful Angel?

-Unreal! - Blu was saddened to realize that in theory there is no chance to compare with other males who live in the jungle from birth.

\- I would like to tell her how much I love her ... but how? I can not hug her, so how can I say what she feels about her? Blu asked to himself.

"It is important that she be healthy and happy, and Linda will come back home ..." he said sadly, crying a little, that his love would stay here and he would come back home. House. It defined several rooms, his cage, Linde. Also Those two birds that teased him. He did not want to go back there. He wanted to stay in Rio.

-I need to sleep. I have to think what to do next. - he thought. He flew to a small hollow and fell asleep. He had nightmares. He dreamed that Nigel had somehow survived this terrible accident and tried to kill Jewel.

-Jewel! he shouted, waking up to Blu.

-Oh, it's just a dream ... it's just a dream! - he said gladly, it's only his brain that makes him so mischievous. Suddenly he heard some conversations right behind the wall of the "artificial jungle". The window was ajar, so he could hear the conversation. He flew to the window and listened.

Will it last long? - said an unfamiliar voice.

-Well ... it was quite a complicated fracture, the operation lasted many hours ... but I think it worked. But not quite ... - he heard Blu, he recognized the voice, it was Tulio!

\- Did something go wrong? a strange voice spoke again.

-No, but you know her character ... we could not leave her here for 2 weeks, and now she has to be here for 1 month! said disappointed Tulio.

\- I hope that Blu will be able to withstand it - he continued.

The conversation is over. Contours of the shadow of a mysterious person disappeared around the corner and Tulio left.

-One month! Tragedy. said Blu, guessing who he was talking about, namely the conversation about Jewel. After an hour of lonely meditation, there was a knock at the room. The door opened slightly, hearing Tulia's voice.

-You can come in. Blu is waiting for you. - Blu heard. Moments later he saw something that surprised him and disturbed him.

-Jewel ...?

 **This is how the first chapter ends! Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas about what I can add to the story, or have noticed any mistakes, how can I improve it? Write boldly! Until the next chapter!**


	2. Compassion

"Compassion"

Jewel? - Blu said timidly. Actually, he saw her. But it was not the same as before. Her old eyes filled with heat, her energy, way to live, joy, everything was replaced by sorrow, sadness, despair. The eyes were full of sadness, empty. She had no energy, she moved slowly, heavily, as if she had several thousand kilometers of a murderous trip behind her. Generally it was empty, it produced an air of sadness, regret, and despair. From time to time, she looked at her wing, which was wrapped in a bandage.

-Oh, hey Blu. - Jewel said without a lifetime, then went to the lake, looking at the surface of the water.

\- 1 month ... month ... - she mumbled to herself. Blu decided to comfort her. He flew over to her, but she did not even turn around, it did not matter to her whether someone was sitting next to her or not. Blu began to talk stressed out.

-Jewel, I see that something is wrong, you can tell me. - He said.

-You see Blu, I'm trapped here for 1 month, my wing is now wrapped with some "bandages" as people call it something - she said.

\- It can not be that terrible. - said Blu a little lost, not knowing what to say.

-Sure, no, I could be here for two months with two wings in bandages - Jewel snorted.

"Hey, you took care of me when we were chained to each other, I will not leave you like this, I will come to you every day if you like," Blu said in a gentle tone, gaining some confidence.

-Ohhh ... it's clear he wants ... thanks Blu - she said in a charming tone, a warm smile appeared on her face. They looked at each other in the crystal water. Jewel raised her head to see the sky dotted with stars and the beautiful moon, but she saw only the bare ceiling, hung with a few lamps and in some places exposed cables from illumination.

Blu, taking advantage of moments of Jewel's inattention, decided to approach her. However, he was still afraid to hug her, reminding the scene of their first meeting.

"I do not think we're ready yet," Blu thought, disappointed. Blu looked at Jewel, she seemed so cute.

"She's so beautiful," he murmured to himself.

-You can repeat? - Jewel said when she heard Blu something mumbles, fortunately he did not know what he was saying.

-I? Em ... I ... I'll be right back ... "he stammered, embarrassed by Blu. Blu flew off, flew to the tallest tree in their room, then holed up in the leaves to take her delicacy for Brazilian Jewel, the Brazilian nut. He flew up to her, giving her wings.

"I thought you were hungry ... you should eat something," Blu said with a caring voice.

\- All in all, I can have a bite to eat, thanks to Blu. she said again, smiling at his side. Every smile on her face caused light shivers on Blu's body. Every time he looked at her, he wanted to confess his love for her, but he was still afraid of her reaction. Blu really remembered the situation exactly how he wanted to kiss her, after which he was attacked by her.

"... you'll finally learn what it's like to be such a flightless," Blu chuckled.

-Well ... it will be interesting for sure I know - also Jewel chuckled. However, Blu began to think.

-How do you think Jewel, I did not overdo what I did for Nigel? Most likely, I murdered him - he said with remorse that tormented him. Jewel gently embraced his arm, Blu felt uncomfortable, but tried not to show it to her.

-Blu, you did what you had to do. If not for this move, you will most likely be killed, anyway. - servant noticed Jewel.

"Yes ... you're probably right, as always," said Blu.

-Ehh ... silly Blu - she said charmingly looking at Blu, who was blushing. There was silence, from time to time we could hear voices of other birds that were in nearby halls. Blu noticed that Jewel was slowly falling asleep.

-Jewel ... can I do something for you yet? - Blu asked tenderly.

-No ... I think I'm going to sleep ... - she said a little sadly, knowing that she would have to part with Blu for 1 night.

\- Can he move you there? - he said, pointing his wing at a large hollow for one bird.

-No, you have to, but thanks for Blu's concern. she said when she began to walk slowly toward the tree to get stuck to the hollow. She came to the tree as she looked at the entrance to the hollow, which was a few meters above the ground.

"Maybe, I'll ask Blu for help ... I will not do it," thought Jewel confidently.

She began to climb. First attempt. She dug her nails into the tree, but she slipped off immediately. Blu watched this situation, he laughed a little, but covered his beak with his navy blue wing. Second try. A small piece came, but a short moment of inattention was enough to try to grip again and start again. Third attempt. Jewel had already been rather subdued by her helplessness, which was evident from her expression, and her face seemed to be a little red. Blu noticed it, and then he began to worry that he would do anything wrong. She stuck her claws using a little more force, she began to climb, she was even far away when she fell on the damaged wing.

Oh! Jewel gasped in pain.

-Jewel! - Blu shouted, coming up to her. He picked her up and then looked at her sick wing.

-All right? - Blu asked.

"Yes ... but maybe take me ... please," Jewel said disappointedly. Blu took it gently into its claws and flew to the hollow, laying it aside.

\- Are you happy? Maybe I can recommend a blanket and a pillow for you? - Blu asked feverishly.

"No, it's good, thanks again, Blu," she said, closing her eyes.

"Good Jewel ..." said Blu.

-Dobranoc Blu ... Blu? - Jewel said.

-Yes? he said to her, looking at her.

\- Could you ... or ... it does not matter, goodnight ... until tomorrow. - she said knowing that this proposal would scare Blu.

During those days spent together, she managed to learn a lot about him. He was very shy, he was afraid of love affairs, which was obvious, he never had the opposite sex.

-Simple ... goodnight Jewel. - he answered the same by flying out of the room, flying to the next room, where he was waiting for him already prepared a cage to sleep. Jewel noticed that he had been left alone to the edge of his yacht and looked away.

-Eh ... Blu ... so that you know what you feel ... - Jewel sighed to herself, returning to the hollow, falling asleep.

Blu was still sitting in his cage, thinking constantly about Jewel.

"Maybe tomorrow ... I'll tell ... I have to tell her, I have to ..." said Blu, covering himself with a blanket that was specially sewn by Linde for him.


	3. Walk

_"Walk"_

Another day in Rio. The sky was bare, there was not a single smudge of the smallest cloud. All the straps began to come alive, only Blu got up at the earliest, because he was still not used to the new time zone that was in force in Brazil. When he got up, he left his cage, then flew to the window, through which he stared at the hole in which Jewel slept the night. He did not notice her anywhere, so he decided he was still asleep. He came back and took the morning paper in the wings and began to try to read it. He realized that the newspaper is written in a different language that he usually reads. He tried to read the headline, but he could not even do it. He decided to browse the pictures placed in it.

-Well, at least I will not be bored - he sighed, flipping through the newspaper. Time so quickly passed that he did not even notice how Tulio started his duty on the ward. Tulio saw Blu, who looked like he was reading a newspaper, although he was just looking at colorful prints, which he did not fully understand.

\- Hi Blu! How is our hero? said Tulio, smothered. Blu gave a cheerful voice and returned the smile, giving him a sign that everything was all right.

Linda will be coming soon, she has to do some things. Tulio said to him.

"And, moreover, Linda asked you to give this book to you so that you would not get bored," he added, giving him a book called "The Lord of the Rings", this blue bird surprisingly liked fantasy books. Blu, after a conversation, he was reading a book to continue reading.

-ABOUT! Here I have you! - he said triumphantly, then he fell into the whirl of reading. Time passed very quickly, he was very eager to say it. The clock's instructions lay out at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. At that time Linda opened the door, entering a small hospital.

\- Good morning, Tulio! Hey Blu! she said, dressing her apron to help Tulia to vaccinate some birds. But before she moved toward the vaccination room, Blu jumped onto her arm, stabbed her neck to get her attention and pointed to the room with Jewel.

-ABOUT! Do you want to go in there? Wait for the door to open, "she said to Blu, turning around to take the key. When she opened the door, Blu immediately left it and slowly headed towards the lake. It was terribly quiet. There was no trace of Jewel. Blu did not get a little tired.

-Jewel? You are here? he cried. He flew to the lake, noticed Jewel on the other side. She was terribly thoughtful, Blu was approaching her with a normal step, the leaves rustled, and she did not even realize that Blu was right there.

-Jewel? he turned to her. At that moment, Jewel got so scared that she jumped a little and almost fell into the water, but Blu caught her in the last moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've outdone you," Blu chuckled.

-Hi Blu, yes, that's it! I'm sorry, I was thinking, "she said, smiling.

"Look, I thought you did not want to be here all month, so why do not we go? - Blu suggested

-Great idea! Let's go! she said excitedly when she suddenly realized she could not go.

-But Blu ... I can not fly - she sighed sadly.

-Yes, but you can walk! - Blu said encouragingly, pointing his wing to the exit. The door was ajar, so Blu managed to open it.

"Before you," he said, showing the wing that Jewel should go first.

A gentleman, she giggled, blushing red.

\- Wait here, write on a piece of paper that we went for a walk. Jewel waited at the door that led to the hospital parking lot. Blu at that time took a sheet of paper and a pencil in his wings and wrote a sentence

"I went with Jewel for a walk, do not worry! We will come back before sunset. "This inscription existed on a sheet, which the blue bird placed on the desk. When he returned to the partner with whom the walk was to take place, he opened the door again by passing Jewel. They went outside. They felt a fresh scent of air that came from the forest that was just outside the hospital. Jewel sighed sadly at the flaps that carelessly flew across the sky.

-Jewel, is something wrong? - Blu said carefully.

"No ... it's all right ..." she said, pretending to be content. They walked along the unpleased path, from time to time there were small holes on it. The weather was just right for a summer walk. A light breeze of wind, caressing them on the face. The air temperature was perfectly aimed at this walking. The weather was not at the back, presenting the naked, clear sky. They passed in silence, suddenly Jewel began to speak.

\- Tell me Blu, how are you living there? What have you been doing there for 15 years? - she asked curious how he lives in a completely different climate.

-Where? And in Minesoocie. Well, there is definitely colder weather, and rain and snow are almost every day.

\- replied Blu, who was looking into Jewel's beautiful eyes.

-What were you doing there? You could not fly for 15 years, so you could not go anywhere. Jewel asked.

-Well ... I read books, watched movies ... sometimes I helped Lindy at work ... so time has passed somehow - Blu laughed.

-And you? What have you done? How did you get here before our meeting - this time Blu asked a question.

-Mmmm ... Blu, this matter is a bit complicated, maybe someday we'll talk about it ... - Jewel stammered.

Blu felt it was not a pleasant feeling. He decided to change the subject, not to destroy her humor. Following the path they reached the lake. They rested with him, drank some water, and then the sun began.

"We should go back," said Blu.

They spent some time at the lake, and then began to return to the hospital.

\- What a beautiful sky - the servant noticed the Jewel. It really was. The sky was now covered with bright streaks of clouds and a large, blood-red sun that gave an amazing romantic effect.

\- Yes, but it's weak compared to you. - he said to the Orb.

-Oh, thank you…. Jewel blushed, looking straight into the beautiful chocolate eyes of Blu. They walked slowly, not caring about time. They enjoyed the moment. They wanted this walk to last forever. Unfortunately, they reached the parking lot where there was only one car. The birds turned away, last time looking at the wonderful sunset. They went inside. Tulio looked at them a little nervously.

"From what I read on the page you were supposed to be before sunset ..." Tulio said, glancing at Blu, who bowed his head. He led Jewel to the door, Jewel sighed again, seeing her habitat. She hoped that Blu would propose a night together, but it ended with only thoughts.

\- Thank you, Blu for the walk, he was great! - she said to Blu.

-Thank you, Jewel, goodnight ... goodnight! he turned to Jewel. They diverged, Jewel went to the lake, wondering again about the wing, Blu watched her for a moment through the window, then jumped away from him, flew to the next window, this time looking at the sky, which was now strewn with stars that shone exceptionally bright. Suddenly Linda came up to him, stroking his head.

\- How? Did you like the walk? Linda asked.

Blu waved his head back and forth, signaling that he liked it, wishing it would last only 12 hours, not 24 hours, like all day. Tulio and Linda were getting ready to leave.

\- Blu movie! Sleep well! - they were rather quiet because most of the birds in the room were already asleep. The hospital door closed and a locking lock was heard. The lights turned off. Only Blu remained, watching the night sky.

-Franny Jewel ... - he sighed, then walked to his small cage.


	4. Common night

_Ahead of the next chapter of the story! Unfortunately, chapters may appear less frequently because I will have less free time. But do not worry, I will try to write as much as I can for you!_

 _ **"Common night"**_

The darkness has come. It seemed that the night covered the whole world. Blu could not fall asleep, falling from one side to the other. He came up with the idea to fly to Jewel, he hoped that he had not fallen asleep in the same way as most birds did. He flew to the door, luckily Tulio forgot to lock them, so he managed to open them.

-Jewel? You are here? - He asked. Suddenly he heard a cry. He recognized the voice - it was Jewel. He localized her by crying, she sat in the same place as in the morning near the lake.

Blu approached her slowly, without making any noise.

-Jewel? Did something happen? - Asked carefully to her, mounting himself.

-Blu ... remember ... how did you ask me when I got here? - she was sobbing. Blu understood that he had reminded her of the past trauma. He felt guilty.

"Yes ... I'm sorry, I did not know it was so difficult for you," he said in a voice filled with regret.

"Okay ... I was going to tell you this a long time ago ..." she said, wiping her tears with her healthy wings.

"Well ... before I came here, I lived with my herd in the jungle. Suddenly I saw the drawles blowing up nearby trees ... my father took me in his wings, the smoke was such that I got lost ... I managed to escape, but at the same time I lost my family ... - she burst into tears. Blu felt it was the perfect moment to hug her. He was very nervous, but he thought that now or never. He slowly opened the wing, then gently embraced Jewel, who felt his warmth. She was moved that he managed to take such a step. She hugged him, putting her head on his chest.

"But now you have me ..." he whispered in her ear.

"I know ... thanks to Blu ..." Jewel also said quietly.

They stood so motionless. They enjoyed the moment. Suddenly, Blu disconnected from his grip and knelt before Jewel.

-Jewel ... I would like to tell you ... that ... that ... I love you ... - he stuttered. Jewel could not believe what she was hearing at that moment. Blu confessed his love for her! She was moved even more.

-You really love me? She said looking at him.

I love ... with all my heart, I want to be with you until I die - he did not say it when Jewel kissed him. He was surprised but also happy. He gave the kiss back and then froze in it. Jewel cut him off and hugged her to Blu.

-You love Blu, my soul ... - Jewel stammered.

-Don't cry, please ... everything is fine. - Blu said smiling at her. Jewel smiled back. The whole world was indifferent to them when they looked each other in the eyes. Blu still could not believe that it was in tandem with the wild, beautiful "Angel". He never had a colleague, a friend, let alone his other half!

-Jewel ... do you really want to stay with me for the rest of my life? he asked for certainty. Jewel kissed him again, this time more passionately. Blu jumped a little, but then he kissed her a little harder.

"Yes, he wants to stay with you until the end of his days," Jewel said. They touched their beaks, and then Jewel began to fall asleep slowly.

-You can drop me into the hollow, darling? - Jewel said, who was a little tired. After the body of Blu passed shivers when he heard her name him "lover"

\- Of course, no problem - he turned to her. He took her in claws and gently transported her to the hollow. He put her to sleep and then began to leave.

"Good night," he said. He suddenly felt the claws on his neck and sharply banged his head against the house's floor. He felt his talons tighten more and more around his neck. He noticed only Jewel who squeezes him.

-Jewel ... what ... you ... are you doing? - he said with difficulty catching the oxygen. Jewel immediately let him go, jumping away from him.

-I am sorry ... I'm just afraid to stay here alone ... can you sleep with me tonight? Please ... - Jewel begged. Blu was a little scared by the thought of spending a night with a woman in a small hollow.

\- Well ... emmm ... There is no problem ... everything for you ... - said a little ashamed. He lay down beside her and stared at her.

\- Well ... thank you ... - he said aloud.

\- What are you thanking him for? Jewel asked, seeing that Blu was staring at her, as if he'd been seeing food for the first time for the first time.

"For an angel ..." he said with a sigh.

\- What angel? There is no angel here, "Jewel chuckled, not knowing it was her own character.

\- It is so blue, only that it is grounded by a broken wing ... an angel ... - he said to her in such a tone that Jewel was almost bursting with a great, beautiful blush on her face.

-Blu ... thank you, but you're exaggerating with my beauty ... - she said hiding her face in her wing.

-I was told that you must not lie, you are beautiful ... - Blu saying that, he stroked her face.

-Awww ... Blu ... thank you - she giggled now, not looking into his eyes that were stuck in her face.

-Blue? Can I ask you a question? she asked, still glancing away from his eyes, still staring at her as if to remember every corner of her face by heart.

"Yes, if you want to know something, ask boldly," he said

-When you passed, realize that you love me? - she asked the question that Blu had started to stutter because heart affairs were his weakness.

"Honestly, when I first saw you, I was fascinated with you, your figure is so special ..." he said with a sigh.

-In addition, when we were with each other, I pretended that I did not like you too much, but I really enjoyed every look at you, I was even happy when you insulted me. In a nutshell, our trip was the greatest journey I managed to survive. Jewel was even more blushed.

-In addition, you are attractive, smart, agile ... - Blu has developed in the subject of its advantages, that Jewel finally put his pen on his beak and whispered.

-Good, it's enough, now it's my turn ... - she said.

"If you think so, angel," he said, smiling.

-When I first saw you, I knew you were ... different ... not like others, brave, confident. You could see that you are shy. At first I did not like you much because of your helplessness. But then ... in this club ... I found out to you ... thanks to your clumsiness, you are special, thank you ... please, promise me that you will never leave me ... - she said, there was a change of roles. Now Blu was blushing.

"I promise ... as long as death does not scatter us ..." he said, he turned his gaze to the ceiling of their apartment.

-How will be healed, we will go there ... - she said with a sigh.

-Where? - Blu asked surprised.

-No ... where you lived before you left for Rio ... - Jewel said, surprised that Blu did not guess.

"A bird told me that the jungle is our natural habitat. - said Blu, laughing at Jewel. Jewel was moved that Blu wants to sacrifice herself for her to stay in Rio.

-Blu, if you do not want, we can not stay here. - she said caringly, giving him a choice.

\- We manage, the matter of habit, everything for you. - he said, determined that he wanted to stay here. Jewel began falling asleep. Blu slowly but surely began to slide the wing under her back to press it against her chest. Jewel noticed this, he looked at Blu, he got scared, withdrew his wing and turned over, avoiding Jewel's eyes.

-Blue? What happened? - she said worried.

"Nothing ... everything is playing," he said, hiding in his wings.

\- Why did you give up? What happened? - she asked again. Blu realized that Jewel saw his gesture.

\- Well ... um ... I can? Can I do it? ... reminded me of the situation with ... - said the lost Blu. Jewel did not let him finish, putting his feather back on his beak again.

"Little idiot ... things are different now ... I did not even know you before ... you do not remember," she laughed at him. Blu was a little nervous, knowing that he showed again what a clumsy one was.

\- As always you are right ... sorry ... - said Blu.

They fell silent. Silence prevailed in the world, in their own world. Their world was only the room they were in, and they were. Only they. Not Linda, Tulio. Only Blu and Jewel. Blu slid out the wing again, then slowly brought Jewel closer to him. She lay down on him.

\- Do you feel Jewel? Blu asked carefully.

"Yes, my hawks ... until tomorrow ..." she said smiling, simultaneously closing her eyes.

"Good night angel ... goodnight ..." he said also closing his eyes and falling into sleep. They both fell asleep in a romantic embrace.


	5. Dream

"Dream"

Jewel woke up at night because of the pain she sometimes felt at night, after her surgery she whistled. She looked around. Darkness prevailed when she tried to see the trees set at the other end of the room, she saw the void, there was nothing there. Only Blu was, which lay next to her stood out in this darkness. She stood up, she wanted to think some things over, which were very important in her life. Namely: Where will they live? Will they be a happy marriage? Will they have a family? The Jewel felt a bit disappointed over the latter. She knew that Blu had huge problems in matters of love, when he proposed to her, she saw how nervous she was. She had never seen a bird that was so nervous.

-Family? For now I have to wait with it ... I'm sure she must get used to a new life ... "Jewel breathed. She looked away, she wanted to see something more than the darkness surrounding her. After a few minutes, she returned to the nest, laying on his chest. She liked his plumage very much, it was very delicate, soft but also very cozy and gave a lot of nice warmth. Jewel lay on him when he suddenly shook. She did not know what was happening to him. At first she thought she just had it, but with every moment the symptom intensified. She tried to wake him up, but it did not bring any results. His heart rate increased tremendously, he breathed as fast as he could. It might seem that he traveled several thousand kilometers of the expedition, which he took at an alarming rate and wants to rest. Suddenly, Blu began to speak words, not logically arranged, did not make sense. At least she thought so. He was just as horrible as when he confessed her love. During this stuttering, she heard her name, she began to listen attentively.

-Please ... Jewel ... me ... let go ... her ... I ... behind her ... - said Blu in his sleep, which must have been a nightmare. Jewel began to stroke him on the head, she began to bury him on the ear, she knew that Blu likes to whisper something in his ear, so after a few minutes she managed to calm him down. The pulse slowly returned to normal, instead of a restless murmur, Blu's symphonic breathing was heard. Blu slowly began to return to normal health, ended up stuttering and finally fell asleep. Jewel breathed a sigh of relief.

\- What did he mean? What was that supposed to mean? - she thought a little terrified, what dreamed for her lover. In fact, this dream was slightly ... strange, a little dazzling. In truth, it might seem that for a bird like Blu who was shy, he rather did not show a greater imagination, this dream was literally a literary work of some well-known writer. In the dream of Blu and Jewel, they went to the park. They enjoyed the moment, enjoying the beauty of the surrounding nature. Jewel for a moment left Blu to bring him his surprise, which she made especially for him. It was a sunny day, so what's strange, awful? Well, a moment later, Blu heard the loud cry of Jewel, he realized that something was wrong. Immediately he went to a small stream of water, locating a cry and crying with his genius of hearing.

Jewel! Jewel! Where are you? Jewel! - he shouted terrified that his beloved disappeared without a trace. Suddenly he saw the drops of blood falling over his head. He jumped in terror, and stumbled over the vine falling.

\- Is nothing wrong with you? he asked, lying, because he hit his head against the boulder, and it paralyzed him for a few minutes. Jewel could not answer because she had a beak sealed. Blu opened his eyes again when he suddenly saw the ugliest bird in the world. If anybody found the uglier, I would be blessed with Blu by immediately vomiting all the food he had eaten throughout the day. This bird was almost devoid of feathers, its claws were strangely twisted, its beak was torn. But the worst thing was it was his wings. Blood flowed from his left wing, but the right wing was much worse. The wing was half the length of the first half because it was half cut, when Blu looked at it, he noticed the white, skinny bones. Blu felt the gag reflex. There was a knife in his claws. He put it to Jewel's neck.

-Leave her! he shouted at him. Soon, Blu met his enemy. It was Nigel! The same Nigel who might seem to have died. But he survived! To experience such a terrible accident is undoubtedly an amazing feat! He rubbed his knife against Jewel's neck, making her bleed a little.

\- Oh, Blu, do not you recognize me? Nigel asked maliciously.

-N ... Nothing ... Nigel? - He said terrified Blu seeing his archenemy.

-Ale.. jak.. jak.. ty to przeżyłeś? - zdołał dokończyć. Był przerażony. Każdy, kto ponownie widziałby swojego wroga po takim incydencie byłby conajmniej przerażony.

-Cóż… powiedzmy, że szczęście mi dopisuje, zgadzasz się samiczko? - rechotał głośno, co zdnerewowało Blu.

-Zostaw ją słyszysz?! - krzyczał na niego, nadal nie mógł się podnieść.

-Wybacz Blu… to nic osobistego… zabrałeś mi ciało, kalecząc mnie, więc zabiore ci twoją miłość życia I zapomnimy o całej sprawie… - powiedział to z taką obojętnościa, że mogłoby się wydawać, że zabijanie ptaków sztyletem to dla niego codzienność. Jednak Blu widział w oczach kakadu desperacje, on chciał to zrobić, byle żeby Blu poczuł ten sam ból co on. Niebieski ptak wpatrywał się raz w Niegla, raz w Jewel przez kilka minut. Nagle Blu powiedział coś, co zdziwiło Nigela.

-Stój! Ja Ci to zrobiłem… więc powinieneś zabić mnie, puść ją… zabij mnie… - powiedział zdecydowany.

-Ciebie? Och… jakie to romantyczne… myślisz, że jesteś bohaterem ratując ją? Ale skoro chcesz… - powiedział to bez większego wzruszenia. Jewel zaczął płakać. Wiedziałą, że tym razem historia nie może mieć drugiego zakończenia, jak było w przypadku sytuacji z samolotu. Chciała się uwolnić, lecz winorośl, która była zawinięta wokół ciała Jewel była zbyt twarda, aby miała jakiekolwiek szanse na ewakuacje. Jedynie co mogła robić to patrzeć, płakać I obserwować ostatnie chwile życia Blu. Nigel podszedł do Blu przycisnął go do ziemi, po czym wystawił swoje ostrze wprost do jego klatki piersiowej.

-Dobrze… skończmy to raz na zawsze… jakieś ostatnie słowa lub życzenia? - mówił to dość pospiesznie, chciał w końcu dopełnić zemste.

-Najpierw masz rozwiązać Jewel… proszę – wyjąkał Blu, jego oczy były pokryte błyszczącymi łzami.

-Nie, napierw Cie zabije, następnie ją uwolnie… - powiedział Nigel przybliżając nóż do jego klatki piersiowej.

-Jewel… chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała… kocham Cie… - mówiąc to, Blu zamknął oczy, oczekiwał już na śmierć. Jewel zaczął jęczeć. Właśnie patrzyłą jak w brutalny sposób umiera jej ukochany.

-Och… jakie wzruszające… teraz poczujesz pocałunek śmierci! - mówiąc to oddalił swój sztylet, żeby wbić go w ciało Blu z całym impetem. Gdy miało to się zdarzyć sen rozpłynął się. Stało się to za sprawą Jewel, który za pomocą jej miłych szeptów w ostatniej chwili zdołała uspokoić Blu. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, zapewne Blu by obudził się z krzykiem, równocześnie uderzając się głową w sufit. Dzięki Jewel uniknęli, tego losu. Jewel jeszcze przez pare minut obserwowała Blu, czy napewno wszystko jest już w porządku. Wsłuchiwała się w jego rytm serca przez kilka minut, po czym stwierdziła, że się już uspokoił. Była tego pewna.

-Dobranoc… - westchnęła z ulgą, że się już uspokoił. Wtuliła się mocniej w jego ciało, po czym zasnęła.

 **Dziękuje za przeczytanie kolejnego rozdziału mojej opowieści! Jeśli masz jakiś pomysł, chcesz ocenić moją opowieść, zadać pytania lub chcesz zgłosić błąd, serdecznie zapraszam do pisania recenzji! Chciałbym podziękować użytkownikom "Cloverfield2001" oraz "RiodanJaneiro97" za wsparcie! Zapraszam do ich profili aby zobaczyć ich świetne opowiadania! Napewno przypadną wam do gustu!**


	6. Bath

_**Wow! We have slightly over 1000 views! You are great! Thank you for everything! I invite you to the next chapter!**_

 _"Bath"_

Dawn came. The sun crept slowly, in a strenuous pace, into the room in which the blue birds were in love with their ears. Jewel, she got up much earlier in front of Blu, who slept even though the sun's rays were directed directly at his face. Jewel decided to wash

-I have to wash ... but how should I go? she wondered. Suddenly it dawned on her. She came to the edge of the jig and using the claws she pulled down the tree trunk.

\- It's not that difficult! Only worse will come ... - she said quietly, not to wake Blu. She was looking at the tall tree she was sleeping in. She noticed that she would not be able to enter there. She tried to come to the lake, but without any positive results. She went to the lake, peering in the crystalline surface of the water.

-No, I'm not as beautiful as he says! Smoothie. - she giggled, her face blushed a slight blush and went to the lake to wash. It was not as easy as it seemed at first glance. Her broken wing effectively bothers to wash. In the end, she managed to start her bath.

-Mmmm ... cold water ... that's it! Jewel sighed. After a moment, Blu woke up, yawning. He looked around the hollow, noticed that Jewel was not with him.

-Emm ... Jewel? Hello? - sleepy Blu crunched. He went to the edge of their temporary apartment, and then saw Jewel in all its nature. His beak opened automatically, and his pupils immediately widened. He noticed Jewel, who was taking a bath. He began to wander in his mind. He did not think that his angel who is so amazingly beautiful, combined with water can be even more beautiful! He stood still, staring at her as it poured cold water on his face. Her feathers glowed unbelievably, the feathers took on a darker color under the influence of water, her beak was lush and granite.

"How beautiful she is ..." he said, he did not realize he had said it quite loudly, that Jewel could hear it.

-Blue? - she said turning around. Blu blushed instantly. He immediately withdrew to the hollow.

-Emm ... Hi, I'm sorry, I'll go ... I do not bother ... - he stammered ashamed Blu, who hid in a hollow so as not to show his flushed face.

-You do not pass the noodle, can you come down to me? - Asked Jewel, because she knew that she needed help with washing.

-But ... you take a bath ... I can not approach you ... - said Blu, leaning out of the hollow. He really wanted to see me in this situation, but he did not want to be intrusive.

-You can, I need help in washing ... please - she said in a light tone, not to let Blu.

-emmm ... well ... okay ... clear. - Blu said uncertainly. He was taught that if someone uses the toilet, he can not enter it. He flew slowly to the lake, stood in front of him. He thought again. He was looking at her. He opened the beak again and stood in a rather stupid position.

-Blue? Blu! - Jewel said a little louder. Blu woke up again, and shook his head.

-Yes ? And of course, I'm sorry ... - he said again, disgusted that he was thinking about her beauty again. Jewel could see that he was thinking about her. She began to giggle.

-Jewel, what are you laughing at? - said a little Blu in fear, he knew that she knew why he was thinking.

"Because ... can you finally come to me? she replied, covering her face that was blushed. Blu slowly walked into the lake, instantly feeling the cool water on his feathers.

"Oh ... too cold ..." Blu moaned. He was always used to fairly hot water, it was pratctically the first time he was supposed to take a bath in such cold water.

-Jewel, water is not too cold for you? he said to Jewel, who was still waiting for Blu, who stood slightly submerged in the water.

-No ... it's perfect for bathing! Come here silly! She said looking at him with a charming look.

\- Wait ... I have to get used to the water ... I never took a bath in such cold water ... - he groaned slowly approaching Jewel, still trying to get used to the low temperature.

-Aww ... Zi ... cold ... - Blu murmured, but he could do anything for his beloved. Finally he crawled to her, lightly embracing her with his wings.

-So…. Where should I start? - Blu said timidly. He directed his eyes from her head to her claws. He was still stunned by her grace.

\- From the head of course! Start in the end, unless you want to stand in this water all day! - Jewel said to him, laughing heartily. Blu returned the laugh and began to wash it. He did it gently, careful not to hurt her and not to touch the bandaged wing. Every now and then he stopped to check if he was hurting her.

\- Does it hurt you? Can I continue? Blu asked timidly. He did not receive a verbal answer. In return, he received a passionate kiss that lasted for a few seconds. Jewel interrupted this sweet moment, then added.

-No, it does not hurt. Finish this, please, "she said, wrapping him with cold water on his face. Thanks to this he came to me and returned to the activity. He was washing her head, covered with silky feathers, like her whole body. He could not resist and he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

-Aww ... Blu ... - she giggled, she liked it. Blu then descended to scrub her neck. He lowered his neck to the most sensitive place - the abdomen. When Blu began to rub the wings against this part of the body, Jewel began to laugh.

-Blu .. stop ... it ... tickles - she laughed, trying to get Blu herself. Blu stopped for a moment to end up laughing, and then finished what he had to finish. Then he went to Jewel's back to wash it. He looked at them, they were beautiful at his discretion. Then he turned his gaze to her tail. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but he felt satisfied that in a moment he would touch his beloved's back.

-No Blu, do not think about it ... it's not right. - Blu thought. He soaked his wings and touched her back. She shuddered, felt the shivers pass through her body.

"Oh, Blu ... it's so nice ..." Jewel sighed. Blu felt much more embarrassed than before. He wanted to do it as soon as possible. He quickly scrubbed her back and jumped away from her.

-Wow ... you're even more beautiful than before! - said it quite loudly Blu.

"Put on it, do not be such a flatterer anymore ..." she said, looking into his beautiful eyes.

-You know he is not cheating. Especially in matters that concern you, an angel. he said to her, trying to smile, but it did not work because his face was partially paralyzed by stress.

-Blue? Can I ask you a question? - she said, she was a little depressed.

-Of course! Ask me boldly!

\- Why are you always so shy with me, are you afraid of me? she asked, her face covered with sadness.

"Well ... I ... no, of course not ... you're just so beautiful ... And resourceful, not what I ..." he said sighing, lowering his head. Jewel lifted his sad head, his healthy wing. She looked at him, she was moved.

-Hi! I did not fall in love with a fairy knight, but in a domesticated bird! You're a special Blu ... the only one in the world ... - she broke into his ear.

-Oh ... you think so? - he said to her, he was a little smiling.

\- Yes ... I think so. After these words he kissed gently, freezing in this position in the middle of the blue crystalline lake.

 _ **Blu despite the cold water, managed to overcome the reluctance to her. After all, what will he not do for his only love? Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you have fun reading my stories! Once again, thank you for the views! You are awesome! Hold on to the next chapter!**_


	7. Memories

"M _emories"_

When they parted from kissing, they left the lake and sat over him. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Tulio entered the room, arriving at the clinic as usual. He looked around to find Blu and Jewel.

-You are here! Welcome! - he said to them smiling.

-I came to check how Jewel is doing. Can you come here? he said looking at Jewel. She approached him slowly, still not quite trusting people. Tulio took her in his arms and began to look at the broken wing.

-Hmm ... it looks fine. Okay, you're free. - he said, putting her down to the ground.

\- Look, I thought spending a whole day here could drive you crazy. I would like to give you a ride to a nearby forest, so that you can get wet? - he offered by pulling out a note and a pen from his pocket, he sensed that Blu would want to write something.

\- Love, where would you like to go? - Blu asked.

-Blu, do you remember the object where we spent the whole night together? she asked shyly.

\- Do you want this lookout cottage? - he asked a little surprised, he did not know why he was asking.

\- Yes, this house! - she said.

-No ... yes ... I remember ... but what does our ride have to do with it? - He asked.

-Well ... I would like to go there.

-There? But why? Why? - he asked in a panic, there was nothing interesting in that place.

\- I would like to reminisce about the situations that happened to us when we were crocheted. - she said, looking away from Blu, she was ashamed to look in his eyes.

Oh ... um ... Okay, if you like, he said, he knew he could not refuse her. When Tulio put the utensils on the ground, Blu immediately picked up the pen and began writing.

"We would like to go to the end of the city. I will guide you. " - such a sign was on a piece of paper.

\- Okay, wait on the desk at the reception, I'll join you in a moment. - saying that, Tulio left the room, leaving in two Blu and Jewel. They both went to the door, as Jewel was usually passed by the "gentleman". They came to the desk waiting for Tulia. They waited a few minutes, there was still no trace of him.

\- Where can he be? - Blu wondered, scratching his head. Suddenly Tulio ran out of his private room, holding a spoonful of vitamins in his hand that Blu hated with all his heart.

"Oh no, just not this!" He thought, shuddering.

-Tulio stretched his hand towards Blu.

"I'd rather forget, Linda said to give you vitamins. he said, then placed the spoon in the blue bird's beak.

-O fu! As always, the same horrible taste. - he said angry.

-Blu, what is it? Are you sick? - Jewel worried, looked at him with restless eyes.

-What? No ... no, it just strengthens my immunity ... - he said, smiling slightly. Moments later, they left the clinic, heading towards the car. A slight breeze of air caught them, the weather was a little worse compared to the weather when they passed before. The sky was covered with light streaks of clouds, it was a little colder than before, but it was still very nice weather, to restore memories.

-Where are we going? Jewel asked curiously.

-To the car. he turned to her, pointing his pen at Jeep Tulia.

-And what is that?

\- Do you know what a car is? Let's say it is a means of transport that people travel so as not to get tired. - he said, terminating the conversation temporarily. Blu took his claws, Jewel, and moved her inside the car. He fastened the straps for her so that nothing would happen to her. Moments later, Tulio came in, spun the key in the ignition and started the car.

\- So lead Blu! - he said, starting. They set out on the road. Jewel felt strange, she felt discomfort. Blu noticed.

\- I know that the first time may be strange, but do not be afraid. he said, stroking her shoulder. Moments then he began to direct Tulia, to the destination of the expedition. He directed his beak once to the right, once to the left. They crossed the narrow streets of Rio. After 30 minutes of laborious driving, they reached the forest. Tulio was surprised to realize that they had traveled so much that they could go through the woods, while behind the clinic was a large forest that would satisfy the needs of two birds. Tulio turned and looked at the two of them.

-Em ... here? he asked, still surprised. Blu gave voice, shook his head back, and nodded back.

\- Well ... will you be able to come back alone? - asked Tulio slowly withdrawing the car. Blu had told him that they did not need help. The man opened the car door, let the birds out of the car and shouted.

\- Just remember, you have time for sunset! Tulio called out through the open window. The birds stood motionless for a few moments. They noticed the pulpit on which they spent the first night together.

'S rotation! "exclaimed the excited Jewel. They moved slowly, looking around. Blu gazed at the bushes with his eyes, made sure that nothing would jump out of a bush. Jewel stared at the wooden architecture and sighed.

"When I was here, I did not like you anymore. I considered your hatchery to be your curse, "she said without looking away. Blu was silent, he wanted to listen to the symphony of the forest opera, but for some strange reason he could not concentrate. When they approached the target, they turned their eyes up, noticing that the object up close was not so high. Blu tried to embrace Jewel in his claws, but she refused.

\- Wait, he'll try to climb. - saying that she came up to the wood beam on which the construction was supported. She dipped her beak lightly and one wing, but ended up as it did before - luckily falling from low altitude.

"That wing will finish me off ..." she said a little nervously. Blu laughed a little, took her on the back, then began to climb. Jewel, she was not too heavy, he managed to climb the top of the building without a problem. He left it gently, then looked at the panorama of this extraordinary city in which they lived. People's houses were symmetrically arranged, one after the other, they also saw a monument to Christ. Both birds sank into the depths of thought seeing this wonderful view. Jewel began talking.

-Blu, where did you learn these movements?

\- In what sense?

-The ones you used to climb with me on my back ...

"I learned something for 15 years ... I had to have a way to get from one place to another, acrobatics was the best solution for me. - he replied, he was a little excited that for the first time he was better at something than Jewel.

-Blue? - she asked, she was a little scared.

-Yes?

\- What if he ... he ... survived and will want to take revenge on us? - she asked, her pulse increased slightly. Blu guessed who he was talking about, he did not care much about him.

-I do not think so. To survive such an accident, it would be a miracle! he said to Jewel, but she was still scared.

-They happen to Blu. If he survived ... - Blu did not give her a chance to finish, he looked at her, and he embraced her in his wings.

-Don't be afraid of baby ... even if he survived ... I will be still with you, I will not leave you. I promised you do not remember? he turned to her. These warm words managed to calm down Jewel. She moved a little away from him to see his face.

-I know ... thank you ... I love you ... - she said calmly.

-It's more to you ... - saying this, as they used to do, they hugged to each other in a kind word, looking further into the sunny panorama of Rio.


	8. Club

_**"** **Club"**_

 _After hugging, they talked about various matters. Mainly Jewel asked questions about the life of the Blu type: What did you do all day? How many hours did you sleep ?, Did you want to go back there? - the last Blu Blu was wondering about it, yes he missed his old home a little, but in Rio he had almost everything he needed for happiness: A loving person, friends close to him (which he never had before) and Linda was not going to go home at least in the near future._

 _\- Have you ever had the chance to see such a view at home? Jewel asked._

 _-No ... only what I could see is the intersection where cars passed from time to time. Generlanie, that's it ... there were houses, of course, but what is interesting about them? - Blu replied, still staring at the colorful landscape. They stood motionless as a Toucan flew over their heads. After a moment they recognized him, it was Rafael himself!_

 _\- Welcome the doves! Rafael called to them, coming up to them._

 _\- Hey Rafael! - they answered together._

 _\- What are you doing here? the tuscan asked eagerly._

 _-Jewel wanted to reminisce about moments when we were chained, Tulio gave us a ride. - Blu replied, glancing at the flushed Jewel._

 _-Oh, great weather for memories is not it? Jewel ... what do you have on your wing ...? he asked, scowling a little at his face._

 _"It's just bandages to help me get back to health more quickly, while the rest of the birds flew away Nigel broke my wing ..." she said with a sigh._

 _"Ah, sure ..." he replied, somewhat thoughtful. He did not understand much, only that "something" as he called in his head, is to help restore the wing Jewel, so he quickly smiled._

 _-If you want to reminisce, I invite you to the club! There is always a place, even for such rare specimens as you. - their friend changed their subject quickly, showing his wing to the sky._

 _\- You mean the one we danced in? - she exclaimed excitedly._

 _-Wow, you really want to experience it again ... so Blu? You fly off? - Tukan said, he was positively surprised to see how Jewel literally remembered every detail._

 _-Sure, why not! Some dance will not hurt! - Blu smiled, then set out on the path. Before they flew to the destination, they stopped at the monument of Christ. They were now much higher than before, but Blu did not move, seeing how high they were. After a while, Blu took the clutches of Jewel and continued their journey. They passed over the beach, which was filled with people who rested in the sunshine._

 _-Wow, how many people! - said the surprised Blu._

 _\- Sometimes there are so many people that they have to push to get in! - Rafael replied. Blu was even more surprised_

 _"What pulls them to the beach?" Thought Blu. There were various umbrellas on the beach, protecting some from the sun. They had different patterns, colors, some were higher, some were lower. The younger boys would bathe in warm water and the elders would play volleyball with their friends. However, the bravest decided to surf. Blu at the same sight passed his body shivers, and quickly turned his eyes the other way. Meanwhile, Tulio and Jewel decided to look at the cassettes._

 _-I wonder if they did what they had to do! Tulia said to Linda, he hoped it was. After reconstructing her, they saw quite terrifying scenes. At first they saw how Blu took the female in a hug (what they had seen before), but then the face of Tulia immediately faded. They saw how Jewel strangled Blu and how he pursued it with impetus. Tulio took off his glasses, then sighed._

 _-Well ... I think we'll have to wait ... I hope so ..._

 _-Don't worry, it's probably only a matter of time, they have to get used to each other! Linda consoled him._

 _\- Yes, yes, do you want to go with me for dinner?_

 _-Sure, why not! Linda said, rising from her chair. They left the room and changed into their everyday clothes._

 _-Carl, take care of the birds good? I'm going to eat dinner, I'll be back in about an hour, "he told his best employee, Tulio._

 _-Good, no problem, do not hurry! - he answered smiling._

 _Tulio smiled back, then caught up with Linde, who was already in the car._

 _\- Which restaurant would you like to go to? Tulio asked, looking into Linda's eyes._

\- I'm ... I do not know almost anything here! I think you know where a good restaurant is! - she joked. The man started the car and set out on the road. In the meantime, the Three Birds arrived at the club which was called "Dancing Rio". More precisely, they were standing right in front of the entrance, you could hear the sounds of thrilling samba.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, the world's best club in front of you! - said almost shouting Rafael.

-Chodźmy! - cried Jewel right away moving from the hooves. Blu was surprised by her behavior. His beloved was still smiling, happy, and loved life. She did not pay the slightest attention to her broken wing, she did not care. If you know a person who is half as happy as this blue bird, you must present it to me! Certainly he would have to take some drugs, because the more radonsym Jewel can not be. When they stepped into the club (Jewel was obviously a few steps away from them), they noticed that the music was very loud, but very rhythmic and pleasing to the ear, just as I mentioned a moment ago. Before their eyes there were several dozen, even several hundred birds dancing for pleasure! There were toucans, canaries, flamingos, there were so many different species of birds that even Blu who watched several seasons of the "Animal Planet" could not guess some species.

-Come with me! Let's say to Nica and Pedro that we're here! The toucan said to the blue birds, showing them the bar. Behind the bar steel Nico I Pedro, they took their employees' worth at their expense. They served customers drinking drinks. Pedro noticed the approaching three of them poked Nico.

\- Look who brought us to us! Pedro shouted.

-Please, please ... pigeons! Nico shouted.

-Those years, guys! Look who would like to visit you! - Rafael said to them while pointing at two lovers.

\- I want you to come here! - Nico said.

"Yes, in the end, our first kiss was supposed to be here ..." Blu said, a little embarrassed.

\- We heard that you finally can fly! How did you learn it? - Pedro asked, from his eyes you could read that he wants to hear an honest answer.

-Well ... the angel helped me ... - saying Pedro was a little disoriented. Blu looked at Jewel, giggled and was a little flushed. Tukan pushed the two away from the counter a little.

\- Wait here. Rafael walked over to Nica and Pedro whispered something in their ear.

\- Do you remember the song you performed in two?

\- "I wanna party" for this tune you mean? Nico asked.

-Yes! Can you especially for them (pointed to Blu and Jewel wing) play?

-So, we just have to sing, it's a very difficult music to sing! - they replied, going away for a moment.

Blue birds noticed this, they decided to ask their friend about it.

-Where did they go? - toucan asked

-They? Ah ... wait, they will come soon, go to the dance floor! Rafael called to them. After a while, the two of them appeared to her, who was about to sing in a moment.

\- Note, silence, everyone! Now there will be a song with a dedication for two blue angels! Nico shouted. The addressees of these words blushed, and then the tune was heard around, which they managed to love at the first listening. Jewel listened to the rhythm of the music when she suddenly felt Blu tear at her wing.

-Blue? What are you doing?

\- You will not stand aside! - Blu said without stopping. He headed for the middle of the dance floor. Birds did not bother him. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor. They began to dance, thus becoming the kings of the dance floor.

 _ **Blu is becoming more and more self-confident each day, but in the depths of your soul it is still the same sweet clumsy! The next chapter is coming to an end, but history is still in its own life! Thank you every single for your support, you are great! Until the next chapter!**_


	9. Dance, Wine, Singing

_**"Dance, Wine, Singing"**_

The party lasted at its best. It was the moment when Blu felt like a real, wild bird. His biggest event in which he "attended" was Linda's prom. And not really, because he fell asleep when he started. While dancing, he stared at Jewel, he loved how he charactically wavers his beautiful wings. He was so excited that he did not even see her bandages. Rafael had to stand aside and watch the dancing movements of birds because he had no one to dance with. Tukan left the club for a moment, staring at the sky thinking.

"Eva, we also have to come here one day, only you and I ..." he thought, resentful. He returned to the club listening to the rhythm of one of the best melodies he had heard so far.

Meanwhile, Linda and Tulio reached the restaurant called "Under the Treasury of the Ocean", the main dishes consisted mainly of seafood.

\- I hope you like seafood. - he told Linda Tulio.

\- I have never tried, it will turn out soon! - she replied laughing. When they entered the restaurant, a large pool appeared before them, which was filled with various fish. This aquarium was really big, it took up almost the entire wall of the building! The restaurant was almost full of citizens of Brazil. They found a free table at which they sat. The table was covered with a very nice white cloth, on which there were patterns of roses. A tall, slim waiter came up to them,

-Tulio! How nice to see you again! You have not come here for a long time! - said the waiter, he was a cousin of Tulia.

\- Hi, Felipe! Yes, I was not here ... just recently, I did not have much time to make such a long trip to the restaurant ... - said Tulio.

-I see that you finally found someone! What's your name? Felipe asked. At the moment, Tulio was a bit embarrassed. He had sincerely got a little crush on her, but he did not know how to tell her.

-I'm Linda, nice to meet you! Linda said. Felipe kissed her gently in the hand, the woman blushed.

\- So what can I give? Perhaps your favorite cousin?

-Ok, let it be! Do not forget about the bottle of red wine! - Tulio said, pulling out the wallet, which was lightly stuffed with money. Felipe tucked the wallet back into his pocket. He approached Tulia.

-Today at the company's expense, have fun! - he said, departing.

-Linda?

-Yes?

-When you get back home?

"Honestly ... I'm not ... I'm fine here, I have my own bookstores, but my sister lives nearby so I can have my business. Linda answered.

-Oka ... and what about Blu? He will have to stay here. - asked Tulio, he noticed that in a few words he saddened his friend.

"It worries ... he does not want to leave him alone ... I hope to find a way out of this situation ..." he said, sighed, then stared at the huge aquarium. After 5 minutes, the waiter held Tulia's favorite food in one hand and a large bottle of rather expensive red wine in the other.

-Enjoy your meal! - Felipe said, he left again, went into the kitchen.

\- So what is it? Linda asked inquiringly.

\- These are clams! They're really great! Try it! he said to her, smiling.

-But how is it ...?

\- Let him show you. Tulio began to show how to eat this rather oriental food. Linda learned quite quickly, and then began to enjoy the delicate taste.

-Mmmm ... this is delicious! - she said excitedly.

-I told! They are also very healthy for the body! - Tulio said. He took the wine in his hand and opened it and poured it into their goblets.

\- One of the most expensive wines they had! A great choice!

-Thank you, but I do not drink.

-This is a delicate wine, one lamp will not hurt you! - the man insisted.

\- Well ... I think you're right ... - she took a sip of wine in her mouth, this taste ... he was wonderful! Delicate but also very expressive!

-This is really good! Can you pour some more?

\- You do not drink!

-This will not hurt! Linda laughed. They started discussions on various topics, other guests looked at them because they were talking in a rather high tone. When they realized that half of the guests were watching them, they were gone from their resonant tone. Hours passed, but lovers even on moments did not leave the dance floor, enjoying every moment. Nico and Pedro went back to the counter when they noticed that half the birds were waiting in the queue, who visited the club at that moment. While they were serving them, they wondered how it was possible that they had come this way through this one trip.

-Think Pedro, less than 2 days have occurred, so that they could not live without each other ... - said thoughtfully Nico.

\- Yes, I agree ... let's find a partner! Pedro said suddenly. They both burst out laughing at this funny idea. They both looked with delight at the two blue birds, but they did not even think about finding their love of life.

-Jewel is so cute, is not it? - Pedro said to Nico.

-I agree, Blu was lucky that such a female was in this sad world ... - answered Nico. It was cheap. The sun now gave the strongest rays on the city. The club was covered with good material, so the sun did not have a chance to get through. Rafael came up to the counter.

\- Friend, why do not you dance? Nico asked.

-With who?

-Emm ... well ... never mind, maybe Jewel will you ask for a dance? At that moment, Rafael pointed to the two birds in love.

\- I would like Eva to be here ...

-Please ask her about it!

\- Who will take care of children?

\- And Luiz? Luiz can always help you! Pedro broke in. At that moment, Rafael thought about it, then he left the counter. He hoped that someday he would be able to come here with his beloved one. In the meantime, Blu and Jewel got tired of dancing so much that they gave up their pleasure and went to the bar. They were both red and depressed with fatigue. This has not escaped the attention of Nica I Pedra.

-Wow, nobody has danced with us for so long! Congratulations on perseverance! Nico exclaimed.

\- Yes, thank you, can you prepare something for us? We wanted to regain our strength. - Blu replied.

\- Wait a moment. Nico flew aside to do "Company Specialty" as he called this drink, his recipe was unknown. The taste was a bit sour but at the same time sweet and refreshing. After a few minutes the canary flew to Ar and served them a spectacular drink.

-On the house! - he turned to them, giving two cups with a drink. The first sips caused their ecstasy of joy. The drink was delicious! They have never felt this taste before.

-Nico, this is delicious! How did you do it? Jewel asked

"Company secrets," Nico answered. The sun was slowly setting, it was getting dark.

"Joe, we should go back," Blu said, still tired.

-Blu, I'm tired, let's spend the night here in the club - tired Jewel said.

-Um ... I do not know.

-What will happen? I think Tulio will not kill us right? - she said, laughing.

\- okay ... okay ... let it be - he said a little embarrassed, he was afraid of a little conscience, but he could not refuse her.

-But, where will we sleep? - they were overheard by the club's governors, they decided to help them.

-Ptaszęta! There are vip rooms at the back of the club, you can spend the night there! - Pedro said. The birds agreed, Nico took them and Pedro flew for the keys to the room. When he arrived, he opened the door. Before their eyes turned out to be a great room, it was huge. The walls were blue, a beautiful chandelier hung on the ceiling, and the whole was filled with wooden furniture, which was modestly nice.

\- You will spend the night here! Good night! - Nico and Pedro said, departing and giving keys for Blu.

-Wow, what a beautiful room! Jewel cried.

"Yes, let's go to sleep," Blu replied. They noticed a large bed, the mattress on it was very good to sleep.

"Good night, honey," Jewel said. She hugged his chest, then quickly fell asleep.

"Good angel," Blu replied. He was still afraid of a little conscience, but he managed to sleep fast enough on the soft mattress.


	10. Theft

_**"Theft"**_

While the birds managed to fall into a deep sleep, Linda and Tulio started to come back from the restaurant.

"A nice dinner ... so I can get one free for a week," Carl thought as he waited for them.

They were a little under the influence of alcohol, but not in such a state that Tulio could not drive. They came to the clinic calmly, still laughing.

-It was a great day! Linda said happily. Tulio nodded as he parked his car and extinguished it. They got out of the car, Tulio opened the door for his friend, and then they entered the clinic.

\- Hi Carl! I apologize for the slight delay, we had a great time! the man exclaimed, stepping into the center of the room with impetus.

"It's just a" slight "delay ... - the employee was complaining, but Tulio did not even hear it.

\- Where are our blue birds?

-No one ... they have not come back yet. At that moment, the souls of the two partygoers became black. Their faces faded immediately, and Tulio stopped looking around the room.

Tulio: Hah, good joke! But really, where can we find them?

Carl: I told you, there are no birds.

Tulio: But how is it ?! Did not you miss the moment they came in here?

-Carl: No, I was still standing here and I was waiting.

Tulio took a few deep breaths. He began to look desperately at the corners of the room, hoping they would hide. But it was not like that. Although the angles were poorly lit, the moon was at the perfect angle to illuminate them sufficiently. "Oh no ... just not ..." thought Tulio. Linda was also very nervous, even if she started walking around the room, looking at the cages of other birds. She came to the window of their room, it was too quiet to think they were there.

Linda: Tulio ... what's going on?

Tulio: I know ... I ... I really can not ... - replied the tall man. They stood so motionless. Tulio had an idea.

Tulio: Linda, do you remember how the poachers last took Jewel I Blu?

Linda: Yes, but what's the theft?

Tulio: I think ... they took the birds again! See for yourself, we have not seen them anywhere, but it was obvious that the plane flew into the rocks, It may be that they survived it And again, they want to do the same! said Tulio nervously.

Linda: We have to go to Fernanda!

Tulio: But why?

Linda: Only he knows where the villains lived.

-Tulio: So ... let's go. - he said when he left.

-Tulio: Carl, will you take my change today? Pay you twice. The midfielder agreed only because he would earn twice.

-Carl: Good ... good luck in searching ... - Carl said at the last moment, when they closed the door behind them. They got into the car, and Tulio nervously took off. The atmosphere was the opposite of what was before arrival. Nobody talked. Tulio and Linda stared at the road, no one even blinked. You could hear only the car, the noise of the wind, and the people who came back from work at a late time. At last they reached the poor street, the walls of the houses were covered with peeling paint. There was garbage around, most of them were bottles of beers that did not go even one step. "How can you live here ..." Linda said to herself.

They had to go around the street to reach the stairs that led to Fernanda's "home". When they arrived, they saw a poor boy, above him was a small green sheet, the bed was made of 2 cartons and 1 small towel. The boy was asleep. They did not want to wake him, but they had to get their blue friends back at all costs. Tulio approached Fernando, nudging him gently.

Fernarno: What's going on! Who are you?!

Tulio: Relax, it's just us ...

Fernando: Oh, it's you ... sorry, I'm not used to such situations ... - boy laughed, neither Tulio nor Linda shared a smile, so the boy stopped laughing.

Tulio: Do you remember where your former co-workers lived?

Fernando: You mean Marcel? Yes, I remember ... why do you want to know?

The man did not answer, immediately took the boy by the hand and dragged him towards the car. Linda was a little scared to see his behavior, but eventually she did not do anything.

Fernando: Al! It hurts, what are you doing Tulio ?! shouted the boy. They got into the car, Tulio closed it, slammed the windows in all the doors.

Tulio: I'm sorry, you have to take us there! Please! - he said in a desperate voice.

-No, okey ... but you had to be so aggressive? - asked the boy, but he did not hear the answer. He began to speak typical messages like: Turn left, right, Here do not turn. After 15 minutes they came to the abandoned, modest house. He did not scribble anything. It was hard to expect that the rarest birds of the world were trapped in the house a few days ago. They came in with a strong impetus, there was nothing there. There were no benches, no TV, no couch. Emptiness. This one word protrudes to describe the flat.

Fernando: They've run away ... they're not here ...

Tulio: No ... just not that ... we have to go to the police station, maybe the police picked them up ... - he said, looking at the floor with his head. Linda was desperate, tears slowly crept into her eyes. She worried that the story would repeat itself, this time without the classic "Happy End".

Linda: Let's go, let's go! Soon! Linda shouted sadly, pushed them out of the house, got back into the yellow Jeep, who was a little awakened by mud. Tulio was riding fast, never traveling at such a pace. He was very nervous, his hands on the wheel trembled, Linda was afraid she would not cause an accident. The night was dark, only what could be seen is the road that was illuminated with the new headlights of the car. After 10 minutes of driving (Yes, the road would take even 30 minutes, but Tulio, as I said before, rode very quickly) reached the police station.

Tulio: Linda, Fernando, stay in the car ... please ... - Tulio said. Both were a little surprised by Tulia's behavior, but because of the gravity of the situation, they agreed. Although the man was tall, he mixed in so much into the black abyss that he seemed to be really a small dwarf. Tulio slowly pulled the handle, then silently stepped inside. It was not a nice room. There was a led lamp on the ceiling, there was a biruko with a computer and a printer. The walls were covered with depressive posters. The rest was filled with furniture such as: a sofa, a bench, drawers and a baniak with water, which was almost empty. Tulio went to the desk and noticed the policeman, he was bald and heavily muscled.

Tulio: Good morning - he did not hear the answer.

"Good morning," he said louder. The policeman only glanced at Tulia, he showed no interest.

-HELLO! Do you hear me? - Tulio shouted

-What? I do not have much time, say what you want, "the policeman grumbled.

\- Is there a person named "Marcel" in custody? Tulio asked.

The man searched the police base, then looked for a man with that name. He searched all the arrests in Rio for the accident, it turned out that none of them had such a name in the register!

"There is no such man in custody in this area," a policeman said a little more involved. He turned off the computer, rose from his chair, and went to a private room. Tulio was desperate. The birds have disappeared without a trail, the thief is not in the register. He most likely escaped. He did not know what to do. Resigned, he headed for the door, fearing Linda's reaction. He opened the door, turned for the last time, then started toward the car. His head was bowed down. He did not want to look at the car. He approached him, opened the door. He heard the question right away.

Linda: And what? Is he in prison?

Tulio: No ... There is ... he simply is not ... - said Tulio, his head still bending down.

 _ **The end of the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you for your support! On the occasion of Christmas, I wish you lots of presents, health, happiness and Happy New Year! For the next chapter!**_


	11. Relief

**"Relief"**

Linda: But how is she ?! They must be somewhere! Linda said shattered, hearing this sad news.

Tulio: They had to escape from Rio right after the plane crash ... - replied the sad man. He fastened his seatbelt, then slowly turned the key in the station and started the slow pace in the city stone. The streets were empty, covered with fog. He had to turn on long lights to see anything. He came to the hotel where Linda spent the night.

Linda: Fernando, do you want to stay with me tonight? It's probably cold for you ... - asked a worried woman

Fernando: Well, I can stay ... thank you ... - they both got out of the car, they did not say goodbye to Tulio. He was still staring at the darkness that was visible in front of him. The moon gave a faint glow, faded. He was driving very slowly. he only put in three gears at some moments. Finally, after an arduous journey, he reached the clinic. He came in to her. Carl saw something wrong. Tulio approached him, grabbed him by the arm.

Tulio: Thanks for staying ... go home now, you're probably tired ... - Tulio sighed, Carl left the building. The man came to the door, saw his employee sink in the dark. He closed the door, then broke down and sat down in the chair and fell asleep. It's morning. It was a very cold morning. The fog did not dissipate. Clouds have taken over all of Rio. The temperature was surprisingly low. Only small streaks of sunlight that the birds could wake were getting into the room of Blu and Jewel.

Jewel: Good morning, darling, "she said to Blu, burrowing harder in his chest. It started to tease her cold.

Blu: Good morning, angel. How did you sleep? Are You Comfortable?

Jewel: Yes, very comfortable! We need to spend one night here again! she said, staring at Blu's chocolate eyes. They stood up slowly, looking around the room. Moments later, they were under a wooden door that led to the corridor. Blu let out the first instructions, then they went to the reception. The club was still closed, but Nico and Pedro were preparing to open. Nico was standing at the reception, Pedro was cleaning the bar.

Blu: Thanks for the nock! You have the keys here, maybe someday we'll spend the night there again.

Nico: For you for free! Nico said, still a little sleepy. Then the lovers approached Pedro, he was so busy that he did not even notice them.

"Hi Pedro!" They called in a chorus. Pedro got so scared that he hit his head against the side of the counter, raised his head.

Pedro: Hi, it hurts a little ... you scared me ... - he said.

Blu: Sorry, we just wanted to thank you for your help in sleeping, it's really comfortable to sleep!

Pedro: No problem, if you need anything, come to us! - Pedro replied returning to the action. The birds left the club, Blu embraced his beloved, and then took off. The fog was still large, so it did not fly as fast as it used to be. Meanwhile, Tulio woke up because the birds started to speak when they woke up. The man wiped his glasses, then put on his apron and began feeding the birds. He poured grain into his mouth, and then the birds began to suck their food out. Tulio was already used to the prickles that sometimes took place. When he finished feeding the pupils, he went to the desk, looked through the list of birds that needed a vaccine. Each bird had a number stamped on its cage. After reviewing them, he began to walk around the cages by injecting a vaccine into their body. Birds did not like that feeling, but they were aware that it helped them. Tulio brewed a cup of coffee, then slowly began to drink it. The weather was close to Tulia's lack of sleep. A slight hangover worried him, but he did not care. He decided to make a call to Linda. He pulled out his smartphone and dialed his friend's number. He did not have to wait long to collect.

Linda: Hi, Tulio ... do you have any clue? - Linda asked immediately, she was in a much better mood than last night, she was calm.

Tulio: No ... that's what I wanted to talk about. Can I come for you? Tulio asked.

Linda: Sure, be in about 15 minutes, okay?

Tulio: No problem, 15 minutes I am! - saying that he hung up. He went into a private room, put on more elegant clothing, and left the clinic. At that time, five employees were about to enter the clinic. Tulio perfected them

Tulio: Today you are free, I have done all your duty ... enjoy the day! their employer called to them. They were surprised by these words, but they did not say one word, they returned to their cars. Tulio slowly got into his car trying to start it. He could not do it every time.

-Beautiful! Still, the car broke down ... "Tulio muttered under his breath. He returned to the clinic, picked up the chests with tools and then lay down under the car. In the meantime, the birds flew past the statue of Chrystua.

Jewel: Blu! Wait! Let's stay here a little, please! she asked imploringly at Blu.

Blu: Sure, why not ... but what will we see in this fog? - Blu rightly noticed. Only what they could see were the contours of the city. Rio in this splendor fell out much worse than in its sunny version.

Jewel: You can not see much? I do not like the weather, I am reminded ... - she was speechless at once. The fog was associated with smoke for Jewel, smoke with dynamite, dynamite with explosion, and explosion with events from the past. She began to sob a little. Blu put his arms around her, then added:

"Relax, I know what comes to mind. I know it's hard, but now you have me ... "Jewel liked how in a romantic way Blu tells her what she feels so quickly her psychological condition has improved. After this incident, they began to continue their journey. Blu had to strain his eyes hard, he did not want to fly into another bird by accident.

?: But darling only for a moment, I have to help them ...

?: To these two partiers? Do not you remember that you have a family?

?: I remember my peach ... but I promised, half an hour and I will come back.

?: Well, let it be ... but if you take a five-minute delay, you will not go to them for another six months!

?: I promise, I will be punctual. - Blu and Jewel eavesdropped, they did not have to hide ... the fog was protruding. Suddenly a toucan came out of the mist, more specifically their friend Rafael. When he saw them, his face instantly smiled with a smile.

Rafael: Hello, pigeons! I see that it slept well!

Blu: Yes, that's right ... who did you talk to?

Rafael: It's my wife, Eva ... you should become familiar!

Jewel: "I will not, it's a bit aggressive," Jewel grinned.

Blu: Of course, maybe someday ... now we are in a hurry, see you! - finished the conversation blue male departing.

Rafael: "And he always rushes ... why would he?" Rafel thought, resentful. Linda was waiting for Tulia, it was 5, 10, 15, 20, 30 minutes and he was still gone. She began to think only of unpleasant events.

\- "What if he had an accident?" "And if he was abducted?" Linda was nervous again, but she managed to sit down and wait for him. However, Tulio did not even start the car, worse. The car was turned on! His hands were all in grease, and he was a little scratched. The weather also did not help him repair the car.

\- "Why just now? Why? "Tulio mused. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound. They were similar to the blue macaws.

-What is that sound? he said, listening to himself. He moved away from the car, then stood up. Suddenly he saw something that made him happy. He saw how the two macaws safely land in front of the clinic door! His heart filled with joy and happiness. He was standing in front of the car, his mouth wide open. He was stunned, the birds who thought that they had died forever, never came to the hospital! Blu and Jewel did not notice Tulia, so they went to the clinic. Tulio followed them.

Tulio: Blu? Jewel? So you live! You are nothing! God! We thought you were dead! shouted Tulio, delighted. The lovers turned, they noticed Tulia with the dirty hands behind them. He immediately took out the phone and called Linda.

Tulio: We have them! They are alive! They are fine!

 _ **Thanks for reading the next chapter! I am very grateful for your support! Until the next chapter!**_


	12. Never again

_**"Never again"**_

Linda: Did you find them? Oh, that's great! But where were they?

Tulio: I ... I do not know ... it's important that they are! Take a taxi and come here! The car is broken, so I can not come for you. Linda was so excited she did not even notice that she had slippers on her feet instead of shoes. She noticed the first better taxi, then she got in and asked the driver to take her to the clinic. Meanwhile, Tulio approached the birds, then took them in his arms, and hugged them tightly. He was simply delighted, after all he really wanted this beautiful species not to be extinct. When he squeezed them, he heard Jewel groan, only realized that he was still wearing bandages.

Tulio: I'm sorry, Jewel, I forgot about your bandages! - He said. He put the two of them on the desk, then his face immediately gritted.

Tulio: All right, I'm glad you came back, but where have you been? Did something happen to you? - he asked, staring at them. Birds lowered their heads, they knew they had done wrong. Blu went to the mug of pencils, then took one pencil and broke off a piece of paper from the notebook. He did not want to write it, but they had to admit the truth. After a moment, the sheet read: "I and Jewel slept with friends, we did not want to come back, so they lent us a room to sleep." The man took the card in his hand, read out what Blu had written. His face was a mixture of relief, peace, but also nervousness and anger. His voice was nervous.

Tulio: Did not you want to come back? You know that I and Linda and Fernand were looking for you half the night! I and Fernando were broken down by your ruin, and Linda was on the verge of a nervous breakdown ... - the birds felt an exceptionally strong conscience. Their heart was tormented by conscience. They lowered their heads, they were ashamed to look directly into the eyes of the man. There was a moment of silence. Sad silence. Nobody said anything, nobody even moved, everything fell silent. Suddenly Tulio regained his joy.

Tulio: Well, the most important thing is that you're all right! Just do not do it any more good? I would not want to get a heart attack. - he said, he laughed a little. The birds were also up spirited. Meanwhile, Linda arrived at the hospital door. She paid the money to the driver, then burst into the room with a crash, calling out the names of blue birds.

Linda: Blu! Jewel! You're alive! You really live! - she said happy. Blu flew to her, stood on her shoulder, then hugged her.

Linda: I missed you too, Blu ... - she sighed. She also noticed Jewel, she was also smiling.

Linda: How's our friend doing? The wing is getting better? - in response, she heard the screech of Jewel, smiled more, giving a sign that everything is fine.

Tulio: He will change the bandages for Jewel ... they look dirty. - her bandages were muddy in some places.

Tulio: Come on, Jewel, it will not hurt, 30 minutes and you'll come back to Blu. - Jewel this time did not resist, day by day more and more used to the people who surround her. The man took the arra on his hands and then went to the treatment room. Linda and Blu were alone. They did not talk. Linda started the conversation.

Linda: Blu, you would not want to come back to our house right? - she said, she was a little depressed. Blu turned his head down, thinking a little. He remembered his old cage in which he lived. He remembered how they celebrated the various events together. Many memories now flew into Blu's mind. However, after a while he looked into Linda's eyes and waved his head to the left and right side.

Linda: Honestly, I do not want to come back ... I'm fine here ... - she sighed. Both of them were watching the door to the room where Tulio was changing bandages for Jewel.

Linda: How Jewel will heal, you will want to move out, right? Linda Blu asked. Blu knew they would have to part in their time, but he did not expect the choice of going to Rio would turn their lives upside down. Blu looked sadly at Linda, then he rocked his head up and down. Linda sighed and then left to pour a cup of water. After 10 minutes the doctor and his patient left the room.

Tulio: It's better now! I do not know how you got so dirty, but it does not matter - added Tulio. The doctor put the patient on the top of the wooden desk. Jewel went to the mirror, which was surrounded by a black frame and then looked in the mirror. Her wing was white as snow.

"Yes, much better ... thank you," she thought. The fog dissipated. Instead, on the horizon there was a beautiful sky, almost no clouds. The temperature has grown considerably. Bright rays of sunlight penetrated through the glass doors of the hospital. There was no need for lighting - the rays were so bright that they easily filled the whole room, not omitting the room angles. Tulio has given up on duty, fulfilling their duties. From time to time he looked at the cages in which the birds were sitting. For some, he served food, another additional immunization vaccine. Blu and Jewel went to their room, they wanted to have some privacy. Tulio ended up on duty and invited Linde to dinner - she agreed. They left the sziptal thoroughly checking that all the doors were closed. After the observation they left the parking lot.

Linda: How do you think Tulio, how long will Jewel wear bandages?

Tulio: I am honestly innocent, the wing regenerates very quickly, if everything goes with the plan, it will leave the hospital with our passages.

Linda: And Blu will also leave ... - she put her eyes to the floor of the car. Tulio knew that Blu would move out of Jewel, no matter what, so he fell silent and continued his journey. Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel also began to discuss their lives.

Jewel: What do you think, Blu, how will our lives look like?

Blu: Em ... in a sense? I do not understand ... - Blu did not understand this question.

Jewel: Where will we live, what we will do, will we have ... - here she stopped her speech. She preferred not to raise this topic so far.

Blu: We will have? Blu asked with interest.

Jewel: Em ... it does not matter ... nothing important ... - said resigned Jewel.

Blu: If you want to say something, say, do not be afraid.

Jewel: For now I do not want to discuss this topic, maybe in the future.

Blu: Um ... how do you prefer ... - said Blu, he did not know what Jewel is talking about, but if she did not want to finish it, he knew that it would be better if he would give up the topic.

Blu: Well ... I think that if we recuperate, we'll have to find shelter first ... unless we're coming back here for the night.

Jewel: Blu, I would like us to live like birds, without people. Like wild birds ... - At that moment, Blu felt a bit lost ... to break away from Linda forever? It was difficult for him to think about it. Was he to break off his friendship with Linda? Blu was so lost in thought that he almost fell over.

Blu: Maybe we do not act so rash ... people can help us ...

Jewel: Are we going to think about it well? I'm a little bit tired…. - speaking, she opened the beak, yawned, and slowly closed her beautiful eyes.

Blu: Sure ... let me blame you ... - he took her gently in claws, transported her to their cavity. He put it down gently, spread out the wings with which Jewel's body surrounded him, and they both fell asleep.

 _ **Before you the end of the next chapter! I hope you like it! Let's hope our heroes will soon leave the hospital to start a new life!**_


	13. New Life

_**"New life"**_

-You know the stories of two birds, blue ar, what have fallen in love with each other's ears, by their binding? You do not know? Detriment…. - that's how he always told other birds stories of Blu and Jewel Rafael fascinated by their history. The birds gladly listened to how Blu wanted to kiss a stranger first, later he was almost strangled by females, to finally hear a happy ending. Rio was in its best period. The daily sky was like crystal water, no clouds. The air temperature was always at a perfect level. The pressure also did not go away. Days passed, weeks when the birds enjoyed each other. Each day provided new adventures, some funny ones, some less, but there was always a classic "happy end" at the end. Blu and Jewel quite often visited the club, who would expect that the Blu himself most often proposed a trip to that place. The blue macaw has changed quite a lot. He did not stammer anytime, asking for something, he was not as clumsy as he used to be ... but he was still making funny riddles. For example, one day he stopped the shadow of his beloved, and then he banged his head against the ceiling of the hollow, waking Jewel.

Jewel: What happened?

Blu: Nothing ... I'm sorry that I woke you up ... - then he scratched his head, Jewel noticed that he was in pain. She realized that she probably hit, so she began to laugh. Blu pretended he did not know what was going on, but he was embarrassed in the depths of his soul. Tulio and Linda got close enough. Everything they had to do, they wanted to be next to each other. It might seem that they are married, but Tulio does not know why he waited to confess his love to Linda. A month after the plane's jump, the day came. A day in which two lovers will leave the hospital to start a new chapter in life. Blu felt excited, but I also stach. He will have to change his life even more, even though everything has changed. Jewel was not so excited. She did not worry about their fate, she knew everything would be fine. Their friends were also excited about this event, in the end they will not have to go back to the clinic overnight. They will be responsible for their fate. Club Nica I Pedra was also in a great form. Daily queues, new faces, great atmosphere, it can not be better? There were no riots, although one character was very interested in Nica I Pedra. She came every day at the same time, going to the same table, and stared at the dance floor. At first they did not pay much attention to it, they had no reason to suspect anything. It was a female, a red beautiful parrot. She was quite tall, her wings were bloody red. She behaved mysteriously, always when someone wanted to join her saying "I can sit up, beautiful lady?" That blushed, then without a word she was leaving the club in an unknown direction. However, one day she paid quite a bit of attention to Nica I Pedra. She sat even closer to the dance floor, staring even more closely than ever before. When the young male of the same species tried to get to her, she agreed immediately. Friends were surprised by this movement, so they decided to keep watching her. At some point, Nico heard quite interesting words.

"Was there a blue macaw?"

"Yes, she was here a few times ..." - the boy did not manage to finish when she blushed again. Nico gave these words to Pedro, they both wondered what he might want from Blu and Jewel stranger. Returning to them two, finally came the day when Jewel was to get rid of her bandages. Jewel was already before sunrise, sitting next to her partner, waiting impatiently for him to finally wake up. Blu, as always, got up much later from Jewel, he stared his eyes openly. Jewel shook him so that he would be quicker.

Jewel: Good morning honey, do you know what day we have today?

Blu: Hi, angel, today? Eeee ... they're taking off your bandages today! Blu shouted, when he realized that the day had finally come.

Jewel: I can not wait to say goodbye to these bandages! I'm so excited!

Blu: Me too! But we have to wait, Tulio arrives later today. In a few hours he will be ready to take off his bandages. - he replied, he was a little bit stressed at this moment, but also wanted to finally see a healthy Jewel. He hugged Jewel's claws, then they turned toward Tulia's office to get out. Unfortunately, today they had to let go of their daily walk. When they landed on the desk, Blu noticed a piece of paper that read: "I'm sorry, my bird, but today you can not fly out. I need to be sure that the Jewel wing is in good condition and that the bandages are not soaked. "Blu put the paper down, looked into Jewel's eyes.

Blu: I'm sorry, we have to wait here, we can not leave.

Jewel: Well ... it's only a few hours ... "she sighed. Blu took her claws again, then returned to their apartment. They talked about different topics, but most often they concerned their new life. Suddenly, a black bird flew in through the half-open door, with a large beak. It was Rafael! Toucan looked over their cage to see a few cardboard trees, a small lake, and some vines on the ground.

"It's not that bad, but I would not stay here a month!" He thought. Blu and Jewel did not notice him because they were sitting in their hollow and they were absorbed in conversation.

Rafael: Hello, birdie! We have a beautiful day, are you not? shouted the toucan in the hall. Jewel just flinched a little at once, smiling, while Blu jumped in fright, hit his head at the ceiling, and stared at the toucan terrified.

Blu: Hi Rafael, yes ... beautiful day ... - he said rubbing his head against the wing. Rafael let himself settle in, nobody objected so they started talking.

Rafael: So this is your last day here? Great!

Jewel: Yes, it's boring here! There is nothing to do here, here ...

Rafael: Maybe we will go to the club? They are opening in a moment!

Blu: Thank you, but we can not. Tulio has to be sure that the bandages are dry.

Rafael: Who is Tulio?

Blu: Doctor, looks after us.

Rafael: But where is he? I have not seen anyone else as I flew in here!

Blu: Tulio arrives later, he told me he has to do some things ... how did you find us here? You know we're in the hospital, but how do you know where it is?

Rafael: Went over the city, I noticed the inscription "Hospital RIO" so I decided to fly in! Simple!

The conversation went on with its own rhythm. Themes were the most varied. Seconds, minutes, hours passed and they were still talking with bated breath! Suddenly, they heard the lock in the door opening.

Blu: It must be Tulio! Eventually! "said Blu, delighted. Fatk, it was Tulio himself! He wore an elegant gartnitur, so he certainly had a serious case. He went to a private room. He put on an apron and gloves. 5 more employees came shortly after him. They began to prepare for their duty. They began giving out food and vaccines for sick birds. When Tulio returned from the room, he went to the room where 3 birds were talking. In the meantime, Linda came to the clinic, she could not leave the moment when her "hero" flies away with her beloved.

Tulio: Blu? Jewel? Come on! I can take off the bandages! - three beaks leaned on the words from the jig.

-I see you have a guest! Hello, tapping! "asked Tulio. Blu took the claws of Jewel, then landed on Tulia's hands.

Tulio: Blu, go to the next room, Linda is waiting there too! And you tukanie, if you want, you can wait!

Rafael: I will not disturb you when you free come to me once!

Blu: Sure, why not!

Tukan flew away, headed for the open door, and left the clinic. Blu flew as Tulio asked for another room, Linda was sitting next to him.

Linda: Hi, Blu! Today is your big day! She said looking at Blu, who was a little intimidated. Yes, it was a great day, but he did not want to exaggerate that much. Moments later, he noticed how Tulio brought Jewel with him, heading to the treatment room.

"I wonder how long it will last ..." Blu thought, looking at his watch. He dialed 2 in the afternoon. After 15 minutes, the hall door opened, and Jewel flew out of the room at the speed of light. She flew in Blu hugging him.

Jewel: Finally! Freedom! I'm free! We are free! Jewel shouted with happiness. After a while they began to fly together around the building, enjoying their first joint flight.

Jewel: Oh, what a great feeling! A month without flying, it was a nightmare! - she said a little more quietly, not to blame Blu.

Tulio: Seeing how fast the female is, I think that everything is all right ... - Tulio joked, watching Jewel maneuver between the cages of other birds.

"She really needed flying ..." - Blu thought as well, watching her aerobatic acrobatics. Then it was time for Linda to say goodbye to Blu. He came to her and hugged her, and then they performed their classic farewell.

"Fly my hero," she said as she watched her ward fly away with her beloved skies.

 _ **Blu and Jewel finally left the hospital! Let's hope that their lives will work out well! Thank you all for your support! Until the next chapter!**_


	14. Freedom

_**"Freedom"**_

Freedom! Freedom everywhere! In the sky and on earth! - the word "freedom" was the motto of the day. For good reason. In the end Jewel could fly without restrictions, they could escape from the hospital, forget about the future. He could not say the same thing to Blu. He had recently learned to fly, and he had to get used to the pace of Jewel.

"She has speed! How can I catch up with her? "- the thoughts of the male were filled with this question. Jewel was happier than before. In general, everything was more vivid, colorful. They moved over people's heads to make them slightly nervous. One man carried juicy mango in his hands, so the blue macaw risked it, coming close to his hand to steal one of the fruits. The plan has succeeded.

-Hey! A thankless bird! Find other fruits! - shouted the citizen, the rest of the people began to laugh at seeing this extraordinary situation.

-Jewel, but it's stealing!

\- Come on Blu, I just borrowed! - Jewel answered. Blu did not want to spoil her luck, so he nodded and continued flying in the air. They passed over the poor street. Everywhere was a mess, bags, bags, garbage, bottles, caps. It all lay carefree on the street. It was the avenue where Fernando stayed. Birds dropped him half the fruit, when he noticed it immediately thanked him enjoying the delicate taste of the fruit.

\- That's nice of you, honey.

Yes, luck is not good, you have to help him ... "sighed, gazing at the skinny figure.

\- You know that Jewel is supposed to get rid of bandages today?

\- Who would not know? Nico and Pedro talk about the same for a whole month ... they became a "family" ... - a month has been preached in the nawine club. Nobody needed a calendar to mark the date. Everyone wanted to see Jewel without bandages, but this news began to get angry rather than enjoy. In the end, no one wants to hear how one step every word is heard: "Jewel today has no bandage! What a luck! " truth?

\- What if they do not come to us on this special day?

\- What are you talking about, Nico! They must come! If you celebrate it only with us! - Pedro calmed down Nico all the time, but this one had to drink a drin every now and then, to be at least a little calmed down. Rafael also came to the club, expecting the arrival of a new couple.

-Hello gentlemen! The club as always has a form does not it?

"Club, yes, but Nico does not ... it's really dumbfounding ..."

-What?

-I think they will not come here ...

"Relax, Nico, can you celebrate this ceremony elsewhere? - apparently the words calmed Nica, so they stopped tormenting this matter. Meanwhile, Linda and Tulio went to the park, they wanted to go, forgetting the difficult things for them. The park was not great, but it was beautiful. Every few meters rose beautiful roses, in the middle of the forest there was a lake where ducks were swimming. The pavement was almost clean because it was cleaned at the same time every day.

Linda: And think that my little hero will grow up! Less than a month ago, I did not expect him to have a partner until the end of his life ...

Tulio: Yes ... something fascinating ...

Linda: You know, I think they'll stay here in Rio. Blu stays here, I feel good here too, so I will live here rather. - saying that, she turned her gaze to Tulia. He was happy to hear this message, but eventually he only smiled a little.

Tulio: Oh, that's great! But where will you live?

Linda: For now I will rent a hotel room ...

Tulio: Maybe you will live with me? I have quite a big house, there is enough room for two of us. - Linda was a little surprised by this proposal. In the end Tulio, like Blu, was quite shy, and yet such a proposal is not easy to say. The girl had no resistance to disagree, so after a moment of thought she agreed.

Linda: Why not? The hotel has quite a lot of wages and is not very comfortable there ...

Tulio: That's great! Today you will have to stay in the hotel, tomorrow in the morning, pack up, I will be waiting for you well? - he received a tender hug instead of words. He blushed, freezing in this position. Blu and Jewel got tired of flying (Blu had long been in the finish but he managed to sacrifice for his beloved), they decided to rest at their favorite observation point - the monument of Christ. Jewel sat with deep breaths, and Blu gasped like a locomotive. Jewel laughed at his condition.

Jewel: As I see, acrobatics do not make you useless.

Blu: What? Ah ... I'm just starting to fly, give me some time, I'm sure it will speed up ... "The blue ara sniffed, which was as red as a beetroot. After a few minutes, Blu managed to rest enough to be able to talk meaningfully.

Blu: What a beautiful view! And to think that I had doubts to come here ...

Jewel: Not true? Do you see how much you missed? You now have time to make up for the lost moments! - she said staring at the city.

Blu: Maybe we'll get to the club? They are waiting for us!

Jewel: Sure why not! When will we look for our home?

Blu: We will find another time, today we can stay in the club! - Birds soared into the air, over the kites that were much lower than them. The beach was always full of people, there is still no room! The same red character appeared in the club. The red parrot, as usual, sat down near the dance floor, watching him.

Nico: Perdo, look, this is the same lady ... maybe we should report it to our friends?

Pedro: You do not have to, if she wants to talk, she'll come by herself! - saying Pedro gave drinks to the bar customers. Blu and Jewel were standing in front of the gates to heaven. Already before the entrance one could hear the hot rhythms of samba. They noticed the contours of birds, dancing birds. Blu let Jewel go and they went inside. Birds seeing them stopped dancing, the DJ playing music also stopped playing. There was silence, no one said anything. The red parrot directed its heads towards the two of them.

Nico: Our wonderful guests! It's great to see you! Jewel, you're even more beautiful without bandages!

Jewel: Oh, thanks - she blushed slightly. The DJ recreated the best music that the club had, and the event began, worthy of the name "imrpezą roku". Everyone had fun, only a red bird, still sitting, focused on two blue macaws. Nico and Pedro were overworked as never before, because after each dance, the birds came to the bar to cool down a bit. It was gone, the sun began to set. The birds started leaving the club, wishing Blu and Jewel best on their new way of life. After the party, Blu flew to tired owners.

Blu: A great party is not it? Can I spend the night here together with Jewel?

Pedro: Sure, no problem! Just give us a few minutes ... we are tired. They were both now lying on the sofa from the tables. Blu and Jewel decided to go to the forest to look for a lake where they could take an evening bath. After a few minutes the birds found the perfect lake for them two. They landed in front of him and for a moment they looked at their reflections in the water. Sud suddenly shuddered. "Can you wait a moment? In a moment, coming back "saying this, he flew away from Jewel and turned in a direction unknown to her. The female for a while danced on the surface of the water, when suddenly she saw the shadow of another bird behind her. At first she was afraid to turn around, but after a while she got up slowly and strenuously turned around her axis. Before her eyes appeared a red macaw, the same that sat on the dance floor.

-Jewel? This ... it ... is it really you? ...

 _ **What do you think, who can this lovely red figure be? I am sorry if there is a lack of dynamics in this story, but this story is intended to reproduce a realistic life, but with the course of the story there will be fascinating situations! Until the next chapter!**_


	15. Girlfriend

_**girlfriend**_

\- Yes, it's me ... we know each other? He does not recognize you ... - said Jewel, she did not meet any acquaintance in her. When she looked closely, she was really a pretty female! A big black beak, a long red bloody nose, a red body with a beautiful green eyes made an electrifying impression! Jewel began to step backwards when the red macaw approached her. She felt the water on her feathers so she stopped. When the figure came up, she hugged her. She was surprised. She did not know why she hugged her, she did not know her in the slightest.

-Jewel! Jewel! Je ... - suddenly Blu came flying up to the edge of the lake, stopping to cry, seeing this scene. He was surprised so he began to look at this situation closely.

-Jewel, do not you recognize me? It's me ... Susan ... - Jewel was even more surprised at these words. But after a while, when she looked at her more closely, she had flashbacks in her head. She remembered for her a lovely little red parrot she was happy to play with.

-But God! Susan, are you really ?! It's impossible ... tree ... it fell on you ...

-Tom saved me at the last moment ... he sacrificed himself for me, when I wanted to help him ... - she burst into tears, Jewel consoled her.

-When I wanted to help him ... I saw how .. how ... a tree falls on him ... the end ... he was dead ...

-Susan? What? Who is this ? - Blu was even more surprised. He did not know anyone but her family from her family. He was lost.

-But ... you live! How did you get in here?

-In the jungle it became more dangerous, birds began to fight for food, more and more often poachers came killing some of us ... I fled and I came here ... to Rio ... - she still sobbed because she had a lot of traumatic events in the past.

-My family died ... I saw the same as my father gets a bullet in the breast chest And as the blood is flowing out ... my mother probably buried alive ... I am begging you do not make me relive it again ... - again a burst of crying. This time even bigger. She nestled in Jewel, she accepted it, hugging her to her breast.

-Good, but you are here ... calm, I'm with you ... - Blu decided to come over to them to find out more about her.

-Hi! Who you are? How do you know Jewel? That's how nice I am to meet you! - Blu said, hiding a little wings. Jewel answered her, she was in such a bad condition that she could not answer.

-Blu, this is my friend from the past, Susan ... she's gone through a lot, do not bother her with questions right? she whispered to him so that her friend would not hear it.

-Good honey, let it be ... so we take our bath? - Blu suggested slowly walking into the lake. -Susan, we take a bath now, maybe you want to join?

-No, thanks ... I will wait for you, I will be in my apartment - she showed the wing on her hollow, she was placed on a tall tree.

-Excellently! When we finish taking our bath we will come to you. - saying that, Jewel let go of Susan with a grip, then the red macaw flew away and the blue woman came into the lake to join her partner. Jewel hoped that Blu would not ask questions about her, but after less than a minute, she heard from her beak dozens of questions about her new, old friend. At first she tried not to give an answer, but his sweet tone made her answer him.

"Well, honey, who is this Susan? How do you know her? Since when do you know her? - Blu could not wait for the answer.

-Blu, as you know her name is Susan, she's been my friend since ... you know yourself ... - Jewel stood with her back to him, Blu came to her and stroked her.

-Oh, relax ... if you do not want to, let's not talk about it ... I do not need to know. Blu whispered in her ear.

-No, I have to tell you. You told me what you did before coming, now it's my turn. Jewel stood facing him, staring at his face.

\- Once the world was ... different ... Once, when I was small, the genre from which a given person did not matter. Everyone could live with whom he wants. When I was still small I had a pack of friends, we did not even take a step. We did everything together, we often spent the night together on a large, beautiful clearing. "It's a pity I can not say that," thought Blu, remembering only that since she remembered Linda was taking care of him.

"One day, our species have quarreled. That year was very bad for all of us. Our species quarreled with red birds because it was beginning to be short of food. Small battles between us for food began. Nobody paid much attention to it, it was not what to worry about. Finally, in connection with this situation, news reached that the red macaw had killed the blue one to get food ... it was decided that the lands would be divided ... "Jewel was deep in retrospection, she remembered all the events. At this moment, she remembered those wonderful moments spent with friends who she once had ...

\- The date passed, we got used to the division. It seemed like everything was fine when they came to see one day ... - at this point she stopped. After a moment of stopping, she continued.

\- People burst into the forest, began to cut trees, began to fire them ... the rest you know, that's all I remember ...

\- Have you ever seen them again, your friends?

-When we divided the lands, we had to break our packet, only Susan and I kept in touch ... - Jewel sighed and then sprayed her body with cold water. Blu noticed that his partner was sad, so he began jokingly splashing her with water.

-Blue? What are you doing! - she said surprised, but seeing Blu's laughter returned his attack. They began to splash. Their feathers were completely soaked after a while, so they stopped playing. After bathing, they left the lake, hiding in the shadow of a nearby small cave to dry. The sun was only halfway in the horizon, so they decided to visit Susan.

"We should hurry up, it's getting dark," said Blu, departing with his partner. They both flew to the hollow in which Susan lived. She was waiting for them, her face immediately took on a joyful shape when she noticed them.

-You are! I thought you would not come ... sit down! - she was happy about their visit. Her apartment was not very big, but it was very cozy. The walls were smoothed, no sharp edges. In the middle of the salons there was a table and next to it a sofa with armchairs. The guests sat down and started talking.

-Susan, I would like you to meet my husband, Blu. Blu, this is Susan, my friend.

-Nice to meet you!

-Oh, is it you who came over to us?

"Yes ... yes," Blu blushed a little, but he managed to hide it. He liked the red macaw, she was pretty, but Jewel was the only one for him.

\- Susan, how did you get here? - Blu asked, knew that from Amazon to Rio shares a "little" way.

\- I ran straight ahead, I did not sleep, I flew until I came here. she replied, showing no concern.

"Blu, please do not ask her about the past, she's in a pretty bad condition," Jewel nudged Blu, she did not want her husband to unnecessarily make her cry again. The conversation began to be more and more interesting, the atmosphere became hospitable. They talked with each other, laughed, and Blu refrained from asking awkward questions. After a few hours, Blu and Jewel had to fly into the stone mares to check in at the club.

-Rio at night is so beautiful is not it? - said Susan goodbye, showing the wing of the city lights. Rio was covered with a wave of lights, some were just lit and some were extinguished.

-I agree, good night! Good night! - Jewel said, kissing a red Aura on the cheek in a friendly way.

"How good it is to know that at least one friend has survived ..." Jewel sighed, luring Blu from the club. After a few minutes, they were standing under the club. Doors were closed. They noticed that the back door was slightly ajar, so they went in through it. There was no one in the club.

-Hello? Is somebody here? - Blu asked. Suddenly a canary emerged from under the counter.

Nico: Oh! At last you! Please, if you want to fly longer, say at least ... Pedro is already asleep, here are your keys, a nice night! - he gave Nico the keys to the same room. The partners flew to him and then they came to him.

-What a great day! I hope that we will meet again tomorrow! - Jewel said joyfully, then lay down on the bed.

\- Yes, goodnight angel - Blu lay down next to her, pulled out his wings, and then covered them with his wife.

"Good night, Blu ..." she could not finish when her eyelids closed.

 _ **Memories from childhood are beginning to remind! Sometimes it's worth remembering your childhood, do not you? Let's hope that thanks to Blu I Jewel, Susan will improve significantly! Thank you all for your support, for the next chapter!**_


	16. Flat

_**"Flat"**_

Another day in Rio. The birds were slowly coming to life. Rio was covered with still dark night sky, but it did not bother for the two blue ar to wake up. They eagerly awaited the sun to cover the horizon. After a few hours, the sun entered the sky, turning the navy blue spaces into bright blue waves. Birds immediately left their accommodation, looking for a klube. The club was rumpled, because Nico and Pedro used to clean it thoroughly after closing.

-Nico? Pedro? Where are you? - Blu asked, looking around the reception. He saw a large beak from behind the counter. He was surprised, he decided to bend over when he saw Rafel sleeping under the desk.

-Rafael ?! What are you doing here?! - he asked, shouting Blu, bouncing from the desk, standing next to Jewel.

What I?…. And ... I'm sorry, I fell asleep, I took the night watch of our friends ... Tukan stood up slowly scratching his head, still had eyes closed, so he did not know who to talk to. He yawned a few times, bent to open his eyes.

-And you! Hello, Nico And Pedro said you're sleeping here ... how was it?

-Good ... hold Rafael, these are the keys to the room, tell them that we probably will not need help ... - Blu gave the silver keys to Rafael, the number "55" was printed on the keys.

\- In fact, where is Nico and Pedro? - Jewel joined the conversation, coming up to the wooden desk, supporting the wing.

\- They came to the garage of Luiza, they're doing an interrogation or something like that ...

\- What's the interrogation? Carnival was already here. - Jewel replied, she was a little surprised by the interrogations.

\- Yes, but these are not auditions for the carnival. Nico I Pedro would like to find new DJs, one DJ will not rule all the time right? Tukan replied playfully.

-Well, we have to go, we want to find a flat, see you! "said Blu, walking with the female from the desk.

-Have fun! Choose wisely! - Toucan greeted them, watching as Blu and Jewel go to the door.

-Tools, get out the back, the club is closed! - Rafael pointed out. The birds listened to the advice, leaving the room behind the back door. The sky was already excited by the electrifying rays of the sun. Citizens of Brazil came to the streets of the city, some went to one side, some went to one side, some went to enjoy the views of this city, some ran as much as they had in their legs rushing to private matters. Blu and Jewel took to the air, watching everything from above. They flew over the houses of the rich and the poor, watching how the streets were getting richly decorated with streets. Before the search, they decided to take a relaxing bath in the same lake every day. After 15 minutes of a calm flight, they reached their destination. The water was calm, no waves. They slowly entered the water, Jewel quickly got used to the relatively low temperature, while Blu traditionally stuttered at every step into the lake. They reached the center of the water tank, then washed their bodies in the crystal water. At first, Blu was turned back to Jewel, but after a while he turned to admire her beautiful body. His pupils widened wide, the beak opened when he watched the water cover her feathers. Jewel had her eyes closed, humming some melodies. Blu watched her a few minutes when the blue female macaw opened her eyes unexpectedly. Blu stood motionless, blushing that she had covered him again on fantasizing about her. Blu pretended that nothing had happened, he continued to clean his body. When they finished, they saw the red ara podstrana, it was Susan! Her feathers had darker patches, and they realized that she also took the morning bath.

\- Hello Susan, how was the night? - Jewel Susan greeted, hugged each other.

-Hey Jewel, good! And you! Hello Blu!

\- Hi Susan, beautiful morning, do not you think?

-Yes I agree. - The three sat under the stone so that the blue macaws could dry out.

\- What do you do today, do you have any plans? Susan asked, looking into the water.

-We wanted to look for a flat for ourselves today, we would love to live here in the area. - Susan jumped in excitement at these words. She really wanted to help. She came up to them, embracing Jewel.

-How I can help you.

-Sure, why not! Jewel replied. Blu was not very happy about it because his voice was not even taken into account. After a few moments, the birds burst into the air to look through hollows. They flew a little deeper into the jungles. They moved past trees to see the empty, lowered nests. To their surprise all the hollows they were occupied! Once they flew in to the "abandoned" hollow, looking around in it.

\- It's okay! - Jewel exclaimed, but at that moment they heard a hoarse voice behind them.

-Hey! What are you doing here! Get out of here! - behind them stood the owner of this hole.

\- We thought that this hollow is abandoned, we apologize ... - but the owner did not want to listen to the excuses, pushed them out of the hollow threatening a few stones.

-Well ... this place is very popular ... - Blu sighed resignedly. They searched for another 2 hours, but when they came closer, they saw eggs and a happy family. They decided to take a break from exploring the branches of some trees. They did not talk to each other, they just stared into the distance. Suddenly, Susan's head rose to the top and her beak opened. She got blushes and called to them.

-I remembered one more place, come quickly! You will certainly be surprised! "said Susan, not waiting for them. Blu and Jewel gave each other an eye-catching look and followed the red parrot. After a moment of flying, they reached a huge tree. The height stood out strongly from other trees planted in the jungle.

-I think you will like it! Excited Susan called, rising even higher. Blu and Jewel were a little stupid with her behavior so they followed her. They reached the entrance to a hollow.

\- I wanted to live here, but I thought that a family would be more useful, such as you! - Red ara has invited partners inside. The first impression made a thunderous impression on them. This flat was very large, the walls were very smooth to the touch, there were no protruding elements on the floor. The perfect apartment to live! Blu and Jewel were looking around the apartment, they were stunned that Susan had specially given up the place for the needy family.

-That, have you found your home? "asked the red ara, giggling. Jewel was so moved that she ran up to her and hugged her strength. Little drops of tears began to leak from Jewel's eyes.

"Yes ... thank you," she said happily. Blu just came over to Susan, he kissed on the cheek and thanked him. The sun was starting to slowly fall over the horizon, hiding behind the horizon. The birds began to return to their homes, children, wives. Jewel was still holding Susan in her embrace before she got enough strength to stop hug her. Blu stared at the birds, which, as I mentioned, come back.

\- Once again, thank you very much ... we are grateful - Jewel grabbed her friend by the wings and kissed her cheek in a friendly way. The apartment was located near the lake where they took a bath and near the house of Susan. All this translated into close contact with a friend and hygiene. The rest was complemented by a magnificent view of the city, which was beginning to sink in the glow of candles and lamps. "I have to go back now, I'm hoping we'll see each other tomorrow, see!" Susan left them flying away towards her humble apartment. Blu and Jewel hugged themselves and stared at the sunset. When the sun completely disappeared, they began to plan what their new large apartment would look like.

 _ **Well ... the last chapter in 2018! I wish you a Happy New Year! (Yes, I know, I repeat myself, but well ...) Fulfillment of dreams! Until the next chapter in 2019!**_


	17. Decoration

_**"Decorating"**_

When the sky was covered with a nightcoat, the moon entered the dark sky And the stars began to shine in the sky, the birds were still standing at the exit from the hollow. After a few moments, Blu and Jewel returned to their new flat to get to know him better. Fortunately, after careful examination, they did not notice anything disturbing: the walls were smooth, no exacerbations. The ground was also very comfortable. But there was one problem: the flat was empty. There were no furniture, so the birds decided to start planning to decorate them.

\- I think our bed should be here. There, the rays of the sun will not come, "Blu suggested, pointing to the only angle of the socket that was not illuminated by the bright moonlight.

-Well, but where will our dining room be? Jewel asked, looking around the apartment. Blu moments he thought, scratched his head, then again had another suggestion.

\- In my opinion, that place will be good - he pointed the wing opposite the place where the bed was supposed to be.

-No, the view of the table opposite convinces me ... maybe there? - showed Jewel on the wall, which was opposite the exit.

\- The table just before entering will not look good either? - Blue backed up, shaking his head from side to side. They were looking around the nest to imagine the best place for a table.

-There! There will be no better place! - Blu shouted triumphantly pointing at the wall which was a little further from the exit.

-Yes you are right. We will not find a better place. - Jewel replied to the place indicated by Blu. Suddenly Jewel clutched at Blu's chest. Blu was surprised, but he pressed her to his chest. He felt small drops of tears run from her face.

-Jewel, are you okay? - Asked concerned Blu.

-Yes ... just think, did you imagine that we did not sleep well just a month ago, and now we can not live without each other? Jewel asked in a moving tone.

"Yes, honestly, no ... but let's enjoy our life together, let's not think about the past," Blu suggested.

-You're right….

-Blue?

-Yes?

-I love you ... - she said again, putting her head on her husband's chest.

"I love you too, goodnight," he said, kissing her gently on the forehead. Both birds fell asleep in their arms. The forest night opera was accompanying them to sleep. In the meantime, the red macaw, Susan instead of flying home to the club Nica I Pedra. The club was already closed, but at the last moment it managed to fly inside.

\- Is Nico And Pedro here? - she asked breathless, she was a little tired of the flight.

\- Yes, Nico is me ... and you who?

\- wait, wait ... you are not this cute parrot, what is the habit of sitting at the same table and looking at the dance floor? - finished the thought of canary. Susan blushed slightly and covered her face with a wing.

"Yes, it's me ... I'm Susan nice to meet you," she said.

\- Mutually ... so what can I help you with? Nico asked, looking at her slender body. He liked her slender figure very much.

-You have a table and bed for sale? she asked, looking around the club.

\- Yes, a great club! Probably the best in the area.

Thanks, we worked hard on him! It just so happens that we have several furniture in stock. Would you like to buy? - asked the canary with wings, taking the key from the storeroom, he sensed that he would say "yes".

\- Yes, I would like to buy a bed and a table. Do you have something to sell in this style? - She did not get an answer because Nico took her by the wing and led her behind him. After a moment, they found themselves behind the big doors.

\- Our store is located here. If you want, you can choose the accessories you are interested in and show it to me. I will unpack it and give it a price. - the canary opened the door and then opened it. He turned on the lighting in this room. Before the eyes of the red macaw appeared a room in which there were various types of furniture. Tables, bars, benches, beds, cabinets, chests of drawers. Everything in perfect condition. They were all made of high-quality trees. There was not even a bit of dust, although if you believe for Nico, this room is rarely visited by potential customers. Susan entered the room looking around the room. She had to go a bit forward to see the bed.

-This is it! Now, just choose the right one ... - she sighed and then went deep into the compartments of beds. The beds were of different types: single, double, duperty, with curtains. She wanted to find a typical, classic bed for two, but that it would be very comfortable. She could not find, no one that would fit for her. After a while, when she turned into the alley, she saw the only candidate to buy. It was an ordinary bed for two, but it was covered with a comfortable mattress.

\- These Nico will ask you. She pointed to the bed.

\- Good friend choice! In a moment, I Pedro will pack this model into the main hall.

-About "this model"? Susan asked, surprised.

\- You do not think we'll give you these? This is just a showcase, the new one is packed tight ... - Nico laughed, leaning on the chosen bed.

"Well, do you want something else, beautiful lady?" Nico asked. The girls were again lightly blushed.

\- Yes, ask for a table ... a table where you can eat breakfast. she replied as she left the alley with the beds.

-This way, please. Nico replied, pointing to another avenue. When they reached the place, the red macaw stumbled on nearby shelves, cupboards, chests of drawers. She was surprised that they had such a large assortment.

-Jeju, you're probably rich! Susan said dreamily.

"Let's say we can kill good businesses ..." Nico replied, stopping in front of the alley. The tables, smaller and large, awaited them in welcome. Susan felt embarrassed, she did not know which table to choose. Some tables were darker, some lighter. The main dominant color was brown, but there were also white or black and white tables. The red macaw stopped when she saw a table of brown, medium size. His feet were decorated with various kinds of decorations. The tabletop was perfectly smooth.

\- Yes, this table will be perfect! Nico, I choose that! - she said triumphantly, pointing the wing at him.

-Excellently! In a moment, with your partner, we will bring furniture to the main hall, and you will wait for us - said Nico, going with the red parrot to the room where the bar and dance floor were.

-Pedro, come here! We must bring furniture! Nico called, entering the reception. Pedro cleaned Vip rooms, when he heard his partner shouting, he immediately stopped the activity and flew to the reception.

\- Yes, what is it?

-We have a customer, we need furniture to be raised! Nico said happily.

-Who is this customer? Pedro asked.

\- Do you remember this mysterious red ara? She is the customer ... - Pedro was surprised, only what he did was weirdly sighed and headed to the warehouse. Nico followed him closing the door to open another, this time twice as large. They headed for the alley, which was darkened. Nico switched on the lighting so that this part of the room would be controlled by light. Both of them took in their wings the box in which the chosen model of the bed was located, and they moved slowly towards the door. Susan politely waited while looking around the room. She was delighted how the party hall was decorated.

-Wow, they had to work hard! She sighed dreamily. After a while, she let Nico I Pedro bring a box with a bed to the room. They put them down and returned to the warehouse, this time taking a very nice stoilk in their wings. After 5 minutes, a panting delinquent put another box on the ground.

-Okay, that's all! Can we do something else? Nico asked, looking at Susan's smiling face.

Could you provide this furniture to the address? Indicate the place and, of course, the surcharge! the red macaw asked timidly, looking at the birds who were red from fatigue. Nico and Pedro looked at each other with embarrassed eyes. They had a problem with transferring this place from place to place, let alone carry this weight a long way? Moments later, they gave each other a consistent look, then mutually agreed.

\- Give us a half hour rest well? We will rest and take them wherever you want ... - he did not manage to finish when Susan hugged the two males at the same time.

-Thank you guys you are great! Can I wait, maybe serve something to you? - she suggested going to the bar.

\- If you can, make us a drink well? - Pedro replied. Susan nodded her head, then began to make her drink. She mixed several ingredients at the same time, Nico and Pedro looked at her actions with liquidity. After 10 minutes, Susan returned to them serving them one cup of her drink which was to restore their energy. Friends uncertainly took a small sip to assess the taste. They were surprised, it was really good!

"Sweet, but sour at the same time ..." Nico thought.

-Wow, this is really good! Where did you learn that? Pedro asked, licking his beak.

\- Yes, I'm sorry, I never did it, it's my first time! But thanks for the praise. - she smiled.

\- Yes, I'm Pedro, nice to meet you! - Pedro added, ending his portion.

\- I'm Susan with each other! she replied.

\- Maybe you would like to work with us in the club? You're doing really good drinks! - Nico suggested, looking into her beautiful eyes. Susan thought a little, she had to think about it.

\- Can you give me some time? I need to think about some things.

-Sure, why not! How do you decide, let us know! Pedro interjected, putting away his empty goblet. When Nico and Pedro felt strong enough, they took a box with a bed in their wing and flew out of the club. Susan was flying ahead of them, directing them. After 30 minutes of flight they came under a huge hollow.

-Now you have to be really quiet, the owners can sleep! Susan whispered to them. Nico and Pedro got scared of these words.

-Jakto ?! Anyone live here ?! Nico said loudly.

-Cśśśś! Quietly! Yes, but it's still my friends! - Susan whispered, slowly entering. Friends followed in her footsteps, then were surprised. In this hollow, Blu and Jewel slept in person.

\- They are nice friends? Pedro asked, looking at the sleeping two.

-Mhm! she replied, she added nothing more. Without saying, he left the load, and they flew off the hollow to bring another package. After another two quarters of an hour, they returned, Susan waited patiently for them. They both put the spoil past the previous one and lay down and panting. A few minutes later, they stood up, still panting like locomotives.

\- So, how much am I guilty? Susan asked, smiling.

-You know, you can take a good night for free! - when they were about to leave, Susan kissed them both on the cheek. They blushed, bowed as a gentleman, and flew away to the club.

\- She's so cute! - Nico rightly pointed out.

-I agree! - Pedro confirmed. They flew into the club, closing it. They cleared the last benches, and went to their apartments to sleep.

\- They will be surprised! - Susan laughed silently, flying away to her apartment. She was so excited this surprise that she did not sleep all night. Finally, another day has come. As usual, the sun did not hurry to implement into the middle of the sky, but it managed to overtake most of the shining mountains, replacing them with a blue daytime cloak.

-Good morning darling.

\- Good morning angel - they greeted each other embracing each other. When they stopped they turned around immediately bouncing that astonishment. Before their eyes appeared two rather large crates.

-Jewel, what is it?

"I do not know," she replied, coming closer to the mysterious chests. Suddenly a shadow of their friend emerged behind them - Susan.

-Welcome! Do you like the surprise? - she asked excitedly, she could not wait for the moment in which Blu and Jewel will find out what is inside these boxes.

\- Open it up! - the red macaw called. Blu went to the cartons and pulled out his claw and cut the tape precisely with one move. Their eyes turned out to be two beautiful furniture: a bed and a table.

oh, Susan is it for us? Jewel asked incredulously. Susan only nodded her head when Jewel hugged her in a friendly way and thanked her with all her heart. Blu only shyly approached and thanked her gently hug her. After 30 minutes, Blu arranged furniture according to plan. The furniture fits perfectly with the interior of the hollow. After setting up the furniture, the three sat at the new table talking for the rest of the day.

 _ **Blu and Jewel finally have their own home, they can enjoy life! Thank you all for the support you are wonderful! Until the next chapter!**_


	18. Fight

_**"Fight"**_

"Susan is quite nice, I like her more and more every day." - that's what Blu thought about Susan, the more they spent time together the more he liked her. Finally, he felt comfortable and without stammering he could express his own opinions. The three talked the rest of the day when they were able to rattle the house. The sun was already completely beyond the horizon, but its night counterpart was already in the sky - the moon. The stars shone in the sky, the night was very warm. A pleasant wind blew, which struck the feathers of birds that were still flying in the sky. When the male moved the furniture itself, the girls flew towards the jungle to take several plants inside. Jewel flew for the gates, mainly collecting roses. "Roses are so romantic" - that's what Jewel thought about them, that's why in her basket (the girls prepared baskets in which they carried their fants. The object was constructed of leaves and strong vines) were mainly these red flowers. Of course, there were crocuses, tulips. Anemones, but the red color just dominated over others. Susan flew to the opposite side as Jewel, for she collected decorative vines. It rose to the ground, and tore the long creeper rope. "I think they will like it!" The red aura was stoked with this thought by doing its job. Blu was left alone in the hollow and wondered how to move the furniture without getting tired. He came up with a few ideas but they usually ended in failure. "Well ... Blu, there's a little work ahead of you ..." sighed the man, then he went to the table. He embraced him with his wings and tried to pick him up. At the beginning he moaned a little, but when he got used to the weight of the object, he managed to pick it up, and move it to the designated place. When he managed to gently put him in place, he took a few deep breaths of forest air and went to the bed. He tried to cover his wings when he realized he had too short wings. He sat on it and thought for a moment. He was given a lot of ideas, but they were simply not to be done. He scratched his head and dazzled him. "If I can not pick it up, maybe I can push it? "- how he thought he did. He left it, grabbed the two corners of the bed, and began to push with some force. At first the bed gave quite an effective resistance, but after a few seconds the fight gave up and gave a push. Blu after a few steps pushed them to a specific position. When he did, he lay down on it and swallowed the air as fast as he could. At that time, two girls met at the entrance to the apartment, a blue ar, and walked in. At the beginning, what they threw into their eyes were tidy cardboard boxes that were neatly folded and arranged. The table was on the spot, besides the bed, too. Susan and Jewel laughed a little when they noticed Blu, who with an open beak and his eyes closed on the bed.

"He has already tried them," said Jewel to Susan, laughing. The friend dared to smile. Both of them looked at the tired male, his face was covered in a red blush. His partner silently approached him, bent over his head and shouted: "Get up baby!". At these words, Blu immediately rose, gave a short cry of terror, and looked around the room. He saw only two familiar girls and he calmed down immediately. He felt embarrassed that he got scared of his wife, but he managed to hide this disgust.

-Well, I think you should stay alone, hello! - said the red macaw departing with a smile on the bow. She put her basket on the table and greeted them again, and then she took to the air, this time really flying away towards her humble apartment.

"Love, see what beautiful flowers we will have! - Jewel said, showing the contents of her basket for Blu. Blu sniffed the flowers - he felt the pleasant fragrance of flowers. The female walked around the apartment, wondering where and how to decorate the flowers. One by one, she began to take out individual flowers and hang them on the walls, or put them in clay vases. After decorating, Jewel clutched at Blu, who stared at her apartment. The apartment was filled with the fragrance of flowers, the fragrances harmonized with each other, which gave a delicious aroma. After the embrace, the couple went to bed, lying down to sleep.

"Good, my hawks. - saying that Jewel kissed Blu passionately. At first he tried to disconnect himself, but when he felt her sweet tongue he gave up trying to escape, he returned her kiss with a little more force.

"I am fine, I am going to leave for a moment, I have to take my breath," said Blu, getting out of bed. Jewel was a little surprised, but she did not ask about the reason for the decision. Blu went to the exit and began to look at the sky. Once again he saw Jewel, who was slowly falling asleep. Blu was watching her beautiful body, then turned around again.

"God, I would like to do it with her, but how can you tell her? He will consider me mad, and what's worse will not let me know! - he thought about this rather intimate matter, he wanted to do with her this magical "first time", but he did not want to have children. On the one hand, he was happy that he had such a beautiful creature with him, but on the other he was disappointed. He wanted more passion in their lives, but he did not know how to tell her. After thinking, he went deep into the house and lay down beside Jewel. He turned his gaze on the feathers on the female's tail.

-Blu, you can not ... it does not fall out ... - he sighed, kissed Jewel tenderly in the head and closed his eyes falling asleep. The sky was now completely covered with a nightcoat, the moon like a lamp shone very brightly. The stars were also randomly shuffled in the night sky. At the same time Nico I Pedro still had a lot of work ahead of them. At the moment, both were wiping the goblets used by various clients. There were quite a lot of glasses, so they had time to talk.

-You know Pedro, I do not like this type ... there seems to be danger ...

\- In the sense which? - Asked Pedro wider opening his eyes.

"That's what's been playing poker for a week ... this black crow ... I do not like it," Nico said, pointing his wing at the sector that was dedicated to the poker game.

-Ah, this ... well, I think so too, maybe tomorrow the security guards keep an eye on him, how do you think? - suggested Pedro; towray were quite expensive, so they did not want to lose too much because of some mad person.

"I think it's a good idea ... we'll tell them tomorrow," Nico confirmed, cleaning his goblet. After a moment of grace, they continued washing, but at a much faster pace. After washing, Nico began cleaning all the tables, and Pedro went to the Vip rooms cleaning them. After an hour of cleaning on the clock, she broke north, and friends went to their rooms, drowning in a deep sleep. The night was calm, the wind died down and the temperature was pleasant to sleep. Another day has come in the bustling Rio. The sun got up quite quickly this time, pushing the moon out of the sky and other stars that had not yet been able to hide. The sky took on blushes, and the community woke to life. For a moment you could see small streaks of clouds, but nature's mother decided to clear the sky from those not-too-aesthetic streaks. In the Nica I Pedra rooms, at 6:30 am in the morning, alarms began to sound, waking them from sleep. They went to their bathrooms while doing a daily toilet. Later, they went to the kitchen to eat a nutritious breakfast. After performing the morning routine activities, they began to prepare for the opening of their dance club. In the meantime, Blu and Jewel were still asleep dreaming about themselves. Jewel slept soundly, the rhythm of her heart was calm and rhythmic. Blu was turning from side to side, he was breathing quite fast, and his heart was tapping once more hardly, sometimes less. As the sun began to enter the blue ar apartment, Jewel immediately woke up, vigorously getting up from the bed. Blu, on the other hand, began to lazily open his eyes, he muttered something under his breath, but it was vaguely said. He stood up rubbing his eyes and his wife appeared in front of him. Again he fell into the thoughts of her when he saw the rays of a fiery sun illuminate her beak and silky wings. However, it was such a short moment that Jewel did not manage to notice it.

-Good morning darling! Did you sleep well? Jewel asked with concern.

\- Good morning, my second half, good for me, but the most important thing is that you slept well? - asked Blu coming up to her and giving her a gentle hug.

-Yes of course! she replied, hugging her beloved. They both approached the edge of the hollow and stared at the romantic sunrise.

\- Tell or not? No, I can not ... at least for now, thought Blu, recalling his thoughts yesterday. Suddenly, Jewel jumped away from Blu, the only one who looked at her with puzzled eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Or I said it aloud ... "he thought, a little scared.

\- Love, I think it's a good time for breakfast. she said, trying to get up in the air to find food, but Blu effectively stopped her.

-Do not, Jewel, I'll tell you, wait, can you invite Susan for breakfast? - Blu suggested.

\- Why not! Well, we'll meet at home, just remember that the stone is not the same as mango or nut! - Jewel joked flying away towards the apartment of the red macaw. Blu returned the smile and flew to the city. He was flying over different houses, some were higher, some were lower. It made the houses look like a single staircase. After 10 minutes he reached the place where he had his first meeting with Jewel. - to the clinic Tulia. The door was slightly ajar, so it flew in. There was nothing else around: there were still cages and in them birds who needed help. He walked slowly inside when he heard Tulia talking to the nurse.

\- So where did you find him? - asked Tulio, Blu only noticed the contours of two talking characters.

-In the plane ... so more accurately in the wreck of the plane ...

-What!? Impossible if it's him! - Blu said to himself, he said it quietly, he was just terrified that their mortal enemy could survive this terrible accident.

"His condition is not good ... he needs a complicated surgery ... Mary, you know that even if I wanted to, I can not help him! I have asked the city's management for a long time, but they have us somewhere!

\- I know, sir, we can take him ...

-But where?

\- As it is written in the report, we have a week to do the surgery, there must be a clinic somewhere where they could do such operations ...

-Hmm ... wait, my friend is also a vet like I work in a clinic, more a hospital in Sao Paulo. - The girl left the curtain after these words and entered the observation room, where there were bird cages and Blu. When the girl saw Blu, she wanted to catch him, but when she realized that all the birds were in place she was surprised. After a moment, she remembered how Tulio had told her about the last two ar clouds, so she just smiled at Blu's.

-Oh, are you the blue one that Tulio talked about? What brings you here? - asked the girl taking the male in her hands. Blu jumped away from her and took a note and pen in his own claws. He started to write and after a minute there was such an inscription: "I would like to get two manga, for me and for Jewel". Girl after reading, she went to the fruit shelf, took two large and juicy manga in her hands, and gave it to the male.

-Please, tasty! - cried the girl when she saw how Blu is flying away with the fruit in the claws. Meanwhile, Nico and Pedro were about to open their club. Nico was standing by the bar and Piedro went to the bodyguards.

-Listen, the club will probably be a black crow, brown eyes, an increase similar to you. I will probably be sitting and playing in the poker sector. You have to watch him, if he does not follow the regulations, you have to throw him away, okay? - Pedro said, staring at the employees. The bodyguards were two hawks, who had strong body structures and a stern facial expression. At these words, they only nodded, putting on their glasses. Pedro went to the door and ceremoniously opened the club. Already before the opening, there was not a small queue, so they almost immediately went to serve the guests. Jewel and Susan were already in the blue apartment, there was still no Blu. Susan still had time to look around the apartment of the two lovers in love with her.

-Wow, beautifully decorated it, you have the taste of a friend! - Susan said, admiring the beautiful artistic style of Jewel. At the same time Blu flew into the hollow by gently putting the fruit on the table. He was still distracted, the thought of returning Nigel still tormented him, but he tried to forget about it.

"You're finally in love, why have you been away for so long? Jewel asked, looking at Susan with her husband.

-What? I ... I just looked for fruit ... I could not explain myself, he did not want to say that he had fruit from Tulia, Jewel would be angry, at least he thought so. The three sat at the table and began to eat breakfast.

-moron! Moron! - Blu thought to himself when he noticed that he only took two manga; he forgot about Susan.

\- Please, Susan, take my half, I'm not hungry. - he gave his half mango to Susan, this little blushed and began to savor the taste of mango.

-Blu, are you okay? - Jewel asked carefully, seeing how Blu lazily bites his fruit. He was nagged by the thought of a cockatoo, he was afraid he would attack again, but at the same time he did not want to upset his beloved.

"Yes, just the atmospheric pressure makes my head hurt a bit," Blu replied. Jewel did not understand much of that, and Susan also began to laugh at him. He did not understand why they were laughing, but he still laughed. After breakfast, three of the friends left the table, Jewel wanted to clean it up, but Blu again got rid of her.

\- Listen, if you are free, can we go to the Nica I Pedra club? suggested Susan, pointing her wings at the exit.

\- Why not, how do you think, honey? Jewel Blu asked. He just nodded his head and together they flew to the club. At the same time, all the birds had a great time. Music was playing best, all birds were dancing.

-Josh, report like our goal? asked Pedro, asking one of the bodyguard.

\- Dear all right, wait ... something is happening ... - suddenly you could hear the raised voice of the black crow.

-What?! Did I lose my Jakto ?!

\- Relax, do not be upset, it's just a game ... so far we're not playing anything, it's just a warm-up ... - his partner tried to calm him down, but he still screamed

You are cheating, you are cheating! - a black bird screamed when he suddenly jumped on the team to play. He punched him in the face, took a nearby bottle and hit her in the head of the victim. Around them gathered quite a lot of onlookers, kibbling for them. Some shouted the name of one participant, others of the other. Soon, various items joined the fight, such as bottle chairs, aesthetic accessories. The bodyguards reacted immediately, approaching the participants, immediately distributing them.

-Fraud! Liar! Liar! shouted the raven, who was still angry at the poker team. For this bird, this fight is not over well. He felt strong pain in the right wing And blood began to flow from his body. He had a broken head, he did not communicate with the world.

\- Quick, you have to move him ... Nico, to this clinic, where were Blu and Jewel! Pedro shouted. They both took the wounded bird on the stretcher and began to fly to the city. The bodyguards threw the raven out of the club, and one of them drilled: "Please do not count on a pass, and expect a claim for damages for both the club and the bird." The raven only spat its tail in front of the bodyguard's staff and flew off. After a few minutes after these events, three friends reached the club. When they came in they saw how much the dance floor and tables were cleaned up, then the poker section was completely ruined. It surprised them, so Blu approached a random bird and asked what had happened.

\- Sorry, what happened? - Blu asked culturally.

\- There was a fight here, a terrible fight …

 _ **As you can see, even I Nico and Pedro have problems, hopefully everything will be fine! I hope you enjoy reading my stories! Especially thanks to Agent Megan, Cloverfield 2001 and RiodanJaneiro97 for support and I invite you to visit their profiles to check their amazing stories! Until the next chapter!**_


	19. Children

_**"Children"**_

\- People, break up! one of the protectors called, the one who had asked the aggressive guy. The birds returned to the bar and to the bar. The rest of the security guards were tidying up the next room.

-Nothing to anyone else? - asked Blu with concern. He had horror in his eyes, Jewel and Susan were waiting for him at the bar.

Literally 5 minutes ago they took one bird to the hospital ... it did not look good ... - replied the bird departing from Blu. The one just watched the bodyguards who were setting the benches to their previous state. He approached his two friends with resignation.

-Well, we're not going to dance today ...

-But what happened? Why is everything broken down there? - Jewel asked looking at the poker room.

"There was a fight, supposedly a big fight ..." replied Blu, ordering for three of them after one drink. The bartender prepared refreshing drinks for them after 5 minutes. They drank their drinks and sat at a table. It took some time before the order could manage the rooms, but friends waited patiently. Finally, after an hour, the room was as it was before the incident: the shit, the tables were arranged, and the cards were ready for the game. The owners of the club were included in the club: Nico I Pedro.

-Good people, it's time to start the party! - cried Pedro, approaching the DJ to start composing with some energetic music. The parquet immediately began to fill with dancing pairs of birds, also joined by Susan, Jewel and Blu. The latter was sulking a bit, but he was persuaded to dance together. They managed to get to the center of the stage and then began to dance. At the moment, it was samba, very rhythmic and pleasing to the ear.

\- This raven will not put the boss's foot here anymore. one of the bodyguards turned to Nica.

-It's good, let's hope he'll obey the order ...

\- Even if not, he will be asked again. - the security guard laughed as he walked away.

-Wow, Pedro, would you think something like this could happen? In our place? Nico asked. Pedro just sighed and then added: "Well, honestly not, but what people are like today ...". Meanwhile, three friends had a great time, they did not remember what happened less than 1 hour ago. As if not to look, everyone had fun perfectly, no one remembered, or did not want to remember past events. The poker room was again filled with players from various bird species. Blu personally never played poker, because he considered it a "hate game", but when the official competition flew on TV, he was happy to watch the broadcasts. Security guards sometimes looked at the players, they were calmly showing no signs of aggressiveness. Blu, Jewel and Susan decided to take a break from their dances. I personally are not surprised - 1 hour of energetic body movements can tire. They flew to the last table, there was the most cool, pleasant shadow. They sat down and began to chat on various topics. After 5 minutes a waiter approached them asking for an order. This time they asked for coconut juice. The waiter thanked and then flew off. Nico came over to them.

\- Let's get married! Hello Susan! - Nico said smiling.

"Hello Nico," the red macaw said timidly.

-I see that you've already met. Jewel answered softly.

-Of course, she wanted to buy ... - he wanted to finish, but Susan gestures to stop the thought, so he smiled wider and began to re-think.

-Of course, finally comes here almost every day! Nico called, correcting himself, laughing at it. Friends also reciprocated with laughter as the waiter approached them, carrying three coconuts with juice on request. Gently, he put down the orders on the wooden table, then he leaned towards them and disappeared behind the door leading to the kitchen. When they tried their drink, they were in ecstasy that you could make such a tasty drink. Susan was the first to finish later, and at the gray end of Blu, who from time to time looked down into the coconut, as if searching for something. They put their empty dishes on the table. Nico, seeing this scene, felt that his drink tasted so good.

\- It was delicious Nico! How do you make such divine drinks? Jewel asked, licking her black bow.

\- Unfortunately, the secret of the company! - answered Nico and then flew off to the bar to help his friend serve thirsty customers. In the meantime, when the minutes passed inexorably and the sun turned westward, they decided to leave the butler. When they left the club, the cleaner immediately cleared their table. Three friends were heading towards the house of the blue ar. The sun was slowly going down, but the sky was still blue, only slightly blue. When they arrived, Susan and Jewel came in, while Blu was at the exit.

-Ekhm ... You know what, you talk ... Rafael recently invited me to come to him. - Blu announced.

\- Okay, then, baby, see you! - Jewel said goodbye, Blu had already flown away. He headed again to the city to reach the city. Blu decided to visit his friend not only because he was invited, but also felt that he had to throw away some thoughts. Many things bother him, including the matter with this kakadu. From what he inferred from eavesdropping, he understood that in the intensive care room there was a white cockatoo in a bad condition. He was found in the wreckage of the plane, so the description was almost one hundred percent correct. Blu was scared, he did not want the past to get them again and trapped them in his trap. However, it was also rumored that he would be transported to another, much larger clinic within a week. This thought calmed the male but he still felt this uneasiness in his heart that the danger was within their reach. It would seem that this problem is very serious, but one more thing, something more irritating, came to mind - Children. For several days he struggled with excitement, he wanted to try "the first time" with her, but he did not know how to say it. He sensed that Jewel would immediately dump him after his confession, so he wondered why he thought so, but simply had such a vision of the future. In addition, if they had to do it what if Jewel had gone into unwanted pregnancies? Blu felt that he was not ready for his father's duty. In addition, what would he feel his beloved in such a situation? If she did not want children at this stage? If by their recklessness they should part? After Blu's body, he went through goose bumps when he thought about these things. The blue macaw was now flying over the head of Christ's monument. In the sky, once more it was possible to see bloody red streaks. Clouds that were almost invisible spread to all directions. A gentle wind was blowing, which gently struck Blu's feathers. However, this one did not pay attention to it while flying further in the targeted direction. Meanwhile, Jewel and Susan went on looking for a manga for dinner. They flew deeper into the jungle, and then they saw a fairly large store of juicy mangoes. They collected a few of their previously prepared green baskets. When their baskets were filled, they saw a small lake; they decided to take a bath in it. Putting the baskets on the side of the road and then slowly walked to the center of the crystalline lake. The water was clear, gentle waves swayed with water creating foam. The water was warm, so they had no problem to immerse their bodies in water almost immediately. As they began to wash their bodies, Jewel stared mischievously at Susan. She took some water in her silky wings and poured it with water. The red macaw was surprised by her move, but after a moment she also smiled and returned the attack. They laughed as loud as they could with water. The war lasted 15 minutes when friends felt tired and left the lakes lying down next to the baskets to let their wet feathers dry up. For a few more minutes they laughed at their jokes as they managed to stop the further attacks of laughter. At the moment, two females took a deep breath to let their hearts beat with a calm rhythm. The rays of the sun illuminated their bodies, which made their bodies seem to be one shade more paler.

"Listen, Jewel, I would like to tell you something ..." said Susan with a thoughtful gaze looking towards her friend. This one still smiled with the whole beak, but she refrained from laughing. He smiled a little at the words, but the corners of her beak were still clearly raised.

\- So Susan, what's up? - Jewel replied wanting to find out what's bothering her.

-From when we met, I often look at Blu. From the first look I saw that he wanted to talk about something seriously. Did not you think about it? Susan asked.

\- Honestly, no, we'll talk about it later? In the meantime, let's enjoy the last rays of the sun ... - Jewel when she said that she closed her eyes and enjoyed the last rays of the sun. The red macaw only agreed to the offer and then joined her friend. In the meantime, Blu reached the area where Eva and Rafael's apartment could be located.

\- Where can they live? - wondered Blu observing at once a few dozen hollows that were once larger and once smaller. Suddenly a familiar voice came from one nest - it was Rafael's voice! From the words that the toucan said, Blu concluded that he was most likely putting his children to sleep. He guided his voice, then reached the wide entrance of the nest. Blu was standing by the exit watching Rafael. He stood above the cradle in which if three children. Blu tilted his head to the right and saw children who were sleeping soundly. It was a really big hollow, but lots of space was occupied by sleeping children. The sun effectively illuminated the room, albeit poorly, because it was almost dusk, but you did not have to strain your eyes to see something. After a moment, the toucan died quietly kissing each of the children. Blu at the moment knocked on the bark to signal its entrance. Tukan turned away, a smile came on his face when he saw the blue are, which he easily recognized.

-Blue! Please come in! - said enthusiastically, but quietly Rafael inviting him inside.

\- Rafael. Maybe we'll go somewhere else, I do not want to disturb your children. Tucan turned and looked at his children. Everyone was sleeping so he supported the idea of a friend.

-Good idea, maybe we will go to the statue of Christ?

\- a good idea, so let's go there! - Blu also replied quietly leaving the apartment. Tukan turned once more to see if his children were sleeping or just pretending what was happening sometimes it happened. After one minute both of them flew out of the hollow, heading towards the target. Soon before their eyes appeared a huge statue on which they sat.

\- It felt like you wanted to visit me! Tell me how you get along with Jewel! said an excited toucan.

\- we spend all day together, we can not live without each other. Quite often, we are accompanied by her old friend Susan. She is very nice, you must meet her! - Blu replied looking to the city. The lights began to wake up to light up the whole city. The sky was covered with a dark blue cloak with shining stars on it. Soon the moon rose to the sky, illuminating the planet.

-Generally, everything is fine with me! And how are you, where is Eva? - Blu asked.

-Eva flew for supper for us while I laid our children to sleep. Pretty long-term occupation, but I love our children. - Toucan replied. Blu, when he reminded of his thoughts, shuddered. It did not go away in the mind of his friend who immediately became interested in it.

-Blue? All right? Tukan asked.

-Rafael, did you have any resistance at the same time?

\- with this, or? - Rafael asked, he did not understand what it was about for Blu. He stuttered a few times but in the end he gave advice.

\- in the first instance? You know what's going on - Blu said timidly. Raphael thought for a moment about what he meant, but finally, after a moment's meditation, he smiled and then put his wing on his heart.

\- When you feel that you are ready you will feel it here and not here. - he said this when he put his wing on his head. Blu understood his message and then grinned illegally. However, his face was still as if in fog.

-Blu, if something scratches you, you can tell me. - Toucan encouraged him to get all worries out of him. Blu took a deep breath and began to talk about his problems.

\- Do you remember this cockatoo? He probably survived, do you understand that? Survive such a catastrophe! I'm afraid he can hurt us. Blu asked heavily.

"Relaxing, he can not even touch you!" If we help, we will be with you, I promise! - he began to laugh heartily while Blu occasionally made strange noises. He felt more confident thanks to his confessions, so they switched to more pleasant topics to talk about. They talked mainly about Rio and what attractions are waiting for them here. The sun was completely hidden, the moon shone with its full power. The stars also did not save their energy by shining very brightly. The wind died down, you could hear the sounds of the closing doors and blinds. When it got quite dark the birds decided to stop their conversation, flying away to their homes.

-Thanks Rafael for the interview, I am grateful, thank you! - said Blu in a friendly way, hugs a toucan. He just gave him his wing and flew off to the side of his nest. Blu was flying back over the city which was filled with street lamps. Roof tiles reflected the light coming from the sky, throwing rays on others. The waters were also lit by the gentle rays of the moon. After 10 minutes he came to his home. He wanted to enter his hollow when he heard an interesting conversation. He decided to listen to the dialogue between Jewel and Susan.

Susan: Jewel, you would like to be a mother, I remember when you were young you said that you would like to be a mother.

Jewel: Yes, I would like it and you do not know how!

Susan: Then why do not you do it with Blu?

Jewel: I think Blu needs a little more time, he is quite ... Time-consuming ... - Jewel sighed and then changed the subject to a less interesting for the male. Blu stood behind the hollow shaken: Jewel wanted to have children! Blu thought about it, on the one hand he wanted to do it with her, but on the other he felt that he was not ready to take on a responsible role. To think about this complicated matter flew away towards the tree crowns to sit on one of the branches that was high above the ground, looking into the big moon.

 _ **Another chapter behind us, let's hope that Blu will listen to his friend's advice and he will choose his decisions by listening to his heart! I hope you have fun reading my stories, thank you all for your support are great! Until the next chapter!**_


	20. Wandering in Thoughts

**_Wandering in Thoughts_**

 ** _Hello to everyone! I wonder about the length of the chapters. They are supposed to be slightly longer (2-4 thousand words), but less dynamic or shorter (about 1 thousand words) but more dynamic. If you want to write an opinion about it!_**

When Blu managed to organize thoughts in his head he turned and saw his hole. "He needs some time" he thought when he started to fly towards his apartment. It was quite dark, so he widened his eyelids to see better in the darkness.

"Okay Blu, don't get upset. A deep inhalation, a deep inhalation!" he thought when he was approaching the entrance, he hid behind one of the walls to calm down. He took a few deep breaths to loosen up and then he went inside.

-Honor love, honor Susan! - said Blu.

-Hey, love, why hasn't you been so long? We are just discussing plans for tomorrow, join us! - called Jewel showing her wing on the couch to sit down. The male slowly headed towards his friends and then sat down at the designated place.

-Today we couldn't spend too much time in the club, maybe we'll fly tomorrow? - suggested Susan squeezing Jewel by the wing.

-She thinks it's a great idea, but before that we should visit Linde and Tulia. Blu would probably like to see with them the truth of love? - Jewel giggles while looking at Blu. Blu, however, was immersed in thoughts he wanted to forget about at the moment. Jewel poked him gently into his shoulder, but without success. She tried again, this time harder, still without results.

-How about Blu? Blu! - she shouted almost Jewel when Blu woke up jumping.

-Blu, all right? - she asked the female in a caring tone.

-What, me? Yes, everything plays... I just thought about it. - Blu answered with an artificial smile to calm his wife. But she thought it was a real smile, so she continued.

-I think we can fly. - The male Ara modra answered indifferently.

-Surely everything is fine? - asked Jewel once again, seeing that today Blu is without life.

-Susan, I think you should go home. I would like to talk to Blu. Something is wrong with him. - she asked Jewel her friend.

-I hope she will tell you the truth... - A red parrot answered, hugging her friend gently, and then she rose in the air. Seeing as they stayed only for two, Blu approached the exit and began to observe the night sky.

-Is it about Susan? - asked Jewel when she joined him.

-No, under no circumstances! - he laughed a bit of Blu with this question.

-So what is it all about? Loving, not lying, after all, I can see that something troubles you. We can talk about it if you want. - She answered the girl looking into Blu's chocolate eyes.

-All in order loving, really. She just wants to experience some silence... - answered the male by closing his eyes, letting himself be caressed by the night wind. The girl didn't understand much of this, so she kissed him gently on his cheek. "I love you Blu, remember... You are my whole life. At the end, she added Jewel in a quiet voice approaching the bed to lie down on it. When he gently opened his left eye to make sure he was standing alone, he sighed gloomyly. He didn't want to cheat his beloved, but he felt he wasn't ready to be a father for now. At least that's how he thought, he didn't want to use his heart to make such a decision. He still didn't understand what it means to "think with the heart". The last time he looked at the stars when he went back into the nest lying next to Jewel kissing her gently into his head.

-I love you too, more than you think," Blu said quietly, falling asleep. Meanwhile, when the blue parrots fell into a deep sleep, Rafael was watching over the sleeping children.

-Oh, Blu. You still have to learn a lot... - sighed the toucan looking at his chicks. He already knew what it means to have children, take care of them, not to sleep half a night to make them comfortable. It was all tiring, but he loved what he had and would never change it for something else. His wife Eva flew into the hollow. In her claws she kept a few good mangoes, which they were going to eat.

-Part of love! - said quietly the toucan rejoicing in the sight of his wife. Instead of greeting him, the female kissed him shortly in the beak and then added "Hi Rafi". He blushed and started wandering around her beautiful body. He invited her to the table and then they started eating juicy, tasty fruits.

-Lovers of these fruits are wonderful! Where did you find them? - Rafael asked, licking his wet beak from the juice.

-The secret of the treasure - his wife purringly seduced. After late supper, they passionately kissed again and went to sleep. When the morning came and the morning sun began to awaken the birds to life, Jewel woke up without her partner. At first she was a bit worried about it, but after a while she saw her beloved before leaving, in the same position as that night. She got up quietly so as not to make a noise that Blu could hear. She approached him and saw his eyes closed. "Definitely thinking about something, only about what? A girl was thinking when she was standing next to him. Blu didn't even realize that his other half was standing next to him, still wailing in his thoughts.

-A day of good love! - said Jewel. When she heard her voice open her eyes wide, Blu shouted out of horror. He started to move backwards, stumbled over the couch and fell on the bed. When Jewel saw it, she started to giggle and her face was covered with erythema. When the male managed to find out what had just happened, he started to laugh at himself, feeling a slight shame.

-Hey Jewel! Forgive me, I got lost again in my thoughts...- he moaned saddened, but when his wife approached him, he saw her beautiful natural body immediately on his face, a sunny smile greeted. Jewel knew that Blu would not answer her question about his thoughts, so she decided not to return to this topic.

-Nothing is wrong! Wait a moment, I will recommend food and we will start eating! - said Jewel enthusiastically following the exit page.

-You don't have to, I'll be happy to fly. - the male smiled in the side of the female, and then he rose in the air. The sky was almost all blue, only in some places there were night spots. Blu flew over the jungle when he saw a bunch of juicy mangoes. He used his claw to cut them off from the branches, then he took a few (the best looking) of them and started to return home. After 10 minutes he could see his house where he lived. He flew home at a certain speed and then gently put the fruit on a wooden table. Two birds started to enjoy the delicate taste of fruits, juices from fruits were flowing down from their beaks onto their silky feathers. After several minutes there was practically nothing on the table. All fruits went to their stomachs.

-It was delicious! Now let's go for Susan, we'll fly to our friends! - said Jewel smiling widely. At that time Blu went to her and sighed gloomyly.

-Are you going well without me? I have to fly somewhere, I will join you. - Jewel only did what she did was sadly buzzing with her head and then she watched her beloved fly away in an unknown direction.

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you have fun reading my stories! If you wish, you can write a review about my story/chapter. It really motivates you to continue your work! Thank you all for your support, you are great! Meanwhile, see you in the next chapter!**_


	21. Lesson

_**"Lesson"**_

When the sky was awakened, the gas of the beautiful and warm sunshine and the clouds gently covered the clear blue sky welcoming a new and wondrous day. Blu decided to fly back to Rafael to talk to him. He flew 15 minutes through the overgrown jungle. When he reached Rafael and Eva's Hollow he gently knocked on their tree.

"Hello Rafael, Hello Eva!" he shouted, slowly entering the hollow. The toucans were busy taking care of their little chicks. When the children saw Blu three of them approached him, they wanted him to take them on his navy blue wings. Blu jumped away from them with embarrassed eyesight looking at his friends.

"Well, children, leave your uncle Blu alone! Come to your dad" the toucan called them, laughing. When he managed to calm them down, he approached the blue macaw.

"Hello Blu, what brings you here?" The toucan asked.

"I would love to talk to you" answered Blu looking at the little toucans. Rafael did not need much time to understand the dilemma of his colourful friend.

"Is it about children?" He asked with the "I know What it is look".

"Yes, to be more precise... Maybe we will go out and talk about this in private please? proposed Blu, he only wanted Rafael to know his concerns. The male Toucan accepted the offer and flew with Blu to the best place he could think of and then they sat down on the same place as before, the Christ The Redeemer statue.

"I wanted to tell you that I have a small problem". Blu said while rubbing the back of his head in concern.

"Ok could you be a little more specific? I don't understand What you mean by small problem" Rafael replied.

"Well, really it's about the fact that I overheard Jewel and Susan's conversation. Jewel wants to have children! With me!" said a scared and embarrassed Blu. Rafael started laughing, making himself all red on his face.

"What's so funny about it?" asked an annoyed Blu, he didn't understand how Rafael found this statement amusing.

"Follow me my Blue buddy, you have to learn from the master. The man with experience" said Rafael, rising into the air. The blue macaw was flying just behind the Toucan without saying anything. Soon they found themselves in his tree hollow

"Eva my love, could you leave us alone? I would like to show something to our friend" said Rafael to Eva, she kissed her husband on the cheek before flying away.

"What do you want to show me?" Blu asked confused as to What Rafael wanted to show him.

"To find out if you are ready to be a father, you have to be a father for at least one day". He answered Blu before flying up to his children.

"Carlos, Sergio, this gentleman wants to play with you!" said Rafael to his two little children. The children, hearing this with a smile on their beaks, looked towards Blu.

"Ehrm... Rafael? What did you tell them exactly?". He asked in a scared tone. A moment later two toucans flew up to the blue macaw, jumping on him playing with his body like he was a trampoline. His feathers were being bitten, his wings were jerking. Soon they managed to knock down their target by jumping on his stomach and chest.

"Hey, detach yourselves, that's it! Leave me!" Blu shouted in annoyance as he couldn't do anything.

-Oh, no thats not the way to do it Blu! You have to tell them this in a gentle, gentle tone!" shouted Rafael, who, seeing the defenseless Blu, lay down on the ground crying out of laughter. Blu felt humiliated, he was quite upset, but he managed to take a few breaths to calm down.

"Children, come down from me, in a moment we will play the game, do you want to?" He asked gently. Carlos and Sergio nodded their heads affirmatively and then they descended from the tired body of Blu. When Blu managed to get out, he got up and directed his step towards Rafael.

"Why did you do that? What did it mean? He asked quietly not to be heard by children.

"Lesson, first lesson". He answered his friend with a more serious tone.

"What lesson? What is it all about?" asked the exhausted Blu, which was completely lost in confusion.

"Today you will be the father of these children, at the end of the day you will tell if you are ready to become one!" said Rafael while preparing the second lesson. He put on the table some mangoes, which were torn off the tree that morning.

"Okay, your task will be to feed the children!" said Rafael when he spread out all the mangoes.

"But I can't do it! What should I do?" Blu asked while looking at Rafael panicking.

"I don't know, you have to think!" He answered the toucan comfortably sitting at the table watching the movements of Blu. He stood over the mangoes for 5 minutes, wondering what to do with them. Soon he came up with an idea. He counted all the chicks that were in the room, and then he divided the mangoes into the right number of pieces. "Quite well" said Rafael in his head when he saw his friend's actions. Blu put pieces of mango on the table, so that all the chicks would take pieces for themselves.

"Children Come on, I have food for you!" said Blu. When the children saw pieces of juicy mango, they threw themselves to the table, pushing Blu to the wall.

"Wow, they had to be very hungry!" Blu thought, seeing how the mango pieces are swallowed at a terribly fast pace. "That's what it is all about! It's not that difficult, isn't it?" said Rafael smiling towards Blu. He reciprocated his smile, but the first signs of fatigue could be seen on his face.

"The whole day before us!" called Rafael, approaching the exit. Blu joined him observing the afternoon sky. When they managed to breathe in the forest air, they returned to the hollow to fulfill their parental duties. Generally, Blu did everything, while Rafael occasionally laughed at the inviolability of Blu.

"It's time for a daily flight!" said the toucan to the children. The little toucans started jumping with joy and voices started screaming into the sky. "Good luck to my friend" said the Toucan as he flew up to the exit. Blu sensed that it would not be the most pleasant walk that transparency had to take. When the chicks flew into the air they started to fly in all directions, some looked into other cavities, some pushed in the air and some flew away.

"Hey, stand still, I beg you!" Blu shouted to the children, unfortunately they didn't even try to submit to the blue macaw.

"Blu remember, if you want to say something you have to do it gently!" called Rafael who was sitting at the exit. He didn't like walking, so only what he was doing was watching Blu's actions.

"Do you want to play football?" asked Blu, he didn't know if small toucans know what a "ball" is. He was quite surprised when he noticed almost immediately the children, who stood politely in front of him in two rows.

"Ehrm, well... Wait here" said Blu looking for something like a ball. "The walnut will be perfect!" Blu thought when he noticed a Brazilian walnut on one of the nearby trees. He picked it up and marked out the pitch. Two trees on one side and the other played the role of goals, and another four at the angles were the boundaries of the pitch. After 5 minutes of organizing the game began, in which the children themselves took part. Blu played the role of a referee, who had to fly around small players. "I think he is ready...". Thought the toucan seeing how good Blu was doing. After an hour of playing, the chicks got tired and started flying home. When everyone flew inside Blu flew behind them. Rafael was already inside. The Blue macaw arranged the children to sleep, singing their favourite song in slow motion. Rafael smiled widely towards Blu, who was heading for him. Blu was tired, he would have liked to go to bed alone.

"How did you like it?" Rafael asked.

"It was nice, but I'm really tired!". He sighed. "What does your heart tell you? Are you ready to be a father?" asked Rafael as this was the decisive moment. In his mind, Blu was fed up with taking care of himself, but in his heart he felt that he would like to have such little consolation with him. After a moment of reflection Blu smiled with a joyful eye looking towards the toucan.

"I am ready, I am! I have to say this for Jewel!" shouted a happy Blu. He was so happy that he approached the toucan kissing him on his cheek, and then he rose in the air to return home. Rafael wiped his cheek and looked with compassion towards the departing bird.

 ** _Special thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing the chapter! Meanwhile to the next chapter!_**


	22. Passionate night

_**Passionate night**_

Blu felt tired of caring for a dozen children, but also excited about what was supposed to happen tonight, at least he hoped so. He was so tired that before he got home he decided to visit his human friends by himself. He directed his flight to the edge of the city, where the Tulio's aviary was located. During the flight Blu often heard nice words directed towards him. "In Minnesota no one said nice words to me, except for Linda of course," Blu thought about it. He realized that it was probably because most of these birds were saved by him and everyone knew his jump for Jewel. After 30 minutes of flight he arrived at the parking lot of a small hospital where he stayed less than a week ago. He wanted to fly in through the door, but the glass door turned out to be too heavy for the blue macaw. He looked around the building, looking for a window to fly in. Finally, he noticed a small window through which he could fit without any problems. This time the view was a bit different: most of the cages were removed from the room, the walls were colourful, full of life. Only a few birds were trapped in the cages, much less than a week ago. Blu expected anyone to come, but when the minutes passed no one came. He sacrificed several times to give a sign that he was visiting his friends. Soon a tall man with glasses came out of the office. Tulio initially did not notice Blu, but a moment later he realized that he had a guest.

"Hello Blu! How are things going with Jewel? He asked Tulio while preaching the guest on his head. Blu flew up to his desk to take a notebook. He took a pencil in the beak and started writing. A moment later there was such an inscription: "All right! I would like to know what happened to this white cockatoo?

"He was transported to a hospital in Sao Paulo two days ago. Are you worried about him? He asked Tulio. Blu was reluctant to bite his head in the affirmative in order not to arouse suspicion.

"You don't have to worry, he's in good hands!" For these words Blu felt relieved that their mortal opponent is at least several hundred kilometers away from them. Blu was looking around the room looking for his former caretaker Linda with his eyes.

"Linda stayed at home, so today she felt bad so she decided to stay" said Tulio seeing Blu looking around the room. Blu sighed gloomy when he heard it, but he tried not to show it. After 10 minutes of rest he decided to finish his return journey.

"See you Blu!" shouted Tulio seeing a colourful bird flying out of a slightly tilted window. Blu rose in the air, rose high above the city, to see almost the whole city at a glance. He noticed a street through which Fernando was transporting them in a cage, a tram with which they were travelling to Luis' garage and the club Nico and Pedro perform in. "A lot has changed since then..." thought Blu looking at these three places that evoked memories in him. It didn't take a few minutes while he realized that there was his nest in front of him. He stopped in front of him and then slowly went inside.

"Jewel? Susan? called Blu, making sure someone was inside. He entered the house when he noticed Jewel sitting at the table and waiting for him.

"Blu! There you Are, Where were you? I was worried about you..." Jewel immediately said what she felt. Blu approached her and embraced her with his warm body and kissed her on the head.

" You don't have to, you don't have to..." he repeated for certainty. Blu saying these words felt more and more self-confident, but because the sun was slowly getting ready to sleep and that there was still some time left until full sunset, he decided that together with Jewel they would fly somewhere to forget about the time.

"Listen Jewel, maybe you would like to fly somewhere? I don't think you want to stay at home..."

"All in all, a good idea, but where?" asked Jewel smiling at the dictators. Blu was thinking about this and then he offered his only offer.

"I won't tell you where we're flying, but to follow me to the place" he replied while rising into the air. Jewel was a bit surprised, but without saying anything she followed her beloved. "I think it's the right moment", Blu thought about when he noticed that a certain part of the sun is already behind the horizon. After 5 minutes of flight the pair of birds reached the highest tree in the jungle to admire the beautiful sunset. Blu looked at the beautiful scene as the orange glow of the sun was slowly disappearing. He let out a heart warming and relaxed sigh "A beautiful sight isn't it my gem of the forest?" Asked Blu while he stared at the beautiful scenery. "True, it's a pity that the sun is disappearing so quickly", said Jewel, staring at the orange sun. The sky had different colors, the waves of the sea calmed down, the foam stopped hitting, the wind also started to decrease with the sunset. They were sitting on the crown of the tree, so they could observe birds that were coming back or flying out of their nests. In the distance they could see the house of Susan, what is interesting before leaving someone stood.

"Blu see, Susan probably also admires the beauty of nature!" Called a joyful Jewel.

"Well, yes, but I have something much more beautiful with me that is beyond compare to any beautiful scenes of nature" Blu answered, looking into Jewel's eyes. She was blushing when she understood that she was the one he was adressing this to. Because of these words. Jewel approached her partner and put her head on his chest and Blu covered her body with his wing to make sure she wasn't too cold. After an hour's observation of the sky, they noticed that it was already quite dark around them, the sun in the sky had disappeared, but the moon and a few stars illuminating the planet appeared. At the moment they could not see what was in front of them at a distance of 200 meters, because it was already too dark. Blu and Jewel decided to return home, but before that Blu said to Jewel that he was going to break off some handsome mango, on the occasion of an important question. Jewel on these words was very excited, she wanted to know this question, but she knew that Blu has angelic patience, so there is nothing to trouble herself. "Okay Blu, calmly, loosen up!" breathed deeply while picking fruits. He was a bit upset, but he was more confident in his decision. He took four juicy mangoes, so that each of them would have a second fruit to stock. After dinner, Blu returned to the hollows, while Jewel was already decorating the dinner table. Blu gently put the fruit on the table and then they started to enjoy the taste of the fruit. "I think I'll take the avocado next time" thought Blu, he was already a little bored with the taste of this orange fruit. After dinner Jewel remembered that Blu was supposed to ask an important question.

"Blu, you wanted to ask me something. Ask away my love". Jewel said in a sweet, caring voice. Blu remembered and he scratched his head. He sat down on their bed and asked Jewel to join him. Jewel listened to him as she sat down on him.

"So, what is that question?" She asked while looking at Blu.

"Jewel, one evening I overheard your conversation with Susan, and I heard that you would like to have children...if you want it, I do too, I would love that!" said Blu, he was so excited that he said it close to shouting.

"So you would be willing to do this?" Jewel asked.

"I am ready to become a parent... With you!" He answered. He felt a sudden headache when Jewel jumped on him kissing him passionately. He fell on the bed, hitting his head against his edge. They kissed for half a minute when Jewel disconnected.

"Surely you want to do it? Or are you only saying this so you want me to be happy?" asked Jewel, a bit upset.

"Wanting to be with you, I would like to have chicks with you!" yelled Blu. Jewel was so happy that she kissed Blu again, this time more lustfully. Then they moved on to more pleasant things, enjoying themselves all night, full of emotion...

 _ **In order for the story to be read by younger users I decided not to describe erotic scenes, rely on your imagination ;) Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing the chapter! Meanwhile to the next chapter!**_


	23. Veterinarian

_**Veterinarian**_

The golden rays of the beautiful sun was rising ever so slightly over the still dreamy Rio. Welcoming a new and wondrous day. The sky was getting brighter and brighter from minute to minute. The night lamps were extinguished in some places because it was considered so bright that it was not worth using unnecessary energy while taking care of nature. This night was very special for Blu and Jewel. That night they had their first night full of passion and intimacy! Blu, despite the fact that he was ashamed, made his dream come true. Since the time when they finished practicing it very much desired her, in the end he saw her body in full splendour.

"Good morning my lovehawk" first called Jewel, thinking that her lover was still asleep. Blu whispered in her ear "Hello angel" surprised her that Blu also got up with her.

"We'll have to repeat it, it's a wonderful feeling!" Jewel moaned when she remembered the last intoxicating night. Blu only purged arguably cuddling her to himself.

"Blu how do you think I will be a good mother?" asked Jewel after a while. They decided to have children, so that night Jewel was fertilized. "Loving you will be the best mother on earth, there is no other!" she was comforted by Blu. Jewel smiled and cuddled up in the warm Blue feathers. They were so tired last night that they decided not to get out of bed until noon. They had the opportunity to observe how the sun regularly changes its position and how the sky changes colour. In their arms they observed such phenomena, but sometimes they gave themselves a short kiss. Time flew so fast, it seemed to them that they were only 15 minutes away, and here it turned out that it was noon! Blu deduced it when he saw the blue sky and felt the hot air. They decided to have breakfast.

"Jewel... I don't know if you can eat mango" Blu wondered.

"What? Why not Blu?" she asked with surprise.

"Because you are pregnant... Well... And you know... you never know the kind of things that are contained within the mango which could cause an unnecessary reaction" he unsurely continued while Jewel was giggling at her nerdy husband.

"Oh, silly, I'm sure I can! What do you think birds eat during pregnancy?" Jewel laughed. Blu gently embraced her in the stomach and then he flew out of the nest. He recommended it where before, he thought that this place was the best place to collect mango.

"I'll take four as before" He decided to pick four juicy fruits. He put it in a green basket and then flew home again, this time with the loot. He flew home, set up all the fruits, sliced them (also for Jewel) and then started eating. Blu was very surprised when he saw Jewel finish her second mango, while he is at the first mango.

"Erhm... Jewel? Do you feel alright? You seem to be devouring that fruit very quickly" He asked with amazement. Jewel licked her beak with taste and then sat down comfortably. She looked at the fruit and begged him to look at it. "Blu can I take a look at that piece of fruit for a second?"

"If you want to take the fruit here just take it" He replied. Blu giving her chopped pieces of round fruit. Blu finished his only fruit at the same time as Jewel had finished her third! Jewel was apparently still hungry because she was looking at an empty basket and later at Blu. "Blu! Why is our food basket empty?! Do you see any food because I don't?!" hissed Jewel as she stared at him with eyes full of fire and anger.

Blu got really, really nervous and panicky said "Oh ok ok just give me a minute I will get you more mango ok". Blu quickly went for the hollow exit when he understood that she was demanding extras. He took a basket in his claws and flew out of the hollow today for the second time. Jewel lay down on her bed to rest. When he flew to his "warehouse", Jewel wondered how much mango he should take with him. Eventually he decided to take another four mangos, hoping that so much for herself would suffice. He took the load and returned to his wife. He heard deep breaths in the depths of the hollow. He was a little scared, but still kept his blood cold. He slowly entered the hollow looking for Jewel. Suddenly he saw his beloved sleeping with her wings spread all over the bed."Thank God, I thought I would have got a slap on my wing for taking too long. I'll wait for her to wake up". He thought Blu sitting at the table watching the sky. He waited a few minutes without movement when he realized that he had to move. He left the nest to fly. He flew to a lake where they take a bath in on a daily basis, he was alone, so he tried to quickly clean his feathers of dirt in order to return to his partner as soon as possible. After 20 minutes, Blu returned, but did not sit at the table and stood at the entrance. From time to time he turned back to see if his beloved was asleep. Soon afterwards Blu saw a red macaw, Susan heading in his direction! Blu was excited that he would be able to boast that he would have a descendant. "Hello Susan!" greeted the first when Susan landed next to him. "Hello Blu! Why are you standing here alone?" asked Susan.

"I'm here because Jewel is asleep because she's pregnant and don't want to disturb her" He answered with pride. "Jewel is pregnant!" shouted at Susan's throat. "Quieter, you'll wake her up!", Blu warned her. But it was too late. The cry evoked by the red macaw managed to awaken Jewel. A moment later Jewel stood on her feet observing the two standing in front of her. "Congratulations to Jewel" shouted Susan, who was happy to run up to her friend. She hugged her, but watched her belly, which was terribly sensitive.

"Oh, you already know. Well, thank you!" Jewel replied. A moment later Blu approached her. They touched each other with their beaks and Blu persuaded her to eat the mango that he had prepared especially for her. She passionately kissed him, then she started to enjoy the taste of fruits. "I would eat you again..." she laughed to the thoughts of Blu resembling last night. His thoughts were now only about the last pleasures. This time Jewel satisfied herself with two mangoes wiping the beak with her wing.

"Wow, you had to be very hungry, that you ate so fast!" Susan was surprised to see her blue friend swallowing quite large pieces of fruit.

"What?! Are you trying to say I'm fat?!" Blu's face instantly went pale before Jewel took a few deep breaths "It's because of pregnancy. From the very morning I feel tired, I don't want to do anything. Moreover, I get hungry faster" Jewel replied. Seeing that their table is covered with fruit juice, Blu decided to fly a few leaves to clean it.

"How many eggs do you have?" She asked Susan with curiosity.

"Woah! Slow down there Susan, that's just the first day! We don't even know the sex!" Jewel laughed. Susan felt a little stupid about it, but she reciprocated her smile. After 5 minutes Blu flew by holding sterile leaves in his claws. He put them on the floor and started to wipe the table. When he did it, he threw the leaves outside so that they wouldn't get confused.

"Hello, will you agree if we come to Tulio every week to check the condition of your pregnancy?" He asked with concern for his wife.

"If it is clear for the good of our children!" She happily answered.

"Today we have to make a visit, Susan want to fly with us?" asked Blu

"Yeah let's do this lovebirds!" shouted an excited red macaw preparing for the flight.

"May I fly you to the aviary in My claws?" He asked Jewel. The female agreed. Blu took Jewel in his claws and three friends flew out of the hole heading towards the Tulio in the aviary.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	24. Visit to the doctor

_**"Visit to the doctor"**_

Blu took a deep breath and braced himself for flight as he carried Jewel in his claws and then they soared into the air. Susan flew just in front of them every few meters looking back to see if everything was fine.

"I'm happy that you take care of me and our soon to be Children, but why do we have to come to Tulio every week? Surely once is enough torture as it is" asked Jewel while thinking about it. "Sometimes I watched documentaries together with Linda, doctors say that it's always a good idea to check if the child is safe or if it's developing well". He answered stuttering a bit. Jewel was a little scared that pregnancy could be endangered, but Blu tried to calm her down. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl" Blu wondered while flying. The journey seemed like it lasted quite a long time, because Blu carried a very delicate load in his claws.

Jewel started to feel a jolting pain in her stomach. "Ow! Blu can you stop for a second I dont feel too good! Ow!" asked Jewel, but they were already in the middle of the city so returning to the jungle was simply out of the question. "You have to endure the pain for a little longer my love, in a moment we will be there, and Tulio will give you supplements!" answered Blu bending his head down to see Jewel. Jewel gave up and sighed without saying anything. After a few minutes Blu, Susan and Jewel relaxed under the clinic.

"Wait, wait. Do you want to go there? To the people?" shouted the surprised Susan. "Don't worry SusanThey help us, they saved Jewel from death" He answered with a reassuring tone.

Jewel giggled and looked at her lovehawk with a sweet smile "Really? It wasn't from Death Blu. You saved me from death. Don't you remember the plane? They only repaired my wing" Jewel corrected it by purring. Blu blushed gently.

"I won't wait for the manor house, I think it will be better..." said anxious Susan going to the edge of the car park. The blue macaw didn't stop, they approached the glass door. The window through which Blu recently flew in was closed, so the birds had to wait for a person from the staff. Blu knocked his beak on the door to give a signal. There was no need to wait, because after 5 minutes a tall man with glasses approached the door. As usual it was Tulio who took the duties of others to stay alone.

"Jewel, Blu! Hello, please come in!" He invited them cordially to the inside. First Jewel came inside, then Blu. Blu opened another door, which was much lighter than the front door, and then they found themselves in the observation room for birds in need of help. Blu took Jewel into his claws and put her on his desk top. On the other hand, he went a bit further to take a piece of paper and a pencil. After 30 seconds there was such an inscription about it: "Jewel is pregnant and we would like to check if everything is fine. We will be arriving every week for tests". Tulio rubbed his glasses, took the card in his hand and started reading. His face became blush when he read the first sentence. Further sentences aroused his mood. "You did it, you did it! The species can survive! He screamed in delight frightening other birds. Blu and Jewel looked at each other with an astonished look and then Tulio who performed a strange dance of victory or something like that. When Tulio realized that he was being watched in what he was doing, he reddened and then began to defend himself from this awkward situation.

"Sorry, I had to... It's just terribly important to me! Thanks to you the species still has a chance to survive!" said Tulio. Blu and Jewel looked at him with smiles on their beaks, letting him know that they forgive him.

"You will have to forgive me Blu, but you will have to part. I have to take Jewel to the surgery room to examine her reproductive system more closely" said Tulio taking Jewel in his hands. When she heard the last words she started to tear out until the end she fell out of the hands of a man standing next to started to shake with anxiety "Blu, he wants to touch my..." - said the frightened femalel. Only Blu could touch her there, she couldn't imagine a human man touching her there.

"Well, love, if necessary...he just wants to make sure the eggs are ok" sighed Blu. Jewel was surprised that Blu simply agrees to this act. She knew it was for the good of their future children, so she agreed to fly into Tulio's hands.

"I know that you don't want me to do it, but it's necessary for research. I will try to be gentle..." said Tulio when he noticed Jewel looking nervously at him.

"It won't take too long, no more than an hour!" said Tulio when he opened the navy blue door. He closed the door behind him and disappeared with Jewel behind the wall. Blu lay down comfortably on his desk top and watched the windmill spinning slowly. When he got tired of it, he decided to fly to Susan. He opened a window leading to the outside and looked around. Soon he saw a red macaw that was sitting in the same position.

"Susan, come to us!" shouted Blu through the window.

"Yeah Right! You expect me to come over to some human man cave where they could use me or torture me? No thank you!" Susan shouted negatively.

"Oh come on Susan stop being such a baby! If I and Jewel are still alive, it means that everything is okay, isn't it?" Blu asked sarcastically smiling gently. Susan turned her eyes over and flew to the window where Blu sat. He let her in front of him and then he flew behind her. Susan was still in the air, she was afraid to touch anything, even the desk where Blu landed.

"See nothing to be afraid of! Come and sit with me. Don't be afraid, sit down!" proposed Blu. Susan only negatively waved her head looking for Jewel.

"OK... But where is Jewel?" asked anxious Susan.

"Tulio took her for research, I think that in half an hour they should have finished by then!" Blu responded.

"I'm sorry who is Tulio?"

"He's an ornithologist, the doctor who operated Jewel when she had a broken wing" replied Blu. Susan was swaying her head waiting for her friend to come. It took 25 minutes, there was no trace of the female. While Blu was waiting patiently, Susan started to fly around the room looking for Jewel. When she got tired, she decided to land next to Blu to rest.

"Think how much time I had to wait for the operation to end!" laughed Blu seeing how upset Susan is clearly upset. Finally, after less than an hour of waiting, a slim figure emerged from the corner of the room, along with a blue figure in his hands. Jewel was surprised by the sight of Susan who decided to enter the room.

"Generally everything goes our way! As if Jewel had pains don't worry: it's a sign that everything goes well. In that case it's better to come to the hospital every week, the child's health is the highest of importance!" said Tulio, leaving the birds.

"How do you feel Jewel?" asked Susan with concern.

"All right, it's just a simple test!" Jewel replied. She felt sleepy when she started to slowly close her eyes.

"Now can we go back home? I am tired" She begged Blu. Blu nodded affirmatively with his head taking his wife gently in the arms of his claws. They broke into the air, Susan behind them. The red macaw was flying right next to them so that they could talk to each other during the flight. Mainly they were talking to Blu and Susan, because Jewel fell asleep. Eventually, when they reached home, Jewel was asleep in the nest. Susan quietly said goodbye to Blu while flying home, while Blu laid next to his wife in the nest.

"Goodnight angel", said Blu kissing his partner gently on his forehead.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	25. Childbirth

_**"Childbirth"**_

Blu and Jewel decided, for the good of their children, that Jewel would stay at home until the birth began. All day long she rested in bed, often accompanied by Susan, who came almost every day for the whole day. Blu was also with them, he talked with them, but he had to fly often after Jewel's whims. "You could have warned Rafael of this..." that's how Blu always thought when he had to fly for a bigger and bigger bunch of mangoes. During pregnancy Blu became almost a slave to Jewel. Often when he was coming back with fruits Jewel started quarrels and then she calmed down and started sobbing. "It's not your fault loving wife, it's through hormones, I know that you didn't want to argue" Blu said to comfort Jewel.

"Excuse me, I love you and I would never argue with you". she answered comforted. Then they shared a short kiss and everything was coming back to normal. Susan fully understood the situation, she was a very wise bird, by which she associated many phrases, also "hormones" were not alien to her. Jewel's size increased from day to day, which made Blu very happy, he saw that pregnancy was going well, but he always preferred to fly to a specialist.

"Blu, I feel great! Never been better! I mean do we really need to go to Tulio? I feel great!" Jewel defended herself when she heard Blu start talking about the outlet.

"All for the good of our children, isn't it?" answered Blu to her excuse. The only one who agreed to resign, entering the claws of Blu. Susan accompanied them with every test, she flew inside, but she still had resistance to human things. "Do you trust them? And if they take you one day," asked Susan Blu.

"This man is honest, he helps the birds, see for himself!" Blu answered, pointing his wing at the cages where the veterinarians were giving them medicine. Some birds were crawling under the influence of reliefs provided by medicines given to them.

"All right! Jewel will sometimes feel strong pains... This is the hardest period of pregnancy, so you have to be persistent!" One day, Tulio gave them some very good news. Blu was as excited as ever, but Jewel felt anxiety.

"I'm calm and I'll be with you, remember?" asked Blu when he saw Jewel walking anxiously on the desk top. She was also excited like Blu, but also upset about what awaits them. She smiled slightly hearing these words and then sat down on the edge of the table.

"Jewel? Is something wrong?" asked Blu while observing the silent Jewel.

"Yes, forgive me just a little bit afraid..." Jewel replied. Blu smiled and flew home. Blu had more and more problems with maintaining a high flight course, because Jewel gained quite a lot of weight through pregnancy, which was in a balanced degree. After 30 minutes of heavy flight for the male, they managed to reach their destination. Blu put his wife in the nest and then fell from fatigue on the floor.

"All right? Someone's warn out!" Susan asked when she saw a lying friend.

"Yes, I am simply tired...a sweet weight he announced at the end giggling in the direction of Jewel. She only reciprocated the smile, blushing slightly.

"It was quite dark, I have to fly home, until tomorrow!" said Susan. And indeed. It was very dark, the stars were shining poorly, just like the moon. The day was passing quickly, mainly through the journey to the doctor, which lasted much longer than at the beginning of pregnancy. Blu knew that it was probably only a matter of time when Jewel would give birth, but he didn't want to upset her. When he lived in Minnesota, Blu was very interested in bird anatomy, it was the main topic he read about in books! He remembered that during pregnancy or childbirth the most important thing is to stay calm. Blu, when Susan left them felt anxiety, he felt that something was going to happen that night... He did not know what was going to happen, but he felt that he could not fall asleep. Jewel also did not sleep, she felt a slight pain in her stomach, she did not pay much attention to it, because the doctor warned them against it. Soon after it was midnight, Blu noticed leaking liquids from Jewel's body. The abdominal pain grew and Jewel started to feel strange vibrations in the abdomen.

"Blu, I feel something... In the belly!" Jewel shouted frightened. Blu smiled rejoicing when he realized that his wife would give birth in a moment! Blu grabbed her by the wing and tried to calm her down.

"Listen, in a moment you will give birth! You have to be calm, relax and listen to my commands well? Jewel slapped him round the back of his head "Stay calm?! STAY CALM! You aren't pushing an egg out of you!" Jewel was even more afraid of these words, but he tried to calm down.

"Take a few deep breaths, it will help you" said Blu as he shrugged off the last outburst from his wife who clearly in agony.

"Oh, it hurts, oh!" Jewel shouted out of pain.

"Satisfied, take a few deep breaths and start pushing, you can squeeze my wing for relief". Jewel tried to push as many times as she could, she squeezed the wing more and more, she felt nightmare pain more and more.

"Blu, I can't do it! Oh..." Jewel moaned as she rolled herself out of pain.

"Yes, you can, you can already see the first egg!" said Blu motivationally. Jewel pushed with all her strength, so that's why the first egg came out of her.

"Two more, two more!" he repeated to comfort Jewel. The female focused on the birth, pushed as much as she could, with pain every now and then. After a while she was so tired that sweat began to flow from her body.

"I have to... Stop... I can't do it..." Jewel sighed, resigned. Seeing that his wife is on the verge of endurance, Blu decided to do the only logical thing he could do: kiss her. He kissed her torturing and slowly to make her feel as relaxed as possible. Under the influence of the kiss Jewel relaxed and then reciprocated the kiss. She gained strength and pushed with all her strength. Soon a second egg came out. Seeing the two yet unborn children, Blu felt happy.

"That's it! Just the last egg, you can manage, I believe in you!" shouted the happy Blu. Jewel was experiencing the toughest moment in her life, now it was too late to interrupt the birth, she had to experience this terrible pain. She let go of Blu's wing for a moment and then squeezed it even more. The wing was already in severe pain with Blu but he didn't care about it nowadays. Only his wife, who gave birth, cared about him.

"Blu, ouch... That... The last egg?" She asked for certainty. Blu waved his head affirmatively, smiling. Jewel, tired, reciprocated her smile trying to push the last child out of her womb.

"Blu, you can do it for me ohh... Help?" She begged Jewel.

"Of course, everything for you angel" Blu thought about what he could do. He decided to kiss her again, this time more passionately to make her feel more pleasure. Jewel moaned in the beak of her partner with pain and pleasure. Soon Blu noticed how the last egg was released.

"Hello, you succeeded!" shouted a happy Blu seeing three beautiful eggs in front of him.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	26. Last survey

_**Last survey**_

After the birth, Jewel almost immediately fell asleep after the birth of her last child. For a long time Blu watched his not yet forged children.

"They will be as beautiful as their mother!" Blu thought with delight when he watched the eggs. Soon Blu raised his wife and improved her sleeping position. "Today I'll fall asleep on the floor" Blu thought when he wondered what to do with eggs. He approached them and started to move them to the bed next to his mother. When he lay them down, Blu lay down next to his bed and fell asleep as well. The night passed quietly, Jewel felt relieved from all kinds of pain since wgiving birth. Blu could finally sleep without getting up for most of the nights to ensure the comfort of his wife. When the golden morning came and the sun started to pamper Blu's body with its rays and Jewel, the woman woke up and was surprised that there was no Blu next to her.

"Where is Blu?" Jewel thought. She sat down on her bed and only then did she realize that eggs were lying next to her. Jewel was more surprised when she noticed Blu lying on the floor. She laughed at this view, so Blu also started to wake up to life.

"Good morning My love, how did you sleep on the floor" laughed Jewel in the direction of Blu. This lazy man looked towards the children and his wife and then reciprocated his smile.

"Hey loving wife, even comfortably, and you slept," Blu asked. She only showed with her wing that it was all right.

"Where are our children going to lie" asked Blu when he thought about them. When Jewel heard it from second to second she started laughing louder and louder. Soon she lay down on her bed again, laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Blu surprised when he noticed her strange reactions.

"Oh, beloved silly, they can lie on the floor, they have a sturdy skin!" answered Jewel catching, struggling not to smile. Blu only with a thoughtful head was buzzing with his head in the affirmative. Just like that night he started to lay eggs next to his bed on the floor. When he did this, Blu approached the exit and watched the birds flying outside.

"Nice morning, true Blu?" some birds caught Blu. He only smiled and waved his head. Jewel noticed that Blu was thinking about something again, she guessed what the dilemma was, so she decided to approach him.

"Jewel, you think I'll be a good father," asked Blu with a trembling voice. Jewel touched his arm comfortably smiling.

"Of course, yes! You get used to it, it's normal that you're afraid. Jewel answered, smiling.

"I know Jewel that you will be a wonderful mother," said Blu. Jewel strengthened her smile and then they touched each other with their beaks. They didn't have to wait long to hear the rumble of familiar red wings - Susan. Their friend visited them every day, so no one should be surprised that she decided to visit them that day.

"Hello Blu, Hello Jewel!" said Susan when she approached them. "I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Hi Susan" answered unanimously, stopping touching each other with their beaks. Susan immediately drew attention to Jewel's belly, which was much smaller than yesterday.

"Jewel... Your belly... What happened to you," asked the embarrassed Susan. Blu and Jewel, without saying anything, showed their wings deep into their hollow. Susan noticed three eggs in the distance.

"Oh my wounds! Congratulations!" excited Susan shouted when she saw their offspring. The red macaw immediately ran up to them and started to gently touch them with her wing.

"They will be as beautiful as the both of you" said Susan. Blu and Jewel the dictators blushed on this comment smiling.

"Jewel, you know what awaits us...". said Blu.

"We're flying to Tulio?" asked the disappointed Jewel. Blu reluctantly waved his head affirmatively, but he had something that comforted Jewel.

"But today is the last visit!" When she heard it, Jewel smiled with relief in her heart. Admittedly, researching her did not hurt, but she did not like someone else's touch in intimate zones.

"Okay, if we have to...". Jewel sighed.

"You can fly alone," asked Blu. Jewel was buzzing with her head and then three birds set up at the exit. After a moment of breathing they decided to fly out of the hollow to fly into an empty space.

"Everything in order Jewel? Nothing hurts you" asked Blu carefully every few minutes to make sure Jewel could fly. She only tried to calm her husband with a smile on her beak.

"Loving husband, everything is fine, you're too worried!", Jewel was responsible by performing aerial stunts to show her great health condition. Soon three birds: Blu, Jewel and Susan arrived at the clinic for the last time. They solemnly flew inside, stood in the same place as usual (on the desk), after which they started to expect the arrival of Tulio. After 5 minutes Tulio came out of the room where Blu and Jewel met, he had a jagged whole shirt, he had a scratched face and his hair was torn apart. "Oh, this male is really so aggressive!" said Tulio when he left the room. Three friends were quite surprised when they saw Tulio in this condition, they thought that this vet could communicate with every bird.

"Hello! Forgive my appearance I had to shelter a bird, the same species as you a beautiful female! Anyway, it doesn't matter... He guesses that you have come for research," said Tulio while approaching his desk. Blu and Jewel smiled at each other while waiting patiently, Susan stood on her desk, thoughtful. "A male of my species? I haven't seen anyone looking like me yet...". Susan thought. Tulio watched Jewel's body carefully. Apparently something didn't suit him...he just couldn't see what.

"Blu, Jewel...did you do it? Do you have eggs" asked Tulio hoping when he realized that Jewel's belly is much smaller. The pair of blue macaws waved affirmatively with their heads, Tulio fell into euphoria. He started jumping out of luck and started laughing as if he was a crazy scientist. He knew that thanks to them the species still has a chance to survive.

"Okay, Jewel, I have to see your body or there are no complications...". said Tulio when he managed to calm down. Jewel jumped onto his hands and then they started to head towards the treatment room.

"Bet he was happy," said Blu to Susan, who was still absorbed in her thoughts.

"What, Ah, I agree". Susan replied quickly. Blu did not react to her behaviour, he was too excited about being a father. Soon Tulio and Jewel left the room.

"Everything went our way, I hope you will be a happy family!" Tulio said when he put Jewel on his desk. At that time Blu wrote on a piece of paper: "Thank you for everything you have done for us, we appreciate it!" after putting aside the sheet of paper Blu and Jewel started flying towards their home. "A male of my species... My species...", Susan, after waking up, joined the blue couple who were waiting for her in the air.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	27. Meeting

_**Meeting**_

Blu, Jewel and Susan returned from the aviary directly to the house of blue macaws. They left their eggs unattended, but they had no objections to this. They lived in a very quiet area. If somebody would like to hear some sounds in that place, which would make some birds would have to wait a few hours. Blu and Jewel were flying in front of them talking about motherhood and the sex of their children.

"It doesn't matter if it's boys or girls and I'll love them with all my heart". Blu assured. Susan flew from behind thinking about the male, which is probably the same species as her. Her species was not in danger of extinction compared to Blu and Jewel, but since she arrived in Rio she has seen green, yellow, colourful macaws, but has never seen a bird that resembles her in the slightest way.

"Susan, has anything happened?" asked Jewel when she saw that Susan was in a world of her own. "Oh, no, nothing important" the female answered, shaking her head to wake up. She flew up to Blu and Jewel in front of them and joined them in their conversation.

"And you Jewel? Would you like to have boys or girls?" asked Blu at some point with curiosity.

"For me there is no difference either, I will love them wholeheartedly" answered Jewel smiling. Soon the colourful three arrived at a large house. First Jewel entered the house, then Susan and at the very end Blu. Jewel immediately saw her eggs, which were, as they expected, intact. The sun was already starting to set slowly and the sky became coloured with clouds. Blu was already about to rise into the air to collect some handsome mango for them, but Jewel unexpectedly stopped him.

"Today I'll recommend that I shall get the mangoes this time" said Jewel smiling towards Blu. She kissed him quickly and then flew away into the sky.

"Please sit down Susan" said Blu inviting her to the table. Susan thought again when she heard these words jumped out of fear and then she joined Blu who was already sitting at the table.

"Susan, I see that something is wrong, you can tell us" said Blu comfortably. After a short thought Susan sighed and then she started telling her thoughts.

"You see Blu, when I was still living in the Amazon I saw birds that were the same as me every day... Red feathers, granite beak, even the height they had the same as me... And now?" Susan suddenly interrupted.

"Now what?" asked Blu

"Blu, since you came to Rio you have seen at least one macaw that would look the same as me?" Susan asked with seriousness. At the moment, Blu resembled all the moments he could have remembered. In his memories there was actually no red macaws, except for Susan of course.

"Well... No. No. I haven't seen, except for you" said Blu resigned. He tried to remember at least one more moment, but all the efforts went to nothing.

"That's why I still think about him...". Susan sighed a little with shame.

"About whom?" he asked with amazement.

"You didn't listen to this doctor? He put a bird in the room from which he was leaving. Probably the same species as me". Susan answered, hoping that her words would not turn out to be a mere figment of her imagination.

"Well, if you care so much to get to know him, you can... Meet him? Recommend it to him" Blu suggested. Susan, when she heard it, looked at Blu with a surprised eye. At first she started to giggle, but stopped immediately when she came to the conclusion that it wasn't such a bad idea in general.

"I don't know... Maybe, but he wouldn't want to see me I mean what do I say to him?" said Susan after deliberation.

"We will recommend with you if you want" said Blu immediately.

"Really, you will do it for me?" said Susan with hope in her voice.

"Yes, I think Jewel will have nothing against. He answered with a smile. Susan approached him without saying anything and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you!

"Okay, what can we eat today for dinner" wondered Jewel as she flew deep into the jungle. She liked mango, but frankly the same taste bored her. Soon she noticed a few Brazil nuts that grew next to each other.

"I haven't eaten them so long ago" thought Jewel when she tried to remember the last time she had them in her beak. She flew to the tree on which these fruits grew, and then she started to cut thin twigs with her beak. She cut three nuts, one for each one.

"I hope that Susan and Blu like them...". She wondered why she started coming back home. The time passed terribly quickly, it seemed that when the sun was just setting from the nest, and now it barely protrudes behind the horizon! Luckily, the moon illuminated the road enough to return home safely. After 10 minutes of flight Jewel was already standing in front of her house. Slowly she entered the house keeping fruit in her wings. She found Blu and Susan at the table, they were talking to each other waiting for Jewel.

"Loving wife you came back" said the happy Blu when he saw his wife. He came up to her and then they touched each other's beaks. After parting Jewel spread the fruit on the table. Blu looked at the fruit that Jewel was carrying with him with surprise.

"Erhm... Jewel, what is it?" asked Blu touching one of the fruits. He had never seen Brazil nuts with his own eyes before.

"This is a Brazilian nut, they are really tasty!" answered Jewel. Susan did not add to this comment because she was busy enjoying the fruit. Jewel also started to cost her food, Blu was still looking at the fruit with a sour face.

"Blu, is something wrong?" asked Jewel when she saw Blu struggling to figure out if he should eat it or not.

"Erhm, you see... I've never eaten a Brazil nut, it's going to be the first time...". said Blu gently with shame. Jewel smiled comfortably, Blu reciprocated the smile. Jewel showed Blu on her food how to eat it.

"You see, it's not that difficult!" said Jewel when she finished showing it. Blu slowly took his Brazil nut to his beak and then split the skin. "Actually, it's easy to get to grips with the shell" thought Blu when he was able to deal with the shell with ease. It was the first time Blu tasted a nut. He bit into it and chewed it. He swallowed slowly and his eyes opened wide. This taste was completely different from mango. This new known taste was delicious!

"This is delicious!" called Blu when he literally started to swallow the next parts of the fruit. Jewel started to giggle because of this rare view she hadn't seen before. Blu finished his fruit the fastest of three, jealously looking at two women who still had this delicious food to eat. After a dinner Blu began telling Jewel the dilemma of Susan.

"And that's why Susan wants to fly to the clinic" ended his colourful story. Jewel thought for a while, looked towards Susan who looked at them with hope in her eyes.

"Okay, we can fly. Susan when would you like to fly?" asked Jewel when she decided to go back to the clinic for her friend.

"We can today" asked the red macaw with shyness. Jewel hearing it approached the edge of a hollow looking into the sky. The moon brightly illuminated the planet, the stars helped him. After a while the blue macaw returned to the other two with a smile on its beak..

"Okay, let's fly" said Jewel. And so three friends went to the clinic again, this time to a male who could be a good candidate for a good partner for Susan.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJanerio97 for their help in writing this chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	28. Waiting

_**Waiting**_

Blu and Jewel were falling asleep during the flight, because it was already late, somewhere around midnight. Susan didn't have such a problem because she was so fascinated by the meeting that she couldn't sleep all night. Blu and Jewel occasionally took deep breaths to somehow awaken their bodies, while Susan kept her eyes wide open and asked the same questions all the time.

"How do you think he is," "Is he nice? The blue arias were quietly laughing at her because she thought her behaviour was childish. "I just get stressed, what's strange about it," asked Susan, noting their laughter. Blu and Jewel tried to refrain from laughing, but without success. They flew over a city that was heavily lit by night lamps. The lamp was probably a few hundred, if not more!

"In Minnesota there was only one lamp at the crossroads," Blu thought when he saw a big spot of light. Soon they arrived at the hospital where the red Ara was probably staying. While Jewel and Blu were quietly looking for an entrance through which they could go, Susan was breathing louder and louder every second. Soon her breathing turned into a heavy hood. This did not escaped the attention of Jewel, who was concerned about her friend's condition.

"Everything OK," asked Jewel seriously. "Yes, yes... She simply gets upset," Susan answered, smiling a little. A moment later Blu found an entrance, a small window at the back of the building which was opened for the reveal. "Come on, I found the entrance" called Blu to each other two women who were still standing in front of the main entrance. When they flew inside it turned out that they were in Tulia's office. It was a small room, a desk with some documents, a computer, a mug with pencils. Next to the desk there was a small leather sofa with pillows. The whole was complemented by a standing bubble with water and cups, which was full. Seeing that Susan was very upset, Blu flew up to the bubble with water. He took a mug in his claws and poured cold water. Blu flew to Susan, serving her a cup of fresh water. "Ask, drink, you'll feel better," said Blu when he served a mug of water for his friend. With some anxiety she accepted the gift, wondering what she received.

"What is it," asked Susan while browsing through the white plastic cup.

"It's a mug, it's for drinking. It won't do you anything," Blu answered, showing Susan to himself, drinking water from another mug he took for himself. Susan slowly approached her beak to the mug and tilted it. When she felt that she wasn't doing anything in a blink of an eye, she threw out the dish. At that time Blu opened a drawer in his desk looking for some information about a bird that was in the room. He found some information about birds that are being treated, but found nothing about any male scarlet ary. Jewel and Susan watched with curiosity what Blu was doing. They did not know how to read, so there was nothing left for them but to observe his actions. Soon at the bottom of the drawer he found a document which was carefully packed into a cardboard frame. Blu gently took out the document to read it. Letters consisted of such inscriptions.

Species: Scarlet mackerel

Gender: Male.

Case: Illegal trade in birds, order to check health status, and possibility of need for additional examinations.

When Blu read the text, he put the document back and then smiled at two women.

"Yes, Susan, this is the male of your genre, this is commented," said Blu. Susan felt even greater satisfaction with this information blushing. On the one hand she couldn't wait for the moment when she met this bird, but on the other hand she was afraid of this meeting. Three friends decided to leave the room in order to get to know a character who was very curious about Susan. When they flew up to the door that led to the aviary, it turned out that they were closed. The window that was above the door was also closed, so there was no way to get inside.

"We had to find the key," said determined Susan. Blu was impressed, he never saw such a person who would be so determined to meet someone new. He had to understand this, and finally Susan would get to know his peer. Blu remembered how he experienced meeting Jewel himself, but it was more about sex than getting to know someone who is also a blue aura. Blu for a moment wondered where the keys leading to the aviary could be found. He looked behind him and saw the big door and above it was written "Reception" Blu gained hope that he would find the right keys there.

"Wait here, I'll come back in a moment, I'll check if there are no keys at the reception" said Blu, flying away towards the open door. Susan and Jewel sat on their desk at the same time, on the same desk where Susan was waiting with Blu while Jewel was undergoing research.

"You're lucky," suddenly Susan said. Without understanding exactly what it was all about, Jewel asked her about this. "Blu is an ideal man, and you have children with him. Your life is happy. Susan answered. Jewel laughed a little bit blushing at the same time.

"Yes, it's true, I love Blua, but our first meeting was not very friendly. said Jewel recalling the events of a month and a half ago.

"What was going on," asked Susan. "Well, let's say we were very different at that time. Jewel laughed. There came a moment of silence. It was so quiet that you could hear the sounds of the fountain outside.

"Why do you care so much to meet him", Jewel broke the silence. Susan only sighed hard and then she added: "Do you remember my family? Jewel waved her head affirmatively.

"Since we parted I haven't seen any scarlet arra, I felt so lonely. I have you now, I appreciate that, but I would like to meet someone who would look at least the same as I do, do you understand the truth? Susan asked with hope. Jewel touched her arm smiling. I understand, you at least have a chance to see your species... I and Blu do not, we are the last representatives of our species. "Jewel sighed. Suddenly from the reception, Blu flew out, holding a handful of keys in his claws.

"There is nowhere written which key is to which door so I took all of them," said Blu on her defence. Jewel and Susan laughed gently from this view and then approached the door. Blu also flew to them, and then he started to insert into the lock all keys that he had with him. Suddenly one key penetrated deeper into the lock and turned.

"Finally, I was slowly losing hope," Blu said victoriously when he looked at the piles of keys. It was the last key he had with him, so you can really say he was lucky enough to fit! Blu gently opened the door, let Jewel pass and Susan went inside. The room was in the same condition as Blu I Jewel left. It might seem that there is no difference, but Blu approached one of the trees and noticed that there were traces of claws on the bark.

"Someone here blades a shed" deformed Blu, looking more closely. Blu, Jewel and Susan stopped by the lake looking around the room.

"Halo, is anyone here?" asked Susan. Suddenly a dignified and handsome scarlet parrot flew out of the depths of the room.


	29. Conversation

_**Conversation**_

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" a scarlet macaw asked, landing in front of the three friends. It was a really well muscled macaw. He had a simple posture, a large black beak, fiery red wings, and green, crystalline eyes. Three friends were embarrassed not knowing what to say. All three of them were looking at the bird with restraint.

"Hi, I'm Blu, this beautiful lady (Jewel blushed) is Jewel and this lady is Susan". He started a conversation with Blu introducing everyone. The male watched the new acquaintances for a while and then changed his face to a more friendly one.

"Hello, I'm Paulo, why did you come here?" he asked while arching a curious eyebrow.

"I can say, but let's talk well first so we can get to know each other" said Blu with confidence. He found a good opportunity to force Paulo to talk.

"Well, I invite you to... At home" Paulo said sarcastically. In the sense of "home" he meant a hole in a tree which he chose to sleep in. Everyone flew inside and then sat down in a circle. Blu almost immediately when he sat down he caught Jewel. "Come with me". Jewel, not knowing what reason Blu has, agreed to become together with Blu. "We will bring something to eat and come back. said Blu when he started to fly away together with Jewel towards the exit. "Why should we fly for food" asked Jewel when they were already behind the door from the aviary. Blu closed them exactly so that the two who stayed there couldn't overhear them. "I think it would be better if Susan would stay alone with Paulo for a while" Blu answered, looking for any vending machine with food. Jewel quickly understood Blu's intentions so she started to help him with some machine. "When we find the machine we will wait a moment and then we will join them" Blu explaining his intentions. Meanwhile Susan and Paulo talked quite well with each other. Paulo liked his new friend, maybe because when he was in captivity he met only unpleasant characters. "What do you want to know about me?" Paulo asked at some point. Susan fell gently into a blush, she tried to hide it, but it didn't work out for her. "In fact, nothing... I just wanted to see someone, someone like...".

"I just wanted to see someone like you" finished Paulo who knew what she thought. Susan was surprised to see her new friend, how could he know what he was thinking?

"Yes... How did you know?" asked Susan when she managed to shake off her surprise.

"Well, when I was imprisoned, I was locked up mainly with small parrots, canaries, flamingos, but with no one who resembled me, I hoped to see someone like that, but unfortunately I didn't have the opportunity..." said Paulo who sighed.

"I too... I lost my family and since then I haven't seen anyone like that, until now" answered Susan smiling towards Paulo.

"Well, we have similar stories... Let's say...". Paulo answered, smiling. At the moment they looked at each other as if they were something completely separate, but something dragged them to each other, like fire and water. When they separated from each other's eyes they turned in a different direction, they were ashamed of the situation, but when they took the courage to look at each other again, sitting opposite each other.

"Surely you want to have a drink, I'll bring something to you" Paulo lovingly asked. Susan felt a little ashamed but accepted the offer.

"I'll love some water" answered Susan. The male flew away to the lake to fill the broken walnut in half with water. Meanwhile, with one of the corridors Blu and Jewel found a snack machine. It was quite a big booth, decorated with leds on the sides. The door was made of glass, so parrots could see what snacks were inside. Jewel noticed some numbers under each snack.

" Blu? So what do these numbers mean?" asked Jewel.

"These are the prices of these snacks, we have to find a coin" He answered looking around the machine.

"Oh, are you only now looking for a coin?" said Jewel, a little bit upset.

"Loving wife, I don't have to look for it, take a look at the machine. said Blu calmly. The two lovebirds bent down together to see what's under the machine. Soon Jewel understood what Blu had in mind: there were a dozen coins under the machine, which probably fell from the owners' pockets. Well, we can do some small shopping" laughed Blu collecting coins. Jewel helped him, she was surprised when she still felt the cold coins in her wings. Soon Blu and Jewel finished mining the currency. They collected a specific sum of money, both collected quite a handful of money.

"Ladies first, what do you choose?" asked Blu showing his wing for a whole array of delicacies. Jewel flew up to the glass to take a closer look at the delicacies. In fact, she didn't know what she was choosing, so she chose food according to the appearance of the packaging. Soon the moments were over and a part of the machine was bought out.

"Okay... We have pepsi, lays, snickers, Jewel, did you choose RedBull? Loving, it's better not to drink it, I know what I'm saying" said Blu looking at the food chosen by Jewel. Blu took a can of energy drink into his claws and threw it into the bin.

"But why Blu? What's wrong with this drink?" asked Jewel when she saw Blu throwing out a full can.

"It contains caffeine, it is an ingredient that stimulates the body, once drunk and I seriously do not recommend" answered Blu. Once Blu was so curious about the taste of such a drink, so one day when Linda was already asleep he decided to go to the fridge to try this drink. He tasted it very much, so with almost one sip he drank the whole can. He didn't have to wait long for the effects, after five minutes his heart accelerated rapidly, his pupils were wide, and he was running around the whole living room, just to lose the energy gained. If Linda hadn't had to use the bathroom, who knows how it would have ended! Blu and Jewel took a shed snack and then shoved into the air to go to Susan and Paulo. Meanwhile, the two had a great time without them. Paulo gained confidence in Susan and wasn't afraid to speak in his own words. Susan was also very happy, so honestly she didn't expect that their conversation would happen this way. She expected a rather stiff conversation, full of unpleasant breaks. However, the conversation was very fluid, various topics were constantly passing by.

"You are a very nice person, and you are very pretty too" said Paulo at one point. Susan blushed, almost her face was covered with a fiery blush.

"Oh... Thank you...". Susan answered by bending her head down.

"Listen, maybe you would like to...". Paulo didn't finish the thought, because they heard the cry of Blu from afar.

"How are you? You guys having fun? We found something, we have food for the whole night!" called Blu when Jewel and himself flew inside the aviary.

"Oh, fantastically...". Paulo was a bit upset because he couldn't finish his words. When Blu and Jewel landed next to the two seated people they put aside their loot. Paulo and Susan looked surprised at how much sweetness was at their feet.

"Please, eat! We'll only have to clean up the remains to avoid suspicion" Blu said opening a pack of chips. He missed their taste very much, finally he could taste the salty taste.

"Oh, yes, I missed it!" Blu said, enjoying the taste. Jewel got slightly upset, she was still not very convinced to bind herself to human things.

"But now you have other delicacies...". said Jewel with a slight nervousness in the tone. Blu did not say anything about the occasion when Jewel had an open beak and put a few slices of sweets in her beak. Jewel was surprised but started to bite the food to swallow it.

"Hmmm? And how about that? Come on Jewel doesn't this taste convince you?" asked Blu when he saw how Jewel reaches for more.

"I feel foolishly, this time you're right" laughed Jewel. Blu smiled, reaching for a can of pepsi. He opened it and started to distinguish it.

"Blu, can I try it?" Jewel innocently asked when she saw Blu reaching for the blue can.

"Please, of course" answered Blu with a can that was only half full. Jewel tasted human delicacies for the first time when she felt the gassed taste swallowed with difficulty what she gained in her mouth by putting the can away.

"This is too strong! How can you drink it?" asked Jewel, still crooked after drinking a small sip of the drink.

"This is normal, you just have to get used to it" said Blu. While Jewel got used to the strong taste of Pepsi Paulo and Susan talked to each other culturally enjoying the delicate taste of almonds.

"So what are you going to do when you leave the aviary" asked Susan. "Well... I... I... I don't know. It's casting somewhere and I'm sure I'll put on a nest...". Paulo sighed hard.

"I really liked her, I think I'll invite her for a date, but how do I do it when we're not alone?" thought an embarrassed Paulo looking at the blue birds that approached them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blu while sitting next to Paulo, Jewel sat next to Susan. That's how the social circle came into being, which they talked to each other. At some point Jewel felt a conscience when she remembered her eggs, which they had left unattended. "Nothing will happen when we fly away I covered our eggs with leaves so that nobody could see them," said Blu when he noticed that Jewel was worried about something. A few hours passed, so Blu said when he noticed that light streaks of light were coming through the window above the door.

"OK, it was great to talk, but we have to go to take care of our children, right Jewel?" asked Blu. The woman waved her head affirmatively.

"Oh... Pity... But will you come to me with the truth"? He asked Paulo with hope.

"Well... You know, it's not that easy... We have children and we have to look after them, but Susan can come". He answered. Susan looked at the three standing in front of her with embarrassed eyesight.

"Oh well, thanks Blu! Way to make me look desperate You moron!" Susan thought with a little nervousness.

"Well...I think I can come". Susan answered insecurely.

"Miraculously, so see you!" Paulo said goodbye. Before the parrots flew away, they cleaned up the mess they had created. All cakes, drinks, crisps disappeared in their stomachs. When they managed to clean up, they said goodbye to Paulo once again and then flew out of the clinic. They flew at a very fast pace, because the sugar consumed made them making them very energetic.

"Blu, why did you tell him that I can fly to him?" asked Susan when they reached the blue macaw's house.

"Oh, stop Susan, I saw you looking at each other" smiled Blu with a mischievous look on his face.

"No, not true! Anyway, it doesn't matter... I'll give you some privacy, see you!" Susan stuttered with shame, and then she flew away towards her house. Jewel lay down on her bed while Blu was taking care of the eggs.

"Strange... I could swear that when we were flying for a meeting I barely fell asleep, and now I have so much energy that I can't sleep all day long...". Jewel wondered aloud.

"That's because you've eaten a lot of sugar and caffeine, now you have a lot of energy in you, but then you'll feel more fatigue" Blu answered by stroking his eggs.

"Oh, this is just great!" She answered sarcastically with anger.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	30. Consequences

_**Consequences**_

When Susan started flying towards her home, Blu and Jewel were taking care of their eggs, but Jewel was still thinking about the blue silver can and the beverage that was in it. She did feel a little upset that Blu decided to throw that drink of her choice away. And the more that she thought about it the more she wanted to taste the sweet taste of Red Bull.

"What worries you Jewel?" asked Blu when he noticed that Jewel wasn't too conscious. She shook that thought off so it wouldn't make her husband suspicious and turned to him with a sweet innocent smile.

"Don't worry, I'm simply tired... It's probably the drop in energy that you said" Jewel answered before pretending to yawn and going to bed. Blu also felt tired so he went to bed with his wife.

"Goodnight angels" said Blu when he kissed Jewel on the head. Jewel kissed her husband on the beak and both fell asleep. While Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel. Jewel returned the favour while gently embracing her love hawk.

A few minutes later

When Blu was asleep, Jewel turned from side to side trying to fall asleep. The curiosity about the drink was so great that a moment later Jewel woke up. She couldn't stop thinking about that drink that Blu threw away and of course curiosity getting the best of her she wanted to fly to the aviary to try it.

"Heh, it can't be so bad" thought Jewel when she got up from bed. She watched her husband for a few minutes to make sure she was asleep. After making sure she approached the exit from the hollow in small steps and then flew away. She looked over her shoulder several times in case she got caught but to her relief she was in the clear.

"Blu always exaggerates ...". Jewel Thought in her head, making her feel more confident about what she was going to do. She had some doubts, but she was sure what she wanted to do. She felt shivers when she thought about this drink. She was wondering what the taste was and, above all, what effects she would feel after it. Blu's words discouraged Jewel, but she wanted to do it. Soon after several minutes Blu woke up for some reason. Since the time of the eggs he often got up at night to check if their eggs are safe. He was surprised when he did not feel Jewel's warm feathers on his chest.

"Jewel?... Jewel?" asked Blu while looking around the apartment. He didn't notice anyone except the standing furniture and his future undiscovered descendants.

"Hmmm... She probably went to Susan, but I prefer to make sure". Blu thought with hope that this is the case. They were very close to each other, so he wouldn't be surprised by this behaviour. Blu covered his children with leaves to keep them warm and then he went to Susan. By that time Jewel had already managed to reach the huge building which was located on the edge of Rio. Jewel was looking around the building and then she noticed a window through which they were flying a few hours ago.

"I hope that this drink still lies there..." she thought with hope when Jewel flew inside. Again she was in Tulio's private office, looking around the room to find extra coins in case she wouldn't find an energy drink in the garbage. Soon Jewel flew through a slightly tilted door through which she flew a few hours ago. Jewel was looking around the room where the door to the aviary was located. She was looking for a garbage can in which Blu threw her target. Soon she noticed a silver container at the end of the corridor next to her. Jewel approached it and looked at the contents thrown away. In the depths she noticed a blue silver can.

At the same time Blu managed to reach Susan's hollow. He gently knocked on the bark to signal his entrance. When he entered he saw Susan sleeping on the bed.

"Susan?... Susan?" Blu started whispering, but without success. Finally he started to gently poke her in order to awaken her. But she still didn't wake up. A mischievous smile appeared on his beak. "Time to have a bit of fun with this!"

He slowly whispered in her ear "Hey you beauty it's Paulo". Susan began to smile and talk in a seductive voice in her sleep. "Oh I'm a beauty am I? Then you are a macho bird". Blu couldn't stop himself from softly chuckling and returned to his little act.

"I liked when you were talking to me the other day. I really miss you already. We didn't quite get to finish our conversation the other day". Susan then talked in her sleep again "Well you can talk to me all you want soon. You can blame Blu for cutting our talk short. That stupid, Nerdy, moron. And he has a whiny voice".

"HEY! I do not!" Blu shouted by accident and quickly covered his beak. But it was too late Susan jumped up and slapped him round the face. Until she rubbed the sleep from her eyes to realise it was Blu.

"Blu! What the hell is wrong with you?! What are you doing here?!" asked Susan with embarrassment. Blu only rubbed his face with irritation but knew he probably deserved it for his little mischievous act.

"Wow Susan I had no idea you had feelings for Paulo so quickly". Blu said while laughing. Although Susan did my look amused she blushed a bright red even though it was hard to see it through her scarlet feathers.

"I do not! We are just...friends Yeah friends". Blu laughed even harder before replying "Are you sure he's not your macho bird?" Susan blushed even harder. Then quickly replied "You talked to me while I was sleeping didn't you? Please don't do that it wasn't cool". Blu stopped laughing and put on a more serious facial expression.

"I'm sorry to barge into your home like this Susan, but I'm looking for Jewel... I thought she was with you" said Blu a little bit worried.

"She's not at home?" asked Susan A little bit confused.

"No, she flew somewhere, I thought she was with you" said Blu.

"Well... Maybe we will go to your house and wait for her? If she's not there before dawn, we'll start looking for her. She couldn't have gone for too long". Susan answered.

"Oh, ok, we can do that...". He answered a little bit insecurely. Susan and Blu went to the house of blue macaws to wait for Jewel. Blu was worried about this situation, it never happened until now.

"You know where she could go?" asked Susan during the flight.

"No honestly not...". Blu answered. Soon Blu and Susan were on the spot, entered the hollow and sat down on the couch and started to expect Jewel to come. In the meantime Jewel took the RedBull's can in her claws and started to look at it more closely.

"Oh, it's a pity I can't read!" Jewel said in a disappointed tone. She only saw some letters and numbers that did not explain anything to her.

"Well, it's time to find out what taste it has!" said Jewel, excited about herself and then she stuck her beak into the can, just as Blu showed her, who had opened the can before. When she opened the can, she immediately tilted the can towards her beak to taste the expected drink.

"Sweet ... Very, but good!" froze Jewel when she felt RedBull in her beak for the first time. After tasting, she drank half a can almost immediately and then drank the whole one a moment later.

"All in all, I don't feel any difference, Blu exaggerates too much as per usual. I knew I'd be fine". Said an excited Jewel, but a moment later her tail started to shake, her pupils expanded and started to flap her wings at a vigorous pace.

"Oh, I should go back home, uh oh", Jewel moaned and then went out. She had so much energy in her body that she had to make a barrel in the air every now and then to extract from herself the energy she had obtained.

"Ohh, my head...". Jewel moaned after a few minutes when she was in the air. Blu and Susan were impatiently waiting for Jewel to come, Susan was waiting calmly, but Blu from minute to minute was getting more and more restless.

"It would be better if we went to look for her" Blu said at some point. Susan tried to stop him, but without success. Blu flew out of the nest and then he went towards the city. He didn't have to travel a long way, because he could see his wife, who was flying once higher and once suddenly falling down.

"Jewel? Jewel?" started shouting an anxious Blu. Blu flew up to Jewel and then he started to look at her. Her violent movements, her pupils, and poor contact with the world pointed to one thing.

"Jewel, did you drink the drink I said you shouldn't drink?" Blu asked knowing that the answer was going to be yes.

"Yes! And I feel amazing! Yahoooo! Chase me Blu! Woooooo!" Jewel then flew straight into a tree and fell on her back. Blu shook his head before flying over to her and looking down at her face.

"Oh, Jewel, I told you not to drink it!" said a slightly upset Blu. Blu embraced his partner in his claws and started to transport her to their home. After a few moments the two birds were at home.

"What happened to you Jewel? "Susan asked her Blue friend with a slightly worried face.

"She drank Red Bull, a drink that stimulates the body, and I asked her not to drink it..." he sighed while Jewel just hung her head in shame.

"Oh, she'll come out of it,Right?" asked a worried Susan.

"It's a caffeine effect, after a few hours everything will go away" said Blu. Susan nodded her head and said goodbye to Blu. He could not come to an agreement with Jewel as she kept trying to get out if bed when Blu kept laying her down until eventually she gave up. Blu put Jewel gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket made of leaves.

"Good night angel" sighed Blu kissing Jewel on the forehead. He lay down next to her, falling asleep. Jewel still felt in herself quite a shot of caffeine so Jewel fell asleep only after an hour.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	31. Feelings

_**Feelings**_

"I was unlucky that at that time Blu came to me... It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything!" Susan wondered, recalling the shameful situation that happened that night.

"I just like him as a friend. I don't even know him well, I liked him, only that much... "She tried to force Susan to think like this, but every time she remembered Paula, she immediately started to blush, her heart started to beat faster and she hoped to see the scarlet papuge again soon. Susan tried to reject this feeling from herself, but let's be honest: she liked her new friend very much, she even fell in love with him, which she didn't have such a thought.

"Well, I have to fly to him tomorrow, I promised. Mainly through Blu. "Susan sighed hard when she reached her nest. She lay down on the bed covering herself with a blanket. For a few minutes she was wondering what she really felt to Paul, and then she fell asleep.

A few hours later

"Oh, Paulo, your body is so hot! A moment...what? Paulo," Susan woke up, saying, "Oh, Paulo, your body is so hot! She opened her eyes wide and looked around the apartment. There was nobody next to her. Everything stood as usual, furniture and decorations. She was a bit disappointed but she also felt relief.

"Oh, it's just a blanket... What's going on with me!" said annoyed Susan when she realized that it was only the blanket she covered herself with that gave her a pleasant feeling of warmth. Susan got up from the bed and started to look around. It was noon, the birds were in the skies, no wonder why Susan got up so late. Finally, all night she was looking for her lost friend. Susan looked at the sky, which was clean from any dirt. The sun was in its highest position, and its hottest rays were falling.

"Well... Since I promised to do so, I will recommend it to him," said Susan, recalling her last words at the meeting she pronounced. After a short preparation she flew out of her nest to first talk to Blu and Jewel. She was a little afraid of the meeting, but not as much as recently. She knew that today she would have to go to her new friend because Blu and Jewel were busy with motherhood. Susan when she arrived at the entrance of the apartment knocked the tortana into the bark signalling her entrance inside.

"Blu? Jewel? Are you? "Susan asked while entering the apartment. She saw Blu taking care of his eggs and Jewel who was still sleeping tasty after a large dose of caffeine.

"Oh, sorry Blu, I didn't know," said Susan seeing a sleeping friend.

"Nothing hurts, come in" invited her to come inside.

"Again you dreamt about your macho" laughed Blu.

"Yes, it means no, no, no! I didn't dream, this time it wasn't, it was just... Someone else...". Susan started to defend herself, blushing gently.

"Yes, I understand, a mere coincidence. Do you want to talk about something", Blu giggles this time without continuing the discussion on the subject.

"Well... I just wanted to find out how Jewel feels," answered Susan's embarrassment. "Well, after such an injection of sugar Jewel will sleep at least until the evening" answered Blu stroking his wife over her head.

"Are you going to meet him today? "He asked Blu.

"Sure! I mean, yes... All in all, why not... "Susan answered, blushing again through her first explosive answer.

"So what are you waiting for? Fly! I don't think you're afraid the same way as recently," Blu answered motivatingly.

"No, not actually. I think I can manage to fly to it myself. Well, thanks to the conversation, see you!" called Susan, flying away from the nest. Blu only waved his wing to say goodbye and then he returned to his activity wondering how the meeting will take place. While flying Susan was wondering how to start the conversation. Recently, the conversation went on its own rhythm, but if not today? If every now and then the conversation stops at one place? Susan tried to change the course of her thoughts, but it was not that easy.

"It will be good... It must be", Susan comforted herself in her thoughts. Soon Susan was close to the clinic, but she decided to stay for a while on one of the roofs of the apartment to reflect on some of the events. The sun disappeared behind the horizon, the golden sand began to shine in the delicate light of the moon, the lamps slowly began to lighten up the streets.

"My life is more dynamic thanks to Blu and Jewel...". Susan thought about what she would do now if it weren't for her friends. She would probably have watched other birds in the club Nica and Pedro who had a great time and she would have watched them on one of the benches. She had such a habit, she never allowed herself to be invited to play, she preferred to sit back and watch. But now she has Blu and Jewel who made her life twice as fast. There is now no slow passing noon that passes as if it were a noon composed of the noon of all the days of the week. Now there are noon that passes so fast that Susan is sometimes surprised how this time can pass quickly. Still something is happening, still there is a smile on the face not what used to happen. There used to be only reverie and dreams. In addition this scarlet parrot. Susan used to say that she just likes him, but she knew that she feels for him... Something...

"I don't know what's going on with me... When I think about him... Ohhh... It doesn't matter, I think I should go," thought Susan when she saw how many lamps had already been switched on. Susan finally arrived at the clinic, more specifically at her parking lot, because every evening a different window was opened for the night. This time there was no problem with the location of the entrance: The front window was opened tonight. Susan flew inside through the open window and saw the birds in the cages. She was already used to this view, but with every moment Susan's heart started to work faster and faster.

"Uff, Susan calmly, recently it was all right, don't you remember," comforted Susan. Susan was looking for a water distributor from which Blu had brought water earlier. She found him after a few minutes, and then she flew up to him. She took a mug and wondered how to get water into the mug.

"I wonder how Blu did it...". Susan thought. She soon noticed two knobs: a red and a blue knob. She used the blue knob and then she was happy, because the water started to pour out of the distributor.

"It's not that difficult!" thought Susan while emptying the dish. She threw them into the basket next to her and stood in front of the door leading to the aviary where Paulo was.

"Let's go," Susan said to herself and then opened the door. She went inside and looked around. She wanted to locate her new friend as soon as possible. She wanted to meet him, but she told herself that it was simply a longing for a friend. Soon behind her back a warm and caring voice aroused Susan.

"Susan? Susan, is it really you?"


	32. Friends

_**"Friends"**_

Susan, hearing her warm and caring voice, blushed. She knew it was Paulo, so she turned around looking into his eyes.

"Yes, it was me. Hello Paulo" answered Susan by bending her head down to hide her flush. Paulo approached her to lift her head to see her beautiful eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" said Paulo while observing Susan's crystalline eyes. The girl was burning with a blush, although this was not apparent from her face.

"Let's go to my house" invited Paulo flying towards his "home". Susan obediently flew behind him flying into his nest to talk to him. She sat in front of him in order to be able to observe his muscular posture.

"I thought that you are not going to visit me. I wanted to meet you". Paulo said, sighing hard at the thought that it was just a one-time meeting.

"Don't worry, I can fly every day if you want" Susan comforted him, smiling cordially.

"Oh, really?" asked Paulo with hope.

"Sure, sometimes I can fly together with Blu and Jewel" answered Susan.

"I don't really want to offend them, but I prefer when you are the only one. It's easier for me to focus on your beauty" answered Paulo smiling. Susan began to feel that her heart is accelerating every time she looks at him. She only tried to look at his eyes, but her eyes unintentionally turned towards his fluffy chest. Paulo noticed this, but did not want to embarrass his "friend" more. At that time, when the night was over, Jewel began to wake up to life.

"Oh, why is it night?" asked Jewel when she got up from bed.

"Hi Jewel, do you remember what was going on yesterday night" asked Blu sarcastically.

"Actually not, but my head hurts a little". Jewel answered, wondering what she had been doing the night before.

"Well, you don't remember what you did last night at all?" Blu asked.

"Oh, I think I remember. That drink, Oh, I'm sorry, but I really had to try it!" answered Jewel bending her head down out of shame.

"Nothing happened, just trust me, I've lived with people for several years, I know what can do harm. And drinking Red Bull doesn't really effect humans. But as we are smaller it could cause a huge effect!" Blu replied coming up to his wife smiling. Jewel kissed Blu's beak, laughing gently, and then she approached her eggs to look at them.

"They will be as beautiful as you" said Blu as he approached his wife, and then joined the observation.

"Oh, thank you loving husband" answered Jewel blushing. Jewel hugged her husband meditating on her future children. After a few minutes Jewel moved away from the male looking at the exit.

"Maybe we could go and visit Susan" proposed Jewel.

"Susan is currently with Paulo" answered Blu. Jewel after a moment of thinking came up with an idea.

"We'll also visit Paulo" answered Jewel smiling.

"If you care so much, we can fly there now" Blu answered smiling modestly. Jewel waved her head vigorously and waited for Blu. Blu covered his eggs with a blanket from the leaves and both flew away to meet with the scarlet parrots. However, Susan and Paulo talked to each other as if they knew each other for several solid years, although their knowledge lasted around a day. In spite of this, nothing prevented them from confessing their past. Susan told how she found herself in Rio, and Paulo how he managed to escape from criminals.

"I honestly didn't believe that I would flee. When they packed me into the cage for an hour, I fought with it persistently. After an hour I found out that this black steel simply cannot be bent in any way. Additionally I was irritated by birds which were also imprisoned. They were screaming all the time: "Let me out!". "I want to live! And after half an hour of listening to these hopeless requests, I just sat down and waited until they took me to a plane like my family... "

"How was it?" Suddenly Susan interrupted.

"When I was younger, a pair of poachers took my parents, the birds told me that they had taken them to a machine called an airplane". Paulo said, answering a previous question, and then he returned to his story.

"Suddenly the van broke and the back door opened. I used this opportunity to push my cage. Soon I fell from the van and the vehicle went on. Finally, I was found in the cage by a so-called doctor ornithologist, you still know". Paulo finished the story while a small tear slowly escaped his eye. Not that Susan noticed of course as he quickly whipped his tear away.

"Have you seen your family since that incident?" Susan asked with compassion.

"Unfortunately not, only what was left to me was this ring" Paulo took out his right leg and then Susan saw a small wooden ring with the inscription "Our little Paulo".

"This ring tells me that every person is the same monster and criminal" said Paulo with anger.

"Not every person is the same" answered Susan with comfort In her voice.

"No, did you meet one who would help you?" Paulo asked.

"I don't, but my friend Jewel, had a man that saved her wing" Susan replied. Paulo only sighed hard not answering.

"In two days I will be able to fly away from this place" said Paulo after a moment of nervous silence.

"What are you going to do next?" asked Susan.

"It's flying away somewhere... Wherever" Paulo answered. Paulo got up and walked up to the exit and looked around the aviary.

"Come after me" Paulo answered at one point, flying out of the nest. Susan, slightly surprised listening to the male, followed him and then landed in front of the pond. Paulo had already entered the pond, spraying himself with cold water.

"Come on, it's just water" laughed Paulo calling Susan.

"Oh, okay" was repulsed by a slightly embarrassed Susan entering the water. Soon Susan was also in the pond standing next to Paulo. Paulo unexpectedly began to pour water over her by soaking her feathers. Susan started laughing and then reciprocated her friend's attack.

" The shower will be useful to everyone!" laughed Paulo at some point. Susan, hearing this, felt even more determined to knock down her opponent. She started attacking him intensively and Paulo gave up because of his fatigue.

"Yes, you won, I won't be struck anymore" laughed Paulo. Susan reciprocated his smile as she approached Paulo. Susan and Paulo looked into each other's eyes and started to attract their heads towards each other. Soon they were only centimetres apart until they finally kissed each other. It was a long and passionate kiss, but also a slow one. Susan was moaning in Paulo's beak with pleasure. Soon Susan and Paulo had to separate because they had little oxygen in their lungs.

"Now that...was...amazing!" thought Paulo, separating the kiss. Susan had her head lowered down for a while, but after a while she lifted her head up looking at Paulo with a begging look.

"I can sleep with you today, if you want?" She quietly asked while batting her eyelashes. Paulo was surprised, but he accepted the offer with great pleasure.

"Sure, let's go" Paulo answered.

Soon Blu and Jewel arrived at the clinic, which was devoid of lights. As you can see, somebody decided that the lamps were unnecessary.

"I'm curious about their reaction" giggled Jewel in the flight, Blu reciprocated a modest laughter, and then they both flew through the window which was slightly tilted. Blu and Jewel had no problems with getting to the right room, so after a while they stood in front of the door to the aviary.

"We're going" asked Blu, pushing the door lightly. Jewel confirmed by waving her head affirmatively and then they both flew inside. Jewel approached the pond to look around the room, and Blu ascended into the air to search the various nests that were in the trees. Soon Blu stopped at one without moving.

"Blu what happened?" asked Jewel when she saw Blu. Jewel flew up to him and then she took an unclear pose. Blu and Jewel watched Susan and Paulo as they slept in a romantic embrace.

"Wow seems as though Paulo is having a spooning session with Susan haha". Blu said with an amused face. But didn't realise he said it louder than he thought.

Jewel looked at her husband with an annoyed glare and slapped him round the back of his head.

"OW! Will you stop doing that?!" Blu said in a quiet voice. Both Blu macaws stayed there looking at their two friends who are sleeping peacefully.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	33. Fail

_**Fail**_

While the blue macaws watched the sleeping couple, Blu took on a slightly malicious face.

"I think we should wake them up" Blu whispered, slowly entering Paulo's nest.

"Blu, stop, what are you doing? Stop that! You sure that's a good idea?" whispered Jewel surprised. But Blu was not listening, he was just slowly moving forward. Blu was careful not to make noise inside the nest, but it didn't work.

"Oh. Damnit!" shouted out at some point when Blu stumbled over the branch and made a lot of noise at the same time.

"Oh, Blu. You absolute moron! I told you that's not a good idea" whispered Jewel with anger. Paulo and Susan slowly opened their eyelids, waking up because of the loud noises. Thanks to her intelligence, Jewel managed to hide behind the side wall of the tree, but Blu couldn't do anything because he was lying literally in front of the scarlet macaws, so he was expecting a shameful moment when his friends would see him in an embarrassing situation. Soon Susan and Paulo woke up, their eyes were immediately wide open when they saw Blu lying in front of them.

"Erhm. Hi there...how was the sleep?" The embarrassed Blu nervously said without knowing what to say.

"Blu? What are you doing here! You clumsy freak!" shouted the stunned Susan, seeing Blu in front of her. She was so much more outraged by the fact that her friend saw her in a romantic hug with a bird, which she considered to be just a "friend". Paulo, to say nothing, continued to look at Blu without letting his eyes off. Blu tried not to look at the birds in front of him, but he was so ashamed that he even tried to close his eyes.

"Well... Erhm... Have a good night's sleep? Goodnight..." said Blu smiling from his nerves, then he tried to withdraw, but Susan immediately attracted him to herself and squeezed his shoulder so that he had no chance to escape.

"No, say what you are doing here? What are you here for?" said Susan in shock. Paulo only nodded his head affirmatively to get an answer. Blu looked back to see Jewel, but only what he saw was the second wall of the room.

"It's not me, it's Jewel" Blu complained looking for his wife's eyes.

"Where is she then?" asked Susan a little more calmly.

"Oh, Blu! There you are I've been looking all over for you. Why did you come here?" suddenly the voice of Jewel spoke, who sighed nervously behind the tree trunk. Jewel slowly slipped inside the nest, joining the three. Just like Blu, Jewel had her head bent down so as not to look into the eyes of the scarlet macaws.

"It was your fault!" said Jewel with one voice.

"You wanted to fly here!" answered Blu defending himself.

"You were entering unnecessarily with tiptoes and stealth walks" said Jewel.

"Well... Well..." said Blu thinking of a clever comeback. "It was simply not necessary to come here!" said Blu more loudly, he was looking for a better argument, but he didn't have one. The only thing he could say was that everything seemed reckless. During this quarrel, suddenly a cordial laughter of Paulo resounded, laughing more and more. Blu and Jewel watched with surprise with disorientation at the macaw, and Susan was also surprised by this laughter.

"Like little children!" said Paulo with a sincere smile on his beak. Blu and Jewel looked at each other and started laughing as well, but so modestly that almost no laughter could be heard.

"Don't be so upset by your loved ones! After all, nothing happened right?" asked Paulo in a normal voice, in contrast to Susan, who spoke in a much more dangerous tone.

"Truth, nothing happened!" said Susan with a blush, because she realized that she was going to spend the night with Paulo.

"We would like to know why you want to observe us?" said Paulo looking at the blue macaws. Blu smiled and then gently pushed Jewel forward so that she could explain herself.

"Oh, thank you Blu! We are going to talk about this later! " thought an annoyed Jewel, but she no longer had time to think about it because she had to tell the story of the event.

"Well... We just... We were just looking for Susan, that's right!" said Jewel when she came up with a half false version.

"True? And why did you have to look for her?" Paulo asked, who was self-confident.

"We... We, we wanted to fly, yes, we wanted to fly!" Jewel continued, smiling artificially.

"How did you know that Susan is here?" Paulo continued with his questions.

"Blu knows, doesn't he know, doesn't he know?" Susan answered with a smile on her beak.

"Erhm... Me?" swallowed Blu with difficulty when he heard Susan's mouth. At the moment Jewel withdrew back and Blu came forward.

"Well, Susan told me that" Blu answered insecurely. Susan waved her head forwards and backwards affirmatively to signal to Paulo that Blu is telling the truth.

"Okay, but how did it happen that you were lying in front of us and Jewel was outside?" asked Paulo looking straight at Blu. Blu got even more upset, turned towards Jewel, she only smiled maliciously as if she wanted to say: "Show off Blu with your intelligence!"

"Well... I stumbled over the branch... I stumbled, over the branch... " Blu sighed, looking at the branch that knocked him down.

"The cursed stick!" Blu thought with anger.

"It was so that I wanted to make a prank, but it didn't work, because this branch knocked me down... The branch" he repeated for the certainty of Blu.

"Prank?" Paulo asked a little surprised.

"A joke, I wanted to frighten you, but as you can see I was half-way through my goal" said Blu with pride, but his joy quickly disappeared when he saw that Susan and Paulo's eyesight penetrate through him.

"Come to us" ordered Paulo in a much more serious tone. Blu and Jewel threw a communicative look at each other and then slowly approached the scarlet macaws.

"Paulo, what you're going to do is bad right...?" said a little surprised Susan, but Paulo silenced her with his wing, which he put on her delicate beak. Blu and Jewel were standing in front of Paulo as if they had been convicted and Paulo was a judge.

"You know what I think of you?" Paulo asked while looking at the "culprits". Blu and Jewel waved their heads to the left and right, as a sign that they had no clear idea.

"Well, I think you are..." here his words were interrupted again by his laughter, at the moment Blu and Jewel did not know what to do.

"What's it all about?" Jewel thought surprised that Paulo laughs again, although there was nothing to laugh about.

"I think you are the same as myself in my youth" concluded Paulo, interrupting his laughter.

"You can personalize it more precisely?" Blu asked without understanding the idea of Paulo's words.

"I remember when I was a few years younger I had a similar situation". Paulo replied. Moments later all four sat down in a circle listening to Paulo's story. The conversation was normal, as if nothing had happened, although Blu and Jewel occasionally threw shameful glances at each other.

"Well, when I was still a teenager, my friends and I wanted to play football at night. When I flew to one of my friends I sneaked like Blu. Unfortunately, at that time I was as clumsy as Blu. When I sneaked I was already next to his bed, but I stumbled the same way as Blu, that is about a small branch. You don't want to know what my friend thought when he saw me between his legs!" Paulo laughed again when he remembered his shameful event, and the atmosphere got much warmer.

"I don't want to be in your place" said Blu with compassion.

"You're right, I had to explain to him for a week that it was just a coincidence and that I prefer a girl!" Paulo replied.

"Well, I sympathize with you, it was certainly not a pleasant experience" Blu answered with understanding.

"When I was in this situation I felt embarrassed and ashamed like you probably know, but when I think about it now, I want to laugh at it!" Paulo answered with pride.

"May I also have this" he thought with hope of Blu. After half an hour of exchange, the ladies started to slowly close their eyelids and started to fall asleep.

"Well, I think we should fly, right loving" said Blu.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea". Jewel replied.

"We would like to apologize once again for the whole incident, we regret it very much!" said Blu with repentance.

"Really nothing happened, goodnight!" Paulo said waving Goodnight. Susan joined him. After a few minutes Blu and Jewel flew away with a sense of shame from the aviary, Susan stayed.

"You stay with me for the night?" asked Paulo, but he noticed that his friend had already fallen asleep. Paulo sighed and lay down next to her, wrapped her with his hot body and closed his eyes and also drowned in dreams.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter**_


	34. Decision

_**Decision**_

"Oh, Blu, I told you not to enter!" started Jewel's conversation when she and Blu were outside the clinic. Blu would prefer not to return to this subject, but Jewel liked to point out the mistakes he actually made.

"After all, nothing happened, right?" Blu began to defend himself, but Jewel made a rather upset face and then a smile quickly descended from Blu's beak.

"I would rather avoid this situation wouldn't you?" asked Jewel what Blu was trying to say about his defence, but when he realized that he couldn't really say anything he simply lowered his head down.

"But well... Fortunately, we managed to avoid some consequences" defended Jewel of her husband so that he could feel a little better in spirit.

"Yes, I think it will be the best solution for both of us" Blu answered shyly trying to smile. Jewel and Blu interrupted their dialogue to stay for a while in silence and "loneliness", but after a few moments the silence for both of them got bored, so the dialogue returned.

"What would you like to call our children Blu?" asked Jewel, completely changing the subject. Blu thought about it for a moment, making it clear, because under his beak he spoke various names.

"Well, so honestly, what name you choose will surely be as beautiful as yours" said Blu, to which Jewel blushed and smiled. Blu bent down again, but this time to look at a city that was really white because the lamps obscured the view of the city.

"Look at what kind of city is illuminated, something incredible! For me it was just one lamp standing at the crossroads..." said Blu trying once again to look at a city that was difficult to see because the light of all the lamps simply dazzled him. Jewel looked at the city, but after a while, just like Blu, she turned her gaze away from the dazzling city.

"Well, you haven't had the opportunity to see such a view of the truth?" asked Jewel, with her eyes lightly glassed, because the strong light became a sign.

"Oh no, only in live broadcasts" said Blu, but Jewel started to smile again also giggling out loud.

"What's so funny for you again?" Blu asked a little bit upset.

"These human names... They're so funny!" said Jewel, interrupting her laughter and then laughing even more. Blu only sighed hard and the conversation ended to be able to look around the blue clouds of the city. Soon Blu and Jewel reached their hollow, which was as usual intact.

The "Truly peaceful neighbourhood" thought Blu when he couldn't hear the smallest shovels of the wings. Blu and Jewel went inside and then both future parents approached their eggs to take care of them. Meanwhile, Paulo, feeling thirsty in his beak, woke up from sleep, and then saw next to him a sweet scarlet parrot, which had its head on his head. Paulo was happy to observe Susan's chest, which was rhythmically rising and falling down.

"Ah, she's as sweet as she sleeps" thought Paulo, and with sadness he gently took her head off his body to get up. Paulo watched his friend who was in deep sleep for a while and then decided to go to the stream to have a drink, which was under his nest. Paulo flew into it and took half a coconut to pour fresh and crystalline water into it. Paulo absorbed the water for quite a long time because he was immersed in his thoughts about his new friend. He woke up only when he spilled water on himself, because he was afraid of one of the parrots, who terribly screamed out for an unknown reason.

"What the hell?!" Paulo, nervous, blinks, and then he sees his feathers on his chest, which were completely wet in the water. He tried to dry them with his wings, but did not see any positive results.

"Ohhhhh, now I have to have water on them...". Paulo sighed hard and sat down in front of the stream looking at his reflection on the blue surface of the water. It didn't take long for Paulo to get lost in his own thoughts.

"Ah, Susan. She is so beautiful, but does she have a boyfriend?" wondered Paulo, but he sighed a little bit disappointed. After all, who wouldn't want such a charming girl like Susan?

"Anyway, she doesn't even know me, she just likes me... But this kiss..." sighed Paulo, more and more embarrassed, it was the moment when Paulo was lost in his own feelings. He hadn't met someone he really liked so much for a long time. He liked Blu and Jewel, the last slip-up didn't hurt their friendship, but he felt something special to Susan, something he couldn't comprehend. When he saw her immediately, a smile was greeted on his face, and his soul also enjoyed the presence of a scarlet parrot. Furthermore, the advantage was the fact that it was of the same species as him, he wanted to get to know someone "from his family". Paulo decided to do the same as anyone in love: he decided to find a flower with many petals and let him decide what to do.

"Others are doing this, why am I not going to do this?" Paulo thought about it and started looking around the aviary and then noticed a few flowers that had lots of petals.

"Yes, this flower will be good" said Paulo, and then he pulled out one of them. He sat down at the shore of the lake and started to pull out the petals of the pink flower one by one.

"Okay, tell her this, don't tell her, tell her this, don't tell her...". Paulo immersed himself in this activity, saying for a long time the same phrases, what would be one thing for an ordinary bird: madness, but in the end what will not be done for love? Paulo didn't even notice that the sky wasn't so dark anymore, but it was a little brighter, despite this Paulo didn't stop talking: "To say, not to say, not to say, not to say..." but from minute to minute with more and more irritation. In the end for Paulo, the last four petals of the flower were left, Paulo pulled them out of the torturing and slowly.

"Do not talk... To speak... Do not speak... Talk! I'll say, yes, I'll say!" exclaimed Paulo, but when he realized that Susan was still asleep, his tone disappeared.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen that day" whispered Paulo, who was very happy. Throughout this time Paulo realized that his feathers were dry, that they had dried up all the time.

"It's better to lie asleep..." he sang Paulo and flew into the same hollow from which he flew. He lay down as before, and placed Susan's head on his chest, so that she did not suspect anything.

"Oh, Susan's bedtime" said Paulo gently, and then he fell asleep closing his eyes.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	35. Love confession (part 1)

_**Love confession (part 1)**_

When the sun began to rise ever so slightly to heat Rio, the night was slowly changing into day and everyone was still asleep, except Paulo, who wondered how to confess his love for Susan, who slept on his body. He had many ideas, but each one of them ended in the same thing: disaster. Paulo watched Susan sleeping for most of his reflections.

"Oh, she's as sweet as she sleeps" thought Paulo from time to time. Soon he decided that he had to ask for help, it would be best if he already had his other half.

"Oh, it's a pity that I don't know someone like that! Wait, I think I know... Blu!" Paulo said aloud, lifting his head with admiration. He quickly realized what he had done, so he immediately calmed down and then decided to go to his new known blue friend.

"He can help me... Although he's quite clumsy" thought Paulo, and then removed Susan's body from himself, and then he got up from the ground to get closer to the exit of the nest, to look around the aviary.

"Well, while the world is still asleep...". Paulo thought, and then he flew out of the aviary, the same way as Blu and Jewel. A scarlet parrot was looking for a way out of the building for a few moments, and after a few moments Paulo was able to see the window, which was slightly tilted. He was satisfied, more and more believed in the success of his plan.

"Okay, now straight to the destination!" muttering Paulo's excited, then he flew out of the clinic into the magical world of nature. In the end, he could feel the fresh air, and not such insulated with air conditioning, which quite often smelled of plastic. He was happy that he was finally free to do what he wanted and when he wanted, but he quickly remembered what he had to do.

"OK, now I just have to talk to Blu" said Paulo, and then he headed towards the city to get to Blu and Jewel's house. In the meantime Paulo managed to look around the city, he has never seen anything so "strange", at least for him.

"There are so many houses and there is no way I could tell which one is Blu's!" thought Paulo when he saw no man who would at least walk. Soon Paulo flew through Rio in a straight line to reach the jungle, which was just outside the city.

"From what Susan told me, they live ... There" thought Paulo when he noticed a huge tree that stood out from other trees.

"Wow, they have a big house" thought Paulo when he was looking for the tree that was simply the most powerful of all in the area. Paulo approached the tree and then descended to the entrance of the hollow. He gently knocked on the bark to signal his entrance.

"Blu? Jewel?" whispered Paulo entering. When he entered, he realized that the apartment was even bigger than it seemed from the outside. The house was also richly decorated with various types of flowers or lianas.

"A very nice house" Paulo said in his thoughts. When the scarlet parrot turned its head to the left, he saw Blu and Jewel, who were still sleeping. Paulo approached them as quietly as possible to not awaken them. He did not care about Jewel, but about Blu, who slept on his back.

"Blu, Blu?" Paulo whispered loudly, but without success. Instead of Blu, Jewel woke up, but fortunately she quickly returned to sleep. This calmed Paulo down, but on the other hand he knew he had to come even closer.

"Well, I don't think nothing will happen" sighed Paulo, and then he started to get closer to Blu and Jewel again. Paulo was already very close to the bed, when suddenly he didn't notice the vine that was resting in front of the bed.

"Oh! Not again please no!" moaned Paulo, then he fell down and unfortunately landed exactly between Blu's legs. He looked up at Blu and he simply had Deja Vu as history came back to repeat itself.

"I'm begging you, please don't get up!" Paulo prayed, but soon Blu's head rose up and headed towards Paulo, who was lying with his head at his feet. Blu only moaned quietly and looked at Paulo with a questioning eyesight, who looked at Blu with embarrassment.

"Hehe. Hello Blu, lovely night we are having?" said Paulo insecurely trying to find a reasonable excuse, but every attempt became more and more embarrassing.

"Can I help you with something... Paulo?" asked Blu, looking at Paulo with amazement. Paulo slowly lifted up, bending his head down so as not to look at Blu. Finally the scarlet parrot withdrew its head from his friend's legs and then he managed to look into Blu's chocolate eyes.

"Can we talk?" asked Paulo. Blu looked at his sleeping wife for a while, then without touching her, he got up from bed to approach Paulo.

"Yeah we can, but...wow Paulo I had no idea you were bi-sexual. I mean look at you and your friend as teenagers. I guess it goes to show you...". Blu didn't get to finish his sentence as Paulo slapped him hard across the face.

Blu slowly got up rubbing his face "Why does everyone feel the need to keep slapping me?!" Blu shouted but then quickly covered his beak before noticing Jewel slowly drifted off back to sleep saying "I like mangoes". Which made Blu forget about the pain and make him chuckle softly.

"Seriously Blu this isn't a joke!" Paulo responded with a serious and embarrassed expression.

"Of course, just say what you were doing between my legs" asked Blu with a slight laughter.

"You remember my story with a colleague?" asked Paulo seriously, and Blu immediately gravitated just like Paulo.

So "What would you like to talk about?" asked Blu again. Paulo stared at the picturesque landscape of Rio for a while and then turned to his friend once again.

"I would like to confess love for Susan, but I don't know how to do it" he answered with shame. Blu quickly understood Paulo's problem, so he wasn't surprised by his words. Bit he decided to joke a little more.

"Well I don't think you putting your head between guys legs will convince her" Blu chuckled slightly until he got the one thing he had coming. Another slap across the face. "You know what? I had that one coming". Blu replied.

,"Blu this is serious! I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way about anyone before".

"I know what the problem is. Don't worry, we'll do something about it" said Blu, consoling Paulo, both of them began to think about how Paulo could confess his love.

"When would you like to do it?" asked Blu. Paulo was quite surprised by this question, but he was able to answer it.

"Today, as soon as possible" Paulo answered excitedly. Blu was a little bit surprised, they finally knew each other for just a few days. Despite being surprised by Blu's movement of his head, he nodded that he accepted the information.

"All in all, I have a plan that could rather succeed" he answered after a few minutes of thinking about Blu.

"How, say, please!" said Paulo, even more satisfied.

"There is a club near the beach where you can say that I and Jewel were kissing each other" Blu replied, but at the same time he added in his thoughts, "but unfortunately it didn't happen".

"Book a breakfast for two there, you will confess your feelings to her. I watched dozens of romantic films, so it should be successful!" said Blu with confidence.

"OK, I'll do it, but what is a film?" asked Paulo. Blu started stuttering, he couldn't explain what film is, in one sentence. He tried to explain, but when he started a new sentence he stuttered and tried again.

"This is... Erhm... Let's just fly, I'll recommend with you!" said Blu. Paulo waved his head affirmatively and then he was waiting for Blu to join him. Blu approached his wife, kissed her gently on his forehead, and then joined Paulo, who was already waiting at the exit.

"Let's go!" was announced by the happy Paulo, after which both males headed towards the sunny city.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	36. Love confession (part 2)

_**Love confession (part 2)**_

Meanwhile, when Blu and Paulo flew to the club to book a table for two, Jewel began to wake up. Slowly opening her eyes she quickly realized that she was really alone.

"Blu? Blu?" Jewel started calling immediately, but there was no one in their house except her and their children.

"Probably he flew to find a mango for breakfast" thought Jewel, and then calmly approached the edge of the exit of the hollows to observe the awakening of Rio.

"In a moment we will be on the spot" Blu said, when together with Paulo they were almost on the spot. Paulo was still a little ashamed of the situation in the morning, but he didn't care too much about it, because he had a more important matter for himself.

"You're sure you'll succeed?" asked Paulo during the flight.

"That's how I think it's after all one of the most romantic ways I know" said Blu, self-confident, which reassured Paulo.

"We're on the spot" said Blu when they both landed in front of a club that was just opening.

"We can't enter" Paulo answered, but Blu didn't listen to him and went inside.

"Nico? Pedro?" the blue macaw started to cry out, when suddenly a yellow canary flew out of the counter.

"Oh, welcome Blu, we haven't seen each other since so long ago!" Nico shouted out of excitement, approaching the standing two.

"Hello Nico, I am also pleased to see you. We need help. answered Blu.

"Hello, I am Paulo" introduced himself culturally to the samba birds.

"Hello, welcome to our club" said Nico, showing his lockage for a scarlet parrot.

"So what can we help you with?" Nico asked, going to the question.

"My friend needs a table for two, you know, something like myself and Jewel" said Blu, and Nico immediately understood the problem. Suddenly, Pedro appeared in one of the corridors, and when he noticed Blu, his face was immediately blushing.

"Hello Blu" shouted Pedro with the same excitement as Nico. Blu only smiled and waved greeting with his wing.

"Okay, if we are all here, let's continue...".

Meanwhile, Susan also ended her sweet dream, in which she and Paulo were the only ones to enjoy themselves.

"Oh, Paulo! Paulo! (opening her eyes) Paulo, Paulo" started to be surprised when Susan noticed that there was only her in this hole, when she remembered that she was lying down with Paulo.

"He probably flew to Blu and Jewel... That's how I think" thought Susan, and then she flew out of the aviary and then to go to her friends.

"Oh, it's certainly a good idea?" asked Paulo again when he listened to Blu's plan accurately, Pedro and Nico also listened to him.

"Of course, it will succeed!" Nico comforted him.

"And if it doesn't work, you'll find another..." said Pedro, but Nico immediately hit his head angrily looking at him. Then he turned around and slapped his friend.

"Finally I'm not the only one to be slapped!" Blu thought slightly chuckling.

"That is, you will find another way to confess her love" said the embarrassed Pedro and Nico waved his head affirmatively.

"Thank you for helping me, it really means a lot to me!" thanked Paulo and Blu gently patted him on his back.

"It's going to be good, I'll bring her here, prepare your creations, it's going to be good!" called Blu when he started to fly away from the club.

"Well, let's get down to work" said Nico, after which three of them started to decorate the table.

"Oh, where is this Blu?" thought a little concerned Jewel, when, after waiting for a while, she still didn't see her husband. Suddenly a scarlet parrot flew into their house with impetus.

"Susan?" asked a surprised Jewel, seeing the behaviour of her best friend.

"Oh, welcome Jewel! I'm sorry, I'm looking for Paulo, I thought he was with you" answered Susan, but Jewel was still looking at her with surprise.

"I'm waiting for Blu, maybe they flew away somewhere together, you can stay here if you want" answered Jewel and Susan joined Jewel in waiting for the males. Soon, after a few minutes, Blu flew home waiting for Jewel to come to the club with him.

"Good morning my...". Blu started before he saw Jewel swinging her wing towards him but he swiftly ducked. "Ha! You missed...". Thinking he got away with it before Susan slapped him on the head. "Susan! What was that for?!"

"Don't scare us like that Blu!" Susan replied while she held a wing on her chest.

"Oh good morning Blu...Nice day we are having?" Jewel said sarcastically to show her annoyance.

"Oh, hello treasure, how did you sleep?" Blu asked smiling modestly.

"Great, where were you?" asked Jewel, and Blu was breathing rapidly again right away.

"Nice ladies, for breakfast I invite you to the club Nico and Pedro have arranged!" said Blu solemnly, and the girls were a bit surprised, but they accepted the offer with pleasure.

"OK, let's go!" said Jewel.

"Blu, do you know where Paulo is?" asked Susan.

"Don't be afraid, it's close, let's fly!" called Blu when the three birds were heading towards the club.

"Okay, it's all right!" Said Nico when the work on the table was finished. The table was carefully covered with a white tablecloth, candles were standing on the table and rose petals were scattered around the table.

"Oh, perfectly!" commented Paulo on their work together. Paulo checked every detail for a few minutes so that there was no stupid slip-up, through which everything could end in failure.

"I think you can do it" said a comforting Nico and Paulo started to get upset.

"I hope you are right" said Paulo with a trembling voice.

"Sit down and wait for your chosen one" said Pedro, and Paulo obeyed his order. He sat down at the table and waited for Susan.

Soon three birds started to approach the club: two blue macaws and one scarlet macaw.

"Prepare yourself Paulo, they're coming in" said Nico when he and Pedro stood behind the counter, pretending to clean the dishes. After a few moments, two girls and one man entered the room.

"Hello! We haven't seen you for a long time!" Nico and Pedro started pretending to be Nico and Pedro, even though they had already established a plan.

"Hello, Nico and Pedro, it's nice to see each other!" answered Jewel, Susan blushed a little, even though it wasn't noticeable through her plumage.

"Susan, someone is waiting for you, there at the end of the room" said Blu, pointing with his wing at the end of the room. And in fact, at the end of the hall the light was on.

"Oh, really? I'll go..." said Susan a little bit insecurely, and then she slowly started to go towards the table.

"Blu, what's going on here?" she asked, whispering in the ear for Blu.

"Nothing loving wife, let's sit down and watch" he also answered quietly, then they both sat down at the bar, peeking at the last table with half an eye.

"He has to succeed!" thought Blu, then a moment of silence.

"Nico, Pedro, can you make the atmosphere? Nico, Pedro, you can create the atmosphere?" asked Blu politely, then they both started singing (Fly Love). Soon Susan managed to come close enough to the table to see who was sitting next to him, Paulo!

"Paulo" asked a surprised Susan, slowly sitting down looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Susan it is me, sorry I left you alone in a hollow today, but I would like to tell you something" said Paulo in a serious tone.

"Oh, what would that be?" asked Susan, even more surprised. Paulo suddenly descended from the chair to bleak in front of Susan (as Blu ordered, in any case).

"Oh, what are you doing?" asked Susan, but Paulo had no intention of answering.

"Susan, I know that we know each other very briefly, but I would like to tell you something... I love you" answered Paulo with a trembling voice out of nervousness.

"Oh, really?" asked a touched Susan.

Paulo waved his head gently without saying anything. When Susan heard Paulo's words, when he got up she kissed him immediately and passionately on the beak.

Blu suddenly whispered in Jewel's ear "Well, at least they got their kiss right the first time". Jewel elbowed him in the gut and simply replied "Will you be quiet! Let them have their moment!" Then all their friends watched the new blossoming couple with smiles on their beaks. Except for Blu who was holding his gut wincing in pain.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	37. Happy day

_**Happy day**_

When the scarlet macaws shared a passionate kiss, three friends were happy that their plan was successful. Jewel was also happy, but she was also slightly jealous of her friend.

"Oh, let's rejoice in their happiness" said Jewel, but the tone of jealousy was clearly audible in her voice. At one point Blu looked at Nico, Blu immediately turned in his direction.

"Please, we expected Jewel to be jealous" said Nico, secretly handing over to Blu a bouquet full of roses. Blu was sitting behind Jewel, so it was no problem for Blu to get a bouquet.

"Jewel" Blu tapped Jewel on the shoulder and then the female turned. She was happy to see a bouquet of beautiful roses.

"I love you" Blu said, handing the flowers to Jewel who had stars in her eyes.

"Oh, thank you! I love you too!" answered Jewel joyfully and then she kissed her husband. Blu joyfully accepted the kiss and then reciprocated it.

"Pedro, I think this is the time to serve our guests" said Nico when he noticed that Paulo and Susan interrupted their kiss by talking. Pedro also said so, and then he approached the table. Pedro prepared drinks of the highest order, after all it was a special occasion. Soon, exclusive drinks from pineapple, mango and grapefruit, among others, arrived at the table of scarlet macaws.

"Let's hope that our drink will taste good" Pedro said with hope. Soon there was to come a moment when they were supposed to taste the drink, while Paulo shouted out: "For health!" Four friends had nothing to "bounce" the toast, so all they did was smile.

"Well, I think we can also have a drink" said Nico, and then he started making another four drinks, each of the red grapefruit. Soon, warm praise from Paulo and Susan came from the end of the room, who tasted the drinks.

"Ha, and you said that grapefruit is just an idea" said the happy Pedro, for which Nico only shaken "For the first time you were right". Moments later, the four sitting at the bar could also taste the refreshing grapefruit.

"God, it's delicious!" said Jewel when her taste buds felt a juicy refreshment. Pedro smiled to Nico, who tried to smile artificially, but it didn't entirely work out for him.

"Oh, stop, admit that I was right" said Pedro, and then Nico tried his drink. At first the taste of grapefruit seemed too sweet to him, but with time the taste turned into something incredible.

"Okay, you were right". Nico answered, trying to say at least one very positive word. Finally Blu realized that the club was still closed, only he and his friends were inside.

"The club guys. When do you open?" asked Blu, and the faces of Pedro and Nico were immediately grumpy.

"Erhm... Pedro, which hour?" asked anxious Nico, Pedro looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, his face immediately faded.

"South, we have noon" said Pedro. Nico banged and approached the door to open it. Immediately afterwards, several dozen guests entered the door, wanting to have fun like every day.

"What happened, why were you so late?" asked one of the guests, but did not get an answer, because the club owners, like their friends, were invited to the last table. The invitation was sent by Susan, who wanted to talk to her friends.

"Thank you for your help. Paulo told me everything" thanked Susan and

"Sit down, let's talk" added Paulo, with Blu and Jewel sitting next to them. Unfortunately, Pedro and Nico couldn't talk because they had to take care of their club, which was just under siege. She talked in a calm flow, from time to time there were eruptions of laughter, at one point Blu asked a rather awkward question for Paulo.

"So tell Paulo, how did you feel between my legs?" asked Blu with laughter. Paulo looked at him with an annoyed glare before thinking "Do you want me to slap you again?!" Susan and Jewel looked at Paulo with amazement when he heard this question and shone with a drink. When he managed to swallow the liquid, he looked at his friends with embarrassed eyesight and then smiled artificially.

"Well, it was certainly... Strangely...". Paulo answered with a shameful voice. Jewel and Susan refrained from laughing a little bit out of their mouth.

"But what did you do there?" asked Susan impatiently waiting for his answer.

"I just wanted to get some advice from Blu, isn't That right Blu?" asked Paulo with a little malicious eyesight looking at the blue macaw.

"Yes, I agree" said Blu with confidence with a hint of nervousness looking at the malicious stare from Paulo.

"They look happy... So far" joked Nico the new couple who were talking with Blu and Jewel.

"Yes, I agree. You were wondering where our friend Rafael is sharing recently" Pedro asked. Nico looked closely at the dance floor and waved his head.

"No, unfortunately not" answered Nico and then both owners returned to their previous occupation, because during this short dialogue there was a rather long queue.

Generally, four macaws had a great time, and finally one more male macaw joined their group. Soon all four birds decided to go to the dance floor, because the topics of the conversation began to end. It didn't take long for all four of them to become kings of the dance floor, and all the rest could only watch the group's feats with jealousy. Soon it started to darken slowly, which did not escaped Blu's attention.

"I think we should go back" was decided by Blu, and his voice was supported by others. Moments later everyone managed to get out of the crowd, in the meantime thanking Nico and Pedro for their help in preparing the plan. After 5 minutes of squeezing through the crowd of birds, two scarlet and two blue birds managed to leave the club breathing fresh air.

"Unfortunately, we have to part" sighed Paulo sadly, but was quickly comforted by Susan, who offered him to live with her.

"You're serious?" asked Paulo, surprised, and he was quickly kissed by Susan.

Susan laughed, and Paulo felt happy because he did not have to go back to the clinic.

"Jewel laughed when together with Blu they were already heading towards home.

"Hey, wait!" called Susan when together with Paulo they tried to catch them. They succeeded, but only after several minutes. Paulo could see for the first time the beautiful sunset that usually appeared in Rio.

"Wow, what a beautiful view!" commented Paulo, looking at the sun during the flight.

"Watch out" suddenly shouted Susan when Paulo almost flew into a hill they avoided. Paulo woke up at the last moment, fortunately bypassing the obstacle. After a few minutes of flight, Blu, Jewel, Susan and Paulo stood in front of the blue macaws house, where they said goodbye.

"Tomorrow!" the new couple called when they were flying away.

"Oh, they fit together!" said Jewel, moved to see the view.

"You are my only Jewel. But I could do without you hitting me" Blu joked while he said it with a delicate tone when he took over his partner.

"Avww, thank you" said Jewel whisperingly kissing her husband. Slightly whispering "Maybe if you didn't act like a slight goofball I wouldn't slap you all the time hehe" Slightly giggling while playfully slapping his , Nico and Blu smiled at her.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	38. Exclusion

_**"Exclusion'.**_

When Paulo and Susan flew away to enjoy some quality alone time, Blu and Jewel watched the romantic sunset. Both were staring at the bloody salts, which slowly but inexorably set. They didn't even realize when the time passed so quickly, when the sun was already hiding behind the horizon, and darkness came. In fact, it wasn't so dark, because the moon and an army of bright stars entered the clouds behind the sun. Blu and Jewel after the observation decided to go to their apartment to enjoy themselves and their future children. Blu took off their warming leaves and was very excited. Blu stood motionless and his lips were smiling more and more.

"Blu?" asked Jewel when she noticed Blu's pose, she didn't get an answer, so she decided to approach her husband.

"What happened...?" said Jewel, but she was also positively surprised. They both noticed their eggs, but their shells were cracked. This could have meant one thing: children will be born that night. At the same time, Susan and Paulo talked to each other about their past and what they were going to do now. Paulo liked his new home very much. It was small, but very cosy and very well developed. He was very moved by the fact that Susan had a real apartment to choose from, but she chose this little hollow because of the families who would need a large house.

"Wow, it's a very big sacrifice" commented Paulo comfortably. Susan smiled and then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Thank you" she answered with a smile on Susan's beak. Despite her smile on the beak, Susan had thoughts that one could easily notice that something was tormenting her.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Paulo asked when he realized that Susan was being tormented by some thoughts.

"I just wondered where my family is sharing...". Susan sighed, looking at the moon with difficulty.

"Surely it's safe" comforted Paulo, approaching Susan and embracing her. Susan smiled gently, but this answer did not calm her down.

"I hope so ... When I escaped from the Amazon, it was really dangerous there" said Susan.

"What was going on?" asked Paulo.

"My flock and blue macaws started to fight for food, there was a murder soon, I just didn't want to live there" Susan said sadly. Paulo sighed hard, tried to come up with something, but he didn't think of anything.

"You did well when you left" said Paulo, after a moment of silence.

"Surely? I left my family without a word. And if they too were murdered..." said Susan, almost crying.

"Its ok breathe calmly. You can't say anything, I know that my family is dead" Paulo answered with sadness. Susan calmed down and Paulo was right: He couldn't expect anything, Paulo knew that his parents had been transported to some distant place.

"You are right, sorry. I just miss them" said Susan.

"But now you have me and I will not leave you" Paulo comforted. Paulo and Susan approached each other and shared a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, when quite a long time had passed, Blu and Jewel excitedly awaited the moment when their children would be born.

"Blu, while watching the series, there was something about hatching" asked Jewel, having some doubts whether it was surely the night.

"Well, I think so, but unfortunately I don't remember..." answered Blu, wondering if he watched an episode about Chicks and their hatching.

"Wounds, but I'm excited! I would never have thought that I would have children and this with an angel..." said Blu. Jewel blushed and giggled.

"Oh, Blu, you're exaggerating again" said Jewel, blushing. Blu approached Jewel, then he embraced her with his wings.

"Of course not. Your beauty is indescribable" said Blu, smiling.

"Since when have you been such a brave Blu?" asked Jewel, giggling with a red blush on her face. Blu wondered for himself how it happened that towards Jewel he has been so brave since he was married. He had never been able to say a word like this before.

"Well, I... I don't know... And it bothers you?" Blu asked, and Jewel smiled at it.

"Oh, of course not. On the contrary: I am glad that you have overcome your fears". Jewel answered comfortably. Blu rejoiced at this fact, pressing his wife to his body. Blu and Jewel were waiting in silence for their children to be born, a few minutes passed, but nothing was still happening.

"Blu, is it surely this night?" She asked embarrassed. Blu seeing the eggshell hoped so, but so honestly himself was not sure.

"So honestly... I don't know" answered the gloomy Blu. Despite the uncertainty the blue macaws decided to wait, who knows maybe, expectation is the key to success.

"Blu?" Jewel asked at some point.

"Yes?" the male replied.

"What do you think our lives with children will look like?" asked Jewel, in her voice there was a delicate tone of anxiety.

"It may seem difficult, but it's a matter of habit. We will have to get used to the fact that we will have to spend most of our time at home to look after the children. Don't worry Jewel, we'll manage". He answered in a summary of what their lives will look like from now on. Jewel calmed down. She knew that time would become the main attribute, she was ready to make any sacrifice.

"I can't wait! Think of it loving, such little birds next to us... "Jewel dreamt of thinking of small blue birds. Blu also imagined how small footprints walk next to his claws, he was moved by this thought.

"Soon love, soon" said Blu with great size. A few minutes passed, maybe an hour, nothing happened. Blu and Jewel started to fall asleep when suddenly Blu heard a strange sound that stimulated him.

"What's going on?" he said slightly overtly Blu not knowing the situation. Blu waved his head vigorously to awaken, immediately jumped out of emotion when he saw that the egg shells were even more cracked. Blu grabbed Jewel's shoulders and started to shake it with excitement.

"Jewel, wake up! Quickly!" he said almost shouting with emotion. Jewel shot her eyes open and slapped Blu on the back of his head. Blu fell flat on his face and then slowly got up to look at his wife who had an annoyed tired expression on her face.

"Blu, what happened?" asked Jewel when she woke up. Without saying anything, Blu pointed with his wing to eggs that were cracked.

"Oh, in a moment it will really take place!", Jewel shouted out with admiration. Blu and Jewel sat next to their eggs impatiently awaiting further events. Blu and Jewel were holding on to the wing, emotions reached the zenith. Soon a moment came, which had been awaited for a long time. Eggs broke, and three small chicks lay in front of Blu and Jewel.

"Oh, finally" said Jewel, delighted, with tears of happiness leaking from her eyes. Without saying anything, Blu kissed his wife out of happiness. After the kiss they watched their little children. It was two females and one male.

"Loving, the choice is yours. How will they have the name of our children?" asked Blu. Jewel couldn't come up with any name out of emotion, but in the end Jewel whispered three names for Blu.

"So, Bia, Carla and Tiago. Welcome home".

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	39. Merry News (part 1)

_**Merry news (part 1)**_

There was no end to the ecstasy, during the hatching of their chicks. After naming them, their parents, Blu and Jewel took their descendants on their wings.

"Oh they are so beautiful!" Jewel whispered with emotion holding a little Bia in her wings. Blu kept the other children in his wings: Tiago and Carla.

"Yes, they are similar to us, especially to you" he also whispered swaying his children. The three chicks were making quiet chirps, but this did not bother their parents. On the contrary: it was a sign that everything went well and their children were healthy. Jewel after Blu's commentary was even happier. It was their happiest night in their lives, better than the one in which they did this first magical time.

"It's probably the charm that Rafael mentioned" Blu thought when his heart was beating like crazy with happiness. Blu and Jewel enjoyed their children all night long, cuddling them to each other and caressing their little feathers. Soon the fatigued chicks fell asleep, Blu and Jewel decided to put them into a cradle that had already been prepared.

"Goodnight" said Blu and Jewel together, covering their children with a delicate duvet, they did not go to bed by themselves, but approached the exit of the cavity to watch the beautiful sunrise, which in a moment was to take place.

"Oh, Blu, I'm so happy!" said Jewel, turning around and watching the cradle, which was finally full of children.

"I too, I love you" said Blu, hugging his wife.

"I love you Blu", answered Jewel, and then frozen in a romantic embrace. They both watched as the crystal red sun slowly rises to the horizon, and illuminates Rio. Blu and Jewel were very excited last night, but their fatigue unfortunately won. They had to stop observing and then came back to the cradle to see their sleeping children. Then they both went to their bed to lie down on it and fall asleep, at least to rest for a short while. During this time, Susan and Paulo woke up to life, not even expecting the news of the day.

"Good morning" said Paulo, kissing his girlfriend on the head.

"Good morning", Susan answered, cuddling to Paulo's fluffy body.

"We have a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Paulo asked while leaning out to see the horizon. Susan did not look at her head, but Paulo turned her head with his wing so that she could admire the sun.

"Oh, indeed" said Susan when she got up from bed to walk to the edge of the hollow and watch Rio. Paulo approached her and embraced her with his wings to join her observation.

"I have something nicer with me" said Paulo, who was determined to do what Susan wanted.

"Aww thank you, my macho bird" Susan woke up.

"What do you think our blue friends are doing?" asked Paulo, Susan made a bit of a malicious face.

"And what did you long for them?" said Susan with a slight smile.

"No... No, as long as I have you" Paulo answered with a gentle tone. Susan giggled again and cuddled up to her boyfriend's body and they both watched the sun. In the meantime Blu and Jewel after a short rest Blu and Jewel woke up to take care of their children.

"I will fly for breakfast" proposed Blu, Jewel waved her head affirmatively, after which Blu left the nest. Jewel approached the cradle and watched her children who were still asleep. The longer she watched her children, the more she wanted to cry. She still didn't believe that she would ever be a mother, and now she has not one, but three children!

"They are so beautiful" sighed Jewel. Soon one of the chicks, Bia, began to wake up, which caused her siblings to wake up as well. This triggered silent squeaks from their little beaks. Jewel was moved again, took one child out of the cradle and calmed them down separately. At that time, Blu flew to a grove, where, in his opinion, the best and most promising mango juice grew. Blu for a moment wondered how many fruits he should take, at first he wondered about three, then about four.

"I will take five... Just in case...", he thought. Then he started to tear off the branches the most degenerate mangoes he found in the area. Soon Blu picked five fruits, but due to the fact that his claws would not hold this load, he took the maximum number of them, i.e. three.

"I hope that so much is enough for us", Blu thought about it and then decided to leave the picturesque orchard. Meanwhile, Jewel managed to calm down her children, who were curiously looking around their new home. The chicks were very small, had short navy blue feathers, and were fragile and charming, which was the reason why Jewel was crying almost every time she watched them. Jewel took all three of them on her shoulders, sat down on the couch and played with them. The chicks pinched their mother, pulled individual feathers out of their mother's body.

"Oh, they are so charming" Jewel thought. Soon Blu flew into the nest, struggling to hold three handsome mangoes.

"They've already woken up?" asked Blu when he saw the children playing, Jewel nodded.

"I took three mangoes, I hope they will suffice..." said Blu. Jewel put her children away and then she approached her husband with a warm smile.

"Surely enough" said Jewel, Blu smiled, and then he started to separate the pieces of mango. The first two mangoes were divided into four parts, Blu wanted to divide the third mango for children, but he didn't know how many pieces to divide them. Jewel noticed his problem and then she approached her husband accepting his task.

"I'll do it" said Jewel and with her black claw she divided the last mango into small cubes. After dividing Jewel sat down at the table, Blu took his kids on his shoulders, and then he sat down at the table as well.

"I will feed them" said Blu, and then he started to feed first Bia, then Carla, and most recently Tiago, because he was a male. Blu had to feed the food for his children several times, so that they could take it to their beak, which made Jewel laugh.

"It's not bad for you, really!" said Jewel in an attempt to stop her laughter. Blu smiled, trying to give Tiago a piece of mango for the fourth time. After a quarter of feeding his children, Blu put them down to a cradle, because after breakfast they fell asleep almost immediately.

"We will see how it will go to you, said Blu, tired of feeding his offspring. Jewel giggled again accepting the challenge. Blu was relieved to sit down at the table and began to eat her fruit. Meanwhile Paulo and Susan also had time to eat their breakfast, compared to the blue macaws, they ate nuts.

"I love nuts!" commented on Susan's size at the end of breakfast.

Paulo also said, "I too!" when he finished his portions of food.

"Okay, we can go to our friends you miss so much" Susan whispered, leaving the table.

"Eh, I didn't say I miss them!" Paulo defended himself, but Susan smiled again as she approached the exit.

"Okay, I understand. Let's fly" said Susan when she flew out of the nest. After a while Paulo also left his new home. The scarlet macaws were flying towards Blu and Jewel's house, unexpectedly getting some cheerful news...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	40. Merry News (part 2)

_**Merry News (part 2)**_

Blu and Jewel took care of their children, devoting as much attention to them as possible so that they would not suffer any kind of harm. From day one it was clear that Tiago was the most dynamic child who walked around the house and tried to touch everything he met on his way. Carla and Bia were much quieter, seated politely on the sofa and played with Jewel. Blu didn't have such an easy task, because Tiago was literally charging the house running around the house, hiding behind every piece of furniture he met.

"You, too, were so energetic?" Jewel whirled when she saw Tiago hid under the table.

"What? Ufff... No..." said Blu when he managed to breathe a little bit. Blu bent down under the table and caught Tiago.

"I have you" said a proud Blu when he caught his son. Together with him he sat on the sofa, joining his daughters and wife, and then they joined the game. In the meantime Paulo and Susan managed to fly to the area where the house of blue macaws was located.

"Well, we are here" said Susan when she saw the blue macaw house.

"Shhhh... Do you hear?" Paulo and Susan calmed down when he heard children's sounds. Susan did not hear anything, but after a while she also heard these sounds.

"Actually, it sounds like... Children" Susan said insecurely, still smiling.

"Let's find out" said Paulo, and then he knocked on the bark to signal their entrance.

"Hi, Blu! Hi Jewel" the scarlet macaws said together when they entered the apartment. At first they could not locate their friends, but soon they found them and saw unusual guests. They both made surprised faces and looked at each other.

"Come to us, we would like to introduce you to the new family members" said Jewel, and Paulo and Susan, still stunned, went to the canoe where all five of them were sitting.

"Wow, it's finally..." Susan took out.

"Yes, last night, we didn't sleep all night" answered Jewel by stroking the little birds head.

"Avww, they're so beautiful, they're similar to you, is it true loving girlfriend?" Paulo smiled and waved his head.

"We would like to introduce you: Carla" (Blu showed them the girl sitting next to him with his wing), "Bia" (Jewel looked at her daughter, who was sitting quietly on her knees and watched with curiosity what was going on). "And Tiago" (Tiago was sitting on his father's legs because he wanted to escape again to explore the apartment). Three chicks looked with great curiosity at the scarlet birds, which couldn't get a single word out of staggering.

"Hello" answered after a few moments of silence Susan, Paulo answered with a joyful squeal. The faces of the parents and their friends were joyful observing the chicks who had a good time near their parents. Tiago tried to jump off of the sofa from time to time, but Blu destroyed his evil plans every time.

"I have always had a weakness for the chicks", said Susan with emotion while watching the clumsy movements of the chicks. Blu and Jewel nodded, touching each other with their beaks. Soon Blu and Jewel realized that instead of three chicks there was only two.

"Hold on one moment, where is Tiago?" asked Jewel while looking around the house. Befire she angrily glared at Blu and punched him on the shoulder. "Quick find him!"

"Ok, Ok! I'm going to check! Well at least you didn't slap me this time" Blu answered, and then he descended from the sofa to start looking for his son. Blu walked from corner to corner looking for Tiago, soon he found him under his bed.

"Oh, I have you here" said Blu, and then he took Tiago into his wings. Tiago gave up a little nervous squeal, tried to escape from his father's wings, but soon resigned from escaping, enjoying the warm body of his father.

The "Little Monster" said a laughing Blu when Tiago looked at his father with a slight anxiety. Soon the three chicks were playing together while the blue and scarlet macaws were talking to each other.

"Tulio is probably worried about you" said Blu when he remembered that Paulo spent the last night at Susan's house. Paulo looked at his body, he did not find any illnesses.

"He doesn't have to. I feel great, I don't need any research". Paulo answered confidently. After half an hour of fun, the chicks started yawning and closing their eyelids. Blu and Jewel stated that this is an ideal opportunity for their children to rest. Blu took on his wings Bia and Carla, and Jewel lifted up Tiago, who was also tired. The Blue macaws put their offspring into the cradle and Jewel sang the lullaby.

 _"Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight_

 _The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names_

 _Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies_

 _Don't go away, stay another day"._

"Wow, my love, it was... Amazing. How do you know this song" asked Blu in a disfiguring way when Jewel went away from the cradle and sat down on the couch.

"My mother sang it to me when I was younger... It's a memory..." Jewel answered.

"Awww" moaned Blu hugging his wife, to himself. The four watched the sleeping chicks as if they wanted them to wake up again.

"Let's leave them, they need rest" said Jewel, the others agreed, and then they slipped off the cradle and stopped watching her.

"They are really similar to you" said Susan smiling.

"Avww, thank you" said Jewel with a smile on her face.

"I would never have thought I would be a mother..." said Jewel in size. Blu woke her up again with a smile and told her that the coffee has become true and she is really the mother of three children. Blu's warm words again moved Jewel to such an extent that tears of happiness were leaking from her eyes.

"But unfortunately there is also consistency, for example time...". Suddenly Paulo said.

"Time doesn't matter. Every minute spent with my own children is the best minute in my life" said Blu.

And as expected he received yet another slap across the face from Jewel. "You know this is becoming strangely natural" Blu thought while rubbing his cheek.

"And of course every moment with my wife" added Blu when he saw a little malicious expression on Jewel's face. These words quickly overturned Paulo's theories. Paulo understood the meaning of Blu's words and nodded one hundred percent.

"Of course we will meet less in the club until our children grow up" added Blu after a while.

"We have it on our consciousness" answered Susan. The whole conversation was very quiet in order not to wake up the children, who needed a lot of rest. Blu and Jewel quite often looked into the cradle to see if the children feel good, if they don't need more space. They took great care of their children, they wanted the best for them. Soon Bia, Carla and Tiago began to wake up to life, the cradle was filled with quiet squeaks. Paulo and Susan, not wanting to disturb, said goodbye to Blu and Jewel, and then with a smile on their faces they flew out of the nest. Blu, on the other hand, went to a grove to prepare dinners...

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	41. Painful words

_**Painful words**_

"You've finally come back" said Eva when she saw her husband entering the hollow as quietly as possible in order not to awaken his children. Rafael, hearing his wife's voice, smiled nervously and approached the living room.

"Oh, my loving wife...". Rafael out of his nerves was giggling. However, these words did not in any way reassure Eva, who looked at her husband with even greater suspicion.

"Again, you weren't there for almost a whole day. Where are you all day long?" asked Eva.

"Well, I'm here... And there...". Rafael answered by scratching his own head, trying to come up with something that would make the toucan forget about the subject at hand.

"So, So?" Eva asked, which didn't surprise Rafael.

"What should I say?" Rafael thought, not being able to say anything sensible. After all, the truth he kept in himself wouldn't have improved his situation.

"It's important that I've come back, right? Nowadays everything could happen...". Rafael answered with fear, fearing his wife's reaction. He expected his improvisation to lead to disaster.

"True? I've never heard anyone simply kidnapping someone" said Eva.

"Blu and Jewel. They kidnapped me when I tried to save them" said Rafael, while he laughed maliciously.

"You got entangled in it yourself, don't you remember?" asked Eva, recalling the situation with the blue macaws. Rafael laughed at his nerves again, going back to the exit.

"I just flew by, is it so difficult to understand?" said Rafael, nervous, letting himself be carried away by emotions.

"You've been disappearing for a whole day for a couple of days, how do I understand it!" Eva also answered with anger. Of course him, seeing the children asleep, decided to speak more quietly even though he was still nervous.

"Quieter, our children are asleep, said Rafael, paying attention to his wife.

"Where were you?" said Eva quietly, the toucan was stubbornly stubborn.

"I just flew away" said Rafael again.

"For a few days I have been taking care of our children myself, it's not that easy...". Eva answered. The toucan looked after her, looking at a dozen or so children who slept politely in their cradles.

"I know... He is aware of this" said Rafael with compassion.

"So say where you were all day long!" said Eva. which Rafael couldn't stand. His emotions reached their peak, he did not withstand psychologically.

"Nowhere, God, how much can we explain?" shouted the angry Rafael.

"Do you still love us?" asked Eva, shocked by her husband's voice.

"Of course I love you" said Rafael a little lighter, but Eva continued to put pressure on him.

"Why are you running away from us?" asked Eva what Rafael decided to reveal the truth.

"Because I'm fed up with all this! All day duties alone, just give, bring, keep? I would like to have some peace of mind! Once my life was much easier...". Rafael shouted out. Eva felt hurt by her husband's words, she would never have expected to hear such words from Rafael's mouth.

"So you regret all that has happened between us?" Eva asked herself poorly, she was moved by her husband's words.

"And how! I would like to turn back the time!" He answered, shouting. Suddenly the toucan understood what he said. Rafael fell silent and then tried to approach his wife, but she pushed him away with force while crying.

"Loving... Excuse me... I didn't want to say that...". said Rafael in a calm tone trying to approach his wife again, but she hit him with her wing on his face.

"So if we interfere with you so much, go. Enjoy life, we can do without you" answered Eva, crying, turning away from Rafael, and then she approached one of the cradles. Rafael sighed hard and then tried to talk to Eva again.

"But...".

"Go, just go...I don't want to be an obstacle for you" Eva abruptly interrupted. Rafael felt more pain in his heart and then he left the nest and flew out of it. Rafael watched his wife at the exit, one could hear crying, bitter crying. Rafael sighed, lowered his head down, and then he flew away from the nest. He was as moved as Eva, but he was depressed by what he had been doing. He had to admit that recently he had had enough of taking care of his children, he wanted to feel more freedom, relaxation. And lately, what his family gave him was the same duties. Did he really have to tell his wife about it in such a drastic way? After all, it's not her fault that parenthood requires so much sacrifice. He regretted his words, he didn't want to hurt his wife, he just needed some relaxation, but this situation meant that he had to say so. Soon Rafael settled on the statue of Christ and watched Rio with depression. Only yesterday it was a city full of love, cordiality, and romanticism. Today it is just a dirty city, where everyone cheats everyone. Zero respect for the other person, betrayal, and painful truth. Rafael's perspective has changed drastically, and these words have completely ruined both him and Eva.

"Why did I say this? Yes, I had worse days recently, but I didn't want to say that... Really. I love my family... But how do I say it now, when I confessed the truth?" Rafael thought about it and thought.

"If I could turn back the time... Oh, how stupid I am! Now she will certainly not forgive me...". Rafael was saddened with depression when looking at Rio and at the sunset, which was usually beautiful, but today was faded, without any colour. Soon it started to darken, Rafael decided to find a place where he could sleep.

"I'm sure I won't return home... We need some more time... I will go to Nico and Pedro. Rafael decided to go towards the city to probably the best club in the city. Rafael had tears in his eyes, not from anger but from depression. He was very sorry for the situation, but he knew that time could not go back. After a quarter of an hour's flight, Rafael found himself in front of the club entrance, the door was slightly ajar, the lamps were still on, so it was good news. Rafael entered the club and with his head lowered he headed towards the bar.

"Hello" Rafael said heartlessly, approaching the bar. Nico I Pedro were happy to see their friend in the club. He hadn't been there for several days, maybe weeks.

"Rafael, welcome the king!" said Nico joyfully, but his enthusiasm disappeared when he saw the grieved face of a knocker.

"Did anything happen?" asked Pedro.

"I said something I'd never wanted to say" said Rafael sighing.

"What...?" Pedro asked, but Nico managed to hit his head and Pedro looked at him surprised.

"Let's not torment him with questions" whispered Nico, and Pedro nodded.

"I would like to rent one of the rooms. said Rafael. Nico hooked Pedro to get the keys. A moment later Pedro came back with the key number "22".

"Room 22, we wish you a good night" said Nico, giving the keys to the toucan.

"Mutually, good night," said Rafael, and then slowly headed towards a narrow corridor. Nico I Pedro looked at the toucan with compassion.

"Tomorrow we will ask him about the details. Now let's close the club" said Nico, and both of them were preparing the club to close. Meanwhile, Rafael went to his room. It was a large room, with a very comfortable bed, even though it was not in the VIP category. After a short observation of the room, Rafael lay down on his bed and fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	42. Sad truth

_**Sad truth**_

A new day came when the Blu macaw parents woke up to life. Together with them chicks woke up, which already seemed to be silent chicks.

"Good morning my love" whispered Jewel and then kissed her husband tenderly on the cheek. Blu reciprocated the kiss and then gently pressed his wife's body against his which made Jewel blush.

"Good morning my angel," Blu answered while blushing as well.

"I will recommend that I fetch breakfast, and you take care of your children, well?" asked Blu, Jewel accepted the offer, and then Blu quickly left his hollow. Unfortunately, not every day was joyful. Rafael woke up quite late, not enjoying it.

"I would rather still sleep," thought Rafael, and then he got up from bed. Once again he looked around after his temporary accommodation to make sure that yesterday was just a nightmare. But unfortunately, it was a reality. He was lying on a large soft bed and next to him was a key with the number "22". The toucan got up from the bed, took the key into his wing, and then went to the corridor with a laborious step to return the keys. Rafael, entering the corridor, heard voices at the reception, and Nico and Pedro were already preparing the club to open.

"You slept for a long time," said Nico when he saw a knocker at the exit from the corridor.

"I would have slept further!" Rafael answered heartlessly, putting the keys on the shelf from the reception desk. Nico and Pedro decided to talk to the toucan about the situation that has so much shocked him.

"Tell us what happened? Why are you so sad?" asked Pedro. Rafael sighing hard sat down at the nearest table to tell his story to his friends. Nico and Pedro sat down with interest while listening.

"What if you said something to someone that you would have regretted very much later?" Rafael asked. Nico and Pedro looked at each other and then they said it together: "No. We wouldn't do that." Rafael sighed even harder, you could see that the situation was not so easy.

"But what happened?" Nico asked. But as he expected Rafael remained silent for a moment, to reveal the truth a moment later.

"For several days I had been disappearing from home all day long, at first Eva didn't pay much attention to it, but yesterday everything went wrong..." said the toucan.

"You said something wrong?" asked Pedro.

"And how much! I got upset, so I said what I felt. I said that I had enough of it, I still had responsibilities, not a bit of pleasure. I hurt Eva a lot, I really regret it, but how do I fix it?" Rafael asked.

"You did wrong!" Pedro rebuked him, but Nico quickly hit his head to make him elaborate.

"What? Just saying the truth" thought Pedro, stopping speaking.

"You have to talk to her... Give yourself some time," said Nico, trying to comfort his friend.

"Eh...maybe... Sometimes it's really good to close the beak...". He thoughtfully said. Nico and Pedro nodded and Nico looked at the watch to check the time. It turned out that in a moment it was going to be the opening hour of the club.

"Sorry, but we have to take care of the club". said Nico.

"No problem" said Rafael. Then Nico and Pedro went their separate ways. Meanwhile Blu and his family had a family breakfast, this time Jewel had problems feeding Tiago, who constantly turned to all directions reacting to the slightest sounds.

"Easy to feed, right?" laughed Blu observing his wife's helplessness. Jewel whispered, recalling the previous day when Blu had the same problems.

"Okay, it's not that easy," she rested, giggling herself. Soon Tiago was fed, three chicks went to bed again, because, as Jewel explained, they needed a lot of rest.

"Jewel?" said Blu.

"Yes?" asked Jewel.

"I think we should go to Eva and Rafael. We haven't seen each other for a long time, and if something has happened to them," said Blu.

"Well, while our children are asleep, we can go to them," answered Jewel, looking at the cradles in which the children were already quietly snoring.

"Great, so let's not waste time!" said Blu solemnly, after which they both stood at the exit. Just in case, Blu covered the entrance to the nest with a layer of leaves, so that nobody woke up the chicks. After that, Blu and Jewel started to fly towards Rafael's and Eva's house to visit them, which they promised them a long time ago. Neither Blu nor Jewel expected what they would hear and see in less than an hour. Blu and Jewel were happy, since they left the clinic they have been facing only happy events... Until now.

"We're on the spot," said Blu, after which they both stopped in front of the nest. Blu knocked his talon into the bark to signal their entrance into the hollow.

"Hi, Rafael! Hi Eva!" said Blu with a joyful voice, together with Jewel, entering the room. To their surprise, however, a deafening silence answered them. Blu and Jewel noticed in the corner of the room was Eva, which stood above the sleeping chicks. As you could see, apparently she didn't hear a loud enough greeting of Blu. Blu and Jewel were wondering for a while whether something could have happened, but they approached her, which she had not even heard, which surprised the blue macaws even more.

"Eva?" said Blu gently approaching the female. Eva quickly spun around, slapped Blu and ran away slightly while hearing the voice of the blue macaw, but quickly turned around. Eva looked worried, although she tried to hide it.

"Oh, welcome," said saddened Eva with an artificial smile that was easy to see. Although Blu was not amused while rubbing his cheek.

"Eva! It's bad enough I've been slapped by nearly every bird I know why did you slap me?!"

"Maybe if you didn't scare me like that I wouldn't have slapped you, you moron!" Eva replied irritated.

"Did anything happen?" asked Jewel in a caring tone. After a while of reflection, Eva answered with a small sarcasm.

"No, nothing special," said Eva. Blu was looking around the apartment, but he couldn't find Rafael anywhere.

"Where is Rafael?" asked Blu. Eva, hearing this name, started to sob again, which surprised Blu and Jewel. They looked at her with surprise, after a while they decided to react.

"Why do you cry?" asked Jewel gently. Eva received the question only after a few moments, but still after a short time she managed to answer it.

"That's through Rafael. He said something that hurt me a lot," she answered, sobbed Eva, recalling yesterday's conversation.

"What's that?" asked Blu inquiringly. This time Eva was preparing herself longer for words that caused her terrible pain.

"He said that... He has had enough of all this...that he would like to turn back time..." said Eva, and then she threw herself into Blu's arms, hugging him to herself. Blu was very surprised by this movement, he didn't know what to do. Blu and Jewel threw surprising glances at each other and then they focused on their friend, who was in depression. It was easy to see that what happened was a very difficult and sad experience.

"I'll talk to him... I promise," said Blu, and then he hugged Eva gently while he thought "Well at least she didn't slap me again..."

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	43. Hope

_**Hope**_

Blu and Jewel still did not believe what they heard from Eva. They couldn't believe that Rafael could say such terrible words. These words stuck the dagger into Eva's heart. Causing her so much emotional pain she could hardly breathe.

"You know where he is?" Asked Blu when they parted from the hug. Eva slowly left and then she managed to calm herself down a little, away from these emotions. Jewel surrounded her body with one wing to make her feel more confident.

"I don't know... I haven't seen him since yesterday. He recommended... Somewhere," answered Eva.

"And if he has another? If he doesn't love me anymore?" said Eva, she felt even worse again. A small tear fell from her eye and slowly sliding down her cheek.

"No, he loves you... He just had weaker days, right Blu?" said Jewel with a caring voice, hugging the toucan to herself. Blu after a moment of uncertainty with a movement of the head confirmed Jewel's statements. Jewel then slowly nudged Blu signalling with her head to look for Rafael.

"I agree" said Blu while walking towards the hollow exit.

"I'll try to find him, I'll talk to him" said Blu, after which he left the two women leaving them together with their children. They both watched Blu, who flew away.

"We'll take care of the children during this time," said Jewel smiling. Eva smiled gently and she and Jewel started to take care of the chicks. At that time Blu was flying towards the city to talk to Nico and Pedro about the matter. He knew that in such a situation, any help is useful. Nico and Pedro were the only people who knew where Rafael could potentially be.

"I hope he didn't go too far..." He thought with hope. Blu was wondering most of the time what could have happened between Rafael and Eva that they could not come to terms with each other. He would like the matter to be delicate, but the consequences were such that it was not about caring for oneself. Soon Blu found himself in front of a club owned by Nico and Pedro. Blu looked at the security guards standing next to the door, who had a muscular structure, and then he approached the door.

"Well, that's my only way out" sighed Blu and then opened the door to the club. From the very beginning he could hear the captivating sounds of samba, which set his body in motion. As always, there were a lot of birds in the club, which had been partying for a long time.

"It's a pity that Jewel isn't here" Blu thought about their dance when their first kiss was supposed to take place. Despite this, Blu started to laboriously wade through the guests to reach the bar, where he noticed Nico and Pedro standing at the counter. The owners, as usual, prepared drinks for potential customers, who were very eager to take their refreshing drinks. After a few minutes of breaking through, Blu finally managed to find himself in front of the counter of the bar.

"Hi guys" said Blu, stopping in front of the counter and looking around to see if he was disturbing anyone.

"Hello Blu" answered Nico, putting the washed dish aside.

"You know where Rafael is?" asked Blu. Nico and Pedro looked at each other, letting themselves know that Blu probably already knows about the whole thing that has happened.

"You already know the truth about it?" Pedro asked. Blu sighed and waved disappointingly with his head.

"Yes... Unfortunately... " He answered with a sad tone. Nico and Pedro looked through the dance floor to see the last table at which one bird was sitting.

"He is there, do you see? The last table... From the very morning he sits there and looks at his reflection in the glass. He didn't move anywhere, he's really stuck". Nico said to Blu when he said Rafael's position.

"Thanks. Seriously though, what do you think, was it really bad?" asked Blu for the last time.

"Seeing his behaviour rather yes..." said Nico. Blu thanked his canary friend, then he went away from the counter and then passed by the dance floor to reach the end of the hall.

"The laundry room enlarge these rooms" thought the slightly annoyed Blu, when he again had to push between guests to be able to go to the end of the room. Finally Blu managed to reach the end of the hall. In the corner, in front of the last table, there was a toucan who was playing with a chalice that had previously been emptied. Blu came up to him, and then he hooked him by sticking him on his back. The toucan rushed, turned behind him. But he was relieved when he realized that it was only his friend, Blu.

"Oh, welcome Blu... You scared me" said Rafael, but there was no potential fear in his voice. Blu sat down on him and watched Rafael. Rafael had no need to talk, he sat as before and watched his reflection.

"I heard what had happened" started Blu, and Rafael took his head off the chalice looking at Blu.

"It's really so bad?" asked Blu.

"I didn't want to say that, it's through my nerves. You don't even know how difficult it is to have so many children!" said Rafael.

"Yes, I don't know, but you couldn't say that maybe you both need relaxation? Myself and Jewel could take care of your children" Blu suggested, and Rafael felt a little nervous about it.

"Sure, why didn't you suggest this earlier?" asked Rafael.

"Bravo Blu, you showed off, as usual" Blu thought when he understood the meaning of his statements.

"I think you should apologize to her" said Blu.

"I tried, but she is angry at me" said Rafael, waving his head negatively.

"She misses you, I was with Jewel at hers today. She is in despair, you have to reconcile" said Blu, Rafael took some joy in thinking that his beloved misses him.

"Really? She misses me?" He said with a slight smile on Rafael's beak. Without saying anything, Blu nodded his head. After a moment of reflection, Rafael got up from the table.

"OK, I love her, and I regret what I said" said Rafael with hope.

"So fly to apologize to her" said Blu.

Rafael got stuck in his mind for a moment, but after a while he nodded his head, and then together with Blu he and Blu broke through the guests to get to the exit. Soon they both noticed a small light, "Exit!" said a happy Rafael, and together he and Blu started to push more aggressively. Some people paid attention to their behaviour, but did not care about it. They had a more important task to do. After a while they both found themselves in front of the exit, together they left the building, tiring their eyes, because the sun gently dazzled them.

"What do you think? Will she accept my apology?" said Rafael, slightly stressed.

"There is only one way to find out" Blu said calmly.

"You're right... So... Let's fly!" Said Rafael, after which he and Blu flew away from the club so that the toucan family could reunite again.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	44. Starting point

_**Starting point**_

Jewel and Eva took care of the chicks together while Blu flew to talk to Rafael. Jewel decided to move her chicks to Eva's nest so that her children could get to know Eva and Rafael's children. The blue macaw children immediately formed a fraternal bond with the little toucans and almost immediately after they met they played together without any quarrels.

"Oh, they're so sweet," said Jewel enthusiastically looking at the children playing.

"That's true," said Eva enthusiastically as well. Jewel allowed Eva at least to forget about the unpleasant situation with Rafael for the present moment. Eva was now really full of energy and happy, as you can see, children can relieve the pain. Jewel tried not to come back to this subject, she decided that everything would come at the right time.

Meanwhile, Blu and Rafael were returning home to Jewel and Eva, so that Rafael could apologize to his wife and reconcile.

"You know, I'm really nervous," said Rafael, somewhat confused with a mixed facial expression.

"What's your problem?" Blu asked.

"Usually it was me who helped others... It's a bit... Strange ...". The male answered. Blu was a little bit surprised by these words, then he had a small burst of laughter, but he managed to stop.

"Well, everyone needs help from the others as you can see," Blu said, trying to be serious. Rafael, seeing his friend's behaviour, sighed and then fell silent to focus on what was to happen. Blu while flying watched the city, not knowing why he liked to do it. To fly and observe human beings who are on the beach, on the sidewalk, on the street, simply everywhere.

"Everything will be good," said Blu comfortably.

"I hope" said Rafael with some fear.

"Not far away, focus on what you have to say and it will be good," Blu answered, and then they both focused on the way back. Meanwhile, Jewel and Eva had some rest, because after lunch every child fell asleep in their cradle. Jewel and Eva had the opportunity to talk in peace and quiet. However, they had to be quiet themselves, because one loud voice could cause a small herd of "beasts" to wake up.

"How do you think Blu will convince Rafael?" asked Eva. Jewel leaned gently to the right to see through the entrance to the nest if no bird was approaching them.

"He will advise, I believe in him. Blu has learned from people so-called psychological tricks... As far as it means something," said Jewel.

"Don't worry well. Rafael is certainly not that, he wouldn't abandon you, in the end you have so many beautiful children," continued Jewel to lift Eve's spirits. Her words actually worked because Eva's face became brighter.

"Thanks to ... Thanks to you, I believe that it will be good," Eve said with a modest smile. Jewel reciprocated her smile. Two females waited in silence for the arrival of two males, both waited with the same patience, but with a minute per minute this patience was getting smaller and smaller. Soon the first nervous reflexes began, Eva started walking around the room to be able to calm down. Jewel was seated politely for most of the time, but soon the first nervous reflexes appeared, in the form of rocking her leg.

"Will they surely arrive?" asked Eva insecurely. Jewel still looked at the court, but the sky was clean as if someone had carefully wiped them out of any dirt.

"Well, yes, it's clear that they'll come... It's just a matter of time," said Jewel, but she was already beginning to doubt the success of Blu's mission. Suddenly, when Jewel leaned out, she saw Blu and Rafael again. Which made her put an evil smile on her beak.

"Maybe if I, let's say 'Cause a humorous moment' It could be a positive start to their conversation". Jewel thought.

"They are flying! They are already there," said Jewel, excited, and Eva's heart has started beating faster.

"OK, we're almost on the spot, you know what to say?" Blu asked Rafael when they were already very close to Rafael's house.

"Yes... Clear... It's easy..." a half-conscious Rafael replied. Rafael was also very upset about the situation, but he tried to hide this fact. However, this behaviour did not escape the attention of Blu, who closely watched Rafael's behavior.

"Feel the samba in your heart. That's what you taught me". said Blu.

"It's a bit hard in such a situation," thought Rafael, who was a little nervous, but smiled at Blu. Soon Blu and Rafael landed on a platform in front of Rafael and Eva's house. Rafael was still looking at the setting sun for a few moments.

"Ready?" asked Blu.

"Ready" sighed Rafael, then both men went inside. When they entered, they noticed that every child was asleep. It was very useful information, because Blu was going to shout, as always, "Hi, Love!" However, Blu, considering the children, said the same, only that quieter. Eva and Jewel were already waiting for them on their armchairs. Eva was ready to talk, although she was very upset. Rafael stood still and did not move at all. He threw a stressed look at Blu, he patted him on his back pushing him forward.

"Erhm... Hi, my love. Hi," Rafael started unsurely.

"Hi... Rafi" said Eva with some stress.

Jewel then slowly looked to the corner of the room to see the children have woken up. And she put her 'Humorous moment plan' into action.

"Hey Kids! Blu said he wants to play horsy!" Jewel shouted with a humorous tone.

"WHAT?! NO I DIDNT!" Blu tried to answer back but it was too late.

"YAY! HORSY!" All the kids shouted together.

"NO! AHHH!" Blu screamed while being tackled by the children.

Rafael and Eva slightly chuckled, which gave them more confidence then before.

"I would like to apologize for that... I didn't want to say that," said Rafael with repentance.

"Well, not everyone can withstand it all," said Eva with a slight resentment, but Rafael did not react to these words.

"I'm really sorry... That's how it worked," said Rafael, but he was a bit more confident that he was able to find contact with his wife.

"I hope you won't coward again," said Eva with a malicious smile on her face. Rafael felt disgust at these words, in the end he wasn't scared of anything, he just needed some time for himself.

"Hey! I didn't coward, I just wanted to have some time for myself!" Rafael defended himself.

"Oh, and that's why you ran away from us," continued Eva.

"Okay, beloved...". He replied sadly, but nobody listened to him.

"It's going to end badly," thought Jewel when she saw the course of the toucans' conversation.

"I just wanted to be alone, or is it so hard to understand," said Rafael.

"That's why you came back here," Eva asked.

"Because I love you," said Rafael, but that didn't improve the situation.

"Because your conscience hurts you," asked Eva. Rafael couldn't stand and again let himself be carried away by emotions, which didn't surprise Jewel.

"So...That's how it is going to be? Making me fly away," Rafael said heartlessly.

"And please! Fly yourself, I don't need you!" Eva said in a raised tone. Rafael flew away from the hollow without saying anything, heading towards the city. The situation returned to the starting point, the nests were Eva, Jewel and the kids attacking Blu was. Eva was furious but also depressed.

The kids finally stopped playing with Blu and he stood up and watched Rafael flying away.

He rubbed his back saying "Why is it always me that gets attacked?" Blu of course saying this earned a glare and a slap on the back of his head from Jewel. "And for the love of Rio STOP DOING THAT!"

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	45. Idea

_**Idea**_

Blu realized the situation, seeing that Rafael suddenly disappeared from the nest. It made him terribly stupid, which he gave himself to understand by laughing.

"Well... We must have returned to the starting point..." said Blu unsure of himself. Blu was straightening himself for a few more moments in order to be able to relax his back, which still hurt him after a brutal game with children for him. But the children were still standing next to him, jumping on him.

"Hey, stop that! "Blu complained, but none of the chicks listened to him. They still thought they were playing horsy.

"No kids. Get off your father" said Jewel firmly, and all the children magically descended from Blu's blue body politely standing in front of three adults.

"Thank you..." Blu said rejoicing that he will not be once again the subject of play. However, not everything was to laugh. Eva was again crushed by the fact that once again she was unable to reconcile with her husband.

"I think this time I shouted too much at him," said Eva with penance.

"Ration" answered Blu, not knowing what it was all about. Eva and Jewel looked at Blu, who immediately shaken up. Then both Eva and Jewel held up their wings as a sign that they would slap him.

"Excuse me...yes, it was a monologue," said Blu with penance, sweating nervously.

"Yes, right" they answered with a little resentment, Jewel looking at Blu. Soon they both focused on Eva, who needed help from her friends.

"It's going to be good, you'll see," comforted Jewel, but Eva did not share the enthusiasm.

"Uncle Blu" said one toucan pinching Blu by the wing. Blu looked at the child and in his eyes he noticed what he wanted: fun. Seeing two women talking, Blu agreed to devour himself into a whirlwind of fun.

"Erhm, well," said Blu. Suddenly all the chicks shouted "Yay!" and all of them threw themselves on Blu "Playing" with him. Eva and Jewel didn't even hear the sound of Blu falling on the floor because they were busy talking.

"I threw myself at him like this unnecessarily...". said Eva with accusations.

"I Agree", Jewel died out.

"Can you repeat it?" said Eva. Jewel was surprised that Eva managed to hear her murmur, started laughing nervously and blushed slightly.

"That means... It's not your fault," Jewel improved, laughing a little. While Eva and Jewel were able to discuss what will happen next, Blu didn't have that good because he was attacked by children. He was pinched, chewed, several children jumped on him.

The "fun" muted Blu groaning lightly when a few children jumped on his back.

"Blu will try to talk again with Rafael, right...Blu?" Jewel got involved without seeing Jewel behind her.

"What? Ah... Yes...". suddenly Jewel and Eva saw Blu under the masses of children who effectively covered him.

"Don't be foolish, just come here," said Jewel, laughing modestly when she saw the view. Blu got up with difficulty, at that time the children fell from his back, tried to overpower him again, but when they saw Jewel's harsh gaze they immediately stopped further attempts.

"Oh, thank you loving wife" thanked Blu while enjoying freedom.

"You must talk to Rafael" ordered Jewel.

"Again?" asked a surprised Blu.

"You see him somewhere here," asked Jewel. Blu looked around the apartment and smiled jokingly.

"Well, no," said Blu.

"So fly, try to talk to him" at that time Jewel approached Blu to whisper something to his ear.

"And apologize to Eva" added Jewel in order not to offend her friend. Blu nodded with a movement of his head, then he tried to go to the exit of the nest, but the chicks effectively prevented him from passing.

"Really kids?" asked Blu, but this time nobody listened to him. Only Jewel's order helped him get out of the oppression.

"So... See you" Blu said leaving the house of the toucans. Blu left the apartment with relief, Jewel still tried to comfort Eva.

"Good luck" thought Jewel believing in her husband.

"Finally free" thought Blu when he followed Rafael again, who as before left the apartment in anger. Blu still felt pain in his muscles, which were caused by a thorough attack of children. Blu, reflecting on this matter, could not guess too much, because at the time when the toucans were trying to reconcile, he tried to defend himself against a large number of children. Despite this, he knew that the plans for an agreement went to nothing and the whole situation returned to the starting point. Blu was lucky that the place where Rafael liked to think was the statue of Christ, next to which he was just flying. Blu noticed a black bird, which had its head directed straight to the sky and had an upright silhouette to most likely feel the gust of wind.

Let's try again" thought Blu, and then he decided to fly to the toucan. The blue macaw stood a few meters from the toucan and then he started to approach him.

"Rafael?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I wouldn't have been here," answered Rafael, sighing.

"I really regret it, but how do I talk to someone who points out mistakes to me," continued Rafael.

"Well, it's a little too late to think about it," joked Blu laughing. When Rafael heard it, he turned towards Blu, who immediately stopped laughing when he felt Rafael slap him across the face.

"What is with you guys! I'm not a punching bag!" Then he saw Rafael's angry glare.

"Forgive" said Blu quietly.

"I love Eva, but I don't know how to show it to her," continued Rafael, disregarding the previous words of his blue friend. Despite his goal, Blu decided to change his tactics. Instead of putting pressure on him, he decided to talk to Rafael about his past.

"How did you get to know each other? In the sense of you and Eva?" asked Blu.

"At the carnival... It was a wonderful time...". Rafael sighed.

"How did the meeting come about?" asked Blu.

"Well... I already knew Nico and Pedro, they organized a carnival at home in a club. While another music was played, I saw it... It was so beautiful, I couldn't resist talking to her. At first I was quite embarrassed, but with time the stress went through. After the carnival we started to meet regularly. I felt that I felt something to me, just like I felt to her. Soon I decided to make a statement for her, I remember that day... she was so beautiful... It was sunny, it was hot... Later we decided to get married and that's still the case today... Or at least until now, " said Rafael. Blu at that time seems to have taken a breath away, because when Rafael finished his story he heard silent snoring next to each other.

"Blu? " The surprised and annoyed Rafael asked. He lightly tapped his forehead and Blu opened his eyes wide and then waved his eyes violently.

"I am not sleeping! Simply... I sang... Yes... " Blu answered, but Rafał sighed, interrupting his eyes.

"So how long have you been together?" He asked.

"A few years...". Rafael replied. Blu and Rafael soon fell into a deafening silence observing the sky, which was slowly getting darker as time flew fast and the sun started to set. Then suddenly Blu jumped up and smiled with joy.

"I think I know how you can reconcile...", He said enthusiastically.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for their help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	46. Preparations for the carnival night (1)

_**Preparations for the carnival night (Part 1)**_

Rafael began to listen more attentively to his friend's words. Blu stopped in his words for a moment to be able to create a full plan in his thoughts. Soon Blu raised his head again, but this time with an even bigger smile.

"So you say that you met in the club, right?" asked Blu once again.

"Yes, but what about it? We'll start the night in which we met?" laughed Rafael waving his head.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Blu unexpectedly. Rafael immediately stopped laughing and his face was serious but at the same time surprised.

"But what's going to happen?" asked Rafael. Blu sighed slightly nervous, he expected Rafael to think about the same thing as him.

"If Eva fell in love with you that romantic night, why won't she do it again?" Blu asked rhetorically. Rafael was scratching his head with a philosophical face. Soon he also fell into the same way as Blu, but only said for a long time: "Now I understand".

"You will need me, only you probably remember how the club was decorated." said Blu with reflection. Everything seemed to be fine, but there was one thing left: How do you make sure that Eva doesn't expect such a plan?

"Okay, it's not a bad idea... But if Eva finds out? The whole plan is in ruins," said Rafael. Blu only needed a moment to come up with something that would certainly help in this situation.

"Well, my wife will take care of it, we still have to fulfil this plan today," Blu ordered.

"Wow, I can see that you've gotten really smarter since you came to Rio," laughed Rafael admiring Blu's increase in intelligence. Blu only laughed, although he did not really understand the meaning of his words.

"Let's just say I have a better day... Let's fly, it's going to get dark soon", Blu gave the order, after which they both started heading towards the club where their friends were.

"So... How is it supposed to look like, so more precisely?" asked Rafael about the details of Blu's plan.

"Well... When we get to the club, we'll ask Nico and Pedro to help us decorate the room, my wife Jewel stayed with Eva, so she's not a problem. When it gets dark, we will tell Nico and Pedro to open a nightclub today. During this time I will recommend Jewel and Eva, cunningly bring them there and then you will do your job." He "told Blu about his "intricate" plan.

So, "So? What do I have to do?" asked Rafael, who was surprised. Blu only turned his eyes over again, in the end the plan was obvious.

"Seriously!... We...create...Love...between...Eva and you... As a few years ago," he said with a slight helplessness tone. But that was of course a mistake as Blu sarcastically closed his eyes, Rafael slapped him really hard to show he was annoyed.

"Ok Ok... I'm sorry," said a slightly embarrassed and irritated Rafael. Both of them were silent so that they could rethink in peace and quiet the past events that have taken place so far. So far it has not been the best, at the beginning of the first quarrel, then a bit of hope, which was quickly extinguished. But again there was a flame of hope that motivated Blu, but most of all Rafael, who would finally like to resolve this marriage dispute. Soon they both found themselves in front of the club, since the more serious fight that had begun, it was decided to put a few bodyguards in front and behind the exit.

These are the ones who have the strength", Rafael froze in size, looking at a few men standing in front of the exit.

"Hurry up, every minute counts," said Blu, and then he opened the door to the club. The club was full of party people who spent the whole day in the club having great fun.

"Is there no other club in the area?" asked the surprised Blu standing in front of the exit door together with Rafael.

"Could any club be better than that" laughed Rafael and then they both started to struggle to push forward. As the previous time there wasn't much space, it's really hard to break through the birds, and the smaller and bigger ones... Despite this, there was no other way, and flying in the club was forbidden, moreover, even to such a place as a party club there are some rules. After being crossed by a group of birds standing next to the dance floor, Blu and Rafael found themselves in front of the bar, Nico and Pedro as always served customers.

"Oh, welcome, how did it go with Eva?" Nico asked. Rafael turned in the direction of Blu, sending out an uncertain look, but Blu was buzzing with his head on the sign to start talking about it. "What? Why shouldn't do talk about it? All I wanted to know was..." Then the most unexpected thing happened. Blu jumped up and slapped Nico which knocked him on his back. Nico of course being surprised by this and Blu just looking determined and full of pride.

Rafael just ignored this and said "Well, that's what we came for," said Rafael with a pleading look.

"We are listening," said Pedro, leaning out of the counter and joining the conversation once he was done laughing at Nico.

"Well... I... Eee... We...". Rafael started stuttering, Blu had to help him again.

"We wanted to talk about the night when Rafael and Eva met," said Blu in a hurry.

"Yes, exactly," Rafael added more loudly.

"Ah... It was a beautiful night... There were so many shining stars, the moon was shining so hard, this carnival was amazing, wasn't it Pedro?" said Nico, Pedro with his head supported on his wings waved his head affirmatively.

"We would like to initiate this night," said Blu looking around the club. Pedro and Nico looked at each other with surprising eyesight, but soon they turned towards Blu and Rafael.

"I have the impression that Rafael wants to fall in love with Eva again, am I right?" Fired Nico, in a curious voice.

"Wow, only Rafael didn't know why this night should be", Blu whispered, but a moment later he mastered his laughter. Which of course earned him a punch on the shoulder. "Ok I deserve that".

"Moreover, it's probably obvious that you have to open a club for the night" added Blu. Nico and Pedro had grumpy faces, but because of a friend they decided to accept the offer.

"Well, well... But only one night's consent," said Nico, placing the wing behind the counter.

"Consent" answered Blu giving the wing for Nico.

"So, what plan do you have? What will be needed", Pedro asked.

"Rafael knows," said Blu, pointing to Rafael. Surprisingly, Rafael opened his eyes wide, but he soon gave a description of the appearance of the hall a few years ago. He remained silent for a while, but after a while he started to exchange the list of items.

"Well... So there were certainly lots of flowers, loud, loud music, lots of small decorations, confetti," Rafael enumerated, after which the item list was over. Nico and Pedro listened attentively to the list of items so as not to skip any item. Soon the list was over and Nico and Pedro decided they had everything they needed.

"OK, rather we have everything we need," answered Nico, listening to the list of required items.

"Let's close the club and start decorating ... We have a lot of work ahead of us", Pedro suggested, looking around the vast area of the club. Nico accepted the offer and then he started to chase out the guests who were stubbornly leaving the early closed club.

"We'll go for items," said Pedro, heading towards the lobby, which he directed to the warehouse.

This time Nico comforted Rafael and Blu and both followed Pedro.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	47. Preparations for the carnival night (2)

_**Preparations for the carnival night (2)**_

While the three men managed to get the decorations, Nico was struggling to get rid of the party people who did not want to leave the place voluntarily.

"There's no closing time yet!" screamed one of the crowds trying to escape from the crowd. However, their attempts were unsuccessful because Nico called on his bodyguards to help him, who easily got rid of the delinquents.

"Today the club is open at night, we invite you", one of the bodyguards said in a low tone, closing a big door with a bang. The invited guests got a surprised look when a card with the following information was stuck on the door

"Club closed. Re-opening tonight at night, we invite you again".

Despite the surprise, every few minutes another bird flew away in the direction of its home. Soon after almost an hour of waiting, the area around the club was empty. Nico, seeing the last departing guests, left the door and then, out of tiredness, sat on one of the chairs. Meanwhile, Blu, Pedro and Rafael brought a dozen or so boxes with various kinds of decorations, which were well maintained as if they were new. They put all the boxes on a brown bar bench and looked inside to see what the boxes were hiding inside. Nico, seeing his friends, stood up slowly from the chair and then slowly walked through the objects inside the boxes. Soon the four birds started to take everything out of the boxes, putting everything on the counter. The boxes seemed to be small, but in fact they were very capacious, one box was unloaded for several minutes.

"And it seemed like a small box," Blu sighed when he saw several dozen objects lying on the counter. The more disappointed it was when Blu noticed another four identical boxes.

"It was worse," comforted Pedro, and then a pack of friends took care of the next boxes.

After an hour of unpacking the various decorations lay literally around them, they really had a wide choice of decorations.

Unpacking the "little" boxes turned out to be really tiring, as all four of them were sitting on chairs and just looking out the window of the club so that some refreshing sun would fall on their faces.

"When I was in Minnesota, I helped Linda unpack books from cardboard boxes... I don't remember ever getting so tired," sighed Blu when he managed to get a little rest. The rest of them just laughed for a moment, but it wasn't a long laugh, because their tiredness didn't allow it.

"It's better if we get to work," said Nico with reluctance, but he knew he didn't have time to waste. The rest of the birds looked at each other and then, nodding, they got to work. They got up and looked at Rafael, who was supposed to give information. At first Rafael did not understand their behaviour, but soon afterwards he remembered what his task was.

"Well, there were flowers on the walls, there were confetti everywhere, and the shoots of roses were falling to the ground," Rafael quoted with a dreamy voice. Soon after, each of the four took to their wings both confetti and flowers. They tried to attach them wherever there was room. Slowly, but noticeably, the room became colourful, very sunny. Slowly the club became a carnival club, and the usual, everyday decorations were hidden in favour of exotic and unique decorations, which both had a great colour and smelled great.

"I feel like I'm in the jungle," said Blu, smelling the delicate smell of plants. However, there was still a lot of work to do before them, and time was running out slowly but relentlessly. However, the work was very tense, everyone tried to be as helpful as possible, which was successful. The side walls were already decorated, covered with various colours: green, purple, yellow, red and many others. The walls gained a colourful glow, but the front and back walls were still faded.

"We're doing great... So far," Nico said with satisfaction, looking at the effects of the work. A moment later, everyone started to decorate the front wall, which quickly became hot. While Nico, Pedro and Rafael were decorating the wall, Blu had to tie the rose shoots to the wall. However, he had a problem with tying.

"Please, tie yourselves up..." He mumbled, without any success, tying the shoots together. Soon Blu used his beak, which he hoped would fix the problem. However, it only made it worse. Blu pulled too hard o one of the shoots, so the rose spikes, when they fell down, took off the decorations from the middle of the front wall. Everyone looked at Blu with malicious eyes and pretended to be surprised and looked at the sides.

"What happened?" he asked, pretending to be Blu, when he saw the decorations lying there. But you can't fool your friends, so Blu bent his head down.

"It wasn't me..." Blu justified himself, but failed.

"It's not time for Blu to play, we have to finish the work," Nico rebuked him, and then everyone took care of repairing the damage that Blu had caused. Soon the front wall was covered with colours, this time without any problems.

"All right, it's time for the last wall," announced Blu, after which the last wall was renovated. Despite the covered three walls, it seemed that there was nothing left of the group of objects, which was a very good sign. After all, it is better to have an excess of decorations than a shortage of them.

"We could decorate another club like this," said Nico when he looked at the items. Pedro nodded his head doing further work. Soon, after 3 hours of decorating, the club was entirely covered with flowers, confetti and shoots of roses, with which Blu had problems. In the club there was a smell of various flowers, the whole thing was arranged into a cheerful puzzle, which even encouraged to enjoy the fullness of life.

"We did a great job," praised Rafael. Fatigue was enormous, but it wasn't felt, because their pride in their work was much greater. Blu looked out the window, managed to notice that the sun is setting, so soon it will be twilight.

"In a moment it will be twilight, prepare yourselves. Especially you, Rafael," said Blu as a warning. Rafael nodded his confident head, as a sign of confirmation of the order.

"Let's rest a little and then it's time for the next part of our plan," said Nico. Four sat down at the bar counter, which was now clean, because the rest of the decorations were already in boxes, or actually one, because only one was needed to pack. Nico quickly prepared a lemonade with lemon, ice cubes and mint to refresh himself at least a little. Everyone drank it all in one go, leaving the glasses to be cleaned again.

"So, what's the background? Pedro asked.

"Well, it's simple. I'm going to go after Eva and Jewel now, Rafael only has to convince his wife, remember how it's done?" The rest of them laughed at these words.

"I'm not that old," answered Rafael when he managed to control the laughter.

"All right, I'll go get the women now, I should be back in an hour," said Blu when he left the bar and left for the exit.

"Good luck" exclaimed Rafael when Blu left the club.

"What do you think he'll do?" asked Nico.

"Of course he can... He has to..." said Rafael looking at the sun, which is partly hidden behind the horizon.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	48. Last chance

_**Last chance.**_

Blu with full hope again had to return to the nest of toucans, although from hanging ornaments felt pain in the back of his spine.

"Someone else could have flown... I can't do everything," he thought with a little bit of complaining, but he knew he was doing it as a favour to a friend, so he forced himself to take a charity flight. Blu was flying by the beach, which was now golden in colour, because the red sun was shining on the beaches. However, the golden color was only visible in some places, because human units, as always, filled almost the entire beach. Then Blu flew over one of the streets of the city, more precisely over a poor street, where colourful bottles were in almost every house, the bags were hung on poles, and the houses were made of such fragile material that some of the houses had cracked walls. However, the inhabitants of the street were in a happy mood to see that the children were playing football in the middle of the street, and their parents were watching them closely, cheering for the chosen team. But that also didn't convince Blu, who still thought it wasn't a perfect place to live.

"Ugh... Not a very comfortable place to live in," said Blu severely, turning his head upside down so he wouldn't have to see the sad view. Then Blu was for a moment above the clinic where everything started. In the clinic, where he met his true and only love. While Blu was flying over the building, a man with glasses and delicate wavy hair entered it, probably it was Tulio.

"This must have been Tulio... Hi, Tulio," said Blu in his mind with joy in his soul. Then Blu reached the last point, which he particularly remembered, the statue of Jesus Christ. It was made very carefully, it was very durable and, most importantly, it was huge, Blu could never see such a monument with his own eyes, only when he came to Rio he was able to see it.

"I wonder how many years it took to build such a masterpiece," thought Blu with admiration while observing the monument. Blu was so fascinated that he almost accidentally flew into it, but just before the collision he managed to shake off and avoid the collision. Soon Blu started to fly into the planted part of Brazil, into the nearby jungle, where the Toucan family lived. Blu looked at the sun, it was more hidden than before, but it was still evening.

"If we follow the same route, there is no way it will be dark before we arrive, it will be late, but it will still be evening," thought Blu. For a moment he wondered what he could do to make time pass faster.

"I'll try to have long discussions and then fly along the beach, the road will be much longer if I fly along the city than through the middle of it," Blu's idea was well thought out, because the road along the beach could be up to 3 times longer than through the middle of the city. Soon Blu was able to see the nest where Rafael and Eva lived with his eyes. Blu also heard that the girls put their children to sleep, so he came up with a quite elaborate plan.

"I'll wake up all the children, it takes so many children a long time to fall asleep," thought Blu, accepting his plan. A moment later, Blu landed in front of Eva and Rafael's house and decided to implement the first part of his plan.

"Hello, ladies!" shouted Blu as loudly as possible.

"Blu, keep it down," said Jewel whispering, but it was too late. The children jumped out of their cradles again and started having fun. Both women folded their wings and looked at Blu with malicious eyes.

"I talked to Rafaell" said Blu in his defence, trying not to pay attention to the harm caused by the children, mainly by him. "Wait, you didn't slap me this time?"

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me." Jewel replied slapping his face with Eva slapping his already painful spine.

"OW! STOP THAT!" Blu screamed which surprised the females.

"Did you also scream?" she asked sarcastically.

"What? Oh, no... No," he said, laughing. Once he got over the pain.

"But before Eva talks to Rafael I invite you to the club... sometimes you have to relax", Blu suggested.

"Maybe if the children were sleeping..." Eva answered with a thought.

"So let's get to work," said Blu willingly, but none of the girls took a step forward.

"No, Blu. You woke them up, so he'll put them to sleep now," said Jewel.

"Alone? All of them?" said Blu, surprised.

"Yes, exactly," said Jewel with a malicious smile. Blu, despite his reluctance, knew that he had to fix his "mistake", but that's what it was all about. Blu went to a bunch of children trying to catch them one by one in the cradle, but everything seemed to be for nothing. Nevertheless, behind his back Blu heard silent laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Blu. Jewel and Eva responded only after a few seconds, because laughter didn't allow them to respond.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just because of your upbringing," said Jewel. When Blu heard these words, he started to pull himself together, put the kids in his cradle one by one, and then quietly started to hum one of his favourite melodies.

 _"Oh, won't you stay with me_

 _'Cause you're all I need_

 _This ain't love, it's clear to see_

 _But darling, stay with me"_

After a dozen or so attempts, all the children, small toucans and Spix Macaws were finally put to sleep for Blu.

"Something fascinating" said an intrigued Jewel when she saw the result of Blu's actions. Blu was proud to watch sleeping children.

"Nothing difficult", he said with laughter.

"It's all right, Nanny... We can go to the club," said Jewel, laughing back. Blu looked at the panorama, the city, the sun was still on the horizon, but according to Blu's calculations, if they reached the club around the city, it would be dusk before they reached it.

"Yeah, sure, let's go!" said Blu. Jewel and Eva looked at their children for the last time and then flew out of the nest. While Jewel and Eva were heading straight for the city, Blu was flying towards the beginning of the beach.

"Blu, where are you going?" asked Eva.

"Follow me," said Blu. Jewel and Eva were surprised, but they agreed, so they started following Blu, even though it wasn't the direction to get to the club. Moments later, three parrots were on the beach with human troops, but there were fewer of them than when Blu was flying to women.

"... Blu... Why didn't we head straight for the city? We would have been much faster..." said Jewel, but Blu didn't answer. He kept staring at the sun, which was setting slowly but relentlessly, and it was getting darker and darker. Soon it came to such a moment that the moon rose to the night sky replacing the sun and now it was night, but an unusual night.

"It worked out," thought the cheerful Blu. Blu calculated everything perfectly, because just when it was night, everyone reached the club. But to surprise Jewel and Eva the club was open, it was full of guests, there was a long line in front of the club!

"Strange, I thought Nico and Pedro's club was closed at night," said Eva.

"Well, not today," said Blu mysteriously.

"Okay... Is that supposed to mean anything?" asked Jewel.

"You have to find out for yourselves," said Blu when all three of them went inside.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	49. Carnival night

_**Carnival night**_

Blu, Jewel and Eva were soon in line for the club. They were not standing at the very end, because thanks to Blu's merits they managed to squeeze the queue halfway. Despite this, they were still scolded by some, who were also in line.

"We can't just wait out the whole queue like everyone else?" asked Eva.

"No, because it's your night," said Blu.

"My night?" said a surprised Eva. Blu just nodded, but Eva didn't want to add anything. Despite the fact that they were in the middle of the queue, it didn't do much good, because the queue was really huge. The crowd was bigger than in the daytime.

"There is no such traffic even during the day," said Eva, leaning aside to see how many birds are in front of them. Unfortunately, there were several, if not several dozen of them. They were so far away that the entrance to the club was visible only with slight outlines. Meanwhile, Nico, Pedro and Rafael waited at one of the tables for Blu and the girls. At the bar there were hired employees who were carefully performing their duties.

"Where is Blu? He should have been here by now," said the worried Rafael looking out of the window. It was long after sunset and Blu and the girls were still there.

"Don't worry, they will surely show up in a moment," said Pedro, comforting Rafael. He only smiled gently, but still felt a lot of anxiety.

"The queue is big, maybe they are standing in it and waiting," added Nico.

"That's what you think?" said Rafael with hope.

"A little patience," said Pedro. Meanwhile, three characters were waiting in line, but the entrance to the club was no longer just a slight outline, but a fully visible object. In front of the entrance stood a dozen or so guards who were guarding the order in the queue. Luckily, nobody complained that Blu, Jewel and Eva managed to squeeze through to the half of the queue.

"Ah, how long have we been here?" asked Jewel.

"Happy times don't count," said Blu giggling. Jewel only sighed, turning to the queue.

"Soon... A little patience", he said to comfort Jewel, but his words were of little use.

"Hope it's worth it," said Jewel with a slight malicious look at Blu.

"You can be sure of that," answered Blu with the same look. Blu was constantly watching the moon to be able to determine how much time they are in the queue on average. He managed to establish that they've been in line for about 40 minutes, so that's some time, as Blu thought.

"If it goes on like this, it will be sunrise before we go in," thought Blu jokingly laughing quietly, but Jewel managed to hear it. She turned to Blu, who was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Jewel. Knowing what he was doing, and Blu immediately stopped laughing.

"What? Nothing important," said Blu. Jewel rolled her eyes and then turned again. In the meantime three men were sitting in the same place, but just like Rafael previously was a little nervous, now all three were nervous every now and then looking at the exit.

"I don't think they're coming," said a resigned Rafael.

"It's only a matter of time..." said Pedro, but nobody believed those words, not even Pedro himself. Then suddenly Nico noticed three blue parrots entering the club.

Rafael grabbed Nico and shook him up and down "Where are they?! He said they'd be here! Oh God! What if she said no?! What if she found another guy? What if..." Rafael didn't get to finish his sentence as Pedro slapped him really hard across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself! If my Blu bro says he'll bring them, he will!" Nico slowly looked to the exit and excitedly tapped Rafael on the shoulder.

"Look, there they are! Well, you know what to do," Nico said the last part with a whisper, and then everyone left the table.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here," said Jewel enthusiastically when she saw the colourful walls covered with flowers and rose sprouts. The walls had different colours. Starting from warm to cold colours. In the club there was a smell of flowers, which was expressive, but at the same time delicate.

"This decoration... I've seen it before," Eva thought about it, looking around. For Eva it seemed like she had seen a club like this before, but she couldn't remember when. Then suddenly the music stopped, all the lights were focused on the toucan.

"What does that mean?" thought Eva, but she didn't take a single step.

"Now the music with a dedication to a pair of Toucans", Nico's voice resounded through the microphone, and music began to flow out of the speakers, which further stimulated Eva's memory.

(Girl from Impanema)

Tall and tan and Young and lovely

The girl from Impanema goes walking

"And this music... I know it..." Eva mumbled away. Then suddenly Rafael approached Eva. Despite the stress, his face was smiling and his silhouette was straight.

"Can I ask you to dance?" asked Rafael sarcastically. Eva fell into a slight blush giggling and giggled under her wing. The anger at Rafael disappeared immediately, but instead of the anger, she felt the joy of seeing her husband again. Eva was happy to accept Rafael's offer, so a moment later they danced together in an energetic samba.

While they were dancing Jewel was surprised by all this.

"So that was the plan?" said a surprised Jewel. Blu nodded his head whole looking at the toucans.

"Would you like to dance?" said Blu a moment later. Jewel as well as Eva fell into the same blush as Eva. She felt honoured to receive such an offer, so she accepted it without thinking about it.

"Of course, my dear fool" she answered with a giggle, and then pulled Blu's wing to be next to Rafael and Eva with him. With each moment more and more birds were dancing, everyone wanted to join the fun, which was getting bigger and bigger with time. Everyone had fun, except Nico and Pedro, who watched the dancers. They focused their attention mainly on Rafael and Eva who, judging by their laughter, are having a great time with each other.

"What do you think they'll do?" Pedro asked.

"I don't think... I just know they'll be alright. Anyway, I think they're already reconciled, look at them," said Nico. Pedro looked at them once again and they looked as if nothing had happened.

"I think you're right," answered Pedro after a moment of observation. However, everyone was spending this time in the best way possible while dancing samba. Blu and Jewel during their dance were watching Rafael and Eva.

"I think it worked," said Blu. At that time Jewel kissed him quickly, which surprised him a lot, but also made him happy.

"All thanks to you, my hero," she giggled at Jewel and Blu blushed slightly.

"Well what can I say? I helped Paulo and Susan get together and now Eva and Rafael. I am surely the love master!" Blu said with enthusiasm. Jewel just rolled her eyes giggling and rested her head on his chest.

Soon Blu and Jewel decided to leave the dance floor to talk to each other, because they had become more susceptible to fatigue since taking care of their children. Probably because they spend all day caring for their children. Blu and Jewel sat under the window to catch some fresh air. For a moment they watched a couple of toucans dance in silence.

"I think it worked," said Jewel.

"Indeed" answered Blu. It was a very long night. Not because it was difficult or bad, but because everyone had a great time and nobody was watching whether the sun was rising or not.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	50. A moment of peace

**_A moment of peace._**

The next day, after a pretty great party night that was 100% successful, most of the birds went home only in the morning, because they were partying all the time. Nico and Pedro had to stay awake all night because they had to keep the club in order as it was initially arranged. Fortunately, there were no major problems that would have prevented them from continuing the party. Soon, when dawn came, Nico and Pedro were happy because dawn meant that the night was over, and that the party night was coming to an end.

"Just a moment more," said Nico to Pedro every few minutes to comfort him in any way he could and to comfort himself. Soon the moon hid behind the horizon and the sun rose instead. All the stars disappeared from the sky, it became much brighter.

"I hope you had a good time, the club is closed now," said a semi-conscious Nico. The security guards helped the clients out of the club, because the loud music dazzled them.

Soon the club was empty, there were owners inside, who were smiling with a bit of consciousness.

"Yey! Finally... Let's clean up the club and go to bed," said Nico with a headache. Nico and Pedro had headaches, and there was a loud squeal in their ears that made them nervous. Not surprisingly, they listened to the music and loud conversations of other birds, of which there were several hundred, all night long. After an hour of strenuous cleaning they managed to clean up the club, which was now shining as if it was new.

"Yes... Now we can go to bed," said Nico, yawning.

"Just for a moment... In 4 hours we're opening again," answered Pedro with sadness.

"What can you do...?" Nico sighed and walked into his room, closing the door. Pedro also walked into his room, closed the door, and they both fell asleep in the blink of an eye. But not everyone was partying until sunrise. Blu, Jewel, Eva and Rafael came back much earlier, of course, because of their children who were sleeping. Eva and Rafael came to terms, Eva couldn't pretend to have the anger she generated artificially, she long ago wanted everything to be the same as before. When four friends reached the toucan's nest, they quietly flew inside.

"Let's be quiet," said Rafael.

"Can you repeat it again?" said Blu in a whisper. They were also stuffed because the music they were listening to was really loud, which had an impact on their mental state. They were so stupefied that when they whispered to each other they couldn't hear anything. But they didn't need to talk, because they were all so tired that when they went inside they suddenly fell on the floor and fell asleep. When dawn arose, everyone was still asleep. Each adult, of course, because the chicks began to make their own distinctive sound, which slowly awakened the adults.

"What is... Where did... I am" muttered Jewel looking around the house of Toucans.

"Ah... Well, yes..." she said a moment later, recalling last night. A moment later Blu stood up and then Rafael and Eva.

"Why did we sleep on the floor?" asked Rafael, after which they all burst out with a short laughter.

"Well... After the parties, they take place... Such things..." said Blu, still laughing at the situation. Everyone went up to the cradles to see how the children were feeling.

"They are hungry," said Rafael.

"We'll feed them in our house, thanks for staying the night..." said Jewel slightly confused. Eva only nodded her head slightly. Blu took Carla and Tiago carefully on his back, while Jewel only took Bia.

"Well, I hope you won't argue like that anymore," said Blu when he and Jewel were ready to leave. Eva and Rafael looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We won't" they answered and then touched each other with their beaks. Blu and Jewel turned back to see Rafael and Eve standing in a love position. They sighed and then left the hollow of the toucans.

"Do you think this will teach them anything?" asked Jewel when they made sure no one would hear them.

"Surely so... I hope we don't have to go through this," said Blu with a little giggle. Rio was the most picturesque city in the world this time of year. The sky was almost clear, far from the mainland there were almost transparent clouds. The wind was weak but cold, making Blu's and Jewel's bodies cooler because it was really hot that day. They would have loved to fly to Nico and Pedro to try their refreshing drink, but unfortunately their club was closed at the moment. They both now dreamed of peace and quiet and caring for their children, who were already bigger than they seemed. After 30 minutes of flight, when Blu and Jewel had already seen their home from afar, Blu suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked a surprised Jewel.

"I'm going to get a mango, you can carry Tiago and Carla, darling?

"You think I'm weak? I am not my darling fool," said Jewel giggling. Blu gave to Jewel Carla and Tiago, then went to the second part of the jungle to get some fresh mangoes. Jewel saw how Blu was flying and then she started to continue on her way home. A moment later she stood in front of him, opening the door. The house turned out to be fortunately intact, in which they left it. Jewel put her children in a cradle and then approached the edge of the nest to watch her husband approaching. Meanwhile, Blu, as always, was looking for fruit in his favourite place - the mango grove. Blu always flew there, because there was a lot of juicy mangoes that could only be envied. Blu broke off 4 mangos and started coming home. Blu still had a headache, but it was smaller than the one before bedtime. After a short while Blu managed to notice Jewel, who was standing right in front of the house. When Jewel saw Blu, she immediately smiled at him. Blu reciprocated his smile. Shortly afterwards Blu and his wife entered the nest and put four shiny fruits on the table.

"As always, they are beautiful," said Jewel with a smile.

"Just like you," answered Blu. Jewel giggled and kissed Blu. After disconnecting the kiss, Blu was still absent for a while, but quickly returned to the world.

"Let's feed the kids, then let's eat," said Blu, and Jewel giggled.

"Now it's your turn, Blu, you're feeding the children," said Jewel.

"Fact..." said a little discouraged Blu and then he started feeding the children. Meanwhile, that day it was a really cool and easy job that didn't cause any problems. Even Tiago, who was usually anxious today, was as calm as an angel. When Blu finished feeding his children he started to enjoy the juicy fruit. Jewel was looking at Blu with surprised eyes.

"Nice work" said Blu triumphantly ending the mango. Then suddenly two scarlet macaws flew into Blu's house and Jewel was surprised as it was Susan and Paulo.

"Hi!" screamed Susan when they went inside.

"Oh, Susan, it's you!" said Jewel delighted when she hugged Susan. Blu and Paulo were looking at the girls with a little embarrassed eyes and then masculine wings. Susan, seeing little chicks on the couch, almost immediately ran up to them, hugging them.

"They are beautiful," said Susan, delighted. Paulo laughed shortly also hugging the little macaws.

"What brings you here?" asked Jewel. Susan and Paulo stopped caressing the children and then approached Blu and Jewel.

"We'd like to go with you to the club, we haven't been together in a long time," said Susan enthusiastically.

"Well... Last night was a party at the club and we're still having headaches," said Jewel with Susan's enthusiasm.

"So you're not going?" asked Susan in the end. Blu just waved his head to the sides.

"Well... So, the next time we come back, we'll talk!" Susan said. A moment later she and Paulo started flying towards the club, Blu and Jewel waved at them wishing them a good day.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	51. Return to the club

_**Return to the club**_

As Susan and Paulo left the hollow of the blue macaws, Blu approached the exit looking at the scarlet birds.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jewel when she approached her husband.

"Nothing like that..." Blu answered sadly. Jewel didn't want to bother Blu with questions, but her curiosity didn't let her do it.

"I see you're sad, tell me, what happened?" asked Jewel.

"I would like to go with them to the club..." said Blu after a short time of silence.

"I don't know if it's a good idea..." Jewel replied, slightly confused.

"Please, darling, we'll be back before sundown," said Blu trying to convince his wife.

"And what about me?" asked Jewel.

"Could you stay and watch the children? Please, Jewel, next time we'll go only the two of us..." he continued to convince her. Jewel was wondering for a minute, after which she sighed while agreeing.

"Fine, but be back before the sun goes down... And remember what you promised me just now," said Jewel. Blu was happy to kiss Jewel on the beak and then quickly prepared for the flight.

"I know, I remember," said Blu," and then he also left the hollow. Jewel was looking at Blu, who was catching up with Susan and Paulo, and then she went inside to take care of the children.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" They both heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Look, it's Blu!" said a surprised Susan to Paulo when she saw Blu. They were both waiting in the air for Blu, who slowed down seeing that the scarlet macaws stopped waiting for him. A moment later he was next to them breathing like a train.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Susan. Blu was so tired that he didn't answer, but nodded with the movement of his head.

"What about Jewel?" asked Paulo.

"She stayed to look after the children," answered Blu when he got air in his lungs. Susan and Paulo were surprised that only Blu would succeed with them, but not withstanding the longer attention the three of them continued their journey to the club. It was a little later than the morning, when everyone arrived at the club, so they had practically all day to have fun in the club. Soon the three macaws managed to notice that the club was reopened and that birds were flying into it in large numbers.

"Some people were having fun till dawn," thought Blu, remembering the last night.

"Did you know that the club was open last night?" Blu asked.

"Really? We didn't know anything..." Susan replied surprised when she found out that the club was open.

"So why is the club open now?" asked Paulo.

"Probably Nico and Pedro decided to rest a while to open it again," said Blu. Meanwhile, Jewel had just put the kids to sleep because they were having fun all the time.

"In fact, I could also fly..." she thought while she was a little angry with herself. Nevertheless, it was too late and she knew it. Jewel sat on the couch and was bored. She sat there for about 10 minutes when she realized that sitting alone wouldn't do anything. Jewel looked at the cradle and approached her. She noticed that the children were sleeping well, so she came up with an idea.

"If Blu can fly... I think I can do it," thought Jewel. She decided to go to Rafael and Eva to see how they got along. The last time she looked at the children, to make sure they were asleep. She decided to put her plan into practice. Jewel covered the door to the nest with leaves so that no one could go inside.

"I think nothing's gonna happen," thought Jewel, and then she started flying towards the toucan's hollow. In her head she was always afraid that someone might steal their children, but she kept telling herself that it was a peaceful neighbourhood and that it was unlikely that something like this would happen.

"I doubt it would happen," thought Jewel. Jewel was looking around, hoping she could see Blu with her friends somewhere in the distance, but that didn't happen, which made her a little sad. Jewel was flying past the Christ monument, which meant she was near the toucan's hollow.

"There's no arguing, so it's rather good," thought Jewel jokingly. She was getting closer to Eva and Rafael every moment and still couldn't hear the screams, which in a way made her happy. Soon Jewel was in front of the toucan's hollow. Jewel knocked on the door and went inside. At first she noticed a loving family having a great time together, which calmed Jewel down.

"Oh, hello, Jewel!" said Eva when she saw a blue macaw on the doorstep.

"Hey Eva" She answered with a smile on her face as she walked inside. Eva approached Jewel with a hug, Rafael also tried to get up, but the children effectively disturbed him by knocking him down, "playing" with him. It was only Eva's gaze that defeated a group of little "barbarians", and then they all left Rafael.

"Well... Hello, Jewel" said Rafael, improving. Jewel just giggled laughing.

"Where's Blu?" asked Eva looking around.

"Well... He went to the club, with our friends, I stayed home to take care of our children, but I was so bored," said Jewel, telling her.

"I hope Blu isn't such a slipper as Rafael," said Eva.

"What do you mean?" said Jewel surprised.

"God... Just don't let her talk about it..." thought Rafael, embarrassed.

"Rafael also went to the club alone once, remember, darling? Remember Cassie?" said Eva sarcastically when she addressed Rafael.

"Honey, come on... It was at least a few years ago... Anyway, I said I drank a little too much... " said Rafael trying to stop the subject.

"But what happened?" asked the confused Jewel.

"Rafael went to the club once without me, had to come back before it was dark, it was long after sunset, he was still gone, I went to the club and saw how Rafael was going to kiss some bird," said Eva. Jewel was surprised to see Rafael.

"Well, it was a long time ago and it wasn't true," he tried to defend himself, but he knew it didn't make sense.

"Impossible... Blu is not like that," said Jewel, rejecting the option.

"Perhaps... I'm just talking about my slipper," said Eva, laughing a little. Rafael felt embarrassed, but he tried not to lose his humor.

"Come on, let's sit down, we'll talk," suggested Eva. All three of them sat down at a big wooden table talking. Everyone had a great time, including Jewel, but she still had Eva's words in her head. If Blu can really betray her? But if so, with whom? Many times he said to her that she was his only one.

"Impossible... Blu is not so..." she was still thinking about it, improving her mood.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	52. Alcohol

_**Alcohol**_

In the meantime, Susan, Paulo and Blu went to the club. It would seem that the club was not closed at all, because when they entered the club, there were already a lot of partygoers in front of them. Blu was surprised by this, he expected the club to be empty rather than bursting at the seams.

"Wait for me, take the table," said Blu to his friends. They accepted the request and then went to a part of the club where there were tables for clients. Blu decided to go to Nico and Pedro to find out if the club was closed. Everyone was on the dance floor, so this time there was no need to squeeze through a group of birds. He was quickly in front of the bar counter. Nico and Pedro also stood there, but seeing their faces they were not quite awake yet.

"Hi," said Blu," but there was no reaction.

"Hi!" said Blu a little louder, but there was still no answer. Both of them were cleaning dishes, they didn't pay attention to anything. Soon Blu slapped Nico with his wing, which just caught the attention of Nico and Pedro by surprise.

"Hello Blu... I'm sorry...we slept briefly," they said justifying.

"I can see it from you," said Blu, seeing the tired faces of his friends.

"Where is Jewel?" asked Pedro looking around the club.

"At home, let's just say I'm alone," said Blu, slightly confused. Nico and Pedro were a little surprised by it, but they tried not to show it.

"So what's she doing?" asked Nico.

"She takes care of the children". He answered them. Suddenly Blu heard a whistle, it was Susan who wanted to get his attention.

"Sorry, I have to go," said Blu, and then he left the counter. Nico and Pedro looked at Blu to see what table he was heading for.

"This isn't Susan?" asked Nico when he was surprised to see Blu at the table.

"That's how she is," said Pedro. Then suddenly somebody hit the bell with their wing, attracting the attention of the two owners. Nico and Pedro noticed that there were several customers in the queue.

"We'd better take care of the customers," said Pedro. Soon they both went back to work serving their drinks to customers. Meanwhile, Blu has already sat down with Susan and Paulo. He was surprised to see a bottle with the contents and knew exactly what it was.

"Why is there alcohol here?" asked Blu.

"It's worth the feelings of your children," answered Susan with a little laughter.

"Then Jewel should also be here..." answered the slightly disappointed Blu.

"Nothing will happen, but in the meantime... To the health of your children!" Paulo made a toast. Blu, despite his reluctance to be here without Jewel, agreed and drank to the toast. Blu knew that alcohol is a treacherous drink and that too much alcohol can cause harm. He remembered that once he drank too much and before the whole next day he couldn't go anywhere and Linda kept telling him: "How do you feel, alcoholic?" Blu now remembered that exactly why he didn't want to have a repetition of this situation.

"I don't think anything is going to happen if I drink one glass," thought Blu when he already had time to drink it. He didn't even realise it, and his new glass was filled.

"As it were..." said Blu surprised when he noticed his glass. A moment later, he noticed Paulo, who refills everyone, too.

"Why did you pour it for me?" asked Blu.

Paulo answered "The second round" with a glass in the direction of Blu. But Blu pushed it the other way.

"No thanks" answered Blu. Paulo and Susan looked at each other as if they wanted to force him, or at least convince him to drink one more glass.

"To our health," said Susan solemnly.

"Okay, but it's the last one," said Blu firmly while drinking alcohol. And that's how the repetitive way of drinking alcohol started, which was repeated all day long. Soon after a few lines all three of them were barely conscious of the amount of alcohol they consumed. They had headaches, but they didn't care.

"Let's go... On the... *Hiccups* of the parquet floor...* Paulo suggested. Susan and Blu agreed and then followed Paulo.

In the meantime, Jewel has been at Rafael's and Eva's all along. Her humour improved significantly, she wasn't just thinking about Blu and what she was doing, she just got into the conversation. Jewel didn't even realize that it was slowly getting westerly and it was getting darker.

"It was fun, but I have to go... I wouldn't want Blu to know I've been to your house," said Jewel, moving away from the table and up from the chair. Eva and Rafael also got up saying goodbye to their blue friend.

"Next time the two of you come!" screamed Eva when Jewel had already left their house.

"Blu is definitely home now," thought Jewel, hoping that Blu is already waiting for her at home. When she was alone, she remembered the stories about Rafael again.

"I didn't expect it from him," thought Jewel, surprised by the fact. She thought that Rafael was an honest partner, and that day she found out the truth.

"Blu is not Rafael... Blu is not so... he loves me," she made sure in her mind. Jewel tried to think positively, but she was so sincerely afraid that something like that might happen. Because of such thoughts, Jewel's flight was really fast, she didn't even realize that she was already in front of her house. She noticed an intact curtain and was a little worried about it, but she was still trying to have a good face. She took a deep breath to calm down, and then opened the curtain wide open. The house was empty, there was no one in it, except for the chicks who were still asleep.

"Well, yes... Before the sunset..." thought a disappointed Jewel, then went into the house.

Meanwhile, Susan, Paulo and Blu were drunk, although they were not a problem, but their condition surprised Nico and Pedro.

"Oh great...they are drunk..." said Nico surprised.

"Maybe that's why Blu without Jewel is here," said Pedro with some thought. All three of them were dancing until Paulo had to leave them.

"I don't feel well... *Hiccups... Enjoy yourselves..." Paulo told them and sat down at the table.

"We stayed... Just... *Hiccups... Alone..." said Susan to Blu, who was dancing with his eyes half open.

But then something unexpected happened. Susan who was clearly succumbed by the alcohol in her system slowly wrapped her wings around Blu. But Blu also letting the alcohol influence his actions followed suit.

Things seemed alright in their minds, but in reality...this was not good...

Time passed quickly for Jewel because she had to feed her descendants because they had already woken up. Jewel looked outside, it was long after sunset, it was already dark and Blu was still gone. Jewel felt anxious, but tried to calm down.

"Calm down... It's just a coincidence," thought Jewel, but it didn't help.

"I'll fly to the club and see what happened," she said. But Jewel had to wait an hour with this plan, because the children were playing during that time. She quickly put them to sleep and prepared for the flight. She blocked the entrance and went to the club.

"It's just a coincidence..." She repeated to calm down. Every minute her heart rate was accelerating, she didn't know if she wanted to enter the club. However, she had no choice, curiosity was her flaw, one of the biggest. Soon Jewel was in front of the club, she stood in front of it for a few moments.

"Open sesame," she jokingly said, "Open sesame," and went to the club. Nothing changed, the partygoers were all over the place, but that's not what she cared about. What she saw in front of her was like a living nightmare. True horror and shock was seen in her wide eyes.

Soon she saw Blu, who was in an inappropriate situation right now. He and Susan were getting closer to each other while on the dance floor. Leaning their heads closer and closer. They almost kissed each other, but Blu noticed Jewel at the angle of his eye. He immediately pushed Susan away trying to approach Jewel. Acting all innocent while Jewel just put her wing up as a signal for him to stop.

"How could you...?" said Jewel with tears in her eyes as she flew away from the club. Blu tried to get close to her, but his condition didn't allow him to. He fell onto his stomach and attempts to follow Jewel.

A moment later Blu managed to crawl out of the club looking at Jewel as she was flying away.

"Why did I do that? I'm a terrible husband and father ", said Blu from despair when he fell on his knees crying.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	53. Moment of reflection

_**Moment of reflection**_

Blu was alone in front of the club and with great despair as he watched the blue character fly away from him. His headache was still with him, as well as his stunting, but he didn't pay the slightest attention to it now. When Jewel noticed it was only then that the rest of his consciousness told him what was going on. Unfortunately, it was too late and it came out as it came out. Behind his back there was still loud music playing, but the desire to have fun was gone. Blu didn't want to do anything, he remembered the rule of alcohol consumption.

"Stupid, stupid!" he mumbled pathetically, with Blu hitting his head with his wing. A moment later Blu stood up off of his knees, but only to lean against the wall of the club to sit there and cover his face with his blue wings, which was all wet from his bitter tears. Not only Blu was in a bad mood. Susan also understood that she had crossed the border in a healthy way, which should not be crossed at any cost.

"It's a good thing Paulo didn't at least see it," thought Susan with a little bit of comfort, but let's face it, what was the consolation? Everyone at the club didn't pay attention to this situation, but two more people saw what just happened. Nico and Pedro were standing in front of the counter, which gave a perfect view of the dance floor and the entrance to the club, so they could see everything exactly. Nico and Pedro, when they noticed Jewel and Blu chasing her running away, looked at each other with a surprising but at the same time compassionate look. Luckily there were no queues, so they could both stare at the dance floor, which was the place of the event.

"You stay here Pedro in case of an accident, I'll go to him," said Nico. Pedro accepted the idea, but he didn't really have anything to do. Nico left the bar, squeezed through the customers and then left the club.

"Blu?" said Nico without seeing the blue macaw. A moment later Nico heard quiet sobbing, he knew it was Blu. He turned right and saw Blu cover his face. Nico approached him quietly and touched his shoulder. He didn't know what to say, but with this touch he managed to get Blu's attention. Blu slowly removed his wings from his face and looked at the yellow canary. Nico noticed in Blu's eyes a deep depression and regret he had for himself that he had committed such a foolishness.

"Well... What exactly happened?" asked Nico for details. In fact, he knew everything, but he tried to start a conversation in a logical way. But Blu didn't answer only with his head, he hit the wall bitterly sobbing.

"What exactly happened?" Nico tried again.

"I drank... a little bit... Too much," said Blu, still sobbing.

"Yeah, well... It happens..." said the confused Nico. Blu got upset with these words because he got up and started walking around.

"Does it happen? I promised Jewel that she was my one and only, I knew that alcohol could lead to such situations, I knew that Susan had a boyfriend... And I almost kissed her! I'm an idiot," said Blu almost screaming. When he managed to shout, he calmed down again and sat down in his seat where he was already sitting.

"If you knew... Then why did you do it?" Nico asked. For quite a long time Blu was looking for an answer that would logically answer this question.

"Honestly... I don't know," said Blu, resigned. Both of them were sitting in front of the club in silence listening to the wind that was slowly but steadily growing. From a small wind that caressed faces, it turned into a wind that bounced against the faces of those who were still outside. Soon the clouds began to appear in the sky. Clouds, which predicted that it would rain.

"It will rain... Come on, Blu, come inside," said Nico, standing up from hard concrete. He wanted to go inside, but he noticed that Blu was still sitting there, not moving.

"Blu?" said Nico.

"I'll be right there," said Blu. He was looking at the big moon, which soon was obscured by the clouds. A moment later Blu felt the first drops of rain on his head.

"I'm sorry Jewel" he said in a sad tone, and then he went inside too. Nothing changed in the club, everyone still had a great time. He noticed that Susan and Paulo were sitting at their table, he didn't want to approach them. He sat at the bar talking to Nico and Pedro. Soon it was midnight and that meant the club would close.

"We're closing the club," said Nico to Pedro. This fast-track move approached the DJ. The music stopped and the lights went out. Everyone knew that this meant that the club was closed. Nobody protested this time because nobody wanted to be in touch with security guards who could be brutal. Susan, Paulo and Blu stayed in the club. Paulo stayed because he had a lot of dizziness, Susan also had a lot of dizziness and this situation made her suffer. Blu did not want to be upset more about what he did to Jewel. He guessed that she is probably terribly angry with him. Soon there was a storm which was getting stronger and stronger every minute. Nico and Pedro covered the roller blinds. The club was covered in darkness, but almost immediately the lights brightened up. Soon Paulo and Susan were joined by Blu, but the mood didn't improve at all.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said to Blu so that Paulo wouldn't hear anything.

"It's not your fault, it's all my fault... Why did I drink so much?" asked Blu rhetorically, looking at Paulo, who had his head on the table.

"Don't say anything to Paulo, okay?" asked Susan. Blu, looking at Paulo, felt sorry for him, nodded his head, which made Susan feel relieved. But it didn't comfort Blu, and he looked at the window, which was covered with roller blinds, as if he had imagined that everything was all right. Meanwhile, Pedro and Nico had their own discussions on the subject.

"They have to come to terms as soon as possible... After all, they have children," said Pedro.

"Let's hope so, although I have to admit that this view surprised me," added Nico.

"The worst part is that Susan is Jewel's best friend," said Pedro.

"She was Jewel's best friend," Nico corrected.

"Right" answered Pedro. Soon the clock went off at 1:00 a.m., the club was very quiet. Paulo was so drunk that he had already fallen asleep, Blu would occasionally hide his face in memory of the situation. Soon Nico and Pedro felt tired, so they thought they could use the dream. They put 3 more keys on the counter so that everyone could fall asleep in their own private corner.

"If you want to sleep," said Nico, yawning, showing the keys. Blu just nodded and saw two owners enter their separate rooms. Soon Blu got up from the chair taking the key with the number "10".

"Good night" said Blu to Susan, but his voice was dead.

"Good night" answered Susan with the same voice. Blu entered the room. He didn't see much, because there was a wind outside and it was really dark. He tangibly found a rather wide bed, which was soft. He lay down on it and bent his head into a soft pillow.

"Sorry, Jewel" said Blu with tears in his eyes, falling asleep.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	54. Letter

_**Letter**_

Blu had a terribly nervous dream. In less than thirty minutes, his eyelids opened wide again, looking for his beloved wife with him. However, he was lying alone and the only thing that showed signs of life was the wind, lightning that loudly knocked on the window that was next to the bed and crystal drops of rain that shattered the windows all over the club. Throughout the club, the voice of the rumbling drops that spread throughout the whole of Rio was hovering. It was a rainy night, one could say a storm night.

Quite often lightning struck the ground with a big bang. Blu, lying in his soft bed, looked around the room with curiosity, looking for any objects. However, it was only possible to see them when lightning for a fraction of a second illuminated the room. Blu turned constantly to the sides trying to fall asleep. He tried different ways to fall over, close his eyelids, hide his head under a pillow, but in no way did he have a positive effect. Blu looked at an electronic watch lying on a wooden nightstand next to the bed. The red numbers indicated 1:35 in the morning, so Blu was depressed because he was so many hours away from sunrise. Soon Blu got up from his bed and while waiting for the lightning to go blind, he headed toward the door on the right side. After a few attempts, Blu found the handle and pressed it gently to open the door silently. When he managed to do so, he went to the main hall, touching the walls, so that he could go to the playroom. Suddenly Blu felt that something or someone was touching his arm.

"Ah!" Big shouted as He quickly turned around and fell flat on his back. But he instantly calmed down when he saw the scarlet female looking at him with heavy eyelids. She quietly put her wing on his beak signalling him to be quiet.

"Don't worry, it's just me... Susan" said Susan quietly. Blu quickly calmed down and then Susan slowly slid her wing off Blu's beak.

"Can't you fall asleep either?" Susan asked. Blu nodded his head slowly. Susan was barely noticeable in these conditions, even though she was standing right behind him.

"Let's go to the main hall, it should be brighter there," mumbled Blu, then he and Susan touched the walls and walked the next metres to reach the main hall. Finally, they succeeded here, and then they sat down at the table that was closest to the window. When they sat down, they could still hear the drops of rain that shattered the windows and the thunder of powerful lightning.

"So...last night was...weird" announced Blu sadly looking at the roller shutters of the windows.

"Yes..." Susan nodded heartlessly. Both of them were sitting in silence, the situation that happened killed them both on the inside.

"Paulo knows something about this?" asked Blu. Susan slowly shook her head.

"I didn't tell him... I took Paulo to bed, he's still asleep, it would be better if he didn't know about it..." Susan said.

"At least he won't be broken," said Blu.

"It's all my fault if it wasn't for the alcohol..." she remorsefully said.

"It's not your fault... I knew what would happen if you drank too much of that treacherous drink," replied Blu looking at the counter with different kinds of alcohol. They both sat in silence listening to the sounds of nature, which was quite aggressive that night. Every time there was a struck of lightning, she shaken her head, because lightning made her afraid.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to Jewel... You should be too," said Blu.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me..." Susan replied.

"Well... If you think so..." said Blu again when he got up from the table and went into the dark corridor, dying in the dark. Susan was sitting alone knocking her wing on the table. She tried to do it quietly so as not to wake anyone up. Soon, sitting alone in the dark bored her and she went to the corridor in the dark...

Blu spent the rest of the night sleeping quite calmly. He didn't have such problems with falling asleep, but before he drowned in his dreams he had to lie down for a quarter of an hour, forcing himself to fall asleep. Soon he managed to do it, so he slept until the morning. When he woke up the sky was much brighter, but still darker clouds were visible, which were a remnant of the last dangerous storm. Blu opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was still alone, and next to him there was only a small pillow, which was a spare one. Blu stood up and went to the door to go to his real home. Blu left his room and noticed that all the rooms had doors open, which surprised him a little bit. When he entered the main room, he noticed that everyone had been awake for a long time. Even Paulo, who felt very bad the previous day.

"Good morning" said Blu to everyone as he still had heavy eyes due to him crying for a portion of the night.

"Good morning" answered everyone.

"How's Paulo's head?" asked Blu.

"Better, what happened yesterday?" asked Paulo. Blu looked at Susan, who made a depressed face. So did Nico and Pedro.

"Nothing interesting... A normal party," said Blu with a false smile.

"You want to have breakfast?" asked Nico, inviting Blu to breakfast.

"No thank you... I have to go somewhere," said Blu when he approached the front door.

"Sure?" asked Pedro.

"Yes... Surely" answered Blu and opened the door. Blu felt a breeze of fresh air, which was very wet. Finally he could feel a little refreshment. He looked around in the sky; the weather was definitely better than the one at night, but still there were the remains of the storm after the last night. Blu looked behind him and then ascended into the air. He flew slowly because he fell into a deep sleep, but it was heavy, so he did not sleep as he always did. Blu had this view in front of his eyes when he could see his wife with the angle of his eye. Then he felt ashamed and sorry for himself, because in this way he proved himself to be an unfaithful partner.

"I am a bad husband... Terrible!" Thought Blu when he was still remembering the situation. Soon Blu reached his nest where he and Jewel lived. Blu gently knocked on the bark signalling his entrance, and then entered the apartment.

"Jewel? Jewel!" He started screaming when he didn't see her anywhere. He realized that their apartment was empty, he called several times, but without success. Soon he noticed a yellow card on one of Blu's drawers. He remembered that he taught Jewel spelling and writing, so he was curious that this short letter probably came from the claws of Jewel. Blu took the card and read it carefully:

 _"Hello, Blu._

 _Last night something happened that I thought you would never do. You really hurt me Blu. You broke my heart and tore it into a million pieces. I thought you would never let me go, we were chained to each other birds. Remember when you told me that?_

 _Maybe I didn't like you at first, but I finally felt something special about you... I remember when we went on this crazy adventure together. When we first escaped from the smugglers. When we fell onto a paraglider. Dancing at the club. Oh how much I enjoyed that. When you looked into my eyes I felt something in me that I never felt before. I was falling in love with you._

 _Then we had that argument at Luis' garage where you said so many hurtful things to me. But then I couldn't believe you came back for me and even jumped out of a plane for me. Just so you could spend your last few moments of life with me. That's when I kissed you because I loved you. And you flying us to safety._

 _You've even given me a family like I always wanted. Even met new friends along the way._

 _Unfortunately, as you could see it was just an illusion, because last night you showed how much you like to have a lot of alcohol. And you almost kissing my best friend! That is something I could never forgive you for!_

 _If you're wondering why I'm not here. That's right, me and our children don't live here anymore, we moved out of here, far away from here...and we are never coming back._

 _I thought I was really your only one, but I guess I was wrong...Goodbye Blu...forever "._

Blu, after reading it, hit his head on the chest of drawers and burst into tears.

"What have I done?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

"JEWEL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before loudly sobbing.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	55. Madness

' _ **Madness**_ '

Blu was looking out of the hollow entrance looking at the rain drops that slowly fell from the dark and gloomy sky. Crashes of thunder could be heard in the background that sent a ringing through Blu's ears. Blu's wings were trembling as a sign of guilt and distraught that he didn't even focus properly as all he could think about was what happened the previous night.

The more he thought about it the more he felt his heart begin to sink into a pit of despair. He still couldn't gat the thought out of his mind.

He slowly turned around noticing that the hollow was still empty. No kids. No Jewel. Just Blu all alone in his hollow.

He closed his eyes while clenching his right wing against his head while quietly sobbing. He slowly walked over to the corner of the room where his kids cradle was. The cradle looked like it was torn apart. The only thing he noticed was a rock in the corner of the room. He picked it up and looked at it then threw it so hard that it hit against the wall, but rebound off the wall and hit him in the forehead and he fell flat on his back.

"Cursed Rock! I just want my Jewel back!" Blu groaned before slowly getting up.

"You shouldn't have done that Blu!" A faint whisper was heard from behind him. The voice sounded like a certain familiar bird.

"J-Jewel? Is that you?" He quickly turned around and saw that there was nobody there.

"Why did you betray her Blu?" There it was again. The same whisper but this time in Eva's voice.

"Eva? You don't understand, It wasn't my fault! The alcohol..."

"STOP LYING BLU! YOU BETRAYED JEWEL!" Suddenly Rafael's voice echoed in his mind, cutting him off from speaking.

"NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR! Please you have to believe me!"

"Then why did you nearly kiss me Blu? Why? Is it because I'm prettier than Jewel? Is it because you want me all to yourself? Or is it because you are a dirty cheat!" Suddenly a seductive whisper in Susan's voice was echoing through his mind.

"NO! I love Jewel! Nobody else! I didn't intend on drinking! It was Paulo's fault!"

"OH! SO you think it's MY fault do you?" Paulo's voice then appeared. "I forced you to drink did I? I forced you to get drunk did I? I forced you to try and kiss my girlfriend did I? Stop pretending Blu! You are a terrible husband and a terrible father!"

"NOOOO! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blu shouted while clenching both his wings on his ears to try to stop hearing the voices.

Soon he heard Eva, Paulo, Susan, Rafael and Jewel's voices echoing in his mind over and over again.

"You're a terrible husband and a terrible father! You're a terrible husband and a terrible father! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE HUSBAND AND A TERIIBLE FATHER!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Blu's shouted before taking flight and soaring through the rain that initially got heavier as he was flying.

Soon he heard Nico and Pedro's voices simultaneously. "You can run but you can't hide from your mistakes Blu! HAHAHA!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blu continued to shout while flying faster and faster.

"What's the matter bird? Can't handle the truth you dirty birdy!" Suddenly Luis appeared in his mind.

"PLEASE! STOP!" Blu screamed while his eyes clenched shut while shaking his head several times.

"I thought you was my one and only Blu" Jewel's voice softly echoed.

"YOU ARE! I love you!" Blu shouted while crying.

Soon a more malicious voice was echoing with Jewels voice. "Then why did you betray me? Am I not good enough for a useless PET!"

"STOP IT! EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blu started to slow down and landed on a man made structure that he and Jewel spend their first night.

"Ok Blu, Its just in your head. It's all in your head. They are not saying these things you are just imagining them. Suddenly he got caught off as he slowly turned around and saw none other than Jewel standing in front of him.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Jewel said in a sadistic hoarse voice.

"You don't understand Jewel! I got drunk. I know it was bad but if you think about it..." Suddenly a scarlet figure appeared.

"Think about what Blu? Thinking about how sexy I am? I'm sure you weren't thinking about your wife and children while you were about to kiss me!" Susan suddenly interrupted.

"PLEASE! I didn't mean to! I know I messed up ok? I messed up big time! But..."

"But nothing Blu!" Suddenly Rafael, Eva, Paulo, Nico, Pedro and Luis all surrounded him.

They all said simultaneously "You were supposed to be her one and only. You clearly don't love her!"

"STOP! I DO LOVE HER!"

"I thought we were chained to each other birds Blu. I guess I was wrong" Said Jewel before her figure slowly faded away.

"No! NO! JEWEL! COME BACK!"

Soon everyone around him were staring at him. Their eyes slowly turned red with fire. Their beaks began to open wide. Then something happened which really lit up anger inside of Blu. Out of their beaks simultaneously, Blu's own voice echoed saying the same thing over and over again.

"I'm not gonna let you go, we're chained to each other birds remember? I'm not gonna let you go we're chained to each other birds remember?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Blu said as he swiftly punched the figures but the more they said it the more he got outraged.

"I'm not gonna let you go we're chained to each other birds remember? I'm not gonna let you go we're chained to each other birds remember?"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Blu screamed at the top of his lungs as he started hitting his head against the tree.

Blu kept punching the tree harder and harder and harder. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!"

With one final punch, all the figures faded away, and the anger that was inside his heart was replaced with depression and sadness.

He slowly turned around and slid down the front of the tree and just sat there crying.

Soon the rain had stopped replacing the gloomy sky with a faint Blue and white skyline. The area was silent. Not one bird in the sky. Not a single noise was heard.

Blu slowly took a few deep breaths while wiping away his tears. He then looked up at the sky and took a long painful sigh as he felt a small trickle of blood running down his forehead from where he hit his head on the tree. His wings were trembling and his beak was quivering. He slowly looked at the structure before he became teary eyed again.

"Huh, I remember when Jewel and I escaped the smugglers through the streets. Where we escaped Nigel from the rooftops. I was so scared of the jungle at first. But I suppose Jewel gave me the confidence to overcome my fears".

Blu slowly took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I never intended for this to happen! I love Jewel more than anything in the world. She is my heart. My soul. My everything. My reason for life! And I threw it all away for one stupid drunken night!"

Blu slowly clenched his fist but slowly opened it as he had no more anger left. He was heartbroken.

"But it's all my fault. After all we started a beautiful life together. I had it all. I had a wonderful wife who I woke up to every morning and slept next to every night. I had a wonderful group of friends that I wouldn't change for anything in the world. And three beautiful kids. And I screwed up my life! I had everything and now nothing!"

Blu slowly flew up to the top of the structure and soured at the top of his lungs. "I am a terrible husband and a terrible father! I admit that! I am a useless PET! I am a bad bird! I just want Jewel and my kids back! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK!"

Blu fell onto his back and started crying very loud and sniffing between sobs. But what he didn't notice that there was a figure standing behind him and heard everything he said.

The figure slowly stood over Blu and put their wing out for Blu to take to stand up "Well I wouldn't exactly say you're useless amigo," Rafael said while Blu took his wing.

"How much did you hear?" Blu asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I heard everything from you falling against the tree. You really messed up amigo. I know the fee

"I heard everything from you falling against the tree. You really messed up amigo. I know the feeling."

"You do?" Blu replied.

"Of course. Eva never spoke to me after what happened with me when I drank too much. But you know what I did?" Blu shook his head. "I fought for her Blu. I flew to her and told her how much she means to me. Not through talking. But through singing".

"Maybe you're right Rafi," Blu said before standing up with determination. "I need to find my wife and fight for her...But I don't know where she is". Blu said sadly.

"That's not a problem," Rafael replied with a smile. "A certain Bird cough* Eva cough* sent me to find you. As she knows exactly where Jewel went..."

Blu then quickly took off with Rafael to find Jewel and try to win her back.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	56. Singing lesson

**_Singing lesson_**

"When I heard your words, they really sounded like they were real," said Rafael when they were flying towards the city.

"But they were really real," said Blu, still sobbing a little bit after what happened at the manmade structure.

"Believe me, it doesn't work on women," said Rafael slightly disappointed.

"So what solution are you offering me?" asked Blu.

"Singing. Words are worth nothing compared to singing," answered Rafael.

"Singing?" he repeated with slight surprise. Rafael just nodded in the head movement.

"The only thing is... I don't know how to sing...'. Blu said after a few moments of silence. He didn't understand "giving" emotions to words.

"That's why we're not going to Eva, but to certain guests," said Rafael with a smile.

"Which ones?" he asked with surprise.

"You know them," answered Rafael with a smile again, but Blu still didn't understand anything. Nevertheless, he nodded with the movement of his head with an artificial smile. There was no one in the sky again, there were only them, but at some point Blu heard familiar voices again.

"Bluey, I'm behind you. Wanna kiss?" Blu heard Susan's seductive voice. Blu quickly turned around to see if they were alone. They were the only ones in the sky, which drove Blu crazy again.

"Leave me alone! I love Jewel!" shouted Blu. Rafael, seeing Blu's condition, hit him in the face with his wing. Blu shook his head and bent it down.

"What happened?" asked Rafael, surprised by Blu's behaviour.

"I can hear her again..." said Blu, who started sobbing again.

"Who?" asked Rafael.

"Susan...Her voice in tormenting me" He answered by turning his back to make sure they were alone.

"Blu, I've been through it all before. It's all in your head. Just focus on my voice only ok?" Rafael said.

"Yeah you're right, sorry Rafi I...," Blu then turned to Rafael and thought he saw Jewel's figure behind him.

"You Traitor" was the only thing he heard before he shook his head and realised it was only Rafael next to him.

"I don't know if I can do this, I just heard Jewels voice, I feel like I'm losing my mind!" Blu said in a panic, before Rafael slapped him again.

"Soon Blu we will be there, soon..." Rafael answered comfortingly to calm Blu down. Soon Blu and Rafael reached a familiar place - the club of Nico and Pedro, which to Blu's surprise was closed.

"Why is it closed?" asked Blu.

"You will train," said Rafael. Blu still didn't understand what was going to happen, but without any further discussion he went inside. The club was empty, but Nico and Pedro were waiting for Blu, who will be teachers on that day.

"Do you know why you came here?" asked Nico. Blu just waved his head sideways.

"You will learn," said Rafael.

"What?" said Blu, surprised.

"We will teach you singing," said Pedro. When Blu heard this, he was even more surprised when he realized that he would be learning... To sing.

"Do I have to learn to sing? Unfortunately, not everyone can sing," said Blu.

"Do you want to get Jewel and your children back?" asked Rafael. Blu remembered the sight of his house, which was empty, the cradle, which was torn apart and the letter, which completely killed him.

"I want to, I want to," shouted Blu when his memories soon came to an end.

"So show me what you can do!" said Nico. Blu was preparing to sing for a while, then he closed his eyes and started singing:

 _"What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?"_

After singing one of his favorite songs, Blu slowly opened his eyes and noticed that everyone's ears were covered with wings.

"Well... It's... It was... Not even bad..." said Nico with a slight smile, although he was running on both sides with his eyes.

"I don't know how to sing, I know about it... Anyway, I don't know how to do anything..." Blu said, kicking a nearby can to the side. The three of them looked at Blu, who was partly angry and partly sad. Everyone understood partly what the problem was.

"You don't control your emotions, you have to express your emotions with the words you sing," said Nico.

"You must feel what you are singing," added Pedro. Blu was looking at them for a while, he still had a fire in his brown eyes, but after a while the fire in his eyes went out and sadness came.

"I don't know if it will work," said Blu with some resignation.

"Who saved Jewel and the rest of the birds on the plane?" said Rafael.

"We" answered Blu.

"Not us, but you, Blu," answered Rafael. Blu regained some joy, but was still condemned.

"So what? This is completely different," said Blu.

"It's the same thing. When you were saving us, were you afraid?" Nico asked.

"No" answered Blu.

"That's what it's all about! Stop singing with fear, just sing with yourself... Don't be afraid to sing," said Pedro. Blu thought of the words of Pedro, he felt more confident. They noticed that he was singing, just to make sure it was nice. He did not express his emotions with it.

"I think you're right..." said Blu with a slight conviction. A smile was painted on the faces of Nico, Pedro and Rafael.

"So try again," asked Rafael.

Blu again kept silent for a while and then he closed his eyes again and started singing:

 _"What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Yeah"_

This time Blu's voice was more emotional. The singing of Blu's voice was the audible hope and love. When Blu opened his eyes, he noticed that the three teachers no longer cover their ears, they just nod in agreement with the movement of their heads. Blu felt more confident and had a smile on his face.

"Much better," said Rafael.

"But it can be even better", Nico said to which Blu arched a curious eyebrow.

"Focus on what you have to sing," said Pedro.

"I'm focused," answered Blu, denying it.

"How do you close your eyes, what do you think?" asked Nico.

"Well... About Jewel...and our children..." He said with sadness.

"Don't think about them but about singing. Then it will come out the way it should," said Nico.

"Sing again," Nico said. Blu sang again, but according to Nico and Pedro it wasn't emotional enough. So Blu sang again, but this time it was worse than the teachers wanted. Blu felt tired, but he didn't give up, because he believed that soon he would reach full perfection. However, after five attempts Blu still couldn't express his feelings fully. It got worse and worse with every attempt.

"Maybe a break?" suggested a tired Blu.

"The last rehearsal" answered Pedro.

"I'm trying! But every time I close my eyes I still think about how I lost Jewel and my children. And all of the voices tormenting me! It's hard to focus!" Blu said with sadness.

"Close your eyes and don't think about anything. Just focus on singing. Let the words of the song be your thoughts, and the melody be your guide. You can do it Blu! Just don't think about anything," said Nico. Blu prepared himself, then without thinking about anything, he started singing:

 _"What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Yeah"_

Blu opened his eyes, he was exhausted. However, it was worth it. A moment later Nico started clapping, then Pedro and finally Rafael. Blu smiled, despite his tiredness.

"Now it was the right thing to do," said Nico.

"Now you're ready," confirmed Pedro. A sincere smile was painted on Blu's face and his face was all red. Blu looked at Rafael, who, knowing what Blu means, nodded his head.

"Thanks" thanked Blu.

"Fix what you broke," said Nico when Blu and Rafael left the club.

"Are you ready?" asked Rafael.

"I think so," he said with a little stress. After a short exchange of views, they both rose into the air.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	57. If we could go back in time

_**If we could go back in time...**_

Nico and Pedro, seeing how Rafael and Blu were leaving, started to open the club, because they were already quite late. They knew that, as always, everyday customers would ask about the reason for the delay and that they would have to come up with an excuse. While Pedro was only thinking about answering all the questions, Nico came up with an idea to use Blu in some way.

"Don't you think that after such a short singing lesson, Blu sang nicely?" asked Nico when he approached Pedro.

"Well, maybe he just has talent... Let him and Jewel get along better, they have kids," answered Pedro.

"Don't you think we can use Blu?" asked Nico.

"In what sense should we use him? What do you mean?" answered Pedro, surprised by the words of his partner.

"You know, there's only two of us, we can't take care of everything, and Blu has a voice, a voice that can help..." Nico said.

"Tell us exactly what's going on?" said Pedro, forcing Nico to tell the truth.

"Why don't we hire Blu? He could sing," said Nico. Pedro moved slightly to the side scratching himself with reflection on his head.

"Well, maybe it's not such a bad idea, but I don't think Blu would agree..." said Pedro after a moment of reflection.

"Why? He has a great voice, I think he should use it!" said Nico with determination.

"But he has a family and I don't think he has time to work for us," answered Pedro. Nico sighed when he went back to his classes, which were cleaning the tables.

"I still think it's a good idea," said Nico when he wiped the table. Meanwhile, Blu and Rafael decided to rest for a while sitting at one of the fountains that were in place. While Rafael was waiting for Blu, he was spraying his face with cold water to refresh himself. He sprayed his body so hard that practically his entire body was wet.

"Are you all right?" asked Rafael when he saw Blu, who was still spraying himself with water.

"What... No, I just want to... Refresh..." said Blu.

"It's good that there are no people here... They don't react very well to the birds in the fountain," said Rafael looking around the square.

"I'm not surprised... If I had seen someone in the fountain, I would have acted like that too," replied Blu. Blu finally ended up spraying away from the fountain. The sun started to set slowly, so it was a good reason to hurry before it was too late.

"I advise you to hurry up if you don't want Jewel to fly away somewhere... Go on," said Rafael with a little embarrassment.

"Continue? What's next?" said the nervous Blu.

"Never mind, we'd better go where we should be," said Rafael, changing the subject. Rafael started to fly away, Blu stood still with amazement, but after a while he moved, hearing the cry of the toucan. He joined Rafael, who was waiting for him while he was in the air. A moment later, they flew together, seeing a group of birds flying straight towards each other. They passed each other with only a centimetre of space next to each other.

"Where are they going?" Blu asked, seeing that the whole group was flying towards the city.

"Probably to the club of Nico and Pedro. This is the best club in the city," said Rafael. There was a moment of silence in which Blu could still hear the voice of the girl he was going to kiss. However, her voice was much quieter than before and was less clear. Blu hit his head with his wing again, so that he could control himself again.

"You Traitor! You don't deserve me! You don't deserve anyone."

"Stop" growled Blu and then the whispering in his mind became silent.

"What's going on?" asked Rafael.

"Nothing, her voice again... She's killing me," sighed the resigned Blu.

"Why did you do it?" asked Rafael.

"You know very well that it wasn't me! It's... By alcohol..." Blu answered.

"Oh, yes... It's best to blame everyone but yourself," said Rafael a little aggressively.

"If you don't understand, you can..." he wanted to say Blu, but he was immediately silenced by Rafael.

"I was joking, you have nothing to be nervous about," said Rafael in a joking voice. Blu sighed with a slight sigh, but deep down he still felt a little nervous, although he did not show it.

"And you, you know where Jewel is?" asked Blu, but he didn't get an answer because Rafael pretended not to hear the question. Blu turned back to see the beautiful sunset. The red sun was slowly hiding behind the horizon. In addition, the shadows of the birds, which partly covered the horizon, gave a surprisingly amazing effect.

"It is a pity that Jewel is not here... So that we could go back in time," said Blu with bitterness.

"But you can fix your mistake," said Rafael comfortingly. They were both in front of Rafael's house, which shocked Blu quite a bit.

"What the... But this is your home! You were supposed to lead me to Jewel, not you!" he said, almost screaming, Blu pushing Rafael. But he still had a cheerful face smiling.

"Relax, Jewel is here," answered Rafael.

"You were supposed to take me to Jewel! If she leaves Rio today... It will be over," said Blu in a broken tone.

"Go inside," answered Rafael. Blu, having no other choice, entered Rafael's house. Inside there was Eva waiting for him, but there was no one but her. Blu looked at the left part of the house, but nobody was there.

The right part of the house was covered, so Blu didn't see or know what was there.

"So you are free..." said Eva. Blu was surprised to hear Eva, but he didn't answer.

"If Jewel left, maybe you can take care of me..." said Eva seductively when she approached Blu.

"No, I love Jewel!" said Blu when he got pretty upset.

"Yeah, of course, and Susan wanted to kiss just like that... Come on, Blu, Jewel's gone, you're free now," continued Eva, pressing Blu against the wall.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Blu, pushing Eva away.

"Oh, don't defend yourself against temptation... Even today I saw Jewel fly away with the kids," said Eva. Finally, Blu went crazy, hitting the wall with his fist each time more and more.

"Don't you understand that it's all because of the f*** alcohol?! I didn't want to drink, I really didn't! I would do anything to be able to turn back the time! I could jump off the plane again, just for her! Don't you understand?! I love Jewel, I love her!" yelled Blu as he walked from wall to wall, hitting every wall with his wing.

"But what kind of husband and father am I if the f*** alcohol makes me cheat on the only person close to me..." finished Blu by leaning his head against the wall and then drops of tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Is it true?" Suddenly Blu heard a familiar voice behind him.

"He cheated on Jewel?"

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	58. Singing from the heart

_**'Singing From The Heart'**_

"He cheated on Jewel?" A very familiar voice appeared behind Blu. But that was not the voice Blu wanted to hear right now as he slowly gritted his teeth in fear and nervousness.

"Oh Shit," Blu slowly cursed in his head as he slowly turned around with an innocent look on his face as he stared at none other than Paulo. Who had a shocked expression.

"You cheated on Jewel? Why would you do that?! You moron!" Pedro crossed his wings and angrily glared at the Blue macaw. "Well? Who was it with?"

Blu just looked at him with a look of panic and fear as he was figuring out the best thing to say. Where Rafael and Eva looked at him thinking the same thing. "Say something clever! Don't say something stupid like another female!"

Blu looked at Paulo and replied the first thing that came to his mind. "With another female," Rafael and Eva then wingpalmed themselves while slowly sighing, mimicking "You Moron!"

Although Paulo then had a look of confusion, but what he didn't notice was that Nico and Pedro were standing behind him.

"I know that you moron! Why? How could you do this? Do you have any idea how mad I am at you right now!"

Pedro finally spoke up "Ah, so you finally told him that you and Susan nearly kissed huh?"

"WHAT?!" Paulo whipped his head around at Pedro then back at Blu with an extremely angry shocked expression.

"Nice going Pedro! Just go! I'll meet up with you later!" Blu shouted to which Nico grabbed Pedro by his beak and pulled him away from the hollow.

"So let me get this straight...You...nearly...kissed...MY...GIRLFRIEND!" Paulo screamed while slowly approaching Blu with a fist curled up.

"Listen, Listen, there's a good explanation for it..." Blu said to which Rafael then decided to pull Paulo away to calm him down.

"Listen Amigo, I'd listen to him. It's not his fault," Rafael explained while Paulo slowly calmed down.

"Ok Blu, please...explain yourself." Paulo said to which he pointed towards the couch where both of them say down.

"Alright, so when we were at the club and we had a lot of alcohol to drink, you decided to sit down right?" To which Paulo nodded. "Well, after that Susan's favourite song was playing and she wrapped her wings around me. Then I followed suit. I wasn't thinking! The alcohol really messed with my head. Then slowly are heads were getting closer and closer. But then I noticed Jewel out of the corner of my eye and I pushed Susan away. I didn't kiss her. I didn't intend on kissing her. I just got too drunk and it all got out of hand and..." Paulo put his wingtip on Blu's beak to stop him from talking.

"That's alright Blu, you don't have to explain anymore. These things happen. To be honest it's my fault that you got drunk in the first place. So this is on me." Paulo said before saying, "I forgive you."

"Thanks Paulo, but if you'll excuse me I need to find Jewel."

Paulo suddenly replied "That's another reason why I'm here. I found Jewel at the stream this morning by herself. So I thought I'd come and find you. But now I know why she's on her own. To make it up to you for getting you drunk, I will lead you to Jewel," Paulo said as he took off and waited for Blu hovering in mid air.

"Great! Let's get going!" Blu shouted with excitement. As Blu was flying away he heard Rafael and Eva shouting "Good luck! Feel the rhythm of your heart!"

"Thank you!" Blu shouted before following Paulo to the stream where he will try and win back the love of his life.

Meanwhile at the stream Jewel was slowly washing her face, while preening her feathers and washing her beak. But what she failed to notice was that there was a male Hyacinth macaw staring at her while looking at her tail feathers while doing a seductive whistle.

"Hey Baby! What's a beautiful hot ass creature like you doing all alone here?" He replied while flexing to show off in front of a female who didn't look impressed.

"Trying to get away from males like you! In your dreams! Go and bother another female who's into hard headed freaks like you!" Jewel growled while covering her body with her wings.

"Oh come on sexy, don't be like that. Let me show you a real man!" He tried again but simply failed.

"Like I said, No! In your dreams! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jewel shouted while slowly clenching her fists.

"Damn, we got a feisty one here! Then again I like them when they play hard to get." He replied while approaching the irritated female. That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Paulo standing there. "Who the hell are you?!" The Hyacinth macaw said.

"The name's Paulo...Wanna know why they call me that?"

"No why?" The male replied.

"Because of this...POW!" Paulo without thinking punched him straight in the face knocking him out. Then he slowly turned to Blu. "Got what a pervert! She's all yours Blu. I'm gonna drag his butt outta here." With that said he dragged the unconscious Hyacinth male away.

"Jewel..." Blu began before Jewel instantly fired back.

"I don't want to hear it! You really hurt me Blu and nothing you can do will make me forget that! Just go!"

"No Jewel! Not until I show you how much I am sorry, and how much I love you!"

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked confused with a curious eyebrow.

"Instead of me talking, how about I do it through song."

Blu slowly closed his eyes. Got rid of all of his nerves and fear as the only thing he wanted to do. Was sing to the love of his life. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath;

"What is love?

Baby don't hurt me

Don't hurt me

No more

Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me

No more

What is Love?

Yeah

When Blu finished the song he looked up into Jewel's turquoise eyes and said "I love you Jewel, we are chained to each other birds forever! I love you more than life itself. Please forgive me! I love you!"

Jewel felt really moved and captured by Blu's words that she ran up to him and gave him a really passionate kiss. "I forgive you my Bluey, I love you too! Come on, let's get our kids and bring them back home together. As a family."

"Thank you my love! I love you so much!" As Blu and Jewel flew away together Paulo was in the bushes near the river saying "Well done Blu! Well done!"

Then he flew away knowing that the family of Blue macaws are back together!

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter**_


	59. Unsuspected Arrival'

_**'Unsuspected Arrival?'**_

Once Blu and Jewel have returned to the tree, Blu ran up to his kids and hugged them all with tears coming out of his eyes. Jewel seeing this moment shed a few tears herself and joined in on the group hug. Blu then softly spoke up.

"Come on, let's go home," to which Jewel nodded her head in agreement. Blu then took Bia and Carla on his back and Jewel took Tiago on her back. Then they all flew back to their original hollow together.

'1 hour later'

Blu had an important mission to accomplish. He had to feed his children, who had already woken up and started to get into trouble.

"Dear children... Please help Daddy..." said Blu, but the chicks were still jumping on the couch, making loud noises. Blu, taking advantage of the fact that the children are playing on their own, decided to prepare dinner so that it would be ready.

Jewel just giggled at this moment while she was in the corner fixing the cradle that she broke with the rock. But then noticed a bump on Blu's head.

"Blu, how did you get that bump?"

"What? This? It's nothing, I threw a rock against the wall and it rebound and hit me on the head," he said with embarrassment.

"You silly, clumsy bird. Come here let me kiss it better." Jewel then approached Blu and kissed him on the head. Then he returned to preparing dinner.

Blu approached the nuts and looked at them and turned them over to the sides. In fact Blu didn't want to eat nuts, because he hated them, but for the sake of Jewel he decided to eat them as well. Seeing their construction, he expected that opening them would not be easy.

"The mango would be easier to do," thought Blu, but because Jewel wanted nuts, he decided to try to open them, which wasn't the easiest thing to do, as it turned out. Blu tried to open them with a claw but the attempts were unsuccessful.

Then he tried to knock on the wall, but this way he didn't break anything off. He tried to do both of these things, but he realized that he wouldn't do anything about it and that he would sooner make a hole in the wall than he would open the nuts this way. And he had less and less time because the children became more and more hungry and bored.

"I will never open like this... If I had something sharp..." thought Blu. When he thought of the word "sharp", he immediately touched his beak with his wing.

"Sure...beak!" Thought Blu. He took one of the nuts and tried to open it with his beak. Finally, he succeeded, which made him very happy.

"Finally," said the proud Blu, and then split the rest. When he did, he sat down and started to look after the children, who were still not losing their energy. Nevertheless, Blu did not lose his patience and continued to play with them. Finally, after 15 minutes Bia, Tiago and Carla started to get tired when they sat down and rested calmly.

"I think you've had enough of this fun," said Blu jokingly and then moved the three of them to the table. He started to feed Bia at the beginning, when Carla and Tiago were doing it and they were crying.

"Don't worry, you'll get it too," he giggled at his children, then when he finished feeding Bia he went to Carla. There is only Tiago left, who voices out into the sky. That's why Blu tried to get to him as soon as possible and then he calmed down immediately. After 30 minutes of feeding, Blu could sit still and rest. But that didn't last long either, because the Chicks came to him again and started jumping on their dad to play with him. The resigned one, despite the desire to rest, started to play with them.

Meanwhile, Jewel flew to Susan and Paulo's house to talk to Susan. She gently knocked on the tree and went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Jewel. A moment later, she noticed Susan, who was cleaning out of the furniture. When she heard a familiar voice, she stopped doing her job and stood still. Jewel's voice freaked her out and she felt a lot of stress.

"Oh... It's you Jewel..." Susan was crying out with fear.

" Yeah it's me, where is Paulo?" asked Jewel. When Susan heard his name, she slowly turned towards Jewel with her head bent down.

"No, he's not here... Nico and Pedro asked him to help them clean up the club... But don't tell him about what happened... Okay?" She said with remorse.

"But that's not what I mean," said Jewel. Susan slowly lifted her head up as if she was hoping for good news.

"So what's the matter?" asked Susan.

"I wanted to talk to you... Just the two of us," started Jewel.

"Probably about what happened... I'm really sorry Jewel, it's not really Blu's fault, it's all my fault... He really loves you," said Susan convincingly.

"I know that, me and Blu are together," said Jewel. Susan made a slightly surprised face, but quickly got a sad look on her face.

"That's good... I'm very happy," said Susan with a slight smile.

"Generally speaking, I wanted to talk about us," added Jewel. Susan tried to avoid her eyesight, but her eyes were stuck on her face, so she couldn't do anything else but look at her.

"You have a right not to like me, what friend would I be trying to steal her husband from her best friend?" she rhetorically asked that she shed a few tears, and then bent her head down again.

"You have every right to be my best friend," said Jewel.

"What?" asked a surprised Susan again by raising her head to look at Jewel.

"You have the right to be my best friend," repeated Jewel. Susan stood dumbfounded because she was wondering if she heard her words right.

"You have the right to be my best friend?" thought Susan when she repeated the words said by Jewel in her head.

"Well... Maybe it wasn't a very good gesture on your part... But I know you would never do it on your own... Isn't that right?" said Jewel.

"Probably from Blu you know what happened when you weren't there..." said Susan. Jewel nodded in the movement of her head.

"I really liked you, you were my best friend... So..." said Jewel, and then she spread her wings. Susan watched her with surprise, not understanding the meaning of her gesture.

"Come here," said Jewel. Susan was slowly approaching Jewel, wondering what Jewel wanted to do. Eventually, Susan stopped in front of Jewel looking at her close up.

"Hold me," said Jewel.

"Hug me?" Susan said with surprise.

"You don't remember how to do it anymore?" Said Jewel with a smile. Susan slowly approached Jewel even more, then gently embraced her body and hugged her. Jewel embraced Susan and hugged her with almost all her strength. After a few seconds of hugging, Jewel and Susan let go. Jewel was standing there with a smile while Susan was still surprised.

"But..."

"It's hard, I know that... The important thing is that you regret it, I forgive you," said Jewel with a smile.

"Thank you" muttered Susan and this time she really hugged Jewel.

"That's the role of a friend, isn't it?" said Jewel jokingly.

"Mm-hmm," replied Susan when she hugged Jewel.

When they were in the embrace, they noticed shadows behind them, Blu was behind them, and an unknown character was behind them.

"Blu?" asked the surprised Jewel.

"And who are you?" asked Susan.

"Well, it's..." Blu tried to say, but felt a pain in his back because a scarlet parrot stuck its claw to his back. It was a dark scarlet parrot with a scratched beak.

"Where's Paulo?" said the scarlet macaw as she walked into Susan's apartment looking around.

"Hey, this is my house!" said Susan aggressively when the other girl pulled her claw out in the direction of her face.

"Wow," said the surprised Susan when she saw her extremely sharpened claw.

"Where's Paulo? Don't make me hurt your blue male friend again Bitch!" was repeated by the macaw.

"Ow! Ok first of all that really hurts!" Said Blu in anger. "Second of all don't call my friend a bitch! And thirdly even if I knew where he was why should we tell you?"

Before the scarlet macaw replied, Paulo was visible at the doorstep and he came back from the club.

"Hey, darling!" said Paulo joyfully.

But the joy on his face immediately vanished and was replaced with fear and nerves.

"Well, hello Paulo...You thought you could run away forever. I told you I'd find you..."

"Oh, no..." he added a moment later when he noticed her giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Paulo? Who is she? And what is she talking about?" Replied Susan hiding behind Blu and Jewel in fear.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	60. Dirty past

_**Dirty past**_

"Paulo... What is she talking about?" Asked the scared Susan while still standing behind her friends.

"Well... Erhm... How would you put it..." Paulo began insecurely, but was quickly silenced by the scarlet macaw, which maliciously croaked as she looked around Paulo's and Susan's house.

"Well, Paulo, you have taste... But this house is small compared to our house, remember?" The scarlet bird asked sarcastically.

"Who is... Who are you?" Susan finally dared to go out from behind Blu and Jewel's back, who sometimes looked at each other and sometimes at Paulo, who was getting more and more upset.

"Don't listen to her!" Said Paulo in a nervous tone, but the macaw again made a malicious cry again, silencing Paulo.

"Excuse me... Where are my manners...? My name is Scarlet, and this is my future fiancé," said Scarlet. Everyone looked at Paulo, who, despite his red plumage, might seem to be about to burn. The worst thing for him was that Susan's eyes had a begging facial expression as if they wanted everything to be a lie.

"Paulo? Is it true?" Susan asked quietly.

"Of course not! I don't even know her," denied Paulo, but at that time Scarlet went to Susan and pulled out his claw.

"Nice ring, isn't it?" She asked Susan. It was a golden ring and it was written on it: "S+P=For ever.

"Do you remember how you stole it from people? It was such a beautiful sunny day," Scarlet asked. Paulo looked at Susan, who was utterly devastated. When she noticed his face, she immediately turned to the other side. She started sobbing quietly.

"Is there anything we don't know about Paulo?" Asked Jewel after a brief discussion with Blu, who was looking at Paulo with compassion. Paulo wanted to answer, but was interrupted again by Scarlet, who again started laughing maliciously.

"Hah, so he didn't tell you anything? Well, since he didn't say anything, I'll tell him with the greatest pleasure," said Scarlet, choosing a more comfortable position to start telling the story.

"Why did you come here? What do you want here? I said it was all over... How did you find me?" Paulo said, but Scarlet didn't pay any attention to him, and then she started to talk.

"So let's start at the beginning... Me and my spouse (Paulo) were a criminal organization, or rather a political party..."

"A political party? We were stealing everything and because of us the riots broke out!" A nervous Paulo sounded, not paying attention to the others. Soon he realised quickly that he had committed a catastrophe.

"Shit..." Paulo said, hitting his wing on the head.

"So you're the reason for this hell?" asked Susan quietly sobbing.

"Paulo always had good ideas about how to steal someone or make them pay... He was our leader, we could always count on him... If it weren't for him, this organization wouldn't have been established... He created it," said Scarlet with a sarcastic smile. Blu and Jewel looked at each other as if they were surprised at what had happened.

They looked at Paulo, who was completely confused and becoming more and more confused.

"All right, enough, get out of here! Now!" Paulo screamed, but Scarlet laughed again and continued her story.

"We could have achieved so much, we could have ruled the whole flock, and you were so far away... But whatever... everything went according to plan, Paulo's plan, of course, because he had planned it all, it was almost perfect," said Scarlet. Jewel approached Susan and gently hugged her trying to calm her down. Blu was standing next to Paulo, who was standing as if he had been plunged with a dagger to his heart.

"Erhm... Well... "...Blu said insecurely, but Paulo immediately interrupted him.

"It was once, I am now... Another bird, a better one..." Paulo said.

"Different? Oh, honey, you know you've always liked stealing, you've been naughty since you were a child..." Scarlet laughed.

"It's not my fault that I had... Such a family... And not another..." he said with sadness.

"What happened next?" asked Susan. When did she manage to calm down enough to be able to ask.

"Well, when there were riots triggered by our organization, Paulo set to work himself... And he killed..." finished Scarlet.

"He killed?!" screamed Susan. Scarlet nodded in the movement of her head. Susan, when she heard that, fainted, she didn't fall because Jewel managed to catch her. Blu and Jewel were staring at Paulo, who had a desperate facial expression.

"That's not true! I didn't kill anyone!" stood up to Paulo, who had a poor chance.

"Really Paulo? Then why was I there with you at the time?" Scarlet then had a flashback of that day.

(Scarlet's flashback 3 years ago)

"It's over! STOP running! You try and steal from me! You bastard!" Paulo screamed at his victim.

"No please! I didn't do anything! Just stop please! I'm begging you!" His victim responded while on their knees.

"Too bad! You don't deserve to live! So DIE!" Paulo then plunged his sharp claw right through his stomach. And the bird fell limp as it lay lifeless on the floor.

"You murderer! That wasn't the plan!" Scarlet soon appeared behind him.

"Well there's been a change of plans! I'm out of here! This engagement is over! Don't come and find me!" Paulo then threw his claws at Scarlet and flew away.

"You can't run forever my love! I will find you" Scarlet replied before resting on a branch to recover what happened.

(Present Day)

"No! That's a lie!" Paulo shouted. To which Susan was slowly becoming conscious while hearing the back story.

"This first murder... Do you remember? When he did, he said he wanted to end it all... He broke off his engagement, left us. Do you remember what I told you then?" Scarlet asked.

"That you would find me..." mumbled the resigned Paulo.

"He always keeps his word... When he left, news reached him that our leader had been captured and deported... I am so worried about him... And he lives in Rio!" Said Scarlet sarcastically. Again with the malicious cackling. Susan slowly opened her eyes and regained consciousness. Blu and Jewel still looked at each other with disbelief, thinking Paulo was the killer.

"Well... Erhm... I think that... " Blu wanted to justify somehow, but he had nothing to argue about.

"Darling... " Paulo softly spoke to Susan.

"Don't talk to me like that! I don't want to know you!" Susan started screaming in despair, covering her face with wings.

"It's not like that..." Paulo tried to explain, but was completely ignored. Jewel hugged Susan again, saying something to her quietly. Scarlet looked down on Paulo, who was also devastated by his situation. Only Blu was left who, seeing Scarlet, decided to ask her to leave.

"Okay, cool show, but now we say goodbye to you," said Blu as he pushed the girl towards the exit.

"I can go out, but be glad that your friend is the killer... It's Paulo, I'll see you later!" Said Scarlet as she flew away from their home. Everyone approached Susan except Paulo, who was still stunned. Susan sat down slowly on the couch crying for a good few minutes. Jewel and Blu also sat next to her trying to cheer her up, but the attempts were useless.

"It's really not what you think... " said Paulo.

Blu approached him gently pushing him away.

"It would be better if you didn't say anything... You see how Susan is... You will not speak to her... She needs peace and rest... She is mentally exhausted... " said Blu to Paulo. Paulo leaned over a little to look at Susan, who had her face covered with wings. Paulo, however, did not listen to Blu and decided to approach her.

"It really isn't like that..."

"So how? Within 1 day we learn that you were married, that you were the one who started the riots and that you were the murderer... Why didn't you tell me this before?" Susan asked while sobbing.

"What was I supposed to say according to you? Was I supposed to say that I almost had a wife, I was a villain? This chapter is closed, Susan, I love you and only you..." Paulo said, but his words were of little use.

"It would have been better to tell the truth... At least now I know what you are like..." Susan was crying out.

"But Susan..." Paulo said, trying to be gentle.

"Go away from here! Now!" screamed Susan, and she started crying again. Jewel got up from the couch and approached Paulo.

"Paulo, I know this is a very difficult situation, but you have to leave..." said Jewel.

"I won't leave..." Paulo answered firmly.

"You have to go out, do it for Susan, she needs time" Paulo heard Blu's voice behind him. Paulo looked at Blu and Jewel and then slowly moved back.

"Darling..."

"Stop it! Get out now! I don't want to see you! "Susan answered. Paulo sighed disappointed and left the apartment in tears.

Scarlet watched from a distance as Paulo flew away. She was thinking "Good, soon I will have Paulo back and we can be together again..." She then flew away towards another part of the jungle.

Meanwhile...

"Uhhhh My head..." The make hyacinth macaw irritably said while rubbing his forehead. He was sitting on the edge of a stream at night. But only one thing was on his mind...

"You are going to pay for what you did..." Then he slowly got up and flew to an empty hollow in the darkness of the jungle...What was he up to?

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	61. To cheat death

_**To cheat death**_

It was already midnight, where the crystal white moon glowed brightening up the dark sky with a beautiful illuminating setting. Paulo was sitting alone in front of one of the lakes, which was peaceful reflecting the light of the moon which made the lake sparkle like a diamond. Paulo still remembered the meeting with his future fiancée and what she had told everyone. But the thoughts of his past were tormenting his mind.

"It wasn't me who killed that bird... Not me!" Mumbled Paulo, upset when he hit the surface of water with his wing splashing himself in the process. "Damnit!" He cursed while wiping his wing on his chest.

"Maybe once I was a villain... Maybe I was stealing... But it didn't matter anymore, it was in the past," thought Paulo, looking at the lake that reflected his face. But as the movement of the water faded he saw in his reflection nothing but the bird he once was. He quickly splashed his reflection, but then it returned to normal.

"But how did she find me? I stayed in a cage for a few hours, if not days... It's impossible that Rio is so close to the jungle... how does she know I'm in Rio? Nobody knew where they had taken me, it was impossible!" Paulo mumbled to himself, wondering how Scarlet found out about his position. In his head he wondered if anyone could give her information, but his answer in his head was one word: No.

Paulo then slowly rested his head in his wings sighing. "How will I get Susan to believe me? She hates me now, I hope she's ok..." He said while he sat in silence.

Meanwhile, Susan asked Blu and Jewel to leave her so she could be alone. A few hours had passed, so Susan felt better, although her heart was working slowly and hard. She also remembered exactly what Scarlet said about Paulo. She wondered whether all this is true, or false. Unfortunately, the evidence indicated that this is unfortunately true.

"It is impossible... Impossible..." Susan was still thinking, pushing these words away, thinking as positively as possible, but the words that Paulo had committed murder were completely killing her and destroying all her hopes.

"Why am I so unlucky? First I couldn't find a place in the Amazon, now I have bad luck in Rio... Who am I?" Thought Susan as she got deeper and deeper into her sad thoughts. Her image in her eyes was darker and colourless. Soon she also felt cruelly dizzy and she came to a point where she couldn't even sit still. After a short fight with herself, Susan lay down on the bed.

"But I love you, Paulo... Even if it's true..." She mumbled, before she fell asleep.

In the meantime, Paulo was still sitting still at the lake watching the water. But soon Paulo heard the flutter of wings and the sound of approaching steps. He didn't want to turn around because he didn't care about anything now, it was only Susan and how to convince her that it was just a lie. Soon he felt somebody's touch on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw a blue face that wasn't very visible, it was Blu. He slowly sat down next to Paulo and watched the water in silence.

"Why were you like this?" Blu asked, trying not to stress Paulo out.

What do you mean, "What do you mean? Oh, no, if you're talking about it..."

"Yes, about this... Why did you steal?" Blu asked. Paulo sighed resigned and leaned more forward to have closer contact with the water.

"It was all because of my family... If I had another family everything would have been different, I wouldn't have to be... Me..." Paulo said sadly.

"What was your family like?" Said Blu.

"Family? Pfff... You can't consider this a family..." He snorted maliciously, wearing a sarcastic smile.

"Still, tell me... Please..." said Blu.

"Uh... Well... If you want... When I was a kid, when I was a chick I was really happy, I had a home, then I even had a family... But later..." Paulo stopped, closing his eyes most likely in pain.

"Hmmm?" Blu replied wanting Paulo to continue.

"Later I was treated like garbage... I had to do things for others all the time, I was like a slave. When I defied myself, that I didn't get a meal for a few days, I was imprisoned... It was no longer my home, it was a prison complex specially created for me... Nobody believed in me... " he mumbled with a certain hatred in his voice.

"I was afraid that when I grew up nothing would change and I would continue to work... That's why I decided that I would be the one to control everyone... I wanted to buy back everything they had done me wrong..." Paulo said, and it would seem that this is where the story ends, but it was not. His story was interrupted by the noise from the bushes, but it turned out that it was only the wind.

"I gathered some other people who also had the same intention... And then I found her... She had a similar story to mine..." Paulo continued.

"It was Scarlet," asked Blu.

"Yes, it was her... She was so shy... When I wanted to say something to her, she immediately ran away... But when we started to reach the summits of power she completely freaked out... She had only hatred in her eyes, she wanted to humiliate everyone as much as she could... Even I had had enough of this... so I decided to leave that place before someone could threaten me" be said while covering his face with his red wings. When Blu listened to his friend, he patted his friend on the shoulder to calm him down in any way he could.

"I didn't know my family... I didn't even have it," said Blu. When Paulo heard this, he felt compassion and was silent.

"But why did you murder somebody? " asked Blu.

Paulo threw his wings up and slapped Blu across the face. "I didn't kill him! Not me!"

"You don't have to keep slapping me! And right got it," and then suddenly Blu and Paulo heard a strange voice coming out of the right side. A moment later it turned out that it was a hyacinth macaw that Paulo had hit before.

"Oh great! If it isn't the pervert trying to steal my friend's wife... Do you want to feel refreshed again?" Asked Paulo maliciously, and then he immediately got up from the ground and started to walk towards the bird, which still stood still calm and still motionless. However, Blu managed to stop Paulo, who at Blu's request calmed down.

"Well...If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't remember me Paulo?" The bird asked sarcastically.

"I remember it perfectly, too, did it hurt?" Paulo asked. The parrot laughed shortly, then he rubbed his wings and it would seem that he was waiting for something, waiting for Paulo to move, but he stood there and also waited for the intruder to move.

"Who are you?" Blu asked him, without keeping this silence.

"I remember the riots... There were troops everywhere, remember Mr. Paulo? Our ruler?" Said the macaw laughing.

Paulo, when he heard these words, started to unwittingly go backwards, being scared of how he knew so many details about what was happening in the jungle.

"What... But... How, how do you know about it? Who are you?!" Asked Paulo, surprised and terrified, with fear in his eyes. Paulo stopped behind Blu looking at the hyacinth macaw with surprise.

"I know much more than you think," continued the hyacinth macaw, still smiling artificially.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blu, also being surprised by the sequence of events. The hyacinth macaw sighed and then leaned his b*** forward. Paulo and Blu noticed traces of scars across his stomach what appeared to look like a recovered stab wound. Paulo and Blu looked at each other with surprised eyes and then stuck their eyes on the scars on the Hyacinth macaw.

"Gentlemen, let's cut the suspicion short... I am the one who was murdered," said the hyacinth macaw. Paulo was surprised. He opened his eyes and beak wide, and Blu was terrified to see that the spectre fainted when he fell down hard on the ground

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	62. Time

_**Time**_

"Yeah, that's me... I was the bird who was murdered, quite a surprising turn of events, Paulo," said the hyacinth macaw when looking at Blu, who slowly started to get up from the ground with fear when looking at the hyacinth bird that was looking at him.

"What's your name?" Asked Blu after a while, when he reappeared in the situation. Paulo also slowly closed his beak and started looking at the hyacinth macaw with his wide eyes.

"My name is Alberto and, as you can expect, I'm not without a purpose," Alberto introduced himself moving forward, which made Blu and Paulo move even further backward.

"So why are you here? What do you want here?" Asked Paulo.

"Really? You think all these thefts won't go unpunished? Did you think that justice would never catch up with a villain?" Asked Alberto, sarcastically. Paulo began to look at Alberto, who had his eyes glued on him, with a misguided gaze. He could not believe that not only did Scarlet find him, but also Alberto suddenly arrived. Blu suddenly noticed one fact: If he was murdered, how could he be standing in front of them?

"I'm sorry to ask... but how come you're here? I mean, you know, since you were killed, it's impossible for you to be alive," he said with an annoyed voice.

"Well... You don't really know the facts, do you? It doesn't matter... Sit down, I'll talk about it to you both," said Alberto, and Paulo and Blu left for a while to have a brief discussion.

"Surely he was the one who was murdered? It doesn't look like he was dead... Anyway, how does he know all this?" Asked Blu, quietly turning back to see Alberto, who in silence was observing a small lake.

"Yes, I saw this dead body exactly... This is definitely him... But how did he survive? How did he get here?" Said Paulo.

"If you want to know, just come over here and let's talk," called Alberto when he heard Paulo's words. Blu and Paulo nodded and sat down between Alberto, who was preparing for the story.

"But what are you going to do?" Paulo asked.

"Just listen," ordered Alberto. They both remained silent while waiting for Alberto to start telling the story.

"So... How would you put it... One day I was coming back from the depths of the jungle because it was the quietest place at the time, even during the mess that Paulo was in. I always went there alone, because if I took someone else with me, I would be really dead. I think I was really lucky that day... Or let me put it another way, it was just a miracle... A normal miracle!" Said Alberto.

"But how did you survive? " They asked him not to withstand the curiosity of Blu and Paulo.

"I'm glad you're curious, but I'd like to tell you the whole story... Oh where was I... Oh yes, it was just a miracle that I survived! It was already sunset when I decided to go back to my family..."

"So it was your family?!" Paulo suddenly interrupted him and said it almost screaming.

"Yes... And why do you think they knew my name and shouted it?" Asked Alberto sarcastically. Everyone was silent so that Alberto could return to his interesting story.

"Continuing... I decided to go back to my family, I was about to enter the house, when suddenly I felt something sharp... Something here, on my chest," said Alberto when he touched his stab wound with his wing.

"It was probably the biggest pain I've ever felt in my life. In front of me I heard my children screaming, and behind me I heard Scarlet's voice laughing... I heard you too, Paulo," added Alberto.

"Well... I was... Erhm..." he tried to defend himself, but it didn't work.

"I heard you say what she did... You've had enough of this... I knew it wasn't you, the question was, why so late? Why didn't you decide to stop doing it earlier?" Asked Alberto. Paulo lowered his head down and finally fell silent.

"I knew Paulo your family, I knew them very well, I knew what could happen, I'm sorry about the way they treated you, but you didn't have to steal or frighten others... What did that give you?" said Alberto in a voice that showed compassion.

"I know... I'm just angry... But now I really am somebody else... I'm not anymore... That Paulo" said.

"I know and I can see it..." Alberto replied.

"Well... But how did you survive? How did you find me?" asked Paulo.

"Well... As I said before, it was a miracle. I thought I was dead, but at one point I felt a stab in my chest and knew immediately that I was alive... I am alive! I opened my eyes and woke up in some small nest where a young and beautiful Kate took care of me. But I had to leave her because I felt and knew that it was my duty to take revenge... When I was about to leave Kate's apartment for good, I noticed Scarlet humming to herself: "I'll find you, Paulo, and I'll love you again!

"Why did you want to get Paul, even though you knew Scarlet stabbed you in the back with a dagger?" said Blu.

"When I woke up, I didn't remember much, I'll admit it... When I arrived in Rio, I remembered the whole situation... Nevertheless, I decided to get you back as well, because I wanted to explain everything," finished Alberto's story.

"Wow... Paulo, why didn't you tell all this earlier?" said Blu.

"Was I supposed to say I was a villain?" Paulo asked. After a short exchange of opinions, they sat in silence listening to the silence around them, only the wind moved the leaves, which produced a quiet rustle.

"I know what happened this afternoon" started Alberto.

"In the sense that I and..." Paulo said, but Alberto had already managed to nod in the head movement.

"How do you know?" asked Paulo.

"Is it important? I have cooperation for you", Alberto said.

"What kind of cooperation?" asked Paulo.

"You will help me catch Scarlet and in return I will convince your girlfriend that you are innocent," Alberto said. It was a great opportunity for Paul. He could fix his old mistakes. So he accepted the offer without hesitation.

"Agreed" said Paulo almost immediately.

"So let's meet at the same time in the same place... Tomorrow, you'll find out more details," suggested Alberto. Paulo nodded and he and Blu started coming home. Alberto slowly left the meeting place and suddenly Scarlet leaned out of the trees, laughing quietly.

"So plan B. You will be my... You will be mine..." she mumbled Susan and then flew off into the overgrown jungle. Meanwhile, Blu and Paulo were standing in front of Blu's house talking for a long time.

"Well, it's a really twisted story," said Blu when he talked to Paul.

"Life is twisted," Paulo pointed out.

"Plus I have nowhere else to go... I don't want to upset Susan," Paulo said.

"You know what... You can sleep with us, one night won't hurt," suggested Blu.

"Thanks, you're a really good guy," said Paulo with a slight smile when he went inside.

"I know that," he mumbled Blu laughing when he went inside with him. The children were asleep, only Jewel was waiting for Blu. She was apparently surprised when she noticed Paul.

"Paulo?" asked Jewel.

"Paulo will sleep one night on the couch with us," said Blu. Paulo nodded in a shy motion with the movement of his head and then approached the couch.

"So... It's a little weird, but it'll have to be enough for you," said Jewel.

"That's really enough for me... Thank you," said Paulo when he went to bed.

"Good night" he added, and then he closed his eyes.

Blu and Jewel went to their bed and lay down on it together.

"What was going on? Why have you been gone so long?" asked Jewel.

"Honey, it's a really long story..." said the tired Blu.

Suddenly he was kissed on the cheek by his wife as they were lying there looking at each other.

"Good night, darling," said Jewel.

"Good night, angel," said Blu when he gently kissed his wife on the beak. A moment later, he and Jewel fell asleep, except for Paul, who had a problem with it.

"What if Alberto isn't the murdered one?" thought Paulo with uncertainty when he looked at the moon.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	63. Plan B

_**Plan B**_

Late at night Paulo had difficulty sleeping as he kept thinking about the shocking events of the day before where he just found out that Alberto was the bird that was murdered.

"I can't wait any longer! I must find out more!" Paulo said a little too loudly, before covering his beak with his wing. "Shit, better keep the noise down!" Paulo said before leaving the next of the blue macaws.

"Who's there?! I've got a twig and I'm not afraid to poke your eyes out!" Blu nervously said in a stern whisper, just getting up from his slumber.

"Where's Paulo going? I better go and follow him," Blu thought before slowly turning around, kissing Jewel on the forehead and then leaving the nest to chase Paulo.

"Paulo! Hey, wait for me!" Shouted Blu trying to get to his friend, but the darkness that had plunged the city of Rio meant that Blu couldn't see Paulo anywhere, despite his coloured plumage.

"Yeah...sure!" Mumbled Blu and then decided to go to the meeting place, to the lake that was near Susan's house.

"Why can't he wait... Soon it will be dawn and he wants to talk to him... Anyway, Alberto is certainly still asleep... And that's why I envy him," thought Blu when he went to the meeting place.

Soon, when Blu was almost at a small lake, he heard Paulo's loud voice.

"Alberto, Alberto!" His friend shouted and his echo spread his voice over quite a large area.

"It's good that at least his voice is loud," thought Blu, who began to listen to Paulo's voice and headed this way toward Paulo. He met him sitting on a branch, shouting the name of the hyacinth macaw. When Blu was near him, his mind did not tolerate his cry very well, which drowned him out. He flew up to him and grabbed Paulo's beak with his wing to silence him.

"Stop screaming! Everyone around is asleep... Anyway, I would also like to be in another place, specifically in bed with my wife... Be quiet," said Blu.

"I'm sorry... But I can't find Alberto anywhere, I thought he lived here somewhere," Paulo said.

"Perhaps, probably the most ordinary bird of the World Cup, so let's also be like ordinary birds and go to sleep. Blu said while preparing for the flight.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," said Paulo, admitting that he was right for Blu for the moment. When they wanted to leave Paulo heard the rustling of bushes around the lake.

"Wait, I heard something" said Paulo at the last moment grabbing Blu's wing so he couldn't leave. Blu and Paulo were watching the area from above, being masked because the leaves of the trees were covering them. At one point one parrot came out of the bushes, which was similar in size and structure to Alberto. They both waited in silence to be sure of this sentence, but Paulo let himself be carried away by his emotions. He wanted to shout something by opening his mouth wide, but was stopped by Blu again.

"It's him, it's Alberto! He said quietly," with Paulo's excited voice.

"How do you know it was him? You can't even see the colour, it's better not to risk it," said Blu calmly. But that didn't stop Paulo, who started flying towards the macaw.

"Sure, it's sweaty to listen to me," said Blu maliciously, and after a while he started following Paulo.

"Hey, Alberto!" Shouted Paulo with excitement, but his enthusiasm disappeared immediately.

"It wasn't him," Paulo thought when he was able to see the feathering of the bird. The colours of the feathers were right, but when Paulo was closer to the bird he noticed that it was definitely not the Alberto he was looking for.

"A false alarm... It's just some random person, what was I thinking!" Mumbled Paulo when he was standing a few meters from the bird.

The parrot stood in place observing the night weather, a moment later it sat by the lake, but it was still motionless.

"I heard you calling someone...can I help you?" The parrot asked at some point, turning its head slowly. This was joined by Blu, who stopped by Paulo, who talked to a stranger.

"Do you know Alberto? A parrot like you, just a little bit different," Paulo said with some uncertainty.

"Hmmm... Alberto? The one who comes here every day to refresh himself?" Asked the parrot.

"Yes... I think so..." Paulo asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what we mean, can you take us to him?" Added Blu.

"Sure, why not, he lives not far from here, or do you want to go there now?" Asked the parrot.

"Yes, let's fly!" Answered Paulo. The parrot got up in a slow and slow motion and looked around.

"Come on," said the parrot encouragingly, and then disappeared behind the thick bushes.

"Are we going in?" Paulo asked. Blu was wondering for a moment, after which he nodded in a slow movement of his head.

"If you want to meet Alberto so much now," said Blu slowly, but wasn't listened to by Paulo, who was already far ahead of him.

"Who was that bird?" Blu though as he followed Paulo. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Was the last thing he thought before disappearing in the bushes.

A moment later Blu went through the thick bushes, making sure that nothing came to his eye. On the other side Paulo and a macaw were waiting for him.

"We have a little longer way to go, my name is Armando, if you want to know," Armando said introducing himself, and then they started to walk between the bushes, which quite often had their claws on them.

"Well... Erhm, can't we fly? It would have been faster and more comfortable," Blu asked Paulo after a short while of torment.

"Alberto doesn't live in a tree as it would seem... He has enough of an original home," Armando replied.

"Is this a long way to go?" asked Blu. Their guide looked at the sky, at the moon, as if he wanted to read an hour, and then looked at them again.

"Well, if we march at the same pace, we'll get there before sunrise," said Armando. Blu and Paulo followed their guide, who led them to different directions. Sometimes they had to turn left, sometimes turn right. After a few minutes they reached a small trodden path, which significantly improved the comfort of this journey. Everyone felt relieved because the march between the nettles was certainly not very pleasant for them.

"So if he has an original home... What architecture are we talking about?" Blu asked.

"What? What?" Asked Armando surprised, not understanding the modern word.

"Where does Alberto live?" Blu had improved his wording.

"You'll find out soon enough, his house will be here soon!" Said Armando. Then they marched on behind Armando, who was supposed to lead them to Alberto's house. After 10 minutes of arduous marching, Armando stopped by a small cave overgrown with moss, which according to Blu and Paulo looked abandoned.

"But this is.."

"The "Cave" finished Paulo on Blu's thought.

"Indeed! I told you that Alberto has an original home," said Armando. The view of a moss-covered cave that looked abandoned didn't make a very positive impression on Blu and Paulo.

"Are you sure this is his home?" Paulo asked.

"Yes, come in and see for yourself... Only Alberto is most likely asleep," warned Armando.

"Okay, thanks for your help," said the confused Paulo when Armando was leaving them.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Said Blu.

"It's too late, now we have to go in," said Paulo. The only entrance to the cave was a small gap, which gave really little space.

"Life has only one thing," Paulo said positively and then started to squeeze through the crack. Blu followed him, waiting for his friend to squeeze through. When Blu did it, he was also squeezing with some problems, but generally he managed to get inside.

However, to their surprise, there was nothing inside. It was an old cave where nobody was there. Soon the boulder that covered the entrance was moved in front of the gap, making it completely impossible to enter and exit.

"Greetings from Miss Scarlet!" Was spitefully heard by the voice of Armando, who also squealed.

"What is this supposed to mean?! " Shouted Paulo with surprise. In the heads of Blu and Paulo's, horror began to reign, because they were trapped and in the middle of the cave where there was nothing useful.

"I knew that something was wrong with this guy!" Said Blu trying to repel the boulder, but without success.

"So now what?!" Asked the upset Paulo.

"Can't you see I'm wondering?!" He also answered as Blu was beating his head against the wall. They both sat by the boulder and tried to figure out any way to get out of prison.

"I sure hope Susan's ok," Paulo thought before trying to figure out how to get out of the cave.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	64. Miracle

_**Miracle**_

It was late at night when all of Rio was peaceful and quiet, well all except from two birds screaming in a cave while a demented psychopath murderer is trying to cause more pain.

"HELP! HELP US! IS ANYBODY THERE?!" Blu shouted at the top of his lungs. But when he couldn't find the energy to keep shouting.

"It's all my fault... If I wasn't so childish, you were right... You had to wait until the evening," said Paulo with remorse. While Blu just kept sighing in frustration.

"Now it's too late. It's better if you at least try to think of something or look for something, we can't stay here," said Blu with slight frustration.

"Search? What am I looking for here? After all, there is nothing here!" Answered Paulo in irritation. Blu didn't answer. He was sitting in a corner focusing on how to get out of the cave. He was looking around the cave, looking for an object that would help them in this. But there was nothing in the cave except for them, who were imprisoned there.

"It's your fault," said Blu suddenly.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that... But what can I do now? That's right, not much... We are dependent on your mind Blu," answered Paulo.

"My mind doesn't say anything... We're too weak to move that boulder, and there's nothing inside but us," answered Blu with a slightly louder tone. If they had any object close together. Even an ordinary stick could be useful to them, or stones, ordinary stones. Anything would have been useful to get out, but they had nothing to push away the boulder that had been moved by their guide.

"All in all, how can we move it should we be able to move it away," he mumbled, wondering about the situation.

"What is it?" Asked Paulo.

"If you can move it, you can probably move the boulder away. Only to find the end of this mighty stone," said Blu. He approached the blocked exit and moved his wing over the boulder to see if they could grab the end of the boulder so they could push it back. However, only the side of the stone adjoined the exit, neither the end nor the beginning was in their range. It pissed off Blu, who even bounced off the boulder, grabbing his head with wings and waving it.

"No way we won't get away from here! How can you be so stupid as to trust any guy who offers such help?! Now we're sitting here waiting for us to starve or something else!" Shouted Blu, leaning his head against the wall.

"Don't exaggerate, it's not that bad," said Paulo.

"Really?" He replied rhetorically, showing the way out. That also drowned Paulo, but he tried not to lose his humour.

"Well, maybe it's bad, but not as bad as you say. Surely there is a way out, it's probably a matter of time," he tried to cheer Paulo up, but he didn't do it very well.

"Since it's only a matter of time before we sit down and wait, there's nothing else we can do," said Blu, resigned.

"Well... Okay," said Paulo. They both sat down in the dark and waited... They didn't know what they were waiting for.

In the meantime Jewel had already put the children to sleep, who had already eaten breakfast. During this activity she noticed that Bia, Carla and Tiago had grown up a lot.

"You grow like a yeast, you know?" Asked Jewel jokingly while preparing her breakfast. She took advantage of the fact that there was no Blu, so she prepared herself a Brazil nut, which was her favourite food.

"Mangos are good too, but nuts are the best!" Thought Jewel when she was about to take the first bite, when she heard someone come in. She slowly turned around to see her friend Susan, who was in quite a good mood.

"Hey" Susan said to her friend with a small grin.

"Oh, hello!" Said Jewel.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Susan.

"Never, come in," said Jewel. Susan came in and sat next to Jewel.

"I see you're in a very good mood today," said Jewel when she saw Susan's radiant face. Her face was surprisingly smiling and rested, she was wearing a pretty big smile.

"Yes, because I've been thinking a lot this night," said Susan.

"Probably Paulo, right?" Jewel asked. The girl nodded.

"Any conclusion?" asked Jewel.

"Really, what Paulo did was mean, to be honest, I would never have expected such an act from Paulo, but despite the fact that he killed, I can't stop loving him, I just can't stop loving him, I just can't," Susan complained.

"As for the murder, it doesn't have to be true," said Jewel. Susan was clearly surprised by what she heard, it was visible on her face.

"But how?" asked Susan.

"It may sound unbelievable, but it's probably true. Blu and Paulo met Alberto last night, he thinks he was murdered and claims she did it to Scarlet, that's all they told me," said Jewel. There was a flash of hope in Susan's eyes, she opened her eyes more widely and her smile increased when she heard the news.

"Really? Where are they?" said the happier Susan, who was even happier.

"There's a small lake not far from your house, you should see it when you get back, but I don't know when they'll be back and where they are," said Jewel. Susan hugged her friend immediately, while she was surprised by her spontaneous behavior. Susan was about to leave when she stopped for a moment.

"Are you coming with me?" asked Susan.

"Kids, you know," said Jewel with a sincere smile. Susan nodded and left the apartment loudly saying goodbye.

Meanwhile, Blu and Paulo were sitting in the same place without saying a word to each other.

"Talking is silver, but silence is gold," said Blu.

"What?" asked Paulo, surprised.

"Nothing, never mind," said Blu.

"It's already morning, the sun is already rising," said Blu when he saw the small rays of sunlight falling into the cave, giving some light to the inside. The light gave so much that Blu and Paulo saw each other without any problem, before they were barely visible to each other.

"We have to get out of here quickly... Any ideas?" Blu asked. Paulo looked around the cave looking for some other emergency exit that could be unlocked. He stopped his eyesight on the plate through which the rays of sun were falling.

"And this record through which the sun is falling? Maybe it can be pushed back in any way," Paulo asked. Blu also put his eyes on it by doing a few simple mathematical calculations in his head.

"In fact, one could try, maybe it's a way to get out of here," replied Blu.

"You'll give me a boost and I'll try to push the record," Blu said. A moment later Paulo stood under the record, Blu climbed on it and tried to breathe the album with all his strength. However, despite its good form, the album didn't move a centimeter, which let them both down. Blu came down from Paul and sat down in the same place as before.

"It's not going to work," said Blu. Paulo didn't answer anything. He tried to say something to give an idea that could be reasonable, but the last profession also destroyed his enthusiasm. He sat next to Blu with the same sad humor and both of them closed their eyes. They waited for a miracle to set them free.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	65. Mistake

_**Mistake**_

When Blu and Paulo waited for the alleged "miracle" that would set them free, Susan went to the lake where she would meet both Blu and Paulo. But the strange thing to her was that there was nobody there.

"Blu, Paulo?" Called Susan when she was at the lake, while darting her head back and forth. Susan immediately became worried. She immediately felt anxiety and her heart started to beat faster. But what was strange about the lake this time of the day, was that it was completely silent.

"Where could they be? I hope nothing bad happened to them," Susan thought out loud. "Maybe they..." Suddenly she was cut out of her thoughts back into reality as she heard a loud thud behind her.

"You know it's not exactly the place to go on your own, especially since you heard the most tragic of news," a voice was heard from behind her. This voice clearly trying to hide her sarcasm, and succeeded at that. Susan began to shake in fear.

"Don't worry, don't worry, just be yourself," thought Susan, trying to lift her spirits. She swallowed heavy saliva and tried to be herself. But when she turned around she saw Scarlet standing in front of her in a strange posture with a wing on her hip.

"I heard you calling somebody... I think I heard the name Paulo, didn't I?" Scarlet asked sarcastically, laughing maliciously. Again, that feeling of insecurity came into Susan's soul. But the girl didn't just let go, she made a hard face and pretended to be herself, but more serious.

"Yes, you heard right," Susan answered with a simple voice without revealing her emotions.

"You no longer have anything to look for, he's with me, I think he fell in love with me again," said Scarlet provocatively. But Susan didn't want to believe her and felt a little anger inside.

"Really? I don't see you being with him, you're alone," replied Susan, taking on Scarlet's tactics. The plan worked because Scarlet lost a little bit of her confidence. Susan noticed this because Scarlet's face was less confident, and she started to stutter and get nervous.

"Well... Well, yes... But... But it doesn't matter anyway. You'll never get him back, life hurts," replied Scarlet, but her voice was no longer so confident and proud, just more modest and less aggressive.

"It works... All I have to do is pay her attention to everything! It's so easy..." Susan thought when she was thinking what answer to think of.

"If you're yourself and you're not trying to rule life, it can be fun," said Susan.

"Really? You have no idea how cool and fun it is to rule others! You don't know how much fun it is," said Scarlet.

"I don't know what it's like to be at the very top alone? Being lost and the only thing that gives me happiness is the pain of others? You're right, I don't have a clue, so maybe you want to talk about it?" Susan asked sarcastically.

This time the role has been turned around. This time it was Susan who was in charge of the conversation, not Scarlet. Now it was Scarlet who felt more and more embarrassed and Susan who felt more and more confident. Susan felt it and wanted to make the most of it to weaken Scarlet mentally.

"Everyone serves you, you say, and they do what you want! Those like you will always be just ordinary people who don't get lucky," said Scarlet.

"And behind their backs they're plotting to get rid of you, and if you want to get fired, you'll need a security staff to survive. I enjoy life, you enjoy the fact that only two protective birds died and you are alive. Haha, I'm enjoying what I have, I've got a boyfriend, friends without whom I don't know if I could do it," answered Susan aggressively.

She felt that the situation was under control, that Scarlet was getting lost in her mind and that her ideas were slowly running out of steam.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Haha, congratulations on having a man who kills for power! I may be alone, but I didn't kill anyone," she said, laughing maliciously at Susan.

"Or maybe you killed him, just trying to blame Paulo to clear yourself of the charge? Maybe you're lying because without Paulo, the reign was ruined and you want to destroy his life?" Susan asked in an accusing manor, saying how provocative it was for Scarlet to respond emotionally.

"That's not True! I ruled without him, and Alberto, who I didn't manage to kill, survived, came here, I know it! SHIT! " Scarlet screamed out of emotion when she couldn't stand it.

"GOTCHA!" Susan shouted in triumph. While the scared Scarlet covered her beak with her wings. Both girls opened their eyes wide, both Susan and Scarlet were surprised. Under the influence of emotions, Scarlet said what really happened, she destroyed her own plan.

"How stupid I am... I've destroyed everything," thought Scarlet without moving at all. Susan didn't move either, but her face brightened up and she got new, fresh blushes.

"Well... Ah... I..." Scarlet stuttered, and then quickly flew out of the lake, disappearing behind the big trees.

"So it's true," thought Susan when she looked at Scarlet. Susan's eyes began to tear up, which were tears of happiness because it turned out that Paulo was innocent, even Scarlet admitted it to her. She was proud of herself because it was probably the first time in her life that she stood up to someone so aggressively.

"It's not that easy to be mean," said Susan to herself, but she thought about it again.

"Where is Blu and Paulo?" Susan thought while walking around the lake.

Meanwhile, Blu and Paulo started feeling a little hungry, so they thought it wasn't a stupid idea to start thinking.

"Okay, I have one basic idea that people use when they get lost," said Blu.

"What kind of idea?" Asked Paulo. Blu got up from the ground, walked up to a small gap, where the sun was coming from, and started screaming.

"Help! Help! There is someone here! Help us!" Blu shouted at the top of his lungs. Paulo approached him and watched his friend with surprise. He then wingpalmed himself at his friend's whining for help.

"Don't look at me like that, just do what I do. Do you have another idea? Well, that's right," Blu turned to Paulo saying this, and he continued to shout.

Paulo shrugged his shoulders and joined Blu.

Meanwhile, Susan was walking around the lake and looking around hoping to find red or blue feathers somewhere behind the tree that would signal that Blu or Paulo was here somewhere.

"Maybe they are deeper somewhere..." Susan thought. A moment later she noticed the claw marks on the ground.

"If they're still visible, it means they're fresh... I think..." Susan thought. She decided to follow them, until the moment when the traces of the bushes would break away. She went through them without thinking with her head. She got to the other side, where there was no lake anymore, only trees and bushes around her. When she stood still for a few seconds, she heard a quiet cry for help. She was surprised, but her instinct for help told her to follow the cries. When she was closer, Susan managed to find out whose voices they were - Paulo and Blu!

"Blu?!" Screamed Susan while she was blushing. She gained even more hope and joy when she heard their voices. She started to walk faster and faster, walking was uncomfortable, so she rose low above the ground, and continued to listen to the sounds as she directed them. A moment later she stood in front of a cave that was all overgrown with moss.

"Help us!" Susan heard Blu's voice.

"Oh, it's you!" said Susan happily.

"No It's the pizza guy did you order the pepperoni? Of course it's us get us out of here!" Answered Blu with sarcasm.

"What? And peper-what now? And I don't know, I kind of feel hurt by that sarcastic comment Blu," Susan replied while smirking.

"Susan, there's no time to judge our comments get us out of here!" Blu angrily shouted.

"Nope, I want you to say one thing to me before I let you out. I want you to say, I'm a nerd bird. Susan is hot I'm definitely not," Susan replied giggling.

"Fine if it will get us out of here. I'm..a nerd bird...Susan is hot...I'm definitely not," Blu said with annoyance.

"Sorry could you try and say that in Portuguese?" Susan replied while laughing.

"FOR GOD SAKE SUSAN!" Blu screamed out loud clearly upset by her joking around.

"Alright, alright what do so need to do?" Susan said to Paulo who was politely waiting for their conversation to end.

"Start pushing the boulder to the right, and tell us when you'll start," ordered Paulo. Susan approached the edge of the boulder and started pushing right.

"Now!" Said Susan.

"Are you sure this will work?" Paulo asked.

"Pff, sure, believe me," snorted Blu, and then he and Paulo started pushing. A few pushes were enough for the boulder to move away so that Blu and Paulo could finally see the sun. Susan, when she saw Paulo now, immediately jumped on his neck kissing him.

"I love you Paulo! I love you! I love you!" Susan shouted in delight and relief.

While this was happening Blu walked out and said to Susan. "Thanks for saving us, but next time try not to make silly little remarks while we're in there ok?" To which after Susan and Paulo heard this. Blu gulped and they both slapped him on both cheeks.

"WILL EVERYONE STOP HITTING ME!" Blu screamed in annoyance.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	66. Ultimatum

_**Ultimatum**_

When Susan was hanging around Paul's neck, he was looking at Blu. He was very surprised by Susan's behaviour. Blu was also surprised, but smiled, giving a sign for Paul to just enjoy it. Paulo wanted to enjoy it, but didn't know why Susan's behavior had changed so much.

"But after all..." He tried to tell Paulo, but Susan wouldn't let him get to the word. She was very happy and didn't pay attention to anything.

"You don't have to explain anything, sweetheart... Scarlet said it all herself! It's amazing! I still can't believe it! " said the still happy Susan, laughing.

"Alone? But how is that possible? She couldn't have done it! "Paulo, even more surprised, answered. Susan left Paul a little bit so that he could take a deeper breath and calm down. She knew that I needed more breathing because he started to breathe quickly.

"I looked everywhere for you. Then I met Scarlet, who was probably waiting for me. She started to torment me again with her stupid questions, but in the end I dared and stood up to her. I guess she couldn't stand the emotion, because she finally said she was the one who tried to kill Alberto," said Susan quickly.

"My love... I hope you'll be as gentle as ever, I don't want you to be mean to me," said Paulo laughing. He approached her and kissed her.

"Doesn't that seem suspicious to you?" interrupted their romantic moment Blu.

"But what's suspicious?" asked Paulo.

"I don't think Scarlet gave up so quickly... I feel that something can happen, something not very good," said Blu hesitantly.

"You're overreacting, what could be wrong now?" asked Paulo.

"I don't know, I don't know... Anyway, it doesn't matter... You're probably right, as I'm always dramatizing," replied Blu, scratching his head and wondering for a short while. He said so in order not to force others to worry, but still in his heart he felt that somewhere else there was a danger, he tried not to worry about it, but nevertheless he preferred to be careful and did not want to fall into the first better trap.

"Well, I think we can go back now. It was cold in that cave, even if it was Brazil," said Blu looking at it.

"Yes, we can go back," said Paulo. They all headed for Blu's house and Jewel's house to announce very good news. Paulo and Susan talked to each other as if nothing had happened, but Blu was still convinced that there was still danger somewhere else.

"Did something happen to Blu?" asked Paulo when he saw Blu lost in his mind.

"Yes... Yes, everything is fine. I just thought about it," replied Blu with a false smile.

Half an hour later they were in front of Blu's house. Blu stopped in front of him listening.

"What's the matter with you, Blu?" asked Susan. But Blu didn't answer. He went into the house and noticed that nobody was there.

"Jewel? Jewel!" shouted Blu, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Calm down, Blu. She probably took the children out into the fresh air," said Paulo calmly.

"Jewel never does that. Something had to happen," said Blu, worried. Blu guessed why Jewel and the kids didn't have anything, but he didn't want to say anything to be calm.

"In a moment, Jewel will be back," said Paulo.

"For sure?" He asked Blu. Paulo confirmed with a head movement.

"If you say so," said Blu reluctantly. They sat on the couch and started talking. The conversation was such that Paulo and Susan talked and Blu waited in nerves and silence. Blu often left the house to see the approaching Jewel, but every time he didn't see it. With time Paulo and Susan became nervous, they also started to get nervous, but they tried not to show it to Blu, so as not to make him nervous.

"It's certainly been an hour... Where is Jewel with our children?" asked Blu.

"Don't get upset... She's... In a moment she will be... You'll see," Paulo said, "but right after that he looked at Susan, who was also starting to show nervousness. Another hour had passed and Jewel was not showing a single trace. Blu finally decided that he had to say it for Paul, tell him why Jewel disappeared, even if it would mean a nervous situation.

"I know why Jewel disappeared... Scarlet certainly has something to do with it," said Blu, already upset.

"I'm afraid so," said Susan. She couldn't hide it either, and she also had to confess how she felt.

"And you won't say anything to Paulo?" asked sarcastically Blu. He was clearly upset about the whole situation, Susan understood his behavior, but Paulo was still trying to calm down Blu.

"It's probably just a coincidence," Paulo said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe in such things," said Blu. When he said it, the sun reflected light from the bottom of the bed. Blu noticed this and at the same time saw a small piece of paper put under the bed.

"What's there to do with Blu?" asked Susan. Blu didn't answer, he bent down under the bed, pulled out the wing and pulled out the card by force. He got up from his knees and started reading aloud.

"Dear Paulo!

As you can see it was worth learning the letters that people use, it's really worth it! Now, let's get down to business. I'm sorry that Blu has to suffer because of you, yes, it was because of me that you found an empty house. Blu, if you're reading this, you need to know that if it wasn't for Paulo, it wouldn't be bad. It's very simple! More precisely: tonight we meet next to the lake, which is near Susan's house. Either Paulo will come back to the Amazon with me, or Blu can look for another love, because she will be murdered with the children. If we don't meet today, he will kill them. If you try any tricks: they will be murdered. It's simple, isn't it?

Never mind, we meet today at midnight, see you later!

Scarlet".

When Blu read that letter, he crushed her and threw her on the table. In his eyes there was anger and at the same time despair. He was looking at Paul, who was not feeling well either.

"What now?" Susan asked quietly.

Blu came to the exit. He was watching. It was already getting sunset, so there wasn't much time left.

"I don't know" answered Blu helplessly. Blu turned around and stuck his eyes on Paulo, who was holding his head. He was really sorry about that. Blu sat down next to Susan and thought about the whole situation. That's when the jokes were over. And it was quite a critical situation. Finally Paulo stood up and sighed to get attention.

"I will stay with Scarlet... There is no other choice," said Paulo in the end.

"What? No, you can't!" screamed Susan immediately. Paulo looked at Blu to get him to answer. But he didn't get an answer. Blu bent his head down again and tried to immerse himself in his thoughts.


	67. The end?

**_The end?_**

The nervous atmosphere accompanied everyone in this house. Blu still had his head on the table covered with his wings. Susan looked at Paulo, who, like Blu, had his head bent down. The sunset was getting closer, time was running out, and they still had no idea.

"So,..." Suddenly Blu said, slowly raising his head. He stabbed his eyes on Paulo, who also raised his head. Susan and Paulo were waiting for Blu to say something else.

"Paulo has to do it," added Blu. This caused an outrage in Susan, who immediately rose.

"Why does he have to? There has to be some other solution, there has to!" said Susan.

"It's all because of him, so that he wouldn't be here, something like this would never happen. Susan, understand, I have a wife, children," said Blu.

"So my happiness doesn't count anymore?!" Asked a nervous Susan.

"How, just..."

"Blu is right" their quarrels wbyas interrupted by Paulo, silencing both of them.

"Blu is right. It's all because of me. If I wasn't here, you'd be happier than you are in trouble because of me," answered Paulo.

"But what about me? You can't leave me!" Said Susan in a desperate voice.

"Susan, you have to understand this. This is for your own good. It will be better for everyone," Paulo said.

"No. It will be bad for me, it will be bad for me," answered Susan.

"I am sorry. Sometimes you have to finish something," Paulo said.

"If you want to be alone for these last moments, you can fly away. You still have some time left," said Blu, assessing how much time they still have left. Susan and Paulo looked at each other and nodded.

"Just come back before sundown, please," said Blu before they left.

"I promise," Paulo said, and then they left Blu's apartment. Blu was so mentally tired that while sitting on a couch with his head down he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Susan and Paulo were able to reach perhaps the best observation point in the city - the statue of Jesus on the hill. It was a perfect place to observe the beautiful sunset, which on that very day was extremely sad and colourless. They both sat on the left shoulder of the statue and silently watched the sky. Until then...

"Why does everyone go here?" Asked Susan.

"Probably because you can see the whole city from here," answered Paulo. He sighed and again there was silence, which this time was much shorter.

"Do you really have to do this? Do you have to leave me?" Asked Susan. Paulo sighed powerlessly and wondered about the question to give Susan a gentle answer.

"Unfortunately, I don't want to go there either," answered Paulo. Again, a moment of silence. Every minute of the silence, Susan came up with a solution or a question.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to that meeting," Susan asked. This question opened Paulo's eyes wide. He was surprised by Susan's words. After all, Jewel was her best friend.

"What? I can't do that! Anyway, how could you think that? She's your best friend," Paulo said with disbelief.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just love you so much," said Susan, spreading her wings with disappointment.

"I love you too, Susan, and you don't even know how much... but I think it has to be like this," he sighed sadly.

"How about I come with you?" Asked Susan. Paulo opened his eyes again. He didn't know where Susan was getting such surprising ideas.

"No! Susan, I don't go there for pleasure. Even if I wanted to. They're probably already waiting for me, and it won't be the most pleasant time of my life. Paulo said.

"You expect what's waiting for you there?" Said Susan.

"In part. I'm sure I'll be tortured, everyone wants revenge on me, but it won't help them anyway. They only want me to suffer. That's all," answered Paulo. Again there was silence. They simply enjoyed the last sunset together. Although Susan was still in despair that she would have to say goodbye to her beloved, she knew there was no other solution, and her solutions were frankly crazy. Susan no longer asked questions, but decided to enjoy the moment. In fact, there was nothing to be happy about, but Susan put that thought aside. She tried not to think about anything. She simply put her head on Paulo's shoulder and they watched the sunset together.

It's been half an hour since they've been watching the sun without any movement, which started to hide behind the horizon. Paulo stood up at the same time and helped Susan to do it.

"It is high time," Paulo said. Susan could hardly swallow the saliva and then modestly nodded her affirmative head. She had her head bent down and probably didn't want Paulo to see her face. But Paulo raised her head with his wing.

"Don't worry, I'll remember you. For the rest of my life," said Paulo comfortingly.

"But it's not the same," said Susan.

"But there will always be something between us," Paulo said with a little smile. Susan suddenly hugged Paulo as tightly as she could. She didn't let him go until one minute later.

"Let's go," Paulo said after the hug. A moment later, the statue of Jesus stood alone.

Meanwhile Blu started to wake up from a dream. He raised his head lazily and looked around the apartment. He did not see anyone. He dreamt of Jewel and his children.

"Oh, Jewel..." he sighed sadly. At that moment Blu managed to notice two red spots that were approaching him - Paulo and Susan. Blu waited patiently for them, observing them and not letting go of his eyes even for a moment.

Blu didn't even realize when they were entering his apartment. Again, he was immersed in his thoughts about Jewel.

"Blu?" Asked Susan. Blu shook his head. Then he managed to come to his senses. He got up from the couch and walked up to them slowly. However, he did not say anything. He had nothing to say.

"The only thing I can say... It's that I'm terribly sorry, Paulo, Susan. But I think it has to end like this, I'm really sorry," sighed Blu while spreading his wings.

"Don't worry about it Blu. I know it's not your fault, it's mine. I started it and I'll finish it," said Paulo. Susan didn't say anything. She bent her head down again and waited for the worst. Again the silence fell. Blu leaned over a bit. The sun had already completely gone down and the twilight came. Everybody guessed what they should do. Blu grunted to attract attention.

"Susan, Paulo... It's time," said Blu slowly. Susan and Paulo looked at each other and then nodded. A moment later, the three of them left the apartment.

 ** _Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! I also invite you to my Q &A, which I lead on the forum Rio, where you can ask me any question ;) To the next chapter!_**


	68. Fighting for everything

**_Fighting for everything_**

"Ma'am, are you sure they're coming?" Asked one of the servants when he approached Scarlet. Everything was already perfected to perfection. Scarlet didn't expect any other movement than to give up, so she was very confident.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll come. Blu couldn't do anything else, could he, Jewel?" Asked Scarlet sarcastically.

Jewel was tied to a tree with a thick rope and children.

"You won't get away with it, you'll see!" She said while crying, even though her voice said that her words didn't really mean anything. Scarlet laughed maliciously, but still stood by the lake watching the night sky.

"Relax, Jewel, if Paulo goes away with me, your problems will also disappear," said Scarlet.

"But... What do you want from him?" Asked Jewel while weeping. Jewel tried to get out a few times, but she was so tightly tied that she couldn't even move a little.

"Let's just say he needs to feel something that I felt when he left us. In fact, our group broke up a long time ago, a new order came in, so... Nobody will notice how one bird dies, or something like that," said Scarlet.

"So you're nothing," said Jewel. When Scarlet heard it, she ran up to Jewel, putting her razor-sharp claw around her neck.

"We are nothing! Our power will come back, you want to feel how sharp my claw is?" Asked Scarlet sarcastically, pushing her claw harder against Jewel's neck.

"Oh... No..." Jewel groaned scared.

"Well, then I think we understand each other well... oh! They're here!" Said Scarlet, returning to her previous position.

A moment later, Blu, Paulo and Susan were standing in front of her, all with angry glares on their faces.

"Jewel!" Shouted Blu when he noticed his beloved one tied to a tree.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast. Paulo, come here to me," said Scarlet laughing and showing Paulo with a pen, so that Paulo would come up to her. Paulo slowly moved forward, to his surprise Susan did the same.

"Susan, what are you doing?" Asked Paulo quietly.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," she also said in a whisper with a mischievous smile.

A moment later, they were already standing in front of Scarlet, who was more than happy with the view. When Paulo was about to leave, Susan suddenly hugged him, hugging him with all her strength.

"Okay, that's it, Paulo, come here," said Scarlet, tired of the sight.

"Step aside," said Susan.

"Wait, what?" Said Paulo surprised. At this point, Susan let Paulo go quickly and immediately struck Scarlet's face with her fist, who didn't expect this. She withdrew a little bit, wiping her beak off. The servant wanted to run away, but was stopped by Scarlet herself.

"No! Leave them alone! That's what I wanted... Either I kill her or she kills me," she said, laughing maliciously at Susan. The soldiers looked at each other surprised, and then, as ordered, they moved away from their enemies. When Susan and Scarlet fought each other, Blu decided to use it to free Jewel and his children. Paulo watched the girls fight for a while and then decided to help Blu. He ran to them as quietly as he could and tried to solve the ropes together with Blu.

"Blu!" Said Jewel, who was very happy to see her husband.

"Shhhh! Shut up, I have to untie the ropes," said Blu. He took the line to the beak and tried to tear it apart. Meanwhile, Susan and Scarlet were hitting each other with their fists. Although Susan was much weaker than Scarlet, she was still bravely coping with a better opponent.

"Can't you let it go?" Asked Scarlet when she struck a harder blow to the head of Susan.

"Never," said Susan after a few moments, giving up her attacking power. The girls fought each other, dealing more and more head injuries. The soldiers were so interested in the fight that they couldn't even notice that Blu and Paulo had already managed to free their family. When it happened, Jewel immediately threw herself at Blu, squeezing him.

"I love you so much," said Jewel quietly, still crying.

"Shhhh... It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," said Blu calmingly stroking her head. Their moment was interrupted by Susan's short scream from afar. Susan was defeated by Scarlet, who crushed Susan's body to the ground. Next to Scarlet there was a broken glass, she took it to the wing and started swinging it in front of Susan's eyes.

"Do you see this? You're about to have it in your head!" She told Susan, by lifting the wing in which she held the glass. She wanted to stick glass in Susan's head when suddenly a big stone fell on her head. This caused the girl to lose consciousness as she fell to the ground. Immediately after that, a familiar parrot landed from the tree, which had a long rope with it. Blu and Paulo didn't need much time to see who it was. It was Alberto!

"Alberto?" Said Paulo and Blu together surprised. Susan was still in a big shock that she miraculously survived it. Slowly she got up looking at Alberto.

"You didn't think I just disappeared, did you? Didn't you?" Aked Alberto sarcastically.

"So where were you when we needed you?" Aked Paulo.

"Hah, it was really easy to predict that Scarlet would kidnap Jewel. It was enough to wait for that moment, as it turned out, I had to wait very shortly. In the meantime..." Alberto interrupted his speech when he tied Scarlet up. He did it carefully, tightening each loop as tightly as possible in case Scarlet didn't escape.

"And what about her?" Paulo asked when he saw Alberto taking Scarlet on.

"From Scarlet? There's nothing to worry about anymore. You don't know about it, Paulo? Your flock is headed by Felipe, the jungle is safe again. He will decide what will happen to her," Alberto answered.

"What if I want to go back to the Amazon? Can I also be punished?" Paulo asked.

"Well, I'll tell Felipe that you helped me get Scarlet. I'll try to convince him somehow, but don't worry, he'll be fine," answered Alberto.

During this time Susan managed to approach Paulo slowly. She was still in shock, which she had just experienced. There were still Scarlet's soldiers left who were still doing nothing. They felt lost in all this. They just stood there and watched each other.

"If you want to be free, I recommend that you leave now. Now!" Said Alberto. A group of soldiers left the place of events in fear at a very fast pace.

"So... in a moment Scarlet will start to wake up. It would be better if she didn't know her location. I'll be on my way, see you later!" Said Alberto. A moment later, with Scarlet on his back, he flew away.

In the meantime, Susan managed to calm down and process the events that had just happened relatively calmly.

"Is it over?" Asked Susan. Paulo stood for a few moments in silence as he watched Alberto fly away, which was becoming a smaller and smaller dot, over a picturesque morning in Rio.

"Yes... It's over, we're safe," Paulo said.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! I also invite you to my Q &A, which I lead on the forum Rio, where you can ask me any question ;) To the next chapter!**_


	69. Peace

_**Peace**_

"We're safe" repeated Paulo once more calmly. Alberto has already managed to disappear from the eyes of all those who were in the action. Blu and Jewel took their children on their wings trying to silence them, although they did not do very well. The children were still in shock, even though they didn't really understand much.

"Thank you, Blu," said Jewel with Carle on her wings.

"You know that you are everything to me. You're all that matters to me," said Blu while holding Tiago and Bia. Jewel blushed to this comment. Susan hugged Paul's body, who was still staring at the sky. It would seem that he had thought about it.

"Paulo, are you okay?" asked Susan.

"Alberto said that the Amazon was again a peaceful home to live in... Maybe that's where we belong," Paulo asked.

"Perhaps we will think about it later... Meanwhile..." Susan interrupted by kissing Paul. Paulo reciprocated the kiss with great joy. Everyone was happy to enjoy their other half.

"I think it's time to feed our children," said Blu, guessing that this night Bia, Carla and Tiago must have felt more hungry than ever.

"I think it's a good idea," said Jewel, smiling a little. The Spix Macaw family disappeared a moment later behind dense trees that covered the sky. Paulo and Susan had time to have a moment for each other and enjoy themselves. They sat by a small lake and exchanged compliments.

"I hope that's all you've been hiding, my murderer?" Susan asked sarcastically, laughing.

"I guess, no, I guess, I guess so... But I can't promise you anything," said Paulo laughing.

"I wouldn't want to fight someone for you again," said Susan.

"I'm glad that Alberto appeared at that very moment. If it wasn't for him, it could have been really bad..." said the worried Paulo.

"Yes, stupid people throw their garbage away everywhere! But what can you do... People don't care about nature, that's probably why everyone runs away to places where people don't look so often," said Susan.

"Yes, I think so..." Paulo answered with thought. They spent the rest of their time in peace and quiet. They could finally be alone and talk about all the topics they wanted to talk about. They had time only for each other...

Meanwhile Blu's nest wasn't there at the moment, because he went to get a mango, which was probably the favorite dish of the family. Almost the whole family, because Jewel preferred Brazil nuts, what exactly was in the memory of Blu. Especially for his beloved wife, he traveled twice as far to find nuts. Soon he found a little grove where there were lots of nuts that looked phenomenal.

"Wow... I feel like I'm going to have to fly here more often," thought Blu, excited when he saw lots of fruit around him. He remembered the last time he fought a lot of walnuts, but thanks to that he knew how to pick them from the branch. He flew to a fairly high branch and picked three fruits. Then it occurred to him that this way he could not bring manga.

"Apparently I'll have to go again for mangoes," thought Blu. A moment later he flew away to meet his family again.

In the meantime, Jewel had to try to control the little beasts that were her children. They had so much energy that Jewel herself decided to give up and give the children some peace of mind.

It's okay, it's okay... Have fun" breathed out the tired Jewel while sitting on the couch. Time flew so fast that she noticed Blu who came with nuts as she sat down. He was immediately attacked by children, who immediately jumped on Blu's body.

"Hahaha, stop it... Stop it! "Blu was screaming, feeling tickling on his body. Blu with problems put the fruit on the table and gently put the kids in their seats.

"Awww... Nuts, thank you, darling," said Jewel with a slight blush.

"Well, yes, everything for you, angel," said Blu with a smile. He wanted to go out right away after the mango, but when he heard this comment he decided to sacrifice himself and eat a nut. Everyone sat down at the table.

"Now you are feeding them," said Jewel to Blu.

"Yeah, sure," said Blu with anxiety. Even though he already knew how to pull them out, there was one question left: how to eat them? Blu sat down next to his children and got a nut. He turned it in all directions. Jewel noticed his uncertain eyesight, she figured he needed help.

"I'll help you," she said with a smile. She took the fruit in her wings and stabbed the fruit in her beak. She ripped out the shell and gave it to Blu.

"This is how you open the fruit," added Jewel. Blu smiled at the answer, but felt ashamed that he couldn't open an ordinary fruit.

"I'm sorry, Jewel, but I..."

"I understand Blu, that's why I helped you. It's okay," said Jewel immediately. She knew that Blu was domesticated, so she didn't blame him. The next part of the day passed quietly. Blu and Jewel had enough adventures for now and just wanted to be with their families. You could even say that Paulo and Susan thought about it as well, because they also stayed at home resting. Blu and Jewel had a lot of time to devote to their young children, who were not so small and were already getting heavier. Time passed very quickly, because by the time they knew what it was like, it was already sunset. Their little sweethearts started to fall asleep, so their parents thought it was a good idea to put them in a cradle.

Blu and Jewel decided to take advantage of it to be alone. To this end, they went to the statue of Jesus. It was always a good place to be alone. Half an hour later they were there enjoying themselves. From time to time they gave each other modest kisses and threw themselves at each other. They literally had their time only and exclusively on each other. They could finally be alone and no one could stop them from doing so.

"When I was tied to a tree, I really thought how badly it could end," said Jewel.

"You don't believe I couldn't come after you, do you?" asked sarcastically Blu.

"At such moments I think only of the worst..." she sighed Jewel.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, when I'm with you I'll always defend you, and of course children, you're the most important thing in life," said Blu.

"And Linda?" asked Jewel. Blu scratched his head with this question. He actually forgot about it. Since then, he hasn't thought about her at all.

"Well... You're my family now, you're the only one who matters," Blu said.

"Awww, thank you," said Jewel.

"But Jewel is telling the truth. If not you, who would I live for?" said Blu. Jewel from these touching words couldn't stand to jump out on Blu, strangling him with kisses.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	70. Linda

**_"Linda"_**

A few sunny and warm days have passed for the Spix Macaw family. Those days were really peaceful for them, not hiding what happened just a few days ago. They took care of their kids for most of the days, but that's what gave them the most joy and happiness. They didn't complain even for a moment that they have to take care of their kids all the time. They enjoyed their duties. Finally they had an opportunity to rest from all this and to take care of motherhood. Paulo and Susan visited them every day to see if Blu and Jewel needed any help, but a couple of fresh parents did their best to fulfill their duties. Blu and Jewel were happy to finally have a little time in their company and made sure that no one could stop in this short but pleasant time. They could finally live in their little blue world...

A week after the last events

It was a sunny morning when Jewel woke up and wanted to touch Blu's head, but she was surprised when she felt a cold pillow instead of a warm head. She turned to all sides looking for her beloved. She stopped drilling when she turned around and saw Blu, who was standing at the entrance watching the beautiful sunrise.

"Blu?" said Jewel, not yet fully conscious. Blu turned around. Jewel noticed that he had a flash in his eye and was somehow mysteriously excited.

"Hi, sweetheart" turned Blu quickly approaching his wife and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Why did you get up so early? I still don't remember you getting up in front of me... Did something happen?" asked Jewel.

"No, why not? I just don't want to waste time, life is so beautiful when you have someone like you... I'll be right back, I'll get breakfast," said Blu, "and then he left the apartment quickly. Jewel didn't hide the fact that he liked his words very much for her, but on the other hand she wondered for a few more minutes why Blu was so excited and energetic. She guessed that Blu would confess the reason herself, in the end she knew him quite well, so she didn't pay any attention to it, only she took care of the children's packaging herself.

A few minutes later Blu came back from the exhibition with three fresh mangoes in his clutches. He put them on the table and quickly cut them into small pieces.

"They just fell asleep, they'll eat later," said Jewel. Blu nodded. Breakfast passed quietly and pleasantly until Jewel decided to ask Blu why he was so excited.

"Blu, why are you so excited... It's a little strange... I mean, am I surprised?" asked Jewel.

"Um... I was going to tell you this yesterday, or actually ask you... Shall we go to Linda and Tulia?" Blu asked. Jewel was surprised. Why should they go there?

"But why? Why?" asked Jewel after a moment of thinking.

"A week ago you asked me about Linda... This week I was wondering and actually noticed that I behaved unfairly... You know... " said Blu.

"Not fair?" repeated the more surprised Jewel.

"Well, she raised me for so many years and now I'm not supposed to remember her like that? Thanks to her I owe so much, so it's not fair to just throw her out of my mind. So how's Jewel? Do you want to go to them for a couple of days? " asked Blu.

"Um... But... Is that really what you want? Do you insist that much? " asked Jewel.

"Please, Jewel... A few days Max, it's just a few short days... Please... Anyway, remember, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have met in our lives," said Blu. Jewel thought about it. Indeed, Blu was right. With reluctance, but she admitted that Blu was right.

"Well... Let it be... But 5 days Max... You know how she reacts to people, I'm not really fond of them," said Jewel, resigned. Blu hugged Jewel immediately.

"Thank you..." answered Blu.

"All right, but we'll throw them out at noon, we have to wait until the kids wake up to feed them, we won't feed them during the flight, will we? "...announced Jewel.

"Yes, I know that," said Blu.

A few hours later

Jewel behaved normally, compared to Blu, who several times tried to wake up the kids to feed them and quietly leave the jungle. But every time he was disturbed by Jewel, who crossed his plan, slightly annoying Blu.

"Blu, leave it alone!" said Jewel clearly when she saw what Blu wanted to do. Blu was going away, but not for a long time, so that Jewel wouldn't stop watching him. Finally, the kids woke up on their own, to the joy of Blu. Blu quickly called for Jewel to come and feed them, but he was so excited that he forgot it was his turn to surprise him this time.

"But Blu, it's your turn today, and I was struggling with them yesterday," said Jewel.

"What, it's impossible! I was struggling yesterday! He opposed Blu.

"Not Blu, I'm telling you that yesterday I was tired, you were just laughing at me, so come here and feed them," said Jewel, when she sat comfortably on the couch and even waited for the moment when Blu would make some kind of a stunt and could laugh at him all the time. Blu sat down at the table and started feeding his kids. Jewel watched him closely to find any reason to laugh at him. But this time Blu showed perfection, thanks to which Jewel was even disappointed that she couldn't at least repay the previous day.

Blu finally finished feeding and noticed Jewel's face, which clearly showed great disappointment.

"Honey, is something wrong?" asked Blu.

"No, of course not," replied Jewel with a happy expression on her face.

"So I guess we can already go on a short vacation, right? He asked Blu.

"Yes, we can... Holidays depend on who for," added Jewel.

"Ah... Don't exaggerate, they're not as bad as you think, I know we're both completely different perspectives, but at least try to like them, what's wrong with you? If you like me, you have to like them too," jokingly added Blu.

"Okay... but I don't promise anything... But if there's one thing that matters, I'll try to find their good sides," said Jewel with some motivation.

"And keep it that way! So how? We're flying?" said Blu. He took on his Carle and Tiago, who together were even a heavy burden for Blu, who had to work hard to get ready for the flight.

Jewel because she was a woman took only Bie, which was the lightest of her siblings, which was not the slightest problem.

"Let's go" announced Jewel.


	71. Wedding

I would like to apologize for the fact that it is now less frequent to publish chapters... I hope that soon I will be able to publish them regularly ;)

* * *

 _ **Wedding**_

It was exactly noon when they set off on their way to Linda and Toulouse. Blu was clearly excited about it, while Jewel pointed out from the very beginning the reluctance and a little bit of fear of people.

"Is something wrong?" asked Blu.

"No... It's all right," said Jewel mixed up.

"I know Jewel that you're afraid of people, but you really don't have to be afraid of them. After all, it was because of them that we met, remember?

"I know, I remember Blu. You don't understand me, it's something else..." Jewel answered. Blu figured out what was going on for her, so he just gave up pressuring her so he wouldn't hurt her.

"So... How do I put it...? I don't really know where they live so we have to go to the clinic to get their address," said Blu after a moment of silence.

"There's no other way out," said Jewel hard. Blu just nodded in the head movement.

At that time they were watching the city from a bird's eye view when they were going to the clinic. A few minutes later they were already there. The parking lot was filled with cars this time, which meant that they were working there and, as you can see, they had a lot of work to do.

"All right, will you wait here, or will you come with me?" asked Blu when they were standing with the window open.

"Maybe I'll stay," said Jewel, swallowing saliva and seeing a lot of people outside the window.

"All right," he answered by taking Tiago and Carle off his back. When he did it, he flew into the clinic and Jewel was only watching everything from the window.

Meanwhile, Blu flew into the reception desk looking for Tulio's business card to find his address. Finally, he found it on his desk. He took it to his claws to read. He remembered the information and put away the business card in the same condition as it was left. A moment later he was already with Jewel, who with curiosity observed people who were doing something with birds. She decided to ask Blu when she would come back.

"Blu, what are they doing?" asked Jewel when Blu came back from the clinic and stood in front of her.

"What do you mean, veterinarians?" he asked Blu. Jewel confirmed by nodding her head.

"Well... These birds are probably injured so they have to feed them, take care of them... They probably also get some pills," answered Blu.

The "tablets?" repeated Jewel.

"Such pills, which help, make you feel better after them," said Blu.

"Oh, yeah... So you know where they live?" asked Jewel.

"Yes, a few districts from here, number 55. A few minutes flight time, we should be there within a dozen or so minutes," said Blu. He took Tiago and Carle on his back again, and then they moved to the place Blu pointed out, remembering the address. After half an hour of travel, Blu noticed a house that was built on a hill and was even large and spacious according to him.

"Wow" mumbled the surprise of Blu when he saw the apartment.

"Hm?" was pronounced by Jewel.

"Nothing, nothing... This is their home..." he still answered with a huge impression of Blu. It was even a spacious house with red tiles and white walls. One of the windows was open in it, so they both decided to go inside the house before going.

"We'll fly in through that window... I bet they'll be very surprised when they see us! said Blu enthusiastically. They landed on the windowsill, so they could see the interior of the apartment more clearly. It was a very spacious apartment, which made an impression on Blu, which was already under a great positive surprise.

"Wow!" said Blu louder this time.

"What?" asked Jewel this time surprised.

"Look at this house... It's huge! Compared to where I lived with Linda in Minnesota, there's really a big difference!" said Blu, leaning out of the window sill to see more details. The window they were sitting on led to the kitchen, where there was a small TV and a table. Blu leaned to the right, where he noticed a large living room with a comfortable sofa and a second, bigger TV.

"Let's go!" said Blu quickly when he took off for the living room.

"Blu! It's not very cultural, is it?" asked Jewel, but Blu didn't listen to her anymore. He had to see this huge and spacious living room. Jewel growled, but she knew she couldn't help it. She followed him and also looked for everything, but unlike Blu she was afraid of everything. Everything that surrounded her was so... Big... Big...

"This is... Terrible!" thought Jewel when she saw a big wooden wardrobe for a while. Finally they landed on the glass table in front of the sofa.

"Be careful, Jewel, it's easy to scratch such a table," warned Blu when they landed on it. Jewel was surprised that the material on the table was "invisible". In the living room there was a TV, a sofa, a glass table, several cupboards, and stairs that led upstairs, they were on the right side.

Blu and Jewel put aside their children, who fell even more sleepy.

"All right, but where are they?" asked Jewel. At the same time, they both heard the steps that lead from above. A few moments later, a woman wearing a red shirt and shorts were coming down the stairs. Blu already knew that this is Linda.

"Linda!" immediately shouted Blu. Linda heard a loud sound that scared her a little bit. When she came down she noticed five Spix Macaws.

"Oh... Blu!" said Linda immediately delighted when she ran up to him and took him in her arms. She was hugging him so hard that Blu had a problem catch his breath for a while. Jewel watched it with a little surprise and a little fear. She moved back a little bit. A moment later Linda put Blu back in place and her hands were heading in the direction of Jewel.

"Ekhm... Blu? What does she want to do?" asked the surprised Jewel. Blu just giggled when he pushed her towards Linda, who also took her and embraced her. Jewel felt a little uncomfortable at the time of the event, but accepted it in order not to hurt Blu. To be honest, she even liked it a little bit, the feeling of cuddling, despite the fact that she was cuddled by a man. A moment later Linda put Jewel away.

"Oh... And you have children!" exclaimed the delighted Linda when she noticed the little fastening chicks.

"I'm glad you came to us, we thought we'd never see you again," said Linda.

"So they remember us," mumbled Jewel. But Blu focused on something Linda had on her finger, she had a ring, it was big and had a strong reflection of the sun.

"Ah, guess what it is?" asked Linda when she noticed. Blu took a close look at him until he opened his eyes wide when he felt like he had at least guessed in his head what it was supposed to be. Linda had a more and more excited face, looking forward to Blu's answer.

"I'm getting married! To Tulia! " finally shouted out Linda full of energy.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Visits**_

Blu was really excited about the big news, while Jewel was still quite surprised. She didn't know what it meant to be "married".

The ring that Linda wore was made of gold, which was shiny. The ring was decorated with a variety of patterns that were embedded on it. Blu looked at it and wondered how much the ring could be worth.

"You're probably wondering how much it costs, aren't you?" Linda asked her blue companion. Blu slightly nodded his head as a yes.

"I honestly don't know, but is it important? I don't care, it's the will that counts," said Linda. Blu knew that Linda was a modest person by nature, so he wasn't surprised by her honesty.

"All right, I'm going out as Tulio wants to see what's close to us, if you want to stay," said Linda when she was approaching the exit.

"And one more thing," added Linda when she was about to push the metal doorknob.

"If you want to eat mango, it's in the fridge. Tulio likes it just as much as you like it... Anyway, I'm starting to like them too," said Linda. She quickly opened the door and left the room in an excited manner.

"She deserves to be happy..." said Blu, when she had already disappeared behind the door and through the window he saw Linda going towards the city.

"Blu?" Jewel called out to her mate as she was slowly approaching him with a slightly curious facial expression.

"Yes, darling?" Blu responded by kissing his beloved on her head feathers which made her giggle slightly.

"What does it mean to get married?" She asked curiously to Blu.

"Well... I mean... It's something like you and me, but we confessed our love... For people it's practically the same thing, but they show it to each other in a more solemn way," to which Jewel then lightly smiled and nodding her head as she kind of understood most of what he was saying.

"So I married you in theory?" Asked Jewel with a little surprise.

"Yes, in theory yes...That kind of sounded like you were surprised, didn't you want to get involved with me?" Asked Blu while mischievously smiling at Jewel.

Jewel quickly realised that she might have said it in a way that could have upset him and tried to cover up her previous response.

"Of course I wanted to and still want to... I just said it like that..." said Jewel when she kissed Blu on the cheek.

Although Blu knew that Jewel was attempting to apologise he wanted to have a little fun with her.

"Hmmm, I'm still a little hurt from that previous comment Jewel, kind of makes me question wether you still love me," Blu replied while silently chuckling to hide his amusement. But Jewel noticed this little trick and decided to play Blu's little game.

"Oh Blu, how can I ever prove to you how sorry I am for my...previous comment," Jewel replied in a seductive manner, pausing for emphasis. This of course made Blu blush a bright red. But he managed to keep his cool.

"Well, for you upsetting me you must prepare for a TICKLE FIGHT!" Blu shouted while laughing and tickling his mate under her toes and wings which made her giggle really loud continuously.

"BLU! HAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP!" Jewel giggled while trying to hold back her tears from laughing so much.

After the torture of Jewel being tickled by her mate, Blu leaned in and gave Jewel a really passionate kiss on the beak which relaxed both of them as they parted slowly and smiled dreamily at each other.

"Hey Blu, can you get me a mango please? I'm hungry," Jewel asked him while her stomach was rumbling. Thus made Blu chuckle while Jewel blushed in embarrassment.

"Of course my love, you stay right her and I'll be right back," Blu replied while he flew over to the fridge to get their fresh lunch of the day.

"We have everything... Smaller... Our world compared to theirs is... Small..." Jewel thought, when she turned around to see everything. Soon after that, however, Jewel started preparing herself to feed the children. A moment later Blu flew in with three mangoes in his claws. Jewel already wanted to cut them, but Blu stopped her.

"Wait, we can't do this here," said Blu, rather worriedly.

"What? Why not?" Jewel asked, rather surprised by Blu's concerned expression.

"Because we're going to get the table dirty. I'm going to get the napkins," said Blu when he left again. Jewel was surprised by this, but she knew that it was the people's world and that it would be better if she listened to Blu.

Meanwhile, Blu found himself at the kitchen counter and took the napkin. He went back to Jewel and put it on the table.

"Now can I do it?" Asked Jewel. Blu put the fruit on the napkin rather gently.

"Yes, now you can," confirmed Blu. With uncertainty, Jewel pulled out her claw and began to cut the fruit into pieces, each time it got smaller and smaller. After a few moments the fruits were cut into symmetrical cubes.

"Now I'm feeding," said Jewel.

"We feed" improved Blu. Jewel stood in a slight surprised manner.

"They're our kids, so we feed them together," said Blu to make sure Jewel didn't do this uneasy task on her own.

Jewel smiled lightly and kissed Blu on the cheek. Together, they took action by putting small pieces of mango in the beaks of their children. Thanks to the cooperation, the daily activity became a nice and common family time, which this time lasted quite quickly than usual. After feeding Bia, Tiago and Carla, they were already sleepy, which could be seen through their sleepy faces. All three of them then began to slowly close their eyes and snore rather quietly, this of course making Blu and Jewel smile.

"They're getting older," said Jewel.

"I agree... They're growing so fast," said Blu with his romance when he turned back to look at the stairs that led upstairs.

"I'll see if there's a spare bedroom upstairs," said Blu when he flew off towards the stairs. During the short journey, he observed images that were hung on the wall. Soon he reached the first floor. He noticed a few doors. He chose the first one on the left. They were slightly open, so he flew in to see if it was a free bedroom. When he flew in, it turned out that it was really there. There was a bed in the room, nothing else. The room was empty.

"I guess they won't mind," thought Blu when he started coming back. When he came back, Jewel was already waiting for him with the children.

"We can put them upstairs," said Blu.

"Don't you think we're getting too excited?" Asked Jewel with a slight upset expression. Blu didn't answer. He took Tiago and Carla on his back and flew away. Jewel did the same with Bia. A moment later they were in the bedroom. They gently put their children on the bed and watched them as they cuddled up against each other for warmth.

"Time is running terribly slowly here..." said Jewel.

"You miss the forest so much, don't you?" Blu asked Jewel sadly as he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"That's not the point. We had adventures there all the time, the day was short... And what about here? I think we've been here all day and the sun doesn't even set... It's still standing here..." explained Jewel.

"Let's be glad that time finally stands still... After all, we are on holiday... We can be alone for a while... We have time for each other, only for ourselves", said Blu.

"To have time only for both of us you can simply say", answered Jewel with a hint of passion. For the rest of the day, more precisely for the whole noon, Blu and Jewel stayed at home. Blu mainly resembled his old life watching TV, more specifically Animal Planet, Jewel also watched, but not with such enthusiasm, because every time she closed her eyes when someone died or was killed.

"That's the life of Jewel, that's the turn of things," he giggled, when he saw Jewel's behaviour. He said so every time until he did it himself, as he noticed the torn corpse of a lion. He immediately stopped ridiculing Jewel. Blu didn't even remember that the TV was stealing a lot of time because they thought they spent only an hour, they actually spent 3 of them, and more than 3. Blu therefore suspected that's why his eyes hurt.

"I guess that's why my eyes hurt," Blu remarked while wiping his eyes.

"And why did you watch so much TV? Is that what made you a nerd?" Jewel giggled in response for revenge. The next part of the day was calm, they just talked about their feelings. A few sentences turned into a long and extensive full dialogue. Soon, after a short time, as they thought, the evening came...

Suddenly in the bushes, a shadow appeared beneath the window frame. Staring at the three children asleep on the bed, and then at the loved up couple sitting on the pillows next to them. They slightly laughed and walked back into the shadows whispering, "You nearly got rid of me! Time for my revenge..." Who was this strange figure?

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	73. Evening

_**Evening**_

The evening was soon to arrive upon them. Blu and Jewel watched the slow sunset, which, as usual, was absolutely beautiful. The two sat in silence telling good jokes from time to time. However, soon their attention was drawn to a noise, originating from a yellow off-road vehicle that came in up the road and then drove under the house, into the garage. The noise then ceased. Linda and Tulio had returned home.

"Linda and Tulio have entered the building" informed Blu when he noticed them. At this, Jewel spied a light smile on his face, most likely an excited one. Blu was watching them until they opened the door to the house and entered. Blu and Jewel then heard footsteps inside, but they didn't go and greet them. Blu looked at the sky. He noticed dark clouds looming over the horizon, approaching the city.

"It's going to rain, or perhaps even be stormy tonight," said Blu.

"How do you know that?" asked Jewel.

"See these clouds?" asked Blu, pointing at the vast mass with his primary. Jewel confirmed with a head movement.

"They are unusually dark. Whenever there's a big cloud it rains as a rule, or if it's even darker, it becomes a storm cloud. I can't say it will, but I'm fairly confident." said Blu.

"You're very clever," giggled Jewel.

"Well... When I was in Minnesota, I looked at the evening sky every day and guessed whether it would rain or not," replied Blu with a little blush. After a short exchange of opinions they fell silent again to enjoy the already cloudy sunset. Soon, however, it got much cooler and the wind started to blow strong.

"Brr. It got rather c-cold all of a s-sudden..." said Jewel, her body slowly starting to quake from the cold.

"Maybe we should go inside?" suggested Blu.

"Good I-Idea," replied Jewel. They both flew inside to warm up. The interior of the apartment was significantly warmer than the outdoor air. It became quite dark from the clouds, so the lighting in the apartment was also switched on, adding a bit of light on the occasion.

"I suggest we get something to eat, but what do you think?" Blu asked.

"We can go... But they are there..." Jewel answered.

"Don't be afraid of them. You know they won't do anything to us," Blu tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, you're right... Let's go," said Jewel, trying to be positive. They flew downstairs (As they were sitting on the balcony) and then saw Linda and Tulio watching TV while tenderly embraced.

"Hi Blu, Hi Jewel" said Tulio with a smile. Blu let out a joyful noise, Jewel smiled innocently and then she went to the kitchen with Blu as soon as possible.

Blu skilfully tackled the handle of the fridge, and the door came open, and Blu and Jewel each took out a mango.

"We'll eat there," said Blu, pointing at Linda and Tulio.

"In front of them!?" asked Jewel, surprised. Blu, as before, didn't answer. With his fruit he flew onto the arm of the sofa. Jewel was embarrassed to follow her husband. Blu then casually walked next to Linda, Jewel joined him, sidling up to Blu for comfort. They had both put down their fruits and started to eat. Blu ate as if he was watching TV with them, and Jewel was completely lost in her mind. Swallowing smaller pieces of the fruit as time went on. Soon the sound of rain started to come from the outside. The drops of rain were pattering against cold windows causing sounds that were monotonous. With each moment they became louder and louder.

"You were right," said Jewel when she finished eating.

"Hah... Yes," replied Blu proudly when he looked at the window, which was full of rain drops, so the window was rendered essentially useless. After a short rain wave, a storm wave came. The lightning struck a few minutes later, when the rain stopped.

"I'll get some tea, you want some too?" asked Tulio. Linda nodded. Tulio got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"I decided to move some of our things here, you want to see them?" asked Linda. Blu willingly accepted. For a long time he wanted to see something that connected him to Minnesota. Linda got up, picked up a large cardboard box and then sat down and began pulling things out of the box, one by one.

"Do you remember these pictures? " asked Linda. Blu remembered the pictures she showed him very well. They took them every year as a sign of their eternal friendship. They also took them on their birthdays. Linda then pulled out the photograph of the day she found Blu and decided to take care of him.

"I also have the ones from school," said Linda, as she pulled out another picture frame. Blu was so sensitive to his memories that he even started to cry a little. Jewel also looked at the pictures, but she felt sad. She remembered her family. The family she had lost.

"And finally we got to the end. The last thing you loved... Remember?" asked Linda. It was a difficult question. Blu loved every single thing. He closed his eyes and waited. Linda took out the thing and put it in front of Blu.

"Open your eyes," said Linda. Blu listened and was stunned. He couldn't believe he was seeing his cage!

"My cage!" shouted Blu.

"I knew you'd like it! said Linda when she saw Blu, who quickly got into it.

"Come on, Jewel!" said Blu.

"Me?" asked Jewel. Blu quickly nodded his head. Jewel listened and slowly went inside. Although there was a lot of room, even when it was both of us, there wasn't much room for her anyway...

"Oh... My cage! Oh! My bell!" said Blu as he started playing with aforementioned bell. He was very happy to see it all back. He thought he'd never see it again, and now he's in a cage he'd been housed in since the beginning.

"I knew you'd like it! " said a happy Linda. Soon Tulio came with two cups of hot tea in his hands. He smiled immediately after seeing this sweet picture.

"I saw these pictures. Linda showed them to me. They're so cute," said Tulio, observing them. He put the tea on the table and looked at the photos one by one.

"How do you like it?" asked Blu.

"Uhhmm... how shall I tell you... There's not much space, but there's... Uh... Pretty cosy," replied an embarrassed Jewel.

"You'll get used to it," said Blu.

"To what?" asked Jewel.

"Let's spend the night here!" said Blu.

"Ukhm... Okay, well..." Jewel answered with a slight smile. She didn't want to spoil Blu's mood. She wanted him to have a good time. Actually, she said it wasn't that bad.

"You want to sleep together in it?" asked Linda. Blu quickly nodded his head.

"Honey, what time is it?" asked Linda. Tulio took the phone out of his pocket and turned it on. The big white font on the lock screen exclaimed '10:22pm'

"Oh, dear! Time flies fast... Well, we'll go upstairs to sleep... Good night," said Linda. Tulio turned off the TV and took the stairs upstairs behind Linda.

Blu and Jewel were sitting in a cage not seeing much, because it was already night. However, after the storm passed, the moon appeared and a part of the living room was visible. Blu was happy and Jewel was lost in her mind...

 _ **Spellchecked by 'Jazzstep, thanks!**_


	74. Night

_**Night**_

The night has finally come. Tulio and Linda were apparently asleep because there was no sound on the first floor. The loud crash of thunder was echoing through the whole room as the slight sound of rain drops could be heard tapping on the windowsill.

"Looks like it will rain all night Jewel," Blu said in a disappointed tone of voice while sighing. Jewel of course was leaned up next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? I didn't notice," Jewel responded in a sarcastic, yet playful tone. Blu was feeling really tired at this point and just yawned really loud. This made his beloved giggle in amusement.

"Did you feel so bad in their company? Are you so afraid of them?" Asked Blu when he saw that Jewel wasn't very focused on the moment they were in. Her mind was indeed elsewhere, but she did try her best to hide it.

"I'm not really afraid of them..." Jewel answered while putting on a small, fake smile. Blu of course saw right through it and knew she was definitely hiding something from him.

"So why are you so... Backward... Absent... Is something wrong?" Blu asked while gently rubbing her shoulders with his wings. This relaxed her slightly but her fake smile remained on her face.

"Nothing like that... I think... Is it that important to you?" Asked Jewel.

"This frame?" Said Blu.

"That's all Linda showed you tonight," said Jewel. Hoping that she can change the subject as she saw a very intriguing object on the chest of drawers.

Blu benefited from the fact that next to them there was a chest of drawers, on which one photo was placed. He leaned over and grabbed the photo and set it against the moon so that the moon's rays illuminated the framed image.

"Do you see this picture?" Said Blu, proudly showing the photo to Jewel, who gently took the picture into her wings and looked at it carefully. She saw Blu and Linda in the picture, who were making funny faces.

"Yes," was answered by Jewel who gave the photo to Blu.

"This is not just a picture... If it was so ordinary, do you think Linda would just bring it here? Would they be worth it then?" Asked Blu in a proud manner.

"Well... Well, no..." Jewel answered after a brief reflection on the answer. Blu wasn't entirely sure whether Jewel understood this kind of thing. So he thought explaining it to her would make it more understanding for her.

"It's a souvenir of us Jewel. We took this picture 2 years ago. See how much has changed during that time... Or see... Oh! Now, do you see this picture?" Asked Blu quickly when he noticed how the moon illuminates the picture in front of them. Jewel took a close look at it. She saw a little Blu with a cap on his little navy blue head. Jewel even giggled quietly. "He looks so cute!" Jewel thought in her head.

"Yes... Hah... Is that you?" Jewel asked him while giggling slightly.

"Yes... Now look at me," said Blu. Jewel turned to him. She still saw her beautiful Blu. This of course made Jewel walk elegantly towards Blu.

"Yes, my handsome. Love hawk," Jewel whispered seductively whole batting her eyelashes. This made Blu blush quite clearly through his blue cheeks.

"Heh... Look at the picture and at me... How many years do you think it's been since this photo?" Blu asked while still blushing. Jewel wondered for a moment.

"Hm...5 years?" Said Jewel unsurely.

"10 years..." corrected Blu. But this shocked Jewel completely as her jaw dropped.

"10 years...as many as 10 years... I don't even remember that time! Look... If it weren't for this photo you wouldn't know what I looked like when I was smaller... I wouldn't even remember..." said Blu.

"What about the cage?" Jewel asked with a curious expression.

"I got them for my first birthday. Linda specifically asked her parents to buy it for me. I was reluctant, but they agreed to it," replied Blu briefly.

"At least you have ways to remember Blu..." Jewel started. Tearing up in the process, while Blu was hugging her softly.

"There's no camera thing in the jungle.. Such a possibility... And that which was already gone... You won't come back, so... You have memories and I have nothing... I lost everything... only what's left of me is what I think... Which I'm not sure of myself," said Jewel grimly. These emotions made her cry quietly, out of sadness, out of despair. But then these tears turned into a burst of tears. Blu hearing his mate cry made him heartbroken to see his wife feeling so much pain In her heart. He began to cry too as he tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry... That's not what I meant...really... " said Blu sadly.

"It's okay... I know that... It's just that when I hear the word, I just remember everything..." Jewel replied.

"You mean Family?" Asked Blu.

"Yes...family..." said Jewel. Blu gently wrapped Jewel with his wings to make her feel better, safer.

"But Jewel...You're not alone now," Blu replied as he wiped her tears away. "You have me, great friends, and three beautiful children. We all love you so much," He finished as he wiped away her tears. And that's what he did. Jewel stopped crying with time, just to calm down a few moments later.

"Thank you Blu. What would I do without you?" Jewel rhetorically asked while leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss.

"You know... I guess that's enough emotion for today... I'll go to bed..." said Jewel when she lay down on the other side to lean against the side of the cage.

"Goodnight, my loving wife," said Blu quietly, when he lay down on the other side of Jewel, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Blu slept for a while, but nothing sounds eternal. Once, one of the lightning bolts hit so loudly that it woke up Blu effectively. Thus made him panic a little, trying not to wake up his mate.

"What is it?!" Shouted Blu, straightening himself energetically. He quickly came to terms with the situation and immediately realized that it was just a storm that woke him up. He looked at Jewel, which fortunately was not awakened.

"She is as sweet as she sleeps..." He thought to himself when he was watching her. Curiously, he decided to look at the window for some time, thought it might be something to help him fall asleep again. He watched the window without looking at anything else, then suddenly he noticed the shadow of an unusual figure during one lightning strike.

"Huh?" He immediately reacted, when he saw a taller figure on the other side of the room. Blu decided to wait again for the lightning to strike. When it happened, the figure was visible again. He was a tall figure towering above him...He resembled someone...familiar?

"It can't be... It can't be him..." Blu thought while he was still watching him. However, during the next impact, the silhouette went up. This time Blu got a little scared.

"Nothing will happen if I check..." Blu thought in his head.

Slowly he opened his old cage and then quietly and slowly came out of it. Immediately he quietly set off towards the stairs that led to the top. When he was there, the Door to the room where his children were, it was locked and closed. Blu listened for a few seconds. He heard nothing suspicious. So he decided to open the door. He grabbed the handle with his claw and gently pulled it down. He quietly opened the door. He immediately flew inside. But he didn't see any suspicious thing that might disturb him... Except for one thing...

"Linda would never leave the window open in this weather..." thought Blu.

The window was open. He remembered exactly when it was closed at noon. He looked at his children. They slept calmly, which left Blu calm. He flew up to the window and carefully closed it. For a moment he was still observing his little children, who were sleeping. Soon afterwards, through this view, he felt the urge to sleep.

"I think I'll go to sleep... Finally..." he thought out loud and was slightly pleased with the fact that he might finally be able to fall asleep. He left the room, closed the door quietly and slowly. When he had done this, he returned to his beloved cage, where his love slept. He entered the cage slowly and quietly so as not to make unnecessary noise. When he had already entered the cage with his claws, he closed the door. He lay down and wondered what kind of character it was. He was thinking about one bird whose name he would rather not remember... But the posterity... This shadow resembled his... He tried not to think about it... and he succeeded. He closed his eyes... He fell asleep right after he whispered, "It's not him...It can't be...It can't be!"

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	75. Good Morning!

_**"Good Morning!"**_

Blu was in a deep sleep at the time being. When the rain storm fell asleep, the atmosphere was more quiet, turning the stormy night into a peaceful one. Soon after that night, it came unexpectedly.

The rays of the golden sunshine pierced the skies of Rio. This of course making it a beautiful morning. Blu first woke up and was still lucky to watch his sleeping wife.

"Ha, she is still asleep... So normally it would be the other way around... I would sleep, and she would probably watch me sleep or snore..." thought Blu. Soon he thought about the open window, which he noticed in the room where his children slept. He wondered if the window had opened or closed again. This thought didn't leave him alone, so he did the same as he did at night.

He quietly opened the cage again, trying to be silent, and then left it. He quickly went to the first floor of the apartment to be able to see the window he was so interested in. It was either open or closed (at least that's what Blu thought). When he flew into the first floor, he saw a closed door, the same as he closed it, which made him happy. However, he wasn't sure if everything was all right yet. He slowly opened the white wooden door and flew inside. To his surprise, the window was open again. But apart from that, everything was normal, at least at first glance. Blu looked around the room he was in to see something that wouldn't disturb him. He landed on the bed to take a closer look at the window sill. He came around the window sill several times, but he didn't find anything. Soon he saw the claw marks on a wooden bed beam.

"Huh?" Blu muttered with curiosity, then he approached this trace and looked closer at him and his face wasn't the happiest. It was clear that these must have been sharp claws. He immediately thought of a character he preferred not to remember.

"No! No! It's not him! It can't be him..." He thought in a panic. At the same time he heard someone coming down the stairs. He immediately figured out that it was probably Linda. The woman came down from the first floor, and the first thing that she did was approach the cage where Blu and Jewel stayed the night. She was surprised when she didn't notice Blu there.

"And where is...?" Linda thought when she heard the flutter of wings behind her. She immediately knew it was Blu.

"Hi Blu!" Linda greeted him immediately. Blu made a joyful sound and then landed on the woman's shoulder.

"Wow... I haven't carried you on my shoulder in a long time... You're so heavy," said Linda when she and her favourite bird were headed for the kitchen.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" She asked Blu.

Blu nodded his head. He would now like to eat something that nature didn't give him. He wanted to have some cereal. Linda put Blu on the kitchen table and started looking for something in the cupboard.

"I guess you haven't eaten your favorite cereal in a long time, so..." This is where Linda interrupted her speech. She turned around and showed Blu his favourite cornflakes.

"Flakes!" Shouted Blu in excitement.

"You want them, don't you?" Linda rhetorically asked him, although she knew the answer. She had shaken the box to make Blu even more happy.

"You will get them... But!" Said Linda, hiding the box behind her. She also showed a spoonful of vitamins with this one.

"You have to eat it," said Linda, showing the spoon to Blu. Blu immediately went back to the back. He hated vitamins.

"If you don't eat them, you won't get flakes," said Linda. Blu thought about it. He hadn't felt this sweet taste for a long time, and this could be his chance for a long time... Or even longer. Blu slowly approached the spoon and gently opened the beak. Linda immediately put the spoon in his beak. Blu with reluctance, but he swallowed it.

"You've got the whole box," said Linda, leaning it out and serving it to Blu. When she did, she went to the other end of the table to make some tea.

Meanwhile, Blu knocked over the box to have better access to flakes. He poured a few on the counter and finally he could eat them. He ate them one by one, enjoying their exceptionally sweet taste. At that moment he didn't even think about mangoes anymore. This sweetness completely took his mind away from them. In just a few moments he absorbed most of the package, and it was not open yet. Linda, when she noticed this, just laughed.

She didn't want to take it away from him. She wanted him to enjoy these flakes. After all, he liked them so much. Blu soon gave up eating them. He got bored and felt bad... Finally.

"Oh... Too much..." said Blu to himself when he felt his belly bloated like a balloon.

"Hah, You had enough Blu? You look like you're full," asked Linda when she was already taking the ready-made tea. She pushed the chair back and sat comfortably on it.

Meanwhile, Blu moved away from the kitchen to find a bathroom, most likely. His stomach started to hurt... From eating. Soon Jewel woke up as well. She made some sounds before she opened her eyes. She was surprised when she didn't see Blu next to her.

"Where is..." she wanted to ask, but then she saw Blu leaving one of the rooms. When he noticed that Jewel had already woken up, he flew up to her entering the cage.

"Good morning, darling," said Blu poorly.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Jewel when she saw Blu's pale face.

"I ate a little too much..." He replied in a croaky voice, feeling a gentle stomach-ache.

"I told you not to eat too much," said Jewel.

"But what can I do? I like to eat sweet things," said Blu. Jewel sighed tiredly while stretching her wings. Actually, what could she do about it? Nothing really.

"And when you slept in a cage. Was it that bad?" Asked Blu, changing the subject. Jewel took a quick look at the frame they were currently in.

"Well... It wasn't bad... Although I prefer larger sleeping areas," said Jewel.

"Wasn't it bad? I saw you sleeping, you didn't look as if it was as bad as it seemed to you," answered Blu, trying to force Jewel to give him the honest answer he thought he had to hide.

"Well... Maybe it just looked like that, but it's not. . But I think I slept in better... Places..." this time the slightly confused Jewel answered.

"I understand," replied Blu. At the same time, the sounds of their children started to come from above, who most probably already woke up and wanted something to eat.

"Go and find yourself something to eat, I'll feed them myself!" Said Blu. And that's what they did. Jewel is unsure, because she flew to the kitchen alone, but Blu flew upstairs.

 _ **Many thanks for RiodanJaneiro97 for his help! See you in next chapter!**_


	76. A moment of reflection

_**A moment of reflection**_

Blu spent some time on making it possible for him to recognize the character who was outside the window last night, and who probably later opened the window where he would burn his children. He tried not to think that it could have been him... Well, how could it have been him? After all, he's gone...

"It can't be him... after all, he's dead... It's impossible for him to survive such an accident, such a catastrophe!" Thought Blu to strengthen his confidence in this subject, but at the back of his head something told him that it was possible for him to survive and to return to it...

Meanwhile Jewel peeking from time to time at Linda, which also surrounded her with eyes, slowly approached the fridge, from where she had received food together with Blu.

"Just take it easy..." thought Jewel, feeling really insecure, knowing that she was being watched from a human being. Linda, on the other hand, watched and saw how insecure Jewel is. She probably knew about it when she saw Jewel nervously spinning around to see if she was being watched by anyone. She decided to help Jewel.

"She probably isn't as taught as Blu," thought Linda when she got up from her comfortable chair. When she heard the steps, Jewel turned around and immediately took a few steps back.

"Don't be afraid... I won't do anything to you," laughed briefly, trying to touch Jewel, who didn't really understand Linda's intentions. Soon, however, Jewel broke through and let herself be touched by Linda in the back of her head. She felt a soft and delicate human hand. It's been a long time since she felt such a feeling...

"No one will do anything to you anymore," repeated Linda when her hand could already be calmly lying on Jewel's body.

"And now..." Linda started when she opened the fridge, discovering a lot of fruit.

"Please help yourself," finished Linda when she left Jewel. Jewel was still watching Linda for a few moments, who together with her drink went to the living room, where she turned on the TV.

"Maybe I am too tense," she briefly thought about it. She took out one fruit and flew away to eat her breakfast. Meanwhile Blu came back from a nearby orchard where fruits were growing. He ripped out several of them to feed his children with them. He hoped that no one would notice it or be angry with him.

"Let us move on to action." He decided. He cut the fruit into pieces and began to feed the children with them. He did it terribly slowly, because he still remembered that night. He divided the pieces into smaller and smaller pieces until they were small peelings. He was so thoughtful that he didn't even notice that the juice from the fruits fell on the bedding.

"Ah!" He screamed after a few moments, when he finally noticed it. Fortunately, it was a stain that was practically unnoticeable, so he decided that you don't have to do anything with the bedding: just a little attention and prudence. So he tried to put his sad thoughts aside and decided to take care of feeding his children. He did it much faster and could see his children growing fast. They weren't little birds anymore (they were, in fact, but Blu considered them bigger), but they were bigger than before.

"You don't even know how fast you grow," said Blu to himself when he looked at them. Soon after he finished feeding them, Jewel flew into the room and she also finished her breakfast.

"Hi, darling," said Jewel immediately.

"Good morning, angel," said Blu, kissing her on the cheek. (they said hello again) Jewel was already used to it, but she was still blushing to these words.

"How do you feel?" Asked Jewel.

"Better, definitely," said Blu.

"Jewel, listen..." he started immediately.

"Yes?" Asked Jewel.

"Didn't you think about it...? That...how do I put it... Didn't you think that Nigel could have survived the accident?" Blu asked.

Jewel raised her head a little higher and wondered. Her thought was more of a question than an answer, because why would he ask her that?

"In fact, I don't think he could survive that... After all, it even looked like... It was painful... And why do you ask?" Answered Jewel, asking her a question immediately. Blu turned around to look again at the bed he had just seen. However, he decided not to dramatize and to hide any fears for himself.

"Well... Actually, just like that... Such a thought took me, I don't know why myself..." he answered with a short laughter.

"All right... So what do we do the rest of the day?" Asked Jewel. At that moment, Linda's voice came from downstairs and called out to them.

"We'll think about it... Meanwhile..." Blu replied when he moved towards the door. Jewel did the same. This time she was more confident. When they had already flown down in the living room, Linda was waiting for them and she was calling them.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Asked Linda. Blu and Jewel looked surprised at each other. They both waved their heads to the left and right.

"Oh, that's great! I'll tell you something in a moment, just wait for Tulio... The sleeper is terrible," said Linda. Tulio was just waking up, because it was only at that moment that you could hear him going to the bathroom on the first floor. He was there about 10 minutes before he came out of it in a sleeping bag of shirt and pants.

"Good morning, everyone," said a sleepy Tulio when he approached the coffee machine. The water was already ready so just pour the hot water into the cup and it was ready! The coffee was ready. He drank it quickly and then ran upstairs again, most likely to change his clothes.

"I also have to go for a while... I'm sorry," said Linda, when she also went upstairs.

"Where do you think we're going?" Asked Jewel.

"I don't really know... But wherever we're going it should be great," said Blu positively, without hiding his excitement. After about 10 minutes of digging into the wardrobe, Linda came out first, to the surprise of Blu. She went downstairs and looked ready to go out. She wore a white shirt and long black pants.

"Tulio, come on now!" Called Linda. Only her call made Tulio leave the wardrobe slowly and lazily. He left slowly carrying a sweatshirt on his shoulder. He also wore a white shirt and black pants.

"I am, baby," said Tulio much more vividly than before.

"Okay, now that Tulio is here, I can tell you where we're going..." Linda started when Tulio suddenly exploded with a loud sound.

"It's today?!" Asked Tulio surprised. Linda just laughed, looking sinisterly at Tulio.

"I mean... Oh, well, how can you forget it!" Tulio improved.

"So... We are going to get our wedding clothes today and we want to see the place where our wedding will take place!" She finally announced. Blu was already imagining how Linda would look beautiful in a dazzling dress. Even Jewel felt happy, she didn't know why.

"Let's go! " Said Linda. Blu jumped on Linda's shoulder and Jewel jumped on Tulio's shoulder. A couple of people put on shoes and left the apartment...

 _ **Many thanks for RiodanJaneiro97 for help write this chapter! See you next time!**_


	77. Long Day

_**Long Day**_

"First we must go to a nearby church to discuss some of the details of the wedding. Then we will go to the place where the party will take place. As a hint, I will say that this is the place where the substrate will be... Shining," said Linda. A moment later, to her new car, a red convertible (the previous one was replaced by Fernando). Blu and Jewel were seated in the back while Linda and Tulio were sitting in the front. Blu allowed himself to take a look at the vehicle he was currently in. From the very beginning he managed to notice that the seats and upholstery are made of genuine leather, which made Blu respectable. As far as he knew, the leather parts of the car are quite expensive, so he expected that the price of the car wouldn't have to be so low. A moment later, the engine of the car made itself heard. He started to roar, showing how much power he hides within himself. A moment later they started to move, although they were driving quite slowly.

"I still need to get used to this power... I've never driven such a strong engine before..." Tulio explained himself by looking in the mirror and seeing how Blu looks at him with surprise. Soon they left their manor house to go out on the streets. None of the cars on the street went like theirs. Maybe because it had a modern and sporty design. It could also be an advantage of the metal silver lacquer, which attracted attention. Maybe it's the roar of the engine that came out by pressing the accelerator pedal harder. There could have been many reasons, as Blu said. There was already quite a lot of traffic on the road, which created traffic jams.

"There were, there are and there will probably always be traffic jams in this city..." said Tulio when they stopped in the traffic jam. Blu deigned to take advantage of this situation and stood up from the spot to lean his head behind the glass to feel the light breeze. He was looking for a button on the handle to hide the glass. He found what he was looking for and lowered the glass until it was completely hidden.

He leaned his head over the glass and closed his eyes enjoying the light breeze that moved his dark blue feathers. Despite the feeling of freshness, he was disturbed by the noise, which was coming from practically every direction. Everywhere there were various screams, some kind of a cry and of course other vehicles moving in motion.

"So that the city could be quiet..." thought Blu. A moment later the traffic jam decreased, and after a few minutes it was gone at all. Tulio managed to have the courage to speed up a bit. Again, the roar of the engine reminded us that under the hood there is a charged V6 propulsion unit. Blu turned around to see what Jewel was doing. To his surprise she was doing the same thing she was doing (!).

"Wow, she opened the window herself..." thought Blu surprised. Although he knew it was wrong to think so, on the other hand, he felt satisfied that Jewel was slowly getting used to people. He hoped he would finally like them after the trauma she had experienced. Eventually they reached their destination. It was quite a big chapel, which was richly decorated.

"Wait here, we'll be there in a few minutes," said Linda when they left the car. They closed the door behind them and went to the big gates of the church.

"We haven't forgotten anything," said Jewel when she broke away from the window.

"Namely?" asked Blu.

"The kids won't hurt themselves? she said, with some fear, Jewel.

"Don't worry. They're still small, they'll probably sleep all day," said Blu.

"They're not that small anymore," corrected Jewel.

"For us they will always be small birds," said Blu with a short laughter.

"Of course..." Jewel answered by gently hugging Blu's neck.

"Maybe not here... Still when they come..." said Blu, but Jewel did not interrupt the embrace. Slowly she approached his head with her beak.

"A short kiss," said Jewel when she kissed him. Blu didn't have the strength to refuse her, so he succumbed to temptation and reciprocated the kiss. He expected what risk he would take, but who would stop this sweet situation?

"Well, we have to come back a little later, so we're going... Aaaaah!" said Linda when she saw the sight before her own eyes. Blu and Jewel at the same time parted from each other and immediately realized that they were being watched.

"Oh, the trail," said the whole Blu in blush, seeing two people laughing a little. But he was even more surprised when he noticed that Jewel was also laughing a little bit. He got a little lost and was not hiding a bit surprised.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Blu.

"Ah, you're so cute when you're nervous," sighed Jewel while sitting next to Blu. Blu was a bit surprised, but he thought he'd give up his ego and try to relax. It was hard for him to do it, though, because even before they started he saw Linda watching him and laughing. Blu also watched the mirror and saw his cheeks, which could be said to be on fire, showing signs of shame. A moment later the car started again and joined the crowded traffic, which was unbrokenly the same at any time of day and quite often at night (there are exceptions at night if people are fed up with their work). However, despite this slow, monotonous movement, it was possible to reach the target, which was unknown anyway. It might seem that visiting the church is not a long thing, but to everyone's surprise, the sun has already started to set.

"And so people lose their free time..." said Linda, when she also stuck her eyes in the direction of the windows.

"But at least we're not working tomorrow," answered Tulio.

"At least that's all well and good," said Linda. Soon the traffic was over again, they were lucky enough to escape from another traffic jam, which formed right behind them. Time began to race them slowly, which flew not submissively. He stubbornly pushed the day towards the evening. Returning to Blu and Jewel, Blu had already managed to calm down and Jewel put her head on his chest.

"Are you all right?" asked Blu.

"Yes, why would I feel bad?" asked Jewel curiously.

"When I first drove a car, I mime it several times," replied Blu, recalling the "sick" time.

"As you can see, I'm more resistant than you," whirred Jewel slightly provoking Blu.

"Not true..." He mumbled Blu, but Jewel heard it. She laughed briefly. Blu leaned out at that time to see where they were. He was surprised when he saw the beaches.

"Why are we... On the beach?" thought Blu. A moment later, Blu heard the car go silent and the engine calmed down immediately. Tulio and Linda would put their seatbelts on.

"We are... Finally," replied Tulio.


	78. Beach

_**Beach**_

Tulio and Linda got out of the car to approach a tall man who was elegantly dressed. He was wearing an embroidered suit, suit pants and black slippers. He led them in a certain direction.

"Let's go," said Blu. He got up from his seat after a short stretch, and then jumped onto the window. Jewel also slowly got up, but much slower than Blu (most likely she was already sleepy and wanted to rest a bit). Blu and Jewel took the opportunity that Tulio and Linda were still talking to the man, so they jumped on people's shoulders.

"Oh, that's probably your paps, isn't it?" The man asked me nicely. He gently stretched out his hand to stroke Blu gently. Blu let himself be stroke without hesitation, and finally he liked these feelings of caressing. Then the man touched Jewel's head. Blu was surprised again when he saw that Jewel was not afraid of people...again!

"You are beautiful" said the man when he decided to return to the main topic of the conversation.

"So, as I said, almost everything is ready... Please, take a look," said the man showing his hand on the decorated part of the beach. Blu with dazzled breath opened his mouth wide. What he noticed was... Beautiful! It was beautiful, even too beautiful to call it beautiful! Straight from the blue ocean there was a white gazebo, which was sprinkled with flowers of various plants, behind the gazebo there were benches, white benches, which were decorated with red bouquets of roses. From the gazebo to the very end of the beach (to the side of the pavement where the road started), there was a red carpet, which was also sprinkled with flowers. The gazebo was set up in such a way that the sun was shining through it.

"Wow! But it's beautiful," said Linda surprised. She took on the same face as Blu. She was also surprised. The gentleman they were just talking to assured them that the view would be beautiful and that the moment would be truly unforgettable, but I don't think he expected such a masterpiece. Tulio was also positively surprised, although he didn't show it so much (maybe he just wanted to be an iron man and not be stunned by this beauty).

"So... It's all very nice and that's the point!" said Tulio.

"We secured the area in case of an accident," said the man.

"In what sense?" asked Tulio.

"Unauthorized people are not allowed in... These guards are guarding the order," the man answered. Tulio and Linda looked around for a while to be able to see security guards everywhere. They stood still and most likely held stun guns or something like that in their hands. Blu came down from Linda's arm to immediately see the view from close up.

"Blu, where are you going?" asked Jewel, but she's already convinced herself that there's nothing to ask her. Without further consideration of the question she followed him. Blu, on the other hand, was already in the gazebo and was looking around, with colorful flowers everywhere. After a deeper analysis, Blu said that the gazebo was made of wood. Soon Jewel joined Blu, who was looking at Blu, who was delighted.

"Linda told me many times that she wanted to get married in such circumstances," said Blu.

"Exactly what?" asked Jewel.

"She told me... That she always dreamed of getting married on the shore of the ocean... She often imagined herself in such circumstances, especially when she was listening to music or reading a book about love," replied Blu. When he was fascinated by the gazebo, he immediately withdrew from it to admire the benches, which were richly decorated, and the carpet, several dozen metres long, which was also covered with flowers.

"Wow, but it has to be expensive," said Blu when he managed to fly across all the benches. Each was identical, both in length and width. On each bench there were bouquets of red and subtly fragrant roses tied up. Soon he saw that Linda and Tulio also decided to take a closer look at the small altar, which was made almost to perfection. He immediately flew to Linda to sit on his shoulder. Jewel was almost exhausted.

Her eyes were involuntarily closing, so she barely landed on Tulio's shoulder, she still had to hold on to some energy in order not to fall off his shoulder.

"I told you it was a brilliant idea," said Linda, admiring the sight of the red sun sinking in the water.

"I didn't say it was bad... I just wanted it to be a normal celebration..." The loser Tulio answered a little bit.

"I think such a celebration deserves the best," said Linda when she withdrew from the gazebo to go up to the benches and watch them all.

"Of course, we still want everything to be perfectly prepared..." said the man who was standing on the spot where he was talking.

"So this is not yet the fullness of perfectionism," asked Linda.

"By Sunday we'll try to make it even more beautiful," said the man.

"Today we have... Wednesday... So you only have a few days," answered Tulio.

"We've been working on it all night and days," the man replied calmly. Then Linda and Tulio walked along the carpet (they did not walk on it so as not to get it dirty).

"And that surrounding scent of flowers!" said Linda, taking a deep breath to take in the air, which tasted like different flowers. They were still hanging around the beach for a few minutes to see the details, until it finally got so dark and late that they thought they'd be coming home.

"It looks good, we'll be in touch," said Tulio when he said goodbye to the man. Linda and Tulio went towards the car with their parrots. Barely excited, Jewel barely landed on a soft chair and immediately closed her eyes.

"Are you all right?" said Blu.

"Sleep... I want to sleep..." I want to sleep..." said Jewel briefly. Tulio gently moved backwards and, using the sidewalk, joined the traffic. Linda was still watching the decorated part of the beach from the window until she finally disappeared from the field of view. They were standing in traffic again for a few moments (although the traffic jam was much smaller than in the afternoon). But when the traffic jam ended, they had a short, straight and peaceful way home. Blu soon felt tired himself, although he didn't really know why. Maybe because he hadn't felt so close to people for a long time? Maybe the jungle had already started to control him? Maybe just like Jewel started to become a wild bird? Anyway, Blu was too tired to think about these questions. After about 30 minutes they finally reached their "humble" house on a gentle hill.

"We are" announced Tulio. Blu opened his eyes as much as he could, saw his wife - she slept.


	79. A little idea

_**Due to the fact that my affairs are a bit complicated, I may have problems with publishing chapters, but I will try to be regular ;)**_

 _ **A little idea**_

"Okay, that's the end of the show for today," said Linda when they stopped. They were standing in front of their house. Blu was watching Jewel for a moment, who was already asleep. Thanks to this observation he became a little sleepy himself, but he still felt a little strength to get up and lift her. So, when he tried to wake up for a while, he got up from his comfortable leather chair and then picked up Jewel. He did it in an extremely slow and gentle way so as not to wake up Jewel. He took her on his back and then leaned out of the car window.

"Oh, my gosh. How heavy you are, darling..." thought Blu when he had her on his back. A moment later, however, he took off with force and followed Linda and Tulio, who had already entered their apartment. Blu quickly crossed the hall and quickly landed in a huge living room. He flew to his favourite cage, where he put Jewel down gently so that she could sleep in peace. Blu wasn't tired enough to go to sleep. Anyway, it wasn't really night yet: it was late in the evening. Still a delicate outline was the visible sun, which was still lazily hiding behind the horizon.

Linda and Tulio sat down behind the table in the dining room. The water in the kettle was already boiling - they both decided to drink coffee. Why should anyone drink coffee late in the evening? Why add energy to your body when you should go to bed right away? As you can see, everyone has their own favourite style. Even so, the kettle came to the fore when the water was already boiled. Tulio stood up from behind the table and walked up to the table where the electric kettle stood. He took it and poured hot water into the cups where the kitchen was already buried. A moment later, the kettle was already free and put back in place. Blu didn't forget about his children, so he decided to check if anything happened to them. He quietly closed the cage and went upstairs. He immediately turned left and opened the door. The children were asleep as if nothing had happened. That made Blu happy, another quiet day.

"They'll probably wake up at night to eat," Blu predicted, realizing it.

"Well... I'll read something and stay awake," thought Blu, guessing he'll have to stay awake until the kids are hungry. And then he thought about it again with this window. What if the mysterious guy shows up again? What if he is dangerous? Blu wondered for a few moments what to do to be in front of him.

"If only..." He thought about it, and finally he had an idea.

"And if he had thrown something away..." He thought to himself. He looked around. A moment later he noticed the angle of his eye and saw an old, dusty lamp. He grabbed it immediately and put it under the window. He gently opened the window to see if it could be pushed off. It can be done.

"It is good that there is a slide... Broken glass is definitely loud!" Thought Blu, proud of his idea.

"Today you will be safe," said Blu to his sleeping children. He quickly withdrew from the room and then slowly closed the door. He went back downstairs again and went to the kitchen to fulfil his previous idea of having dinner late for the time being.

Linda and Tulio talked about something, but Blu didn't pay any attention to it. He quickly headed towards the fridge. He opened it and took out one mango. He withdrew from the fridge and then flew to the people already talking. He landed next to Linda and started eating his tasty and refreshing fruit. He ate it quite quickly, almost swallowing it. It can be explained by the fact that he did not eat much himself. He practically only ate breakfast, which still gave him abdominal pain. When he finished eating, he jumped on Linda's shoulder.

The woman shortly giggled and bent her head towards him. He could feel for a moment what he felt once.

"It's been a long time since you've been home, huh?" Blu thought about the question for a while. In practice, he already had a home, but he understood Linda's question well. He guessed that it was a human house. Blu was nodding his head in a affirmative way. Maybe that's why he felt so good here as well as at home.

"We are looking forward to our wedding... There are only a few days left," said Linda. When Blu heard Linda mention the wedding, he immediately thought of Jewel, who didn't know what a "wedding" was. He wondered how to show it to her. For a moment he got stuck in his thoughts until he came up with another idea.

"What if she was getting married too?" Thought Blu rhetorically. And then he decided to do it. He noticed a piece of paper and a pen on the kitchen counter. He came down on Linda's arm and then took both the card and the pen. He took both of them and landed on the table. After a few movements of the claw the inscription was visible: "What if me and Jewel could also get married with you? I would like Jewel to know what a wedding is."

Tulio took the card, then slowly read it. Then he gave it to Linda. She also read it and put it back.

"Oh... it will look lovely..." Linda answered.

"Yes, definitely!" Confirmed Tulio. Blu, seeing their warm smiles, understood that they agreed. Blu cheerfully surprised.

"It's probably already late... Let's go to sleep," said Linda. She and Tulio got up from their chairs and then started walking up the stairs. Linda turned off the light at the same time.

"Good night!" Said Linda, hiding together with Tulio on the first floor. Blu knew he couldn't sleep. So he decided to search their library. He went to the living room and then approached the bookshelf. He took advantage of the fact that the last rays of the sun still illuminate the living room as it should. It was bright enough to see at least a little bit.

Blu was looking at the books on the shelves for a while. He wondered which one to take. Unfortunately, some of them had titles or in Brazilian so that they had no titles at all on the side. He tried to tilt some of them aside, but they were strictly arranged there, so it wasn't even possible. A moment later Blu decided which book he would read while waiting. He took a book with a green cover and a drawn helmet, which was decorated with yellow and green. Then he went to the cage where Jewel slept. He entered the cage and then stood next to sleeping Jewel. He kissed Jewel tenderly on the cheek.

"Good night" said Blu quietly. At the same time he looked at the cover and the title of the book.

"Eternal Ayrton Senna".

"Time for a quick read before I go to sleep," thought Blu very quietly as he sat down next to his sleeping wife. But in the back of his mind he was still worried about those claw marks on the end of the bed where their children slept. "I wonder...No it isn't!" Blu thought at last minute before getting stuck in his book.

Meanwhile just outside the house in a very dark and gloomy hollow stood the mysterious figure again. This time they were deeply breathing in annoyance and hate. Soon they spoke in a sinister yet quiet tone.

"So...He's getting married? Perfect! Time to plan phase 1 of my revenge! Hahaha!" The figure laughed and then backed away into the shadows so they were no longer visible to the naked eye.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	80. Secret guess

**_Secret guess_**

Blu was watching the cover of his book for a while and decided to read it until he had to take care of his children. He was also observing his wife, who had already allowed herself a deep and solid dream. To be honest, Blu envied even a little bit for Jewel that she could sleep and rest - he would most willingly put the book back, take some good position to sleep and fall asleep. However, he knew that sooner or later the three from above would come out at night, so he didn't expect to fall asleep. When he was looking at the cover pointlessly, he decided to start reading the book.

"The driver of all time. Tragic accident. The death that shook the world of Formula 1."

"I was not created to be second or third. I was created to win."

He couldn't walk well yet, and he was already using a card driven by a lawnmower engine to make the first turns around the house. "He's a future world champion," Emerson Fittipaldi said about him a dozen years later, introducing the 22-year-old to the most important people in Formula 1.

And then... Not only did he become a three-time world champion, but he is still considered by many to be the best driver ever to drive an F1 car. His tragic accident and death at Imola in 1994 shook the world.

And they built the legend of Ayrton Senna, the great forever.

Blu had already plunged his focus into reading a book, no matter how long it takes to read it. When he read it, he thought that the feeling of tiredness and sleepiness had died somewhere and he could continue reading without any problems. He still remembered why he reads, so he waited with great patience for the children when they will finally give any sign of themselves. At the same time, he thought of the mysterious guy who visited them.

So far everything was all right, it didn't seem that anyone could come to them today without an announcement. It was a terribly dark night. This caused Blu to have some difficulty in reading the text, and finally, reading with insufficient light would damage his eyesight. Fortunately Blu set the book at such an angle that the moon could quite well illuminate the book, that the text was whole and strongly seen without any additional visual effort.

Blu and Jewel's cage was so well positioned that at such an angle the reflections of the moon were falling. It took about 2 hours, as Blu thought, and he had already read, or only half of the book.

"If it looks like this all night long, I'll have to read another book," thought Blu when he was browsing through the next page of the book. He started to read slowly because he didn't remember to read so much in any book for a long time. And again he stopped for a moment of reading in order to remember the old days when he could take to his navy blue wings any magazine he could read for a long time and at the same time drink his favourite chocolate (he drank it almost every night in winter). Again he caught this nostalgia, in which he imagined how nice it was to literally do nothing and watch TV or just read what literature. Now he had the same thing. He felt exactly the same now as when he was just a miserable flight. Again he remembered such a free and pleasant life, in which his duty was only to give in to Linda's caresses.

But now he's sacrificed Linda to have something even more important - his family. A family he never really had. He only had Linda. Now he has someone to live for - that's the first time he's ever thought of it. However, after this analysis Blu decided to return to his book, which had been resting at rest for several minutes and had not been read.

Blu found the page where he stopped reading and then he started to continue reading. However, it was a short time when Blu could read his book. A moment later, it seemed to Blu that he heard the sound of a squeaky window. Blu immediately closed his book as quietly as he could and listened to the silence. Although his mind explained to him that he thought he was the only one, he decided to wait a few more moments until he heard something similar. And he wasn't wrong. He heard the sound of the squeaky window again.

"Somebody is there" he had already mumbled a little bit upset by the situation of Blu. He leaned out and then quietly opened the cage. He waited in the starting position to quickly go upstairs in case of an accident to catch a potential guest. He waited a few minutes, did not pay attention to anything. He simply waited for any signal that would confirm that his statements were 100% correct.

"Well, swing the window out harder... Don't be afraid..." he was talking to himself thinking that it would help in any way he could. Blu was almost convinced that someone was there, but for reasons unknown even he wanted to wait it out, maybe the character who is hiding will emerge on his own. He didn't even notice that he might be risking his children's health. He just wanted to be convinced that the lamp would fall down, make a noise and then he would be able to catch the guest.

Blu became more and more nervous every moment. What if this person is dangerous? If he is a really dangerous enemy? What if he does harm to his children? Although he thought about worse and worse things he decided to wait, he still believed that in a moment the lamp would fall down and break. Blu wasn't able to withstand those emotions anymore. He decided to quietly leave the cage and then prepare himself again for a quick reaction. He spread his wings slowly and waited for the signal. And finally it happened. A stranger opened the window too wide... And the lamp fell down. Quickly it let the Blu know. Finally he heard the crack of glass on the top of the lamp. The shattered glass made itself felt throughout the house. Blu didn't even pay attention to it.

"It is! We did it," said Blu, pleased but at the same time upset, going upstairs. He quickly opened the white door on the left and broke into the room. He immediately noticed a dark figure retreating out of the window.

"Hey, wait!" Shouted Blu trying to catch up with him. But it was too late. Blu leaned out of the window - there was no one outside. He looked around, but he didn't notice anybody - and that's probably what surprised him the most. All except for scratch marks on the wall that looked like it spelt, 'Soon.' But what could it mean?

A moment later Linda entered the room as well. She was surprised when she noticed Blu on the windowsill and a broken lamp underneath.

"Blu, what did you do?" Said Linda surprised.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	81. Plan

_**Plan**_

Blu didn't even think he'd wake anyone up this way. However, it was too late to think about it. Linda took a look at Blu, who was kind of surprised, and Linda calmed down a moment later. She sighed and lowered her arms.

"Are you all right?" Said Linda, who was quite calm, when she asked. Blu waved his head from left to right. Linda went to bed to see how small the pieces of glass were, which this time are resting on the ground.

"I'll go get some dustpan and a brush... Don't touch the glass," ordered Linda. She got up from her knees and then slowly went downstairs to clean up the mess that supposedly made Blu. He was even a little angry with himself because he didn't stop the guy who was there in any way... And not for the first time since they've been here.

"Who can he be...? And why doesn't he want to show himself..." he was wondering about the mysterious figure. He leaned out of the window again to see if there were any claw marks...but found no results.

"The trail! But it was close this time! The next rehearsal will be the successful one... At least that's how it must be..." He decided In his head. At that moment Linda ran into the room again. She was holding a dustpan and a brush in her hands to clean up the mess. She knelt on her knees and started to sweep. He was looking at her, who had a sad look in his eyes, Linda knew about it.

"Take it easy, Blu. Nothing happened...to anyone. Isn't that right?" Said Linda calmingly. Blu was only modestly nodding his head. After all, could he do anything else now? He stood over the poor girl and watched her so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself. Soon the pieces of glass were cleaned up and the carpet on which the shrapnel was placed was clean and, in a way, safe.

"Next time be careful Blu, okay? You have to remember that glass is a very delicate material," said Linda. She got up from her knees.

"I'm going to go to bed... Please don't wake me up anymore," laughed Linda. When she was closing the door behind her, but Jewel managed to fly in.

"I know glass is fragile," thought Blu in the meantime, slightly nervous.

"What happened? What was that noise?" Asked Jewel. She took a look at the open window and understood what the problem was with Blu.

"Blu, understand... Nobody or anything is watching us... You just have predictions... Understand it," she tried to explain it as much as possible to Blu. Although this one is really fierce and had something in him that made him fight.

"No, Jewel... Someone is really here, but who it is I have no idea," said Blu stubbornly.

"If he's here, why can't I see him here?" Asked Jewel.

"Because he ran away... I didn't break the lamp, this one, or this thing... I don't know anymore... But this thing is watching us, why would I lie..." answered the indecisive Blu. In fact, he didn't want to think anymore. He was tired. It was definitely after midnight and he didn't even sleep a moment.

"And if it really is... Then why did he break the lamp?" Asked Jewel.

"It was a trap... When he was about to get here, he was going to break it so I knew he was coming," said Blu.

"Or at least you saw him?" Asked Jewel.

"No, but I saw his posture... Anyway, how could I have seen him, you see how dark it is?" Asked Blu.

This question was, of course, rhetorical, because it was really dark outside.

"Well... And you'll feel better if he watches them all night? You'll sleep, I'm already rested," proposed Jewel.

"It's a great idea, but I'll watch them," said Blu.

"You're tired," she tried to convince Blu, but without much success.

"Nothing will happen to me... It's probably after midnight anyway, I'll sleep during the day, now go to sleep," said Blu. Jewel was sulking for a while while leaving Blu in his paranoia, but after a moment of thinking she decided to leave the room.

"If you want, I can watch her," she suggested again, but Blu wasn't bent. Soon Jewel opened the door and flew away. Blu lay down under the bed so as not to be visible immediately after entering the room. It was hidden in the shade, its dark feathers additionally hiding it.

"Why didn't I think of it immediately... it's so obvious!" Thought Blu when he realized that sitting under the bed and waiting for something was a really good idea, as if it seemed. But it was too late for that. Now Blu could only expect that this mysterious guy would come again, although Blu doubted it so frankly. But what was the harm in trying? After all, it's all about the safety of the whole family, so such waiting wasn't a stupid idea.

In tiredness and melancholy, Blu was lying and waiting to listen until he finally heard something. However, it was a very deaf night. Since the time when the glass was broken, everything was quiet. Maybe this person got scared. Maybe he will come later. An hour, maybe 2. Blu didn't know exactly how much time had passed, because he didn't have his watch with him and additional tiredness didn't make this orientation any easier. His eyes were closing by themselves, but Blu decided to hold out until the morning. He decided to face himself and overcome his own tiredness.

When the sun was about to rise, he had to go to bed. The longer the time he dragged on, the more silence prevailed around him. Blu had already expected that nobody would visit them anymore. That's probably why he didn't care if he fell asleep or not.

"Why doesn't Jewel want to believe me?" Wondered Blu, trying not to fall asleep. He often waved his head vigorously in order not to fall asleep. All night long she was generally quiet and calm. It turned out that Blu was sitting for nothing for so long. Soon the sun started to rise on the horizon. Blu was happy about it, he could finally rest for as long as he could.

"My dream prize," thought Blu. But instead of going downstairs he lay down on the bed. He chose a comfortable position and then fell asleep. Meanwhile, Jewel was almost sure that Blu would fall asleep. That's why she went upstairs. She opened the door quietly and flew inside. A smile and emotion came to her face when she saw her husband sleeping with their children.

"He may be an adult, but he is such a small child in his heart..." thought the touched Jewel. She went back outside and closed the door.

"Let him sleep. I don't have the heart to wake him," thought Jewel, giggling.

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	82. The proposal

**_The Proposal_**

 _ **Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for writing the chapter!**_

Once again it was a beautiful morning in all of Rio de Janeiro. The rays of the sunshine pierced the clouds over the horizon and illuminated the atmosphere, giving it a wonderful glow.

Blu had just woken up from his slumber, agitated because the sun caught his eye and he opened up his wings while yawning. He turned around slowly to watch his beautiful children sleeping right next to him. He smiled deeply and kissed all of them on top of their heads. But there was one thing that was still in his mind. The word 'Soon," kept playing in his mind from the night before. It was scaring him.

"No! It can't be him! I have to just let this go! There must be a logical explanation to all of this!" Blu said to himself aloud. But, unbeknownst to him, his wife was standing just behind him with an annoyed glare. Considering the fact that Blu still wasn't over the other night. She then slapped him on the back of his head and he turned to face her. "Hey! Is that any way to say good morning? You know I don't like it when I'm being slapped!"

"Blu! We've been over this already! Nobody….I mean NOBODY, is watching us!" Jewel responded rather irritably. It looked like she hadn't slept very well the night before. Her husband became very concerned as he softened his expression and held both her wings with his own.

"Jewel? Are you feeling ok? You look like you haven't slept?" Blu asked in a sweet tone. But unfortunately for him, he got another slap on the beak this time.

"Oh…..are you trying to say my face is a mess?! Well sorry that I can't be beautiful for you all the time!" Jewel replied rather annoyed and insulted. She clapped her wings and left the room with a huff. Blu slowly watched her leave and began to talk to himself again.

"Oh my poor Jewel! There must be some way I can make her feel better?" Blu placed a wingtip on his chin as he paced up and down the end of the bed. He clicked his wingtips together as he thought of the perfect idea! "That's it! I'll propose to her today! It's perfect! I can tell her I want to get married to her on the same day as Linda and Tulio!"

Blu's smile grew wider as he flew out of the room, but before leaving he shut the window with his beak. He left the door open very narrowly, and flew downstairs to see his wife wherever she had gone to.

Jewel was sitting in the kitchen while devouring a mango rather quickly. She was in an awful mood after last night. She had barely gotten any sleep, but it was mainly because she was thinking about the children and the fact Blu wasn't laying next to her.

Soon, Blu had entered the kitchen and saw what his wife was doing. He was quite impressed with how quickly she was eating the mango. Although, before walking up to her, he hid a certain small object under his left wing so that Jewel couldn't see it. Jewel then turned to face him and swallowed a huge piece of mango. She growled slightly and turned away from him.

"What now Blu? Now you're going to tell me I'm fat?" Jewel sarcastically shouted at the same time as finishing off the mango. Blu slowly shook his head and got down on one knee before she turned to face him.

"No actually, it's quite the opposite! Could you turn around please?" Blu sweetly responded to his love hawk. Jewel groaned and rolled her eyes before slowly turning to face him. Instead of looking surprised like most people would. She just narrowed her eyes while cocking her head to the side.

"Erm….Blu? What in the name of Rio are you doing?" Jewel asked rather confused. Blu just presented what he was holding underneath his wing. It was a small blue box that contained a ring. She still had no idea what Blu was getting at. "I don't get it? Is this some kind of Minnesota thing?"

"No Jewel, this is what humans do. But, I thought it might be a great idea if we actually did it!" Blu beamed with excitement. But again, Jewel still was in the dark. She walked up to him slowly and lifted him up straight.

"Try what?" Jewel asked in response. Blu just slapped his forehead in annoyance and sat her down on the kitchen counter.

"Well, for humans when they are in love. The male usually presents the female with a ring inside a box. It's called a proposal. Then if she says yes, he places the ring in her finger, then they are engaged to be married. So, I thought it might be nice idea, if we got married in the same sort of ceremony that humans have? We could have it on the same day as Linda and Tulio's wedding! What do you think?" Blu explained to her with very hopeful eyes. He really wanted to give this a try.

Jewel thought about it for a little while. She wasn't that convinced at first, because it was something that humans normally do. But the thought of marrying Blu in a human ceremony might suit Blu because of his domesticated life. So, Jewel smiled deeply at him and kissed him on the side of his beak.

"I don't see why not? It could be fun!" Jewel replied happily while staring deep into his chocolate brown eyes. Blu returned the smile, got down on one knee again and opened the small box in his wings.

"Well, in that case! Jewel? Will you marry me?" Blu asked her with hopeful and happy eyes. Jewel giggled in response and extended her talon for Blu to place the ring on it.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She responded excitedly while staring at the shiny ring on her left talon. Jewel pulled her husband into a warm and meaningful hug. He wrapped his wings around her and accepted the hug as he rested his chin on her head.

In the other room Linda peaked her head around the corner of the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled warmly and returned to her book. She thought to herself "This is going to be great! A double wedding!"

Jewel looked back up at Blu and stared deep into his eyes. She then pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Blu savoured the moment and closed his eyes in pure bliss. Once they separated from the kiss, Jewel was so excited that she had to tell her friends immediately!

"This is so exciting! I'm going to fly around the jungle and invite our friends to the ceremony! I can't wait!" Jewel joyfully squealed while flying out of the window and towards the jungle. Blu stood there watching her with a big happy expression on n his face. He turned around a flew back to where his children were.

When Blu arrived back through the door, luckily his children were still sleeping. He looked around the room to see if there were any differences to the outline of the room. Everything was the same as the morning. He sighed heavily and began to read a new book that he had brought from the living room. He whistled to himself while reading through the long chapters. But, he always had that chill going down his spine at the thought of the figure possibly returning.

"Don't worry kids! Daddy is here! I won't let anybody hurt you!" Blu said to himself aloud while continuing to read his book.

Just outside of the house, the figure had returned. But this time they brought supplies, including a poster that had the title "The wedding of the century!" They sinisterly growled at the poster and shredded it with their talons. They looked back up at the room with a cold stare.

"A double wedding eh? Perfect opportunity to get ready for phase 2 of my revenge! HAHAHAHA!" The figure laughed quietly but devilishly. They then backed away back into the shadows so they can't be seen.


End file.
